


Saint Seiya: Les temps mythologiques

by StiffUpperLip98



Series: Collaborations avec evno88 [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Friendship, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 87,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StiffUpperLip98/pseuds/StiffUpperLip98
Summary: CETTE HISTOIRE EST ÉCRITE EN COLLABORATION AVEC EVNO88 SUR WATTPAD ET PREND UNIQUEMENT EN COMPTE LA SÉRIE ORIGINALE, THE LOST CANVAS ET ÉPISODE G.L'histoire de nombreuses Guerre Saintes nous ont été contées. Mais qu'en est-il de la toute première? Quels ont été les dangers et menaces dont Athéna et ses 88 Chevaliers ont été témoins à l'ère des mythes et légendes? Suivez les aventures de Homam, Kadmos, Albireo, Alpheratz et Ankaa, cinq jeunes et vaillants Chevaliers de Bronze dans leur lutte pour la paix, l'amour et la justice sur Terre au nom d'Athéna...L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi, Megumu Okada et Chimaki Kuori. Les OC créés pour le besoin de l'histoire appartiennent soit à evno88, soit à moi-même, donc dans l'hypothèse (peu probable) où vous voudriez vous en servir, merci de demander l'autorisation à l'un d'entre nous qui se chargera de récupérer un accord éventuel de la part de l'autre auteur.Premier arc terminé et publié, deuxième arc intégralement rédigé et en cours de publication, troisième arc en cours de rédaction.
Relationships: Original characters x Original characters
Series: Collaborations avec evno88 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005717
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: Un article mystérieux

**Author's Note:**

> LISEZ S'IL VOUS PLAÎT C'EST IMPORTANT
> 
> Bonjour bonsoir à tous, on se retrouve pour le début de je l’espère une grande aventure, à nouveau dans l’univers de Saint Seiya ! Comme vous avez pu le voir en lisant le titre, nous allons faire un petit voyage dans le passé, pour nous intéresser aux origines du mythe… Cette histoire est en collaboration avec evno88 qui publiera l’histoire sur Wattpad sur son profil tandis que je la publierai ici. C’est lui qui a eu l’idée originale donc on l’applaudit bien fort ! Cette histoire se place dans la continuité de nos trois récits, à savoir L’Avènement d’Arès d’evno88 ainsi que Saint Seiya After et Saint Seiya After : 200 ans plus tard que j’ai moi-même écrit. Il n’est évidemment pas nécessaire de lire ces trois récits pour profiter de celui-là, mais plusieurs (petits) éléments pourraient vous échapper. Concernant L'Avènement d'Arès, j'avais l'intention de vous la mettre ici mais evno88 est revenu sur sa décision, souhaitant retravailler son style sur cette histoire. C'est un choix que je comprends et respecte. Dans l’idéal, je vous recommande aussi la lecture de Dystopia et Obsession par Scorpion-chan23 sur ff.net, qui si elles ne rentrent pas forcément dans notre continuité pourront être mentionnées dans cette histoire. En plus, ce sont vraiment des récits de grande qualité que je vous recommande vivement ! Par ailleurs, nous considérons que la Guerre Sainte du 18ème siècle est celle contée dans The Lost Canvas et non Next Dimension. Le multivers étant toutefois une réalité dans la licence, nous emprunterons des éléments de toutes les autres séries Saint Seiya, à savoir Saintia Sho, Episode G et Episode G Assassin, Next Dimension, Soul of Gold et Oméga, bien que les évènements de ces différentes séries n’aient pas forcément lieu dans notre continuité. Pour faire simple, nous prenons dans notre continuité le Classic, The Lost Canvas et Episode G, tout simplement car ces trois séries sont terminées et ne posent pas de souci pour rentrer dans notre continuité. Dernière information : bien que nous prenions en compte quelques éléments de l’Hypermythe, nous considérons tous deux qu’il est confus et incohérent la majeure partie du temps. Par conséquent, nous ne le considérons pas comme « canon » (bon Dieu que je déteste ce terme) dans notre continuité.
> 
> Le premier arc ayant été publié depuis le 20 septembre et s'étant terminé mercredi dernier sur ff.net et Wattpad, il arrive en entier aujourd'hui! Les deuxième et troisième arcs sont en cours de rédaction, et une fois que la publication reprendra (une fois que nous aurons rédigé entièrement le deuxième arc, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder), le rythme de publication sera de deux chapitres par semaine, le mercredi et le dimanche.
> 
> Voilà, je pense vous avoir assez retenu, je vous laisse avec le prologue!

PARIS, FRANCE, JUILLET 2340

Zigzaguant sous la pluie pour éviter d’être trempé, le jeune homme se rua vers le kiosque à journaux qui venait à peine d’ouvrir ses portes. Comme à son habitude, il salua le gérant avant de demander le dernier numéro d’ _Archéologia_ , le 3595ème, surexcité à l’idée de feuilleter ces pages chargées d’histoire. Il était certes étonnant que l’on imprime encore des journaux papier au XXIVème siècle, mais pour rien au monde il n’aurait échangé cela pour un format numérique, appréciant grandement le contact du papier ainsi que son odeur si unique.

Prenant le métro à destination de la place de la République où se trouvait le café où il avait ses habitudes, il dût se retenir de se précipiter sur son magazine, sachant pertinemment qu’il n’aurait pas le temps de le finir avant d’arriver à destination. Lorsqu’il fut sur place, il salua le barman puis alla s’installer sur la table du fond de la salle, là où il serait tranquille et certain de ne pas être déconcentré. Il détailla son magazine, son regard retenu par ce qui prenait le plus de place sur la une : _Dossier spécial rapport de fouilles du professeur Pierre Fugo_. Le jeune homme en avait entendu parler de nom, c’était un professeur un peu excentrique mais dont le sérieux était établi. Il avait une certaine renommée en France et à l’international, et son savoir était encyclopédique ! Curieux de ce qui avait bien pu ressortir du rapport de fouilles, le jeune homme commença sa lecture…

_Depuis la création de notre monde suite au Big Bang, notre monde a été régi par les Dieux. Durant une longue période, ceux-ci vécurent en paix, harmonieusement, mais cela ne dura guère, et des tensions finirent par naître entre eux. Ces tensions se faisant de plus en plus graves et importantes, chacun d’entre eux prit la décision de se constituer une armée composée d’humains comme vous et moi. Du moins, pas tout à fait comme vous et moi… Non, ces humains constituant les armées des Dieux n’étaient pas ordinaires : ils disposaient d’un pouvoir exceptionnel qu’ils mettaient au service de leurs divinités. Ce pouvoir, né du Big Bang originel qui créa notre univers, est appelé Cosmos, et tous les protecteurs des Dieux et Déesses sont capables de le manipuler à leur guise. Nous allons désormais vous conter l’histoire de plusieurs d’entre eux : ceux de la Déesse Athéna. Mais on les appelle souvent… Les Chevaliers…_


	2. Les Chevaliers de la Déesse Athéna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve pour le véritable début de l'histoire!

LES CINQ PICS, CHINE

-Maître Eunomie, c’est impossible !

Le jeune homme qui vient de prononcer ces mots se nomme Kadmos. Il vient de Grèce et a 14 ans, et depuis 6 ans, il s’entraîne pour devenir un Chevalier de Bronze de la Déesse Athéna. Mais là… Ce que lui demandait son maître était tout bonnement impossible ! Cette dernière était assise en tailleur sur une petite corniche surplombant la grande cascade de Rozan, tandis que Kadmos se tenait face à cette impressionnante étendue d’eau. C’était une femme à l’allure altière, aux longs cheveux blonds et au visage constamment caché par un masque doré, si bien que le jeune homme n’avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait ce maître pour laquelle il avait tant d’admiration et qui lui avait tout appris. Kadmos avait également des cheveux blonds mais coupés courts, et aux yeux d’un bleu semblable à celui de la cascade qui lui faisait face et qui semblait lui causer bien du souci. Avec un petit rire, Eunomie tenta de rassurer son élève.

-Allons, je sais que tu en es capable. Je t’ai appris tout ce que je savais, c’est-à-dire plus que juste rester assis !

-Mais… Inverser le courant de la grande cascade, j’en suis incapable… C’est contraire aux lois de la nature !

-Et qui a dit que la nature devait dicter ses lois ? Le saumon ne nage-t-il pas à contre-courant une fois le printemps revenu ? Nous autres Chevaliers interagissons avec le monde qui nous entoure grâce à notre Cosmos, et inverser le courant d’une cascade n’est pas grand-chose… C’est ta dernière épreuve avant d’obtenir ce pourquoi tu es venu il y a 6 ans !

À la mention de l’objet de sa quête, Kadmos respira un grand coup et se concentra. Depuis 6 ans, il avait encaissé l’intégralité de l’entraînement de son maître, qui si elle ne fut jamais injuste ou cruelle n’en demeurait pas moins exigeante et sévère, convaincue du potentiel de son protégé. Sentant le Cosmos, cet univers au fond de lui, le jeune homme laissa cette formidable énergie parcourir son corps, focalisé sur un seul but : inverser le courant de cette cascade. Puis, déclenchant un uppercut rageur, Kadmos libéra la technique qu’Eunomie lui avait appris.

-ROZAN SHŌRYŪHA !

Un dragon ascendant jaillit alors du poing du garçon, et le résultat escompté fut là : un bref instant, le courant de la grande cascade de Rozan s’inversa, dévoilant ce pour quoi Kadmos était venu lorsqu’il avait 6 ans : une étrange statue en forme de dragon. Mais en réalité, ce n’était pas une statue : il s’agissait d’une Armure… Toujours perchée sur sa corniche, Eunomie eut un sourire satisfait derrière son masque.

-Aujourd’hui, le Dragon a pris son envol…

L’ÎLE D’ANDROMÈDE, AU LARGE DE L’ACTUELLE SOMALIE

-Ce gros nul d’Alpheratz n’a aucune chance de réussir.

-Tant pis, on en sera débarrassés ! Ça m’étonne quand même que le maître Palomar l’ai envoyé à la mort comme ça vu comme il le chouchoute…

La population de l’Île d’Andromède s’était rassemblée pour observer ce qui est appelé l’épreuve du Sacrifice. Sur cette île est gardée l’Armure de Bronze d’Andromède, sous la responsabilité de Palomar, Chevalier d’Argent de Céphée. Un adolescent, presque un jeune adulte, était attaché par des chaînes qui semblaient indestructibles à un rocher battu par les flots. Ce jeune garçon, aux cheveux et yeux verts, répond au nom d’Alpheratz. L’épreuve du Sacrifice repose sur un concept simple : si le candidat survit, en se libérant des chaînes grâce à son Cosmos, alors il sera fait porteur de l’Armure d’Andromède. Mais s’il échoue à se libérer avant d’être englouti par les flots… Épargnons-nous les détails, voulez-vous ?

Observant au loin, Palomar ne pouvait se défaire d’une sourde inquiétude. Alpheratz devait devenir le Chevalier d’Andromède. Il le fallait. L’avait-il envoyé trop tôt à cette épreuve si dangereuse ? Mais… Si le jeune portugais ne se montrait pas digne d’Andromède, personne ne le pourrait. Le Chevalier de Céphée en était convaincu. Une telle gentillesse, une telle bonté d’âme émanait du jeune garçon, ce qui lui valait souvent les moqueries de ses camarades. Mais cela, Palomar s’en moque : les autres était trop dissipés et tout simplement pas au niveau d’une Armure de Bronze, trop indignes de devenir l’un des Chevaliers de la Déesse Athéna. Cependant, le temps passait, et le rocher commençait à être totalement englouti par les flots… Sous l’eau, Alpheratz tentait de brûler son Cosmos, cette mystérieuse énergie qui habitait son corps. Ce n’est pas seulement pour lui qu’il voulait cette Armure, mais également pour tenir sa promesse faite envers deux personnes.

_-S’il te plaît, Cosmos qui est en moi… Brûle ! Jaillis ! Rien qu’un instant… Permets-moi de me libérer de ces chaînes !_

Mais tout espoir semblait perdu : le rocher était désormais totalement submergé… Palomar baissa la tête, alors que les autres élèves se gaussaient de l’échec de leur camarade.

-Alpheratz… Finalement, même pour toi, c’était trop difficile…

Mais alors que le Chevalier de Céphée se lamentait de la perte de son meilleur élève, une gerbe d’eau se souleva depuis le rocher où avait lieu l’épreuve du Sacrifice. Triomphalement, Alpheratz se tenait debout, sourire franc aux lèvres et yeux fermés en raison de l’effort, les chaînes d’Andromède à la main. Palomar jubilait : il avait réussi !

_-Maître Palomar, j’ai réussi… Ankaa, j’ai réussi seul, sans l’aide de personne !_

PLAINES GELÉES DE SIBÉRIE

La température devait avoisiner les -30°C, mais cela ne semblait pas indisposer les trois individus qui se tenaient debout dans cette grande plaine, face à un mur de glace semblant indestructible. Ils avaient tous trois le teint très clair. Le plus âge d’entre eux, qui était le maître des deux autres, était torse nu, et possédait de courts cheveux bleus clairs ainsi que des pupilles de la même couleur. Ses élèves étaient un garçon et une fille du même âge, de jeunes adolescents : le garçon était habillé d’une tunique bleue sans manches, avait des cheveux bruns lui arrivant à la nuque et des yeux gris comme l’acier. Quant à la fille, sa chevelure d’ébène contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau et sa tunique blanche comme la neige. Mais ce qui était certain, c’est que la température extrême ne refroidissait en rien les ardeurs des deux élèves, qui étaient ici depuis 6 longues années. Et enfin… le maître les a jugés dignes de tenter de remporter leurs précieuses Armures. Croisant les bras de satisfaction, Ganymède (car c’est son nom) pensa à tout le chemin parcouru par ces enfants.

_-Albireo, Fuyuka… Vous n’étiez que des enfants quand je vous ai accueilli ici. Tu sais que j’ai entrainé ton frère, Albireo, mais tu es tout aussi unique et tu seras un vaillant Chevalier. Quant à toi, Fuyuka, si je ne peux t’apprendre le rôle des Saintias, je t’ai enseigné tout ce que je sais sur les techniques de glace. Les enfants, montrez-moi ce que vous avez appris toutes ces années !_

Albireo et Fuyuka firent face au mur de glace éternel, dernière étape avant l’obtention de leurs Armures. L’épreuve n’est pas compliquée sur le principe : démolir ce mur pour y déloger les Armures qui y sont logées, celles du Cygne et de la Couronne Boréale. Mais si Ganymède n’aurait aucun souci pour réduire en miettes ce mur, ça allait être une autre paire de manches pour ses élèves ! Toutefois, il n’avait aucun doute sur leur réussite, aussi se prépara-t-il à apprécier le spectacle. Les candidats firent chauffer leurs Cosmos, prêts à démolir le mur qui leur faisait face ; puis, d’un seul et unique violent coup de poing de leur part, le mur se fissura, dévoilant deux Pandoras Box, ornées d’un cygne et d’une couronne. Fermant les yeux de satisfaction, Ganymède congratula mentalement ses élèves qui ne tenaient plus en place.

_-Le Cygne a déployé ses ailes, et la Couronne Boréale a trouvé sa reine… Félicitations, les enfants !_

Albireo et Fuyuka, désormais Chevalier du Cygne et Saintia de la Couronne Boréale, échangèrent une étreinte joyeuse avant de se séparer, un peu gênés par tant de proximité d’un coup, avant que la japonaise ne reprenne la parole.

-C’est… C’est super. Tu vas enfin pouvoir revoir ton frère !

-Oui, c’est vrai… J’ai vraiment hâte ! Et toi, tu vas pouvoir assister Delphini, à présent !

DEATH QUEEN ISLAND

L’échange de coups était d’une brutalité rare, même pour des Chevaliers, et il était évident que le premier qui se prendrait un coup serait mis KO. Mais entre parades, esquives et contre-attaques, ni l’un ni l’autre ne semblait pouvoir prendre le dessus. L’atmosphère étouffante de l’île n’aidait pas à calmer le combat, et contribuait au contraire à augmenter son intensité. Depuis une falaise environnante, un centaure en Armure d’Argent observait avec satisfaction l’échange entre ses deux élèves, qui à coup sûr obtiendraient leurs Armures à l’issue de cet entraînement. Ses protégés, un garçon et une fille, tous deux dans l’adolescence, continuaient leur échange de coups : le jeune homme tenta une balayette circulaire pour faire chuter sa camarade, mais celle-ci anticipa et fit un salto arrière pour passer dans le dos de son ami, avant de lui donner un coup du tranchant de la main dans la nuque, si brutal qu’il s’effondra sur le coup, hors combat. Haletante, la jeune femme reprit son souffle avant d’être rejoint par le centaure.

-Je vois que tu n’y vas toujours pas de main morte, Tsih !

L’intéressée tourna le regard vers leur maître en souriant, heureuse d’avoir un compliment de la part du légendaire Chiron du Centaure. Il n’avait beau être qu’un Chevalier d’Argent, il avait entraîné les plus grands, dont des Chevaliers d’Or, et c’est lui-même qui choisit ses élèves, intéressé par les potentiels.

-J’ai eu beaucoup de chance, maître, si le combat s’était éternisé, j’aurais sûrement perdu.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas… En tout cas, je suis fier de vous. Je vais réveiller ton camarade !

Appuyant sur un point vital du garçon pour le réveiller, le Centaure lui demanda comment ça allait, ce à quoi il répondit positivement, plus blessé dans son amour-propre que physiquement malgré la tatane que Tsih lui avait envoyé.

-Alors, ça fait combien maintenant Ankaa ? 50 partout ?

Ankaa resta muet un instant, le temps de boire un peu d’eau et de faire le décompte. Depuis qu’ils s’entraînaient tous deux, depuis déjà six longues années, Tsih et lui se livraient une petite compétition amicale pour avoir un objectif supplémentaire ; et comme peut l’attester le score, la compétition était serrée !

-C’est ça, égalité parfaite, même si ça me fait mal de l’admettre. Enfin, au moins j’ai du challenge avec toi !

-Je te retourne le compliment !

Chiron observa encore un instant ses élèves avant de les interrompre. Désormais, il en était certain : c’était le bon moment pour leur offrir leurs Armures. Faisant demi-tour, le centaure revint bien vite avec deux Pandoras Box qu’Ankaa et Tsih reconnurent aussitôt : les Armures du Phénix et de Cassiopée ! Réalisant la stupeur de ses élèves, Chiron leur fit un grand sourire.

-Elles sont à vous, désormais !

Le fraîchement promu Chevalier du Phénix serra le poing de satisfaction : enfin, il allait retrouver son frère…

ATHÈNES, GRÈCE

Deux femmes, l’une masquée, l’autre le visage découvert, se battaient, bien que le terme « bagarre » soit inapproprié, car il s’agissait d’un entraînement. La femme masquée était indubitablement le maître, tant son expertise surclassait l’autre combattante sur tous les points. Elle était plutôt petite, mais costaude, avec des cheveux blonds lui arrivant à la nuque. Son élève, qui n’avait pas de masque, avait des yeux verts et une longue chevelure rousse qui lui arrivait jusqu’au bas du dos. Haletante, elle avait du mal à suivre la cadence infernale de l’entraînement du jour.

-On s’arrête pour aujourd’hui Kitalpha, ça ne sert à rien de continuer tu n’es pas en état. Est-ce le fait d’obtenir ton Armure demain qui te stresse ?

Kitalpha hocha la tête devant son maître, Mégara de l’Aigle, réputée comme l’une des meilleures Chevaliers d’Argent. Soupirant derrière son masque, elle tenta de rassurer son élève.

-Tu sais ce que je pense des Saintias, je ne suis vraiment pas fan de ça. Je pense que tu vaux plus qu’une simple servante alors que tu sais te battre ! Mais la Déesse elle-même t’a choisi comme candidate pour l’obtention de l’Armure du Petit Cheval, alors je sais que tu y arriveras et que tu seras excellente à la tâche. Tu me le promets ?

La future Petit Cheval hocha la tête d’approbation, avant de demander à son maître où se situait un certain Homam, son camarade qui était aussi l’autre disciple de Mégara. L’Aigle haussa les épaules, supposant qu’il devait s’entraîner exceptionnellement avec une personne nommée Héraclès. Un peu plus loin, les intéressés s’entraînaient, bien que la « lutte » était complètement inégale ! Héraclès était un homme à la musculature massive, avec des cheveux noirs comme l’ébène et une barbe de la même couleur. Son œil gauche était crevé, signe d’une vie de combats, et son œil droit était de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Quant à Homam, ce n’était qu’un adolescent à la peau mat qui ne faisait pas vraiment le poids physiquement. D’un coup de poing assez violent, Héraclès envoya valser son protégé au loin, qui traversa une maison et s’écrasa devant deux Chevaliers d’Argent qui paniquèrent de cette intrusion intempestive. Précipitamment, ils se dirigèrent vers le maître des lieux.

-Maître Indra, maître Indra ! Quelqu’un vient de rentrer chez nous !

Indra était assis en tailleur et semblait méditer profondément, mais prêta attention aux alertes de ses disciples, qui répondaient aux noms de Metallah et Keyser, respectivement Chevaliers du Triangle et du Paon. Homam se releva piteusement avant de faire face à l’homme en tailleur, au teint indien et dont se dégageait un Cosmos colossal. Calmement, l’homme prit la parole, ou plus exactement une voix résonna dans l’esprit du jeune perse.

_-C’est donc toi Homam, candidat à l’Armure de Bronze de Pégase ?_

L’intéressé était trop éberlué pour répondre : ce vieux était yeux clos et bouche fermée, comment pouvait-il parler ? Embarrassé, il marmonna une piteuse réponse.

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

_-Il faut être sot et fortement simplet pour fouler le sol de cette demeure sans connaître le nom de son occupant. Ce n'est pas mon véritable nom, mais ici, tout le monde m'appelle Indra et je te suggère de faire de même. Dis-moi, pourrais-tu faire passer un message à mon cher voisin Héraclès ?_

-Euhh... Oui, si vous voulez...

_-Dis-lui qu'il serait dommage que le Sanctuaire soit détruit par seulement deux personnes. Surtout si celles-ci sont simplement en train de s'entraîner._

-D'accord, je lui dirais. Bon, je vais y aller ! À plus le vieux !

_-C'est cela, va-t-en !_

Voyant le jeune homme partir, Indra ne reprit pas immédiatement sa méditation, contrairement à ses habitudes. S’il ne se trompait pas, cette rencontre avec Homam n’est certainement pas la dernière…

_-Enfin… Les cinq Chevaliers qui sauveront notre monde seront bientôt réunis ici, au Sanctuaire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nombreux personnages ont été introduits, et le prochain chapitre sera consacré à leur introduction... On espère que ça vous plaira!


	3. Une intronisation qui attire du monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On s'était quittés sur l'entraînement des futurs Chevaliers de Bronze et des Saintias, il est désormais temps pour eux de devenir des véritables Chevaliers au service d'Athéna! Et quoi de mieux qu'une intronisation en bonne et dut forme pour cela?

-Mikhaïl ! Ohé, Mikhaïl !

Cet homme enjoué légèrement hyperactif, aux cheveux et yeux verts éclatants, se nomme Sobieski. C’est le Chevalier d’Argent de l’Écu, très fier du bouclier ornant son Armure, le considérant comme le plus résistant parmi tous les Chevaliers d’Argent.

-Que me veux-tu ?

Le bougon qui vient de lui répondre, c’est Mikhaïl, le Chevalier d’Argent de la Croix du Sud. Malgré ses cheveux et sa barbe grisonnants ainsi que son air constamment sévère, il n’a qu’une trentaine d’années. Leur solide amitié en étonne plus d’un au Sanctuaire, tant leurs différences de personnalité et comportement sont marquées. Avec un grand sourire, le Chevalier de l’Écu dit à son ami les mots suivants.

-Ton petit frère est de retour.

Les arènes du Sanctuaire étaient bondées de monde aujourd’hui. Et pour cause, l’intronisation de plusieurs Chevaliers de Bronze et Saintias. Il y avait dans les gradins quelques Chevaliers de Bronze et d’Argent, mais surtout, un nombre incalculable de gardes. Ils criaient, voire même hurlaient, le nom d’Athéna. En parlant de la Déesse de la Guerre, justement, elle était debout, sur un petit piédestal. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche, une cuirasse d’or et tenait dans sa main droite un sceptre également doré. Ses longs cheveux violets lui arrivaient en bas du dos et sa peau claire, semblable à de la porcelaine, reflétait les rayons du soleil.  
Au centre de l’arène, sur le sable blanc, huit personnes s’étaient agenouillées. Elles étaient toutes alignées en face d’Athéna. Il y avait cinq garçons et trois filles. Ils avaient l’air anxieux et stressés – ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Il s’agissait d’Albireo, Fuyuka, Kadmos, Ankaa, Tsih, Homam, Kitalpha et Alpheratz. Ces trois derniers reconnurent d’ailleurs leurs maîtres respectifs dans la foule. Palomar de Céphée et Mégara de l’Aigle étaient présents, mais aucun signe de Ganymède, Eunomie ou même Chiron. Des trompettes retentirent soudainement et tout le monde sursauta à l’entente de ce bruit sourd. Le thème joué était épique et annonçait la venue de quelqu’un de très important.

C’est alors qu’en haut des escaliers partant du sommet des gradins et menant au sable, arriva un homme. Les cinq garçons et les trois jeunes filles au centre de l’arène tournèrent aussitôt la tête pour apercevoir cet homme. Il portait une Armure qui étincelait et semblait presque créer de la lumière. Kadmos, Alphératz, Albireo, Fuyuka, Ankaa, Tsih, Homam et Kitalpha, qui étaient toujours au centre de l’arène, comprirent alors qu’ils avaient l’honneur d’être en présence d’un Chevalier d’Or.  
L’homme aux yeux très clairs –presque transparents- s’avança alors, ses cheveux mi-longs volant au vent. Il vint s’asseoir au premier rang qui semblait réservé aux Chevaliers d’Or puisqu’il était resté vide jusqu’à maintenant. La foule leva alors les bras et cria son nom. Nos huit futurs Chevaliers/Saintias purent déchiffrer quelque chose dans ce genre « Seigneur Phrixos ! Seigneur Phrixos ! ». Kadmos réussit quand même à se faire entendre de ses amis malgré le bruit.

—Vous avez vu ? C’est un Chevalier d’Or !

—Oui, bah ça va on n’est pas aveugles non plus, marmonna Homam.

—Te rends-tu compte de la chance que nous avons ? C’est rare qu’un Chevalier d’Or vienne voir l’intronisation de simples Chevaliers de Bronze et Saintias comme nous !

—Si tu le dis…

Mais ce n’était pas fini ! Cette fois, ce fût une femme qui se présenta en haut du chemin. Elle était immense ! Elle devait mesurer aux alentours des deux mètres si ce n’est plus… Ses cheveux bruns encadraient son visage couvert d’un masque d’or comme des volets encadreraient une fenêtre. Elle portait une Armure semblable au premier, mais avec des épaulières beaucoup plus massives et de grands pics sur les genoux, les coudes et ces mêmes épaulières. Mais son nom était tellement long et le brouhaha tellement intense que les huit amis n’arrivèrent pas à identifier son nom.

Puis ce fût deux hommes qui apparurent en même temps. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d’eau à un détail près : la couleur de leurs cheveux. L’un avait une chevelure bleue comme une mer tropicale alors que l’autre avait les cheveux rouges comme la lave. Ils descendirent les marches et vinrent s’asseoir à côté des deux premiers. C’est ce moment que choisit Homam pour lâcher un « Eh ben ! C’est le défilé des Chevaliers d’Or ce matin ! ».

Puis une femme aux cheveux de couleur saumon apparût. Son masque était doré comme son armure et malgré quelques fissures, il réussissait à cacher le visage de sa porteuse. Elle portait en dessous de son armure une jupe courte devant et longue derrière qui traînait sur le sol. Quand cette femme Chevalier d’Or apparût, tout le monde se tût et un grand silence envahit l’arène. Nos huit bientôt-Chevaliers entendirent quelques chuchotements du genre « C’est la Prêtresse de la Mort ! », « l’Envoyée de Satan est venue ! » ou encore « L’ange de la Mort est ici… ». Ce genre de choses qui fout la frousse. Quelques gardes gênaient mais là où les autres Chevaliers d’Or les avaient gentiment esquivés, elle ne se priva pas de les réprimander.

—Je suis la Dame Lilith, Chevalier d’Or du Cancer et gardienne de la maison éponyme, alors expliquez-moi pourquoi vous souillez de vos sales pattes le chemin qui m’est réservé et aussi pourquoi vous entravez ma descente de ces marches.

Les soldats concernés déglutirent avant de répondre. Ils semblaient terrifiés et leurs voix étaient tremblantes.

—Nous-nous sommes dé-désolés, Dame Lilith. Veuillez nous –nous excuser.

Les gardes déguerpirent alors pour laisser cette Dame Lilith passer sous les regards choqués de toute l’assemblée. Puis les trompettes reprirent et deux hommes se présentèrent alors en haut de l’escalier. L’un avait des cheveux, une barbe et des yeux noirs comme l’ébène ; un œil crevé, une cicatrice à ce même œil et une forte musculature. L’autre était beaucoup plus mince et moins musclé ; la moitié gauche de son crâne était rasée alors que les longs cheveux –noirs pour certains, turquoise pour d’autre- de l’autre moitié était attaché en tresse. Sans parler du fait qu’il avait les yeux constamment clos. Un drôle de personnage ! À l’arrivée de ces deux Chevaliers, les musiciens redoublèrent d’efforts et d’intensité. Homam reconnut ces deux hommes aussitôt.

—Quoi ?! Héraclès et l’autre endormi sont des Chevaliers d’Or ?!

—Tu veux dire que tu les connais ?

—Oui, Alpheratz. Je les connais. Je m’entraînais un coup de temps en temps avec Héraclès qui semble être le Chevalier du Lion. Et le type à côté, je l’ai rencontré il y a peu quand Héraclès m’a fait atterrir dans sa maison avec l’une de ses attaques.

—Je vois. Dites, vous pensez qu’il y aura combien de Chevalier d’Or ?

—Ça en fait déjà 6 ! C’est du jamais vu, affirma Kadmos. 

—Peu importe combien ils sont, tant qu’ils ne nous font pas trop attendre longtemps. C’est bien beau de faire des entrées théâtrales comme ça, mais nous, ça fait quinze minutes qu’on attend pour recevoir nos Armures.

—Sur ce point-là, Homam a raison ; tu ne peux pas dire le contraire Kadmos, commenta Tsih.

—Je les admire grandement pour leur puissance et Héraclès est mon modèle mais faut pas exagérer.

—Oh, Homam ! Tu es irrattrapable ! Tu n’as vraiment pas de patience, certifia Kitalpha.

Pendant que nos huit jeunes gens tapaient la discute, les Chevaliers d’Or continuaient de défiler. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds -d’une couleur semblable à l’or de son Armure- venait de s’asseoir au premier rang. Elle portait -comme toutes les autres femmes- un masque. Celui-ci était en or bien entendu. Sa cape, d’un blanc immaculé, flottait au gré du vent. Une telle prestance se dégageait de cette femme ! Kadmos la reconnut tout de suite. Ça ne pouvait être qu’elle !

—Elle ! Là-bas, s’exclama-t-il pour montrer à ses amis. C’est Eunomie, mon maître. C’est elle qui m’a tout appris. Mais comment a-t-elle pu me cacher qu’elle était le Chevalier d’Or de la Balance ?

—Et c’est qui à côté d’elle ?

—Alors ça, j’en sais rien ! En tout cas, il est un peu bizarre.

—De toute façon, commença Homam, ils ont tous l’air un peu frapadingue…

Comme l’avait fait remarquer Kitalpha, il y avait quelqu’un à côté du cher maître de Kadmos. C’était un homme aux traits quelque peu féminins. Ses cheveux bleus étaient rassemblés en une queue basse et ses yeux noirs semblaient analyser la foule. Il portait lui aussi une cape. À son passage, tous les spectateurs avaient crié « Vive la Lame Inflexible ! ». Ankaa en déduisit alors qu’il s’agissait du Chevalier d’Or du Capricorne. En effet, son maître Chiron lui avait raconté que ce Chevalier possédait dans son bras une lame capable de tout trancher nommée Excalibur. 

Maintenant, c’était au tour d’une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs parsemés de quelques mèches violettes. Elle portait un masque décoré d’une marque rouge semblable à une griffe sur l’œil droit. Son Armure d’Or était majestueuse : elle comportait un arc et des flèches dorées, mais aussi d’immenses ailes d’or permettant de voler. La jeune femme alla s’asseoir à côté de ses compères Chevaliers d’Or.

Vinrent ensuite deux hommes. L’un avait des cheveux orangés, presque roux et de grands cernes. Il ne devait pas dormir beaucoup… Contrairement aux autres Chevaliers d’Or, il n’avait pas de cape blanche : la sienne était d’un rouge éclatant. Il ne s’embêta pas à descendre les escaliers : il sauta, fit un salto et atterrit directement à sa place en une fraction de seconde. Quand Albireo et Fuyuka virent le deuxième individu, ils se décomposèrent sur place. Alpheratz et Tsih durent les secouer pour qu’ils reprennent leurs esprits.

—Cet homme là-bas, c’est Ganymède notre maître !

—J’en reviens qu’il ait pu nous cacher un tel truc ! Lui qui nous disait de toujours avoir confiance en nos frères et sœur d’armes…

Albireo et Fuyuka avaient parlé en pointant du doigt un jeune homme aux cheveux d’un bleu clair. Il portait lui aussi une Armure d’Or. Et, chose étrange, au moment où il était apparu, la température avait baissé de quelques degrés. Il était tellement puissant que sa seule présence suffisait à refroidir l’atmosphère.

—Voyez le bon côté des choses ! Vous pourrez vous vanter d’avoir été les disciples du Chevalier d’Or du Verseau, observa Alpheratz.

—Tu n’as pas tort, avoua Albireo.

Enfin, les deux derniers Chevaliers d’Or apparurent. L’un avait les cheveux violets et un sceptre surmonté d’une tête de serpent dans la main, l’autre possédait une chevelure d’un vert semblable à celui d’une grande forêt de pins. Les deux hommes descendirent les marchent et rejoignirent leurs places. Enfin la cérémonie pouvait commencer !

—Vous avez vu ? C’est juste exceptionnel ! Les 14 Chevaliers d’Or sont venus voir notre intronisation, murmura Kadmos. Déjà, un Chevalier d’Or, c’est rare, mais alors les 14 ! Je crois ça n’est jamais arrivé…

Athéna prit alors la parole de sa voix douce et rassurante.—Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Si vous êtes ici, c’est parce que vous avez choisi la voie de la Chevalerie et que vous vous êtes tous montrés digne d’une Armure de Bronze. Je tiens d’abord à vous féliciter car vous avez tous suivi un entraînement intensif de six longues années ; mais aussi parce que nombre de gens ont échoué avant vous. Vous serez donc les premiers à porter vos Armures. Bien. Jurez-vous de défendre la paix et la justice sur Terre ?

—Nous le jurons !

—Jures-vous de n’utiliser votre Armure que pour faire le bien et jamais à des fins personnelles ?

—Nous le jurons !

—Alors moi, Athéna, Déesse en charge de la protection de la Terre, vous fait officiellement entrer dans l’ordre de la Chevalerie ! Mes amis habitants du Sanctuaire, je vous présente Homam de Pégase, Kadmos du Dragon, Albireo du Cygne, Alpheratz d’Andromède et Ankaa du Phénix. Place à présent à celles qui font partie de l’ordre des Saintias : Fuyuka de la Couronne Boréale, Tsih de Cassiopée et Kitalpha du Petit Cheval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant que tous sont officiellement Chevaliers, leur mission de protection de la Terre va enfin pouvoir commencer! Comment vont-ils s'intégrer à la vie du Sanctuaire? Mystère... Jusqu'au prochain chapitre!


	4. Nouvelle vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'heure d'une petite visite du Sanctuaire par Delphine du Dauphin, doyenne et leader des Saintias d'Athéna!

La foule qui s’était rassemblée aux arènes se dissipa aussitôt et Athéna repartit à son temple. Ankaa et Alpheratz s’étreignirent longuement, chose qu’ils n’avaient pas faite depuis longtemps. Les frères étaient à nouveaux réunis. Kadmos fut rejoint par un type qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il portait une Armure d’Argent et avait des cheveux verts coupés courts. Il se présenta comme Sobieski de l’Écu.

—Alors c’est toi Sobieski de l’Écu ! Eunomie m’a beaucoup parlé de toi.

—Ah bon ?! Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu’elle t’a dit…

—Elle m’a dit que tu étais son tout premier élève. Que tu étais brillant et que tu réussissais tout ce que tu entreprenais.

—Je vois ! En tout cas j’espère qu’un jour on pourra se battre l’un contre l’autre, avoua le garçon aux cheveux verts.

De son côté, Albireo était parti voir son frère aîné, Mikhaïl, Chevalier d’Argent de la Croix du Sud. Le jeune Cygne avait également étreint sans frère sans pour autant que ce dernier ne lui rende son étreinte. Pire, Mikhaïl arborait même un visage sévère.

—Bah qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda le cadet.

—Je vois que tu ne respectes pas les enseignements de maître Ganymède. Ne t’a-t-il pas dit de maîtriser tes émotions ? Cela vaut partout, tout le temps et avec n’importe qui.

—Quoi ?! Mais je suis ton frère !!

—Et alors ? Tu n’en es pas moins un disciple de Ganymède du Verseau et ça serait lui manquer de respect que de ne pas suivre ses enseignements. Finalement, tu n’es peut-être pas digne de l’Armure du Cygne…

Et il partit sur ces mots, laissant Albireo sous le choc. Cela faisait six ans qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vu et il n’avait même pas le droit à un câlin. Alpheratz et Ankaa avaient le droit de se serrer dans les bras l’un de l’autre, eux. Mais nos huit fraîchement promus Chevalier et Saintias durent se rassembler à nouveau dans l’arène. Cette fois, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus attachés en queue de cheval se tenait sur le piédestal où était précédemment installée Athéna.

—Bien. Pour commencer, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue au Sanctuaire ! Pour celles et ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Delphini du Dauphin. Je suis la cheffe des Saintias : Fuyuka, Kitalpha et Tsih seront donc sous mes ordres. Mais nous attendons encore la cinquième Saintia, celle de la Petite Ourse. Alors en attendant, Athéna m’a chargée de vous expliquer le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire. 

—Ooohhhh… On est vraiment obligé de subir la visite guidée ? questionna Homam.

—Je peux t’assurer que moi non plus je ne la fais pas par plaisir, affirma Delphini. Bien, commençons ! Vous savez surement déjà qu’Athéna a été chargée par Zeus de régner et protéger la Terre ainsi que l’humanité. Pour l’aider dans cette tâche, elle a créé l’ordre des Chevaliers. Cet ordre est divisé en trois castes : Bronze, Argent et Or. Nous commençons par les Chevaliers de Bronze ; ce sont les plus faibles mais ils sont tout de même capables de se battre à la vitesse du son et d’accomplir des exploits. Ensuite, nous avons les Chevaliers d’Argent ; ils sont bien au-dessus des Chevaliers de Bronze. Ils se battent à une vitesse bien supérieure à celle du son. Pour finir, les Chevaliers d’Or ! Pour faire simple, on dit que ce sont les quatorze êtres les plus puissants de la planète ! Ils se battent à la vitesse de la lumière et sont capables de détruire les étoiles ! Athéna elle-même désigne les candidats potentiels aux différentes Armures. Ces apprentis partent ensuite s’entraîner sous la tutelle d’un maître, généralement un Chevalier d’Argent, bien que les Chevaliers de Bronze puissent également enseigner. Quelques très rares chanceux, dont certains sont parmi nous, ont l’immense honneur de s’entraîner sous la houlette d’un Chevalier d’Or !

Bombant le torse fièrement (et c’était tout à fait légitime), Albireo, Fuyuka et Kadmos toisèrent leurs camarades, bien qu’il n’y avait aucune méchanceté ou mépris de leur part, juste une immense fierté d’avoir appris avec les individus les plus puissants de la planète. Homam, de son côté, tirait la langue à ses compagnons devant cette ostentatoire fierté.

—Oui, bon tout ça on le sait déjà, la coupa Pégase. T’as pas des trucs un peu plus intéressants ?

—Cinq minutes Monsieur le râleur, j’y viens ! Mais si t’es pas content t’as qu’à aller voir ailleurs si j’y suis. Bon, passons. Vous savez aussi que les totems des Chevaliers viennent des constellations qui ornent la voûte céleste. Il y a donc 88 Chevaliers pour 87 constellations. En effet, il ne vous pas échappé qu’il y a deux Chevaliers d’Or des Gémeaux. Il existe aussi 13 Armures un peu spéciales qu’on appelle Armures des Diacres. Ces Armures sont sous la responsabilité d’un Chevalier d’Or lorsqu’elles ne sont pas portées. Et pour cause, elles possèdent certains pouvoirs spéciaux. Par exemple, l’Armure de la Coupe, associé au Chevalier du Verseau, se trouve dans les bains du Sanctuaire et permet à l’eau de ces bains de soigner les blessures de quiconque s’y plonge. Il y a donc l’Armure du Sculpteur pour le Bélier, celle de l’Écu pour le Taureau, l’Armure des Chiens de Chasse pour les Gémeaux, celle de Cerbère pour le Cancer, celle de l’Aigle pour le Lion, celle du Triangle pour la Vierge, l’Armure de l’Autel pour la Balance, celle du Compas pour le Scorpion, celle du Caméléon pour Ophiuchus, l’Armure de la Flèche pour le Sagittaire, celle du Corbeau pour le Capricorne, celle de la Coupe pour le Verseau et enfin, l’amure de la Lyre pour les Poissons. Alors le grincheux, ça t’en bouche un coin ?

—Bon, j’avoue que j’ignorais cette histoire d’Armures des Diacres. Au moins, je dormirais moins bête ce soir…

—Il y a aussi 5 autres Armures qui donnent un statut particulier à leurs porteuses. Comme vous le savez, Athéna a demandé aux femmes Chevaliers de mettre un masque pour cacher leur féminité. Mais celles qu’on appelle les Saintias, porteuses des Armures de Bronze du Dauphin, du Petit Cheval, de la Couronne Boréale, de la Petite Ourse et de Cassiopée, ont le droit de ne pas porter de masque. Elles servent de servantes, d’assistantes et de gardes du corps à Athéna. Ça, c’est pour ce qui était de l’organisation des Chevaliers et des Armures. Maintenant, si le râleur n’y voit pas d’objection, nous allons passer à l’organisation du Sanctuaire.

—Je veux bien, mais essaye de faire vite, par contre…

—Comme vous avez pu le voir en arrivant ici, tout le Sanctuaire est organisé autour d’une grande montagne. Cette montagne est très spéciale. Au sommet de cette montagne, se trouve le temple d’Athéna où se trouve sa chambre et derrière ce temple, se trouve l’autel d’Athéna. D’ailleurs on peut apercevoir l’immense statue d’Athéna qui trône sur son autel. Mais le chemin menant à cet autel est parsemée de 14 maisons, toutes gardées par un des puissants Chevaliers d’Or. La première maison zodiacale est celle du Bélier, ensuite se trouve celle du Taureau. Après la maison du Taureau, le chemin se sépare en deux. Le sentier de droite mène à la maison des Gémeaux dite de droite ; tandis que le chemin de gauche mène à la maison des Gémeaux de gauche. Après les maisons des Gémeaux passées, les deux chemins se rassemblent pour n’en faire qu’un et continuent vers la maison du Cancer. Vient ensuite la maison du Lion, celle de la Vierge, puis celle de la Balance, ainsi que celle du Scorpion, après nous avons le droit à la maison d’Ophiuchus, parfois dite du Serpentaire. Le chemin continue vers la maison du Sagittaire, puis celle du Capricorne, puis celle du Verseau, et pour finir, la maison des Poissons. Derrière la maison des Poissons, se trouve le temple et l’autel d’Athéna.

La Saintia du Dauphin en ayant fini avec ses explications, Chevaliers de Bronze et Saintias se séparèrent alors, les servantes d’Athéna se rendant auprès de leur Déesse. Mais à peine eurent-elles le temps de commencer leur ascension qu’une voix lointaine se fit entendre.

—Eh oh ! Attendez-moi !

Elles tournèrent toutes la tête en direction de la voix. Ils virent alors une jeune adolescente en Armure de Bronze qui courait vers eux. Mais, à quelques mètres du groupe, la fille aux cheveux blonds tomba par terre en trébuchant dans un bruit sourd. Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que c’est une entrée…. Fracassante !

-On peut savoir qui tu es ?

S’époussetant les vêtements salis par sa chute, la nouvelle venue prit la pose en saluant ses futures camarades.

-Je suis Plume, la Saintia de la Petite Ourse !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous avons donc fait la connaissance des deux dernières Saintias: Delphini et Plume. Espérons que tout se passera bien entre les servantes d'Athéna!


	5. Les gaffes de Plume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La dernière Saintia, Plume de la Petite Ourse, est arrivée au Sanctuaire, mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu...

Les quatre Saintias restaient muettes devant l’entrée fracassante de leur sœur d’armes, les émotions oscillant entre l’indifférence pour Tsih et Fuyuka, la curiosité pour Kitalpha et une certaine exaspération pour Delphini. Si cette Plume était réellement la cinquième Saintia, détentrice de l’Armure de la Petite Ourse, comment pouvait-elle être aussi maladroite et empotée ? Le trajet jusqu’au temple d’Athéna fut silencieux, mais cette dernière semblait attendre l’arrivée de la Petite Ourse. Le Dauphin ne dit rien de plus alors que la Déesse s’approchait.

-Bienvenue, Plume. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es revenue de ton entraînement. Je te laisse faire la connaissance de tes nouvelles sœurs d’armes : Delphini du Dauphin, Tsih de Cassiopée, Fuyuka de la Couronne Boréale et Kitalpha du Petit Cheval. Je suis certaine que vous allez bien vous entendre ! Delphini, décalons donc mon bain, veux-tu bien ? Accueillons Plume comme il se doit.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, Déesse Athéna.

Après tout, si Athéna elle-même avait estimé que Plume ferait une bonne Saintia, aucune raison pour Delphini de chercher la petite bête. La Petite Ourse finirait bien par apprendre ce qui est attendu d’elle…

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu’Albireo faisait une ronde autour du Sanctuaire, il remarqua un attroupement de gardes, ce qui l’intrigua. Se rapprochant, il entendit des choses comme « deux semaines », « un mois » ou encore « elle tiendra pas jusqu’à demain ! ». Se rapprochant davantage, il réalisa alors que les gardes jouaient de l’argent ! Furieux car sachant qu’Athéna ne tolérait pas ce genre d’amusement, le Cygne dispersa rapidement les réfractaires, qui firent profil bas devant un Chevalier sacré, même s’il n’avait que 14 ans et une simple Armure de Bronze sur le dos. Mais sur quoi pouvaient-ils bien parier ? Il avait entendu « elle », mais de qui pouvait-il bien s’agir ? Il décida alors de demander audience à Athéna, qui lui accorda. Faisant son rapport détaillé, le Cygne ne remarqua pas le trouble de la Déesse qui semblait connaître l’identité de la personne concernée.

-Je te remercie pour ton rapport, Albireo du Cygne. Tu peux disposer, je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires. Tiens au fait, tu devrais aller voir ton amie Fuyuka ce soir, c’est Plume de la Petite Ourse qui s’occupe de moi.

Surpris de ce que venait de lui dire la Déesse, le frère de Mikhaïl ne posa pas plus de questions et remercia Athéna de lui avoir accordé une audience. Le soir venu, il se dirigea vers le baraquement de la Couronne Boréale qui lui était réservé, les Saintias ayant en effet la chance et le luxe d’avoir chacune leur propre habitation en raison de leur lien privilégié avec la Déesse. Albireo toqua à la porte pour ne pas être impoli, cachant un peu son excitation : en effet, depuis qu’ils avaient tous deux officiellement obtenus leurs Armures, ils ne se voyaient quasi plus, alors ce serait mentir que de dire qu’il n’était pas heureux de l’opportunité qui lui était donné de voir son amie.

-Fuyuka ? C’est Albireo, je peux entrer ? Athéna m’a demandé de venir te voir.

-Attends une minute, je finis de me sécher les cheveux et j’arrive.

Poliment, le Cygne attendit jusqu’à ce que la Couronne Boréale ne lui ouvre, un air blasé sur le visage qui surprit le russe. Qu’est-ce qui avait pu se passer ? Il n’eut pas le temps de demander que Fuyuka prit la parole.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe encore avec Plume ? Je dois la remplacer pour ce soir, c’est pour ça qu’on t’envoie ? Elle a fait quoi, ce coup-ci ? Mis le feu aux cuisines ? Inondé les bains ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu me parles… Athéna m’a juste dit de passer te voir puisqu’on ne s’est pas vus depuis l’obtention de nos Armures. Et c’est qui, cette Plume ? Oh ! Ça me revient ! C’est la Saintia de la Petite Ourse, c’est ça ? Attends… Pourquoi t’as l’air crevée ?

-Ça sera plus simple si je t’explique… Reste pas sur le palier, je vais faire du thé.

Albireo rentra alors chez Fuyuka. L’habitation était simple mais confortable, indubitablement plus que les baraquements où étaient entassés les Chevaliers de Bronze ou d’Argent ! Finissant de préparer le thé, la Couronne Boréale en servit une tasse à son ami qui demanda plus de détails sur cette célèbre Plume.

-La tristement célèbre, tu veux dire… Elle n’est pas méchante, au contraire elle a un bon fond, mais elle est épuisante tant elle est maladroite… Ça fait à peine trois jours qu’elle est là et j’ai plus travaillé à réparer ses bêtises et ses erreurs que pendant notre entraînement ! Avant-hier midi, elle devait préparer le repas pendant que Delphini et moi-même nous occupions des bains et Tsih et Kitalpha de la chambre d’Athéna. Elle a réussi l’EXPLOIT, il n’y a pas d’autres mots, de remplacer le sucre par du sel pour les baklavas ! Je te raconte pas la tête de la Déesse à la première bouchée… Hier soir, pour rattraper son erreur, elle a voulu montrer son efficacité et préparer le bain, et tout se passait bien jusqu’à ce qu’elle prépare une bassine d’eau froide qu’on utilise normalement après un passage dans le bain chaud pour raffermir les muscles. Plume a voulu courir pour ne pas perdre de temps, mais a glissé sur une savonnette et déversé tout le contenu de la bassine sur Athéna… C’était la douche froide, au sens propre du terme… Et pas plus tard que ce matin, comme elle était en retard, elle s’est préparée précipitamment, oubliant d’enfiler son Armure, mais s’il n’y avait que ça ! Elle a OUBLIÉ d’enfiler une tunique et s’est pointée en sous-vêtements devant Athéna alors que cette dernière s’entretenait avec notre maître Ganymède… Plume est vraiment gentille, mais si elle ne fait pas de progrès, elle ne pourra pas rester Saintia très longtemps !

Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement, le Cygne et la Couronne Boréale en profitant pour parler un peu d’autre chose. À l’entrée des appartements d’Athéna, la Déesse de la Guerre s’entretenait avec la cheffe des Saintias.

-Êtes-vous vraiment sûre et certaine de vouloir laisser Plume faire ? Je n’ai aucun doute sur sa bonne volonté, mais s’il y a un autre incident…

-Je te remercie de ta prévenance, Delphini. Mais comment veux-tu que Plume progresse si elle n’essaye pas ? Toi aussi, quand tu as commencé, tout n’était pas parfait, mais tu as su apprendre de tes erreurs ! Je sais que tu estimes que je ne mérite que le meilleur, mais sois un peu indulgente avec Plume, s’il te plaît. Je suis certaine qu’elle va faire de son mieux.

Avec un salut, Delphini accepta la décision de la Déesse, non sans lui affirmer qu’elle resterait à proximité au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Athéna la remercia avant de se diriger vers ses appartements, où la Saintia de la Petite Ourse l’attendait, légitimement anxieuse après toutes ses gaffes. Mais ses doutes se dissipèrent lorsque la Déesse aux yeux pers lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui adresser la parole d’une voix douce.

-Commençons, veux-tu ?

Lentement mais sûrement, Plume s’occupa de la coiffure de la Déesse, prenant soin de ne pas faire d’erreurs. Elle en avait déjà trop fait en trop peu de temps ! Mais… Absolument aucun souci à déplorer ! Tout se passait bien !

-Tu vois que tu peux réussir.

Athéna avait tourné la tête en disant ces mots, alors que la Petite Ourse réalisait seulement maintenant le sens de ces paroles. Elle en était capable ! Si elle restait concentrée et ne se laissait pas envahir par le stress, Plume était tout à fait capable d’être aussi efficace que Delphini et les autres ! Mais elle n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que la Déesse avait déjà repris la parole.

-Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même, et ne sois pas stressée à l’idée de faire moins bien que tes sœurs d’armes. Même Delphini a dû apprendre les bases ! Et sache également qu’elles t’apprécient toutes, même si elles ne le montrent pas forcément.

Revigorée par ces mots, la Petite Ourse était désormais parfaitement ragaillardie et déterminée à se montrer digne de son rang !

-…Merci, Déesse Athéna ! Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux !

-Je n’en doute pas un seul instant.

Les jours suivants furent bien plus simples pour les relations inter-Saintias, ce qui n’était pas pour déplaire à Delphini qui n’avait plus à constamment surveiller Plume quoi qu’elle fasse. Bien sûr, tout n’était pas parfait, mais la bonne volonté et le désir d’apprendre de ses erreurs était bien là, et aucun incident grave ne fut à déplorer… Quelques semaines passèrent, sans évènement notable. Un matin, Ankaa s’entraînait aux arènes, étalant ceux qui le défiaient qui étaient bien incapables de lui offrir un challenge comme Tsih ! Alors qu’il venait de mettre KO Akela du Loup, le Phénix sentit une présence familière qu’il n’avait pas perçu depuis bien longtemps… Quittant précipitamment les arènes, le cadet d’Alpheratz se rendit à l’entrée du Sanctuaire, se demandant si son intuition était juste. Bingo !

-Maître Chiron ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Pas le temps de t’expliquer, Ankaa ! Ramène tes amis, on va voir Athéna.

Docilement, le Phénix rameuta Andromède, le Cygne, le Dragon et Pégase, et tous suivirent le Centaure à travers les maisons du Zodiaque. Les Chevaliers d’Or présents les laissèrent bien évidemment passer (Chiron n’étant pas n’importe qui), et la petite troupe se retrouva devant Athéna, accompagnée des cinq Saintias qui tenait toujours leur rôle de servantes/garde rapprochée. Impériale sur son trône, la Déesse de la Guerre accueillit avec joie le retour de Chiron, mais lorsqu’elle vit l’air soucieux de ce dernier, sa bonne humeur disparut bien vite pour laisser place à une inquiétude semblable à celle qui envahissait le Chevalier d’Argent.

-Chiron, mon ami, quelle est donc cette menace qui semble tant t’inquiéter ?

Le Centaure s’inclina devant Athéna, puis s’éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre la parole. S’il avait fait le déplacement depuis Death Queen, c’est que la situation l’exigeait…

-Déesse Athéna, avez-vous entendu parler des Chevaliers Noirs ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aïe! Une nouvelle menace pointe le bout de son nez, et si Chiron est revenu au Sanctuaire, c'est qu'elle ne doit sûrement pas être prise à la légère... Plus d'informations sur ces mystérieux Chevaliers Noirs dans le prochain chapitre!


	6. Un accueil inattendu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiron du Centaure est porteur de nouvelles graves, et il est temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ces mystérieux Chevaliers Noirs...

—Je vais peut-être paraître ignare, mais non, je n’ai jamais entendu parler de ces Chevaliers Noirs.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas Déesse Athéna, je suis sûr que vous n’êtes pas la seule au Sanctuaire à ignorer leur existence. Depuis peu, des gens se sont présentés sur Death Queen Island avec des Armures semblables aux nôtres, mais d’une couleur aussi noire que le mal. Vous vous doutez bien que je ne suis pas resté inactif très longtemps face à ce blasphème qui salit votre image et celle des Chevaliers. J’ai donc tué tous les Chevaliers Noirs qui se présentaient à moi. Mais ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, j’ai donc pensé qu’il serait bon de vous prévenir pour que nous agissions avant que cette menace ne prenne trop d’ampleur…

—Tu as bien fait de venir me prévenir Chiron, et d’ailleurs, je te remercie d’avoir fait le long voyage qui sépare Death Queen Island du Sanctuaire.

—Il n’y a aucun voyage qui soit trop long quand il s’agit de sauver l’humanité et la Déesse que l’on sert.

—Je suis désolée d’être aussi ignorante, mais sais-tu par quel moyen ils ont acquis ces Armures Noires ?

—Je ne suis en aucun cas sûr de la véracité des propos que j’avance, mais je pense qu’une personne malintentionnée a réussi à récupérer le prototype de l’Amure du Sculpteur ou de celle du Bélier, ou peut-être même les deux. En effet, ces Armures sont les seules parmi les 88 qui permettent à leur porteur, par le biais d’outils spéciaux, de réparer d’autres Armures. Quand vous avez demandé aux alchimistes du Continent de Mü de créer les Armures, ils ont d’abord essuyé plusieurs échecs. Quelqu’un a dû récupérer l’un de ces prototypes et créer d’autres Armures Noires avec les outils spéciaux qui servent normalement à réparer les Armures. Il est donc indéniable que cette personne possède de grands pouvoirs…

Athéna était plutôt surprise par ce qu’avançait le centaure. Jamais elle n’aurait pensé en scellant ces prototypes dans une caverne volcanique que des individus malintentionnés pourraient les utiliser à des fins sinistres. Mais elle avait une entière confiance en Chiron. Et pour cause, le Chevalier du Centaure fait partie des toutes premières personnes à être entrés dans l’ordre de la Chevalerie. De plus, sa puissance égale celle des Chevaliers d’Or, alors aucune raison de ne pas le croire. La Déesse ne laissa bien sûr rien paraître devant son interlocuteur.

—Je te remercie de m’avoir apporté autant d’informations utiles, Chiron du Centaure. Étant donné que tu es le seul à avoir vu et combattu ces Chevaliers Noirs, je m’en remets à toi pour savoir comment contrer la menace…

—Je pense qu’il serait bon de tester nos jeunes recrues et de voir ce qu’elles valent sur le champ de bataille. Je vous propose d’y envoyer nos Chevaliers et Saintias fraîchement promus ainsi que Delphini du Dauphin, son expérience pouvant être un atout. Si la situation venait à dégénérer, je serais en mesure d’intervenir et de repousser l’ennemi.

—Je suis d’accord avec toi, Chiron. Vous partirez donc demain, à l’aube afin d’être en pleine forme. Chiron du Centaure, je te remercie encore de m’avoir donné toutes ces informations. À présent, reposez-vous et préparez-vous pour demain. Vous pouvez disposer.

Chiron et les Chevaliers repartirent après une dernière révérence pour Athéna. Ils redescendirent le long escalier qui traversait les maisons zodiacales.

—Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venu au Sanctuaire, annonça Chiron. J’ai été l’un des premiers à rejoindre Athéna dans sa quête de protection de la paix et de la justice. À l’époque, nous n’étions que deux ou trois. Et maintenant nous sommes 88. Je ne peux que me réjouir de ce constat, mais ça fait tout de même un peu bizarre. J’ai enfin pu rencontrer tous les Chevaliers d’Or…

—Quoi ? s’exclama Kitalpha. Vous ne connaissiez même pas vos supérieurs hiérarchiques ?

—Parce que toi tu les connais, peut-être ? Quand je suis arrivé, aucune Armure d’Or n’avait trouvé un porteur digne de ce nom. Pour tout vous dire, c’est moi qui ai entraîné le tout premier Chevalier d’Or. Il s’agissait d’Héraclès. À l’époque, il venait à peine de débuter ses douze travaux.

—Quoi ?! C’est vous qui avez entraîné Héraclès ?!

—Qu’est-ce que tu crois, Homam ? Mon maître est le Chevalier le plus respectable qui soit : il est l’un des premiers à avoir rejoint Athéna, il a entraîné un grand nombre de Chevaliers, dont certains figurent parmi les plus grands et en plus, il est brave, courageux et surpuissant.

—Ankaa exagère un peu les choses, avoua le centaure. J’ai, en effet, entraîné Héraclès du Lion et Pholoé, qui est maintenant devenu Chevalier du Sagittaire. C’est moi aussi qui me suis chargé de l’entraînement de Mégara de l’Aigle et Palomar de Céphée…

—Ouah ! C’est donc vous le mentor de maître Palomar. Il est déjà très puissant, alors si vous êtes son maître vous devez égaler les Dieux !

—Non, quand même pas. Mais beaucoup disent que je suis au même niveau que les Chevaliers d’Or ! Bon, il commence à se faire tard. Allez-vous coucher, à présent. Je veux vous voir au port au lever du soleil, c’est clair ?

—Moi je veux bien, affirma Homam. Mais il faut me dire où se trouve ce port…

—Vous êtes affligeants, soupira le centaure. Même moi qui n’ai pas remis les sabots ici depuis plus de vingt ans, je sais où se trouve le port. Le Sanctuaire est organisé autour de la grande montagne qui a l’autel d’Athéna à son sommet. Au nord de cette montagne, se trouve une grande colline qui est en fait le point le plus élevé du Sanctuaire. On appelle ce lieu Star Hill. Athéna y va pour lire les étoiles. À l’est de la montagne zodiacale, nous pouvons trouver les arènes ainsi que tous les autres lieux destinés à l’entraînement et aux combats. À l’ouest, cette fois-ci, sont situés les dortoirs, les baraquements, mais aussi les bains publics. Pour finir, au sud, se trouvent les auberges, les cantines, les observatoires, quelques champs et des pâturages, aussi. Tout cela est encerclé par une assez grande forêt. Allez au sud, à côté de l’auberge appelée « L’Antonakis ». Vous y trouverez un chemin qui traverse la forêt et qui vous amènera au port du Sanctuaire.

—D’accord ! Bon, bah je vous remercie pour ces explications ! À demain !

Chacun partit de son côté. La nuit était tombée depuis environ une heure. Les étoiles brillaient de leur plus bel éclat dans la nuit noire. Dans la maison de la Vierge, Indra, le maître des lieux, méditait comme à son habitude avant d’être interrompu par une voix puissante qu’il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

-Pardonne moi de te déranger, Indra, je te demande l’autorisation de franchir ta maison pour rentrer dans la mienne.

_-Je sais que c’est ce que veut la tradition, Héraclès, mais tu sais très bien que tu n’as pas à me demander et que tu peux y aller. J’aurais préféré ne pas être dérangé dans ma méditation._

-Désolé…

_-Tiens, pendant que tu es là, j’ai rencontré Homam la veille de son intronisation. C’est un garçon immature, sot, impétueux et qui réfléchit avec ses poings. Du peu que j’en ai vu, je doute fort qu’il soit capable de se montrer suffisamment fort pour ce qui l’attend._

Un peu désemparé, le Lion répliqua que Pégase était un brave garçon, ce à quoi la Vierge lui répondit que ça ne suffirait pas à protéger le monde. N’ayant pas envie de se disputer davantage avec son meilleur ami, Héraclès lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain matin, au lever du soleil, tout le monde était réuni au port du Sanctuaire. Oh ! Excusez-moi, tout le monde n’était pas réuni : il manquait un personne ! Chiron était patient mais il commençait tout de même à bouillir sur place. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’il détestait, c’était bien les gens qui ne sont pas ponctuels.

—Bon, où est-elle passée ?! Cela fait déjà un bout de temps qu’on l’attend. Nous devons partir ! Le capitaine du bateau ne va pas rester à quai indéfiniment.

—Je suis vraiment navré, Seigneur Chiron. Je n’ai aucune idée d’où est-ce qu’elle se trouve. Mais la connaissant, soit elle s’est perdue, soit elle est encore endormie…

—Ben voyons ! Bon, on va se séparer pour la retrouver. Le premier qui la trouve lance des étincelles de Cosmos dans le ciel pour le signaler aux autres, compris ?

—Compris !

Ce fût finalement Fuyuka qui la trouva en première. Elle envoya alors une gerbe de Cosmos dans le ciel pour le signaler aux autres, comme prévu. Plume n’était pas partie vers le sud, comme indiqué, mais vers le nord. Elle avait donc continué dans la forêt, toujours en direction du nord, et s’était finalement retrouvée dans un petit village du nom de Rodorio. Une fois tous revenus au port, nos onze combattants ont embarqué à bord de la trière qui les attendait.

Depuis la 11ème maison du zodiaque, Ganymède du Verseau observait anxieusement le navire de ses élèves partir. Quel maître ne serait pas un minimum inquiet de voir ses élèves prendre leur envol, notamment contre des ennemis redoutables ? N’ayant guère le temps de réfléchir davantage, le maître des glaces fut tiré de ses pensées par un homme aux cheveux orangés, presque roux, en Armure d’Or avec une grande cape rouge.

-Je me permets de traverser ta maison, Ganymède, Athéna me demande.

L’homme n’avait pas parlé plus fort qu’un murmure, ce qui en aurait étonné plus d’un, mais pas le Verseau qui connaissait cet homme, son frère, depuis des années.

-Oh ! C’est toi, Orio.

-Le seul et unique Orio du Scorpion, répondit-il d’un ton sarcastique. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, mon ami.

Le Scorpion s’éclipsa, laissant le Verseau seul avec lui-même, ses grands yeux azurs fixés vers la mer que ses disciples empruntaient pour leur première mission…  
C’est après être sorti du fleuve et être enfin arrivé sur la mer qu’Homam se découvrit un mal de mer. Il n’arrêtait pas de vomir par-dessus bord. Enfin, si ce n’était que ça ! Il y en avait aussi partout sur le pont. Je ne vous raconte pas le spectacle ! Le deuxième jour du voyage, le capitaine du bateau en avait tellement marre qu’il laissa éclater sa colère.

—Dites à votre ami qu’il se calme, grogna le capitaine du navire. Sinon je vais être contraint de le passer par-dessus bord ! J’ai accepté de vous conduire sur l’île de Death Queen, pas que mon bateau soit dégueulassé par les restes du petit-déjeuner de votre ami ! Je veux être payé deux fois plus !

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, Capitaine Theophrastus : vous serez payé en conséquence, assura Chiron.

C’est donc après plus de deux semaines de navigation (et de vomissements de la part d’Homam) que nos dix combattants accompagnés de Chiron arrivèrent sur l’île de la Reine Morte, plus souvent dite l’île de Death Queen. Quand les Chevaliers descendirent sur la terre ferme, ils furent surpris par la température élevée du sol. Le sol était si chaud qu’il pouvait le ressentir à travers leurs Armures. La température de l’air n’était pas en reste, c’était étouffant. Chiron paya le capitaine du bateau avec une petite bourse remplie d’or. Nos onze Chevaliers prirent alors la direction du volcan qui trônait fièrement au centre de l’île.

—Bien, moi je vais vous laisser, annonça Chiron. J’avais juste pour mission de vous accompagner sur l’île, maintenant c’est à vous de faire le boulot ! Mais si la situation venait à dégénérer, je serai prêt à repousser l’ennemi. À bientôt !

Et il partit en direction d’une petite cabane de bois sur ces quelques mots. Les Chevaliers et les Saintias, eux, décidèrent de continuer leur chemin en direction du volcan.

—Comment Ankaa et Tsih ont pu s’entraîner dans une chaleur pareille ? demanda Fuyuka.

—Je pense que ta question va devoir attendre, avoua Albireo.

—Et pourquoi cela ? Moi je réponds à tes questions quand tu m’en poses !

—Regarde là-bas, dit-il en pointant du doigt un rocher.

Un homme portant une Armure d’un noir profond se tenait en haut d’un rocher. Son Armure était identique à celle de Kadmos, sauf que la véritable Armure du Dragon est verte, et non noire.

—Bienvenue sur Death Queen Island, Chevaliers d’Athéna !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui est donc ce mystérieux individu? Les Chevaliers de Bronze et les Saintias parviendront-ils à vaincre leurs adversaires?


	7. Le duel des Pégases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant qu'ils sont arrivés sur Death Queen Island, il est temps pour les Chevaliers de Bronze et les Saintias d'affronter les Chevaliers Noirs...

Le visage de Kadmos devint blême en voyant le visage du Chevalier Noir qui les avait accueilli, mais il ne dit rien de plus afin de ne pas inquiéter ses compagnons. Mais… Était-ce vraiment lui ? Leur adversaire reprit la parole.

-Vous n’avez pas besoin de connaître mon nom. Sachez juste que je suis le propriétaire de l’Armure Noire du Dragon que je porte actuellement ! Je dois reconnaître que je suis presque vexé qu’Athéna n’ait envoyé que des Chevaliers de Bronze et des fillettes pour nous affronter. Nous sous-estimerait-elle ? Quoi qu’il en soit, vous n’avez aucune chance de nous vaincre. Nous ne sommes que les premiers d’une légion, et une fois que nous vous aurons vaincu, nous déferlerons sur le Sanctuaire, renverserons Athéna et prendrons la direction de ce monde ! Ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps !

Pas le moins du monde impressionné, Homam s’avança en fanfaronnant. -Tu te la racontes beaucoup, je trouve, pour quelqu’un qui n’a même pas de véritable Armure sacrée ! En plus, que vous soyez 10, 100 ou 1000, vous seriez tous vaincus en moins d’une seconde par Héraclès du Lion ! Mais ce n’est pas la peine de déranger les Chevaliers d’Or, ni même les Chevaliers d’Argent. Nous serons largement suffisants à nous 10 pour vous éliminer !

Ses compagnons d’armes lâchèrent un soupir silencieux, même si sur le fond ils étaient d’accord avec lui. Pas la peine de déranger des Chevaliers plus expérimentés, et c’était la parfaite occasion de faire leurs preuves ! Mais malgré ce MAGNIFIQUE monologue d’Homam, le Dragon Noir ne semblait pas du tout prendre au sérieux les nouveaux venus. Avec un petit rictus qui n’augurait rien de bon, il tourna le dos aux Chevaliers et Saintias puis se dirigea vers les grottes qui parsemaient l’ensemble de l’île de Death Queen.

-10 contre 10, hein ? Un affrontement équitable… Qui se terminera sur notre victoire à nous, les Chevaliers Noirs ! J’attendrai l’inconscient qui aura la folie de venir m’affronter. Même si je doute fort que vous soyez capables de m’atteindre… Je vous dis à très bientôt !

Il disparut alors, laissant les Chevaliers et les Saintias seuls. Delphini, de par sa position de doyenne, prit rapidement la tête des opérations et organisa le plan d’attaque qui somme toute était assez simple : si les Chevaliers Noirs qui les affrontaient étaient bien 10, alors logiquement chacun d’entre eux aurait un adversaire à affronter. Pour ne pas déséquilibrer les affrontements, il fallait alors se séparer et vaincre le ou les adversaires qui leur feraient face. Hochant la tête d’approbation, les fraîchement promus Chevaliers se dispersèrent, explorant les grottes de cette île inquiétante…

Homam avait l’impression de tourner en rond depuis des heures, même si en réalité à peine 10 minutes avaient dû s’écouler depuis qu’il s’était engouffré dans la grotte. Une ambiance pesante se faisait ressentir, et le Chevalier de Pégase restait aux aguets, cherchant son ennemi. Tout à coup, une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurla de se baisser, ce qu’il fit instinctivement. Bien lui en prit : sans ce réflexe salvateur, il aurait sans doute fini dans le même état que le rocher qui lui faisait face, à savoir en miettes. Se retournant, le perse vit qu’il faisait face à un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui, qui avait le physique typique du grec moyen. Une bonne dose de haine se lisait dans ses yeux ! Homam se mit en garde, passablement énervé par cette attaque en traître, lui qui mettait un point d’honneur à affronter ses adversaires à la loyale.

-Je te fais peur, c’est pour ça que tu m’as attaqué par derrière ? Je suis Homam, Chevalier de Bronze de Pégase et protecteur d’Athéna ! Pour elle et ses idéaux, je te vaincrai !

-Je sais très bien qui tu es, sale perse. Ta vue m’est insupportable, et voir que tu as obtenu ce trésor de la Grèce me donne envie de vomir ! Mais avant que je ne t’écrase comme le misérable insecte que tu es, dis-moi, comment va Mégara ?

Homam qui n’avait pas baissé sa garde un seul instant fut soudainement vulnérable à l’entente du prénom de son maître, alors qu’il réalisait l’identité de celui qui lui faisait face…

-Im… Impossible ! Tu-tu es…

-Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu. Je ne suis plus Markab, candidat à l’Armure de Bronze de Pégase. Désormais, on m’appelle Markab, Chevalier Noir de Pégase !

Le choc de cette révélation fit tomber Homam à genoux, alors que les souvenirs l’envahissaient…

C’était juste après son arrivée au Sanctuaire, alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un enfant. Il ne savait même pas parler grec, ce qui compliquait encore davantage son intégration, mais la Déesse avait fait preuve d’une immense bonté envers lui, le plaçant sous l’enseignement de Mégara de l’Aigle, dont tous vantaient les vertus pédagogiques. La Chevalier d’Argent l’avait accueilli avec joie, mais ce n’était pas le cas du garçon qui s’entraînait déjà avec elle… S’il ne dit rien sur le moment, Markab attendit qu’Homam soit envoyé pour faire connaissance avec d’autres enfants pour exiger des explications à son maître.

-Depuis quand les non-grecs osent-ils prétendre à des Armures sacrées ?

Profondément choquée et furieuse, l’Aigle colla une claque dans la nuque de son élève qui l’avait bien méritée, ce sale gosse.

-Mais enfin Markab mais t’es pas net ? Qu’est-ce qui te prend de dire des choses pareilles ?

-Mais si je suis très net ! Je ne comprends juste pas comment c’est possible : les Armures sacrées sont des trésors de la Grèce, un… Perse comme lui ne mérite pas d’en porter une !

Mégara resta muette un instant, comme si elle réfléchissait. Ou bien était-elle tout simplement trop sonnée par l’attitude de son élève ? Elle reprit finalement la parole, d’un ton très aigre.

-Tu me déçois beaucoup, Markab. Avec une mentalité pareille, tu ne pourras jamais devenir Chevalier ! Peu importe d’où il vient, un Chevalier respecte les autres, quels qu’ils soient ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, à partir de demain, Homam s’entraînera avec nous, et l’un de vous deviendra le Chevalier de Pégase.

-Il s’entraînera tout seul.

-Pardon ? J’ai pas dû bien comprendre là.

-Faites pas l’idiote, stupide femme. Vous avez très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Je refuse de m’entraîner avec un sous-humain comme lui ! Je quitte le Sanctuaire, et vous ne me reverrez plus !

Tournant les talons, le grec s’enfuit, enragé par cette situation qu’il estimait profondément injuste, alors que Mégara haussait les épaules. Elle n’avait jamais eu totalement confiance en son élève, et la situation du jour lui prouvait qu’elle avait eu raison de se méfier. Son nouvel apprenti arriva alors, cherchant ses mots en grec pour poser une question.

-Madame Mégara, où… est… Markab ?

Bien que le ton était hésitant, les progrès étaient là. Avec un sourire (qu’Homam ne pouvait bien évidemment pas voir), Mégara lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se sentir accueilli.

-Tu n’as pas à t’en faire. À partir d’aujourd’hui, nous nous entraînerons tous les deux !

Comment aurait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde se retrouver face à un ancien compagnon d’armes ? Se remettant sur pieds, le légitime Chevalier de Pégase raffermit sa garde, prêt à casser la gueule à son opposant.

-Je m’en fiche des raisons qui t’ont poussés à devenir un Chevalier Noir. Mais tu fais honte à l’enseignement de mon maître ainsi qu’à Athéna, alors je te vaincrai !

-En es-tu seulement capable ? Tu n’es qu’un débutant, alors que moi j’ai largement eu le temps de m’entraîner à porter cette Armure Noire ! Prends ça, sale perse ! BLACK PEGASUS KICK !

Homam n’eut le temps ni d’esquiver ni de parer avant qu’un coup de pied circulaire de Markab ne vienne le cueillir dans le menton, l’envoyant valser au loin. Le Pégase Noir avait sûrement dû s’inspirer d’une des techniques de l’Aigle… S’écrasant contre une paroi, Homam se remit sur pieds, sévèrement sonné mais toujours vaillant et prêt à en découdre ! Il était désormais temps de remettre cet insolent à sa place à l’aide de sa technique de prédilection qu’il tenait de son maître !

-Je vais te prouver que je suis parfaitement capable de te battre, prends ça ! PEGASUS RYŪSEIKEN !

C’était sa technique favorite : rapide, efficace, couvrant un large champ d’action, limitant ainsi les échappatoires pour son adversaire. Mais à sa grande surprise, Markab esquiva absolument tous les coups ! D’un air hautain, il décida d’enfoncer un peu plus son adversaire.

-C’est ÇA, tes météores ? Pitoyable ! C’est une technique simple de poing, qui permet en théorie de porter 100 coups en une seconde à un adversaire situé à trois mètres… Mais tu n’es pas à ce niveau ! J’ai vu chacun de tes coups, et je les ai même comptés : il y en a 90 ! Pour me vaincre, tu devras atteindre les 100 coups par seconde, mais un sale perse comme toi en es incapable ! En plus, je connais déjà cette attaque : et je suis certain que tu ne le sais pas, mais une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier. Voilà pourquoi j’ai dit à Mégara que tu ne méritais pas de t’entraîner avec nous ! Retourne dans ta fange, à présent, et meurs ! BLACK RYŪSEIKEN !

La similitude ne s’arrêtait pas au nom, l’effet était également le même que celui de l’attaque fétiche de Pégase ; mais là où les siens étaient d’une lueur bleutée, presque blanche, les météores de Markab étaient aussi noirs que son Armure, aussi noirs que la plus insondable des nuits. Trop pétrifié par l’échec de son assaut, Homam croisa les bras pour tenter de se défendre, en vain ! L’intégralité des météores le frappèrent… Mais il n’avait aucun dommage à déplorer ! Bouche bée, le Pégase Noir tapait du pied comme un enfant gâté qui pique une crise, réalisant que son assaut était inefficace.

-Ce n’est pas juste ! Comment ça se fait que tu n’aies aucune blessure ? Tu t’es pris l’intégralité de mon attaque !

Lui-même surpris, Homam se remit en garde et chauffa son Cosmos, tout en dessinant la constellation de Pégase de ses poings. Il était temps de mettre un terme à ce combat !

-Je l’ignore moi-même… Je suppose que c’est dû à mon Armure de Bronze qui est une véritable Armure sacrée, pas comme la camelote que tu portes ! Sans elle, il ne fait aucun doute que je n’aurais pas fait long feu… Quoi qu’il en soit, je ne te laisserais pas me porter un nouveau coup ! C’est à mon tour d’attaquer, à présent : PEGASUS SUISEIKEN !

-Imbécile ! J’ai bloqué ton attaque une première fois, ça ne marchera pas la seconde !

Mais ce coup-ci, ce n’étaient pas des météores… Il y avait bien évidemment de nombreux coups, mais ils étaient plus focalisés, moins épars, et se rassemblaient petit à petit ! Ce n’étaient plus des météores… C’était désormais une véritable comète qui s’abattait sur le Pégase Noir ! Incapable de bloquer un assaut d’une telle ampleur, Markab se prit l’intégralité de l’assaut du légitime Chevalier de Pégase et alla s’empaler contre une pierre pointue qui se trouvait là. Avec un hurlement de douleur, le traître au Sanctuaire tourna la tête vers son compagnon d’armes d’une journée, la haine se lisant toujours dans ses yeux.

-Vaincu par un sale perse comme toi… Je n’aurais pas pu rêver de pire mort… Mais peu importe, à présent. Mon Black Ryūseiken se moque bien des Armures, et j’aurais au moins la satisfaction de ne pas crever seul !

Il cracha du sang, cherchant ses derniers mots avant son aller simple pour les Enfers.

-Ta mort sera lente et douloureuse… Tu… Aurais mieux fait… De te laisser gentiment achever… Sache… Une dernière chose… Je… Te… Hais…

Ce furent les dernières paroles de Markab, Chevalier Noir de Pégase. Homam aurait cru ressentir plus de choses après avoir tué pour la première fois, mais il avait juste une immense sensation de gâchis. Pas vraiment le temps de s’appesantir : il fallait rejoindre les autres au cas où ceux-ci auraient des difficultés ! Mais plus le temps passait, plus Homam se sentait fiévreux… Même son Armure lui semblait si lourde et brûlante ! Par réflexe, il ôta un avant-bras, réalisant que sa peau noircissait là où il avait été touché par le Black Ryūseiken ! Était-ce là la mort longue et douloureuse dont le menaçait Markab ? Il fallait continuer à avancer… Rejoindre les autres… Mais chaque pas était plus compliqué que le précédent, et au bout d’un moment, le Chevalier de Pégase s’écroula, le corps quasiment noirci par la tristement célèbre « mort noire » de son clone maléfique… La seule chose qu’il pouvait espérer, à présent, c’est que ses compagnons parviendraient à vaincre leurs opposants…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homam a vaincu son opposant, mais lui-même est dans un sale état! Va-t-il s'en sortir?


	8. L'impitoyable Tsih

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homam a pris cher face au Pégase Noir, et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne meure... Mais pour l'instant, c'est au tour de Tsih, Saintia de Cassiopée, de combattre!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: BRÛLURE VIVE, PROTÉGEZ-VOUS ET NE LISEZ PAS CE CHAPITRE SI CELA VOUS MET MAL À L'AISE! Le passage concerné sera en gras.

Tsih, quant à elle, décida avec l’accord de Delphini de se diriger vers la côte ouest de l’île. Ses frères et sœurs d’armes avaient de la chance : il devait faire moins chaud dans les grottes qu’à la surface. Mais bon, Tsih était habituée au climat infernal de l’île puisqu’elle s’était entraînée ici. C’est après 20 minutes de marche qu’elle arriva à destination.

Elle se posta face à l’eau, ses pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol. Les embruns venaient caresser doucement sa peau pendant que la douce brise marine faisait voler ses longs cheveux noirs. Qu’est-ce que la chinoise appréciait ce genre de moments. Ils lui rappelaient son pays natal, mais aussi son père, qui l’emmenait souvent en haut des falaises au crépuscule quand elle était petite. Que de bons souvenirs… Mais elle fût tirée de ses pensées par une voix.

—C’est donc toi qui va combattre Camélia, intéressant…

—Montre-toi, cria la jeune Saintia de Cassiopée. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de patience alors montre-toi ! À moins que tu ne te caches parce que tu as peur de moi…

—Ne bouge pas, Camélia arrive !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Il y eut quelques remous dans l’eau, puis une jeune femme sortit de l’eau telle une sirène, mais aussi rapidement qu’une fusée, avant de faire un salto et d’atterrir sur les falaises, en face de Tsih. Cette dernière était d’ailleurs plutôt surprise et impressionnée par cette entrée vraiment majestueuse ; mais elle n’en montra rien.

—Moi m’appeler Camélia, Chevalier Noir du Dauphin.

—Je suis Tsih, Saintia de Cassiopée. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que je suis arrivée au Sanctuaire mais les gens disent déjà que je suis la plus impitoyable des Saintias. Et ils ont raison. J’irai même jusqu’à dire qu’il n’y a pas une once de pitié en moi.

—Oh ! Camélia a affaire à une femme féroce. Camélia aime bien qu’on ne lui facilite pas la tâche, car Camélia est une Chevalier Noir qui aime montrer toute l’étendue de sa puissance.

—Tiens, en parlant des Chevaliers Noirs, justement ! Je trouve que ce que vous faites est ignoble et oser porter une Armure Noire est un sacrilège. Un sacrilège qui, selon moi, ne mérite que la mort. C’est donc l’unique chose que je vais te donner. BURNING SHOCK WAVE !!!

Tsih fit brûler son Cosmos à un tel point que l’air ambiant commença à se réchauffer, au grand étonnement de Camélia. L’air chaud se mit soudain en mouvement, créant une puissante onde de choc. Le Dauphin Noir fût balayée comme un fétu de paille sans même avoir compris ce qu’il s’était passé. Elle tomba dans la mer en poussant d’effroyables cris.

—J’ai tellement chauffé l’air qu’il a dû te brûler au contact de ta peau. Tant mieux, être tombée dans l’eau devrait t’éviter de prendre feu.

Eh bien, pour un premier véritable combat, c’était plutôt pas mal ; vous ne trouvez pas ? Tsih était satisfaite : on ne pouvait pas faire plus efficace. Chiron allait être fier d’elle. Maintenant il fallait espérer que les autres s’en sortent aussi bien qu’elle…

La jeune chinoise resta encore quelques minutes face à la mer, observant l’immensité bleutée qui lui faisait face. Puis elle se décida à décrocher les yeux de l’océan et fit volte-face. Tsih eut le temps à peine quelques pas avant qu’un mauvais pressentiment s’empare soudainement d’elle. Elle n’était vraiment pas sereine. Mais d’un autre côté, que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Après tout, elle avait battu son ennemie à plates coutures et elle en était très fière.

Mais malgré cette assurance et cette quasi-certitude, la Saintia de Cassiopée n’arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment étrange. Attendez, quasi-certitude ? Non, elle devait être sûre d’elle et ne pas flancher, surtout pas après avoir battu son adversaire. Ça serait un peu bête quand même… Malgré ce sentiment partagé, Tsih décida de faire confiance à son instinct et rester sur ses gardes. Bien lui en a pris ! Camélia surgit soudainement de l’eau et asséna un violent coup de pied circulaire à Tsih. Cette dernière eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant d’être projeté contre une paroi rocheuse. La chinoise se remit rapidement sur pieds. Ce n’est pas un simple coup de pied qui va la mettre KO ! Mais heureusement qu’elle avait son Armure, car sans elle, malgré son endurance et sa grande résistance physique, elle aurait eu de sérieux dommages.

—Tu as vraiment cru que tu pouvais battre Camélia en un coup ? Camélia t’a attendu sous l’eau pendant des heures alors ce n’est pas en restant quelques minutes sous l’eau que Camélia va se noyer. Tu n’es qu’une soubrette qui réalise tous les caprices de sa petite Déesse. Camélia, elle, est une vraie combattante ! DEMON SPLASH !!!

Camélia sauta en l’air pour asséner le même coup de pied circulaire à revers que tout à l’heure. Mais Tsih attrapa sa jambe avec ses mains et la fit tournoyer avant de l’envoyer s’écraser contre une grosse pierre.

_—Je sais que ce n’est pas très fair-play d’attaquer quelqu’un qui est à terre, mais quand on veut la victoire, il faut se donner les moyens de la remporter. Et puis, elle, elle ne s’est pas gênée pour m’attaquer dans le dos…_

Tsih leva le bras en l’air et fit brûler son Cosmos. Le sol se mit à gronder, à trembler et de la lave en jaillit. La lave expulsée retomba sous la forme d’une pluie.

—GREATEST ERUPTION !!!

Camélia, qui était encore à terre, se prit l’intégralité de l’attaque. Elle poussa un nombre incalculable de cris de douleur aussi aigus les uns que les autres. Il faut dire que se prendre une myriade de gouttes de lave sur la figure ne doit pas faire du bien…

Tsih décida d’en rester là et d’attendre que son adversaire se relève. Celle-ci se releva au bout d’une bonne dizaine de minutes. La Saintia de Cassiopée a eu tout le temps de regarder la mer pendant ce temps-là. L’Armure Noire que portait Camélia était dans un sale état. L’épaulière de droite avait été réduite en cendres, les jambières étaient fracturées et son plastron était à moitié détruit. Il faut dire que ces Armures Noires ne sont que des pâles copies des originales !

—Je pensais que tu connaissais ce qu’on dit : une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier. Et en plus, cette technique est exactement la même que l’Angel Splash de Delphini du Dauphin. Ça m’a aidé à la parer !

—Tu commence à sérieusement énerver Camélia !

—Tu vas voir ce que je vais lui faire à Camélia ! Parce qu’elle commence à sérieusement me taper sur le système. Camélia par-ci, Camélia par-là. Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec Camélia, affirma Tsih avec fermeté. Elle va lentement brûler sous une pluie de rochers enflammés. Ça te va ?!

—Mais-mais… Co-co…

—Non ?! Eh bah c’est pas grave parce que je m’en contrefiche ! BURNING LAVA RAIN !!!

Tsih frappa le sol d’un puissant coup de pied. Plusieurs petits cailloux furent alors propulsés haut dans le ciel. La Saintia de Cassiopée les enflamma et les envoya sur Camélia. La Chevalier Noir du Dauphin fit ce qu’elle pouvait pour esquiver. Mais la pluie de cailloux flamboyants était bien trop dense pour qu’elle puisse tout éviter. Elle opta alors pour une autre stratégie : elle mit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger. Vous vous doutez bien que cela ne suffit pas… Camélia fût donc brûlée de toutes parts et elle finit même par tomber par terre. Tsih s’approcha du Dauphin qui agonisait sur le sol avec un regard de mépris sur le visage. 

—Tu es vraiment pathétique, assura la chinoise. On dirait une larve en train d’agoniser. Comme je l’ai dit au début de notre combat, tu ne mérites que la mort. C’est donc ce que je vais t’offrir.

Mais c’est ce moment que choisit le volcan pour rentrer en éruption ! La terre se mit à trembler et le volcan à grogner. De la lave s’écoula alors du cratère. Une grosse coulée de liquide en fusion se dirigea alors vers Tsih avec une grande vitesse tel un torrent flamboyant. Quand cette rivière de lave n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres de la Saintia de Cassiopée, celle-ci fit un salto arrière. L’exécution de Camélia attendra…

Les deux adversaires durent tant bien que mal essayer de se protéger des projections de lave des coulées. Tsih se cacha derrière un gros rocher qui pourrait la protéger, du moins, elle l’espérait. C’est après de (très) longues minutes passées à se protéger des projections de lave sous un soleil de plomb et dans une chaleur extrême, que Tsih put sortir de sa cachette. Le volcan s’était enfin calmé, elle allait enfin pouvoir tuer Camélia du Dauphin Noir. Elle s’approcha alors de l’endroit où s’était cachée son adversaire. Mais, surprise ! Elle avait disparu. Tsih la chercha du regard un moment. Mais elle sursauta en entendant son adversaire crier dans son dos.

—Camélia va te détruire, Tsih de Cassiopée ! HELL’S MAELSTORM !!!

D’un mouvement plus que gracieux, Camélia s’entoura d’écume et d’eau croupie qu’elle projeta sur Tsih. Cette dernière riposta alors avec d’immenses flammes si brûlantes qu’elles firent s’évaporer l’eau. Ça avait beau ne pas l’être en théorie, en pratique, c’était une technique défensive qui marchait plutôt bien…

—Tu me dégoûtes, Camélia du Dauphin Noir. Non seulement tu salis l’image de tous les Chevaliers en portant cette Armure Noire comme la nuit, mais en plus, tu es doublée de perfidie et de faiblesse. Je vais te donner ce que tu mérites : la mort ! MAJESTIC PYRE !!!

**Tsih claqua simplement des doigts et Camélia prit feu presque aussitôt. Elle criait, hurlait et courait dans tous les sens. La Chevalier Noir finit par mourir complètement carbonisée en s’écroulant sur le sol. La Saintia de Cassiopée donna un petit coup de pied dans le cadavre qui roula quelque peu avant de tomber de la falaise et de finir dans la mer.**

Tsih repartit en direction de la cabane de Chiron. Aider ses compagnons ? Non, à quoi ça servirait ? Et puis, s’ils sont vraiment dignes de leurs Armures, ils sont capables de battre leurs ennemis seuls, comme vient de le faire la chinoise. En tout cas, c’était la façon de penser de cette dernière…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsih a fait honneur à sa réputation de plus impitoyable des Saintias et a vaincu son adversaire! Espérons que tout se passe aussi bien pour les autres Chevaliers d'Athéna...


	9. Premier combat pour la Petite Ourse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour l'instant, ça se passe plutôt pas mal pour nos Chevaliers: Homam et Tsih ont vaincus leurs adversaires, mais huit Chevaliers Noirs sont encore en vie... C'est maintenant à Plume, Saintia de la Petite Ourse, de montrer de quoi elle est capable!

Plume mentirait si elle affirmait être parfaitement sereine étant donné la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Après une traversée éprouvante, elle devait désormais se battre contre des ennemis dont elle ignorait tout et qui était une menace potentielle même pour un combattant du calibre de Chiron du Centaure. Comment pouvait-elle avoir la moindre chance ? Non, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça ! Elle est la propriétaire légitime de l’Armure de la Petite Ourse, fière valeureuse Saintia au service d’Athéna, alors il n’est pas question de flancher ! Elle ne sentait plus les Cosmos d’Homam et Tsih, mais même s’il leur était arrivé quelque chose, il fallait continuer à avancer ! Mais depuis quelques mètres, la Petite Ourse se sentait épiée, et cela n’était pas pour lui plaire. Elle avait débouché dans une vaste salle circulaire jonchée d’une fine poussière blanche, ce qui l’étonnait. Essayant de ressentir un Cosmos, elle échoua, ne parvenant pas à en déceler la moindre étincelle. Avait-elle rêvé ?

Elle n’eut pas vraiment le temps d’y réfléchir : de la paroi jaillit un bras qui la saisit par l’épaule avant de la jeter comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons à travers la grotte. Traversant une autre paroi, la Petite Ourse se remit sur pieds, difficilement certes, mais sans trop de dégâts à déplorer grâce à la solidité de son Armure. Son adversaire se dévoila alors : c’était une femme de son âge, sans doute, mais mesurant au moins six têtes de plus qu’elle. Certes, Plume n’était pas bien grande, mais quand même ! Sa musculature ferait également pâlir de jalousie beaucoup d’hommes au Sanctuaire… Mais ce qui surprit le plus la Saintia, c’était le Cosmos quasiment inexistant de son opposante ! Tapant ses poings les uns contre les autres, comme un genre de posture de guerre pour intimider ses ennemies, la Chevalier Noir se présenta.

-Une toute petite fille comme toi ne me résistera pas plus de deux secondes ! Je suis Frisquette, Chevalier Noir de la Grande Ourse, et je vais te casser en deux !

-Quant à moi, je suis Plume, Saintia de la… Attends, tu t’appelles vraiment Frisquette ?

Plume avait dit ces derniers mots en cachant mal son fou rire. Son adversaire, si impressionnante physiquement, avait un sobriquet aussi ridicule ? Non, décidément, c’en était trop pour la Saintia de la Petite Ourse, qui laissa échapper un fou rire incontrôlable. Bien évidemment, ça n’était pas pour plaire à la Grande Ourse Noire !

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, sale gosse ! Ton physique de servante ne résistera pas à ma force ! BEAR RUSH !

Chargeant épaule en avant, Frisquette envoya valser Plume d’un violent coup, et la Petite Ourse ne put guère se défendre, encore trop occupée à rigoler. Mais son sourire et ses rires s’estompèrent bien vite en réalisant qu’elle était en situation de désavantage, et qu’il fallait vite réagir !

_-Je l’ai sous-estimée une fois, je ne referai pas cette erreur ! C’est à moi de prouver que je suis une vraie Saintia, comme les autres !_

Se réceptionnant gracieusement, Plume se remit en garde, prête à encaisser un deuxième assaut. Si son adversaire avait recours à une technique si primitive, c’est qu’elle ne devait pas en disposer d’autres plus élaborées. Et même si c’est pas beau de juger sur le physique, Frisquette correspondait parfaitement à l’archétype du « tout dans les muscles, rien dans la cervelle ». Autant utiliser cela à son avantage !

-Oh ? Tu as résisté au Bear Rush ? Formidable, tu m’as diverti plus longtemps que tous celles et ceux dont j’ai broyé le crâne. Sache que c’est le même destin qui t’attend.

Regardant autour d’elle, Plume vit plusieurs crânes humains, puis comprit avec horreur la véritable nature de la poussière blanche de la salle précédente : c’étaient ces mêmes crânes humains que Frisquette avait impitoyablement réduits en morceaux, au point d’en faire de la poussière… Sentant son petit-déjeuner remonter depuis son estomac, Plume se mit la main sur la bouche pour retenir un haut-le-cœur, bien que son adversaire ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. C’était donc ça, être Saintia d’Athéna ? Affronter des ennemis aussi cruels que dangereux ? Raison de plus pour vaincre la Grande Ourse Noire !

-Tu ne m’inspires que du dégoût, Frisquette… Je ne peux pas perdre contre quelqu’un comme toi !

-C’est pourtant exactement ce qui va t’arriver ! Encaisse à nouveau mon attaque et meurs, Petite Ourse ! BEAR RUSH !

Frisquette chargea à nouveau épaule en avant, mais l’issue fut cette fois-ci différente ! D’un gracieux mouvement, Plume fit un salto avant, prenant appui avec son bras droit sur l’épaule de son opposante avant de retomber élégamment sur ses deux pieds. Magnifique réception, j’ai envie de dire ! De son côté, la Grande Ourse Noire était partie s’encastrer dans une paroi, piégée, mais se dégagea bien vite avec ses poings. Elle était passablement énervée, bien plus que d’habitude (et ça n’est pas peu dire).

-Toi… Je vais te tuer ! Tu seras la pièce maîtresse de ma collection ! Je ne broierais même pas ton crâne, je le garderais pour l’exposer… Te briser sera un régal !

Plume commençait sérieusement à paniquer devant le fétiche dérangeant de son adversaire. Il fallait riposter et vite ! Traçant sa constellation de ses poings, la Saintia s’élança à l’attaque, utilisant pour la première fois sa technique contre un adversaire humain.

-Prends ça ! KYOKUTEN SHICHI SEI KEN !

Sept coups de poings à la vitesse du son et à la puissance somme toute remarquable frappèrent la Grande Ourse Noire, mais à la désagréable surprise de Plume, ils n’eurent aucun effet ! D’un rire mesquin, Frisquette se redressa, décidée à éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes cette fillette en Armure de Bronze.

-Héhéhéhéhé… Tu pensais vraiment me vaincre avec une technique aussi faible et ridicule ? Pauvre idiote. Dans ce monde, il n’y a que la force qui compte ! Et c’est pour ça que je méritais une Armure sacrée, mais on me l’a refusée ! Une fois que je t’aurais cassée en deux et que j’aurais récupéré ton crâne… Je prendrais cette Armure sur ton dos et la revêtirais moi-même !

Après tous les efforts qu’elle avait fait pour l’obtenir ? Ah ça, non ! Repartant à l’attaque, Plume utilisa à nouveau sa technique fétiche, sans plus de succès. Mais peut-être était-ce dû au trouble ou au stress, toujours est-il que la Petite Ourse avait fait l’erreur fatale de rester immobile après l’échec de son assaut. Frisquette en profita immédiatement pour la saisir par le cou de ses deux bras musclés, et commença à appliquer une pression insoutenable, même pour un Chevalier sacré !

-Même avec ton Armure, ton corps reste celui d’une humaine ! Cette technique se nomme Hanging Bear. Je pourrais étouffer un ours, peut-être même un lion avec cette technique, alors ce n’est certainement pas toi, une ridicule petite soubrette, qui y résistera ! Tu as perdu ce combat !

Plume pensa alors qu’elle disait vrai. Elle commençait à voir flou, et à respirer de plus en plus difficilement. Peut-être n’avait-elle jamais pu être réellement digne du titre de Saintia d’Athéna, en fin de compte… Elle pédalait dans le vide, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol depuis longtemps, avant de se sentir lentement sombrer dans l’inconscience… Mais lui revint alors un souvenir de son entraînement, sur comment vaincre un ennemi. Toujours attaquer le point fort de l’ennemi afin de le déstabiliser ! Et le point fort de Frisquette ne faisait aucun doute… Les bras ! Plus par instinct de survie que par stratégie, Plume se saisit des avant-bras de la Grande Ourse Noire, qui eut un petit rictus méprisant.

-Qu’espères donc tu faire, petite ? Tu ne te dégageras jamais de ma prise ! C’est peine perdue ! Dis donc, tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle ! À moins que tu ne sois déjà morte ? C’est sans importance…

Plume ne répondait pas, en effet, mais certainement pas par mépris. Au contraire, elle focalisait toute son attention, tout son Cosmos, à la destruction de l’arme principale de sa formidable adversaire. Les Chevaliers ont la capacité de détruire bien des choses… C’est le moment de le prouver ! Après une dizaine de secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures, quelques fissures apparurent alors sur les avant-bras de l’Armure Noire de la Grande Ourse, à l’étonnement de Frisquette qui relâcha légèrement sa prise. Grave erreur : Plume en profita pour se dégager et brûler encore davantage son Cosmos, réduisant en miettes les avant-bras de l’Armure Noire ! D’un petit saut vers l’arrière pour s’éloigner de son ennemie, la Petite Ourse prit une grande gorgée d’air afin de récupérer. Bon sang que ça faisait du bien ! Du côté de la Chevalier Noir, c’était l’incompréhension la plus totale.

-Comment… Comment as-tu pu échapper à ma technique ?

Sans se laisser démonter, Plume traça à nouveau la constellation de la Petite Ourse de ses poings, prête pour un assaut final.

-Tu as commis une grave erreur en pensant pouvoir vaincre un Chevalier sacré rien qu’avec la force brute ! Ton incapacité à maîtriser le Cosmos ainsi que ta force superficielle sont les raisons pour lesquelles tu n’as jamais pu devenir un Chevalier d’Athéna !

-Grrr… Tais-toi ! Je vais te tuer et te broyer le crâne ! BEAR RUSH !

Elle n’eut guère plus de succès, Plume esquivant à nouveau l’assaut. -Jamais deux fois la même attaque sur un Chevalier ! Malheureusement, c’est vrai aussi pour moi… Je ne vais pas prendre de risques ! KYOKUTEN HOKUSHIN KŌ !

C’était une nouvelle technique, qu’elle avait libérée en croisant le bras au-dessus de la tête : une lumière aveuglante se dégagea alors, obligeant Frisquette à se cacher le visage tant l’éclat était éblouissant, lui brûlant presque les rétines.

-Mes yeux ! Je ne vois plus rien !

La roue avait tournée, à présent, et la victoire tendait les bras à Plume !

-Privée ainsi de la vue, tu ne résisteras pas à ma technique principale ! KYOKUTEN SHICHI SEI KEN !

C’était terminé, à présent : Frisquette de la Grande Ourse Noire gisait au sol, immobile et sans vie après s’être pris l’intégralité de l’attaque de la Petite Ourse, qui resta immobile quelques instants avant de se ressaisir. Elle l’avait fait ! Elle avait remporté son premier combat ! Comme elle était fière en cet instant… Il fallait le dire aux autres ! Boitant légèrement et le souffle court, Plume trébucha (encore) sur la première pierre qui dépassait avant de continuer sa route, déterminée et ragaillardie par sa victoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le combat fut rude, mais Plume en est sortie victorieuse!


	10. La bonté d'Andromède

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plume a triomphé avec brio de Frsiquette, Chevalier Noir de la Grande Ourse, et a décidé de continuer sa route pour prêter main-forte à ses compagnons si besoin. Maintenant, c'est un Chevalier de Bronze qui va combattre, et si vous avez lu le titre du chapitre, vous savez qui c'est ;)

Cela faisait plus d’une demi-heure qu’Alpheratz marchait dans cette grotte sombre. En plus de cela, les parois de la grotte étaient recouvertes d’une épaisse couche de poussière noire. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d’humidité et la chaleur était étouffante. Heureusement, le jeune Chevalier d’Andromède était ingénieux ! Il traçait des croix avec la poussière sur les murs pour pouvoir se repérer. Cette astuce s’avéra payante, puisqu’à aucun moment il ne passa deux fois au même endroit.

Il dût aussi éviter une bonne vingtaine de chauve-souris qui nichait dans cette grotte. La caverne était vraiment immense. Les galeries s’entrecoupaient, partaient dans tous les sens, tournoyaient et mesuraient plusieurs kilomètres chacune. Un vrai dédale… Et le pire dans tout ça, c’est qu’il n’y avait aucun ennemi à l’horizon. Pourtant, Palomar avait appris à Alpheratz à analyser chaque détail, à faire attention à tout ce qui l’entourait. Mais là, rien. Peut-être était-il tombé sur une grotte sans Chevalier Noir… Si c’était le cas, ça l’arrangeait. Tout le monde au Sanctuaire savait qu’Alpheratz était une personne pacifiste au grand cœur qui n’aimait pas la violence. D’ailleurs, le jeune portugais redoutait grandement le moment où il devrait tuer son adversaire. À cette pensée, il fit une petite grimace. Mettre fin à la vie de quelqu’un d’autre est quelque chose d’ignoble et cruel, même si cette personne a commis des crimes. Mais il savait bien que cela n’empêcherait pas ses sœurs et frères d’armes de le faire. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Peut-être n’aurait-il même pas à se battre…

Mais un petit craquement confirmait la présence d’un ennemi. Le jeune Andromède se retourna aussitôt, mais toujours rien. Mais un autre élément allait le conforter dans l’idée qu’il n’était pas seul dans cette caverne. En effet, les chaînes extensibles à l’infini que comportait l’Armure d’Andromède se mirent à bouger toutes seules dans un grincement métallique. La chaîne s’allongea de plusieurs chaînons avant de glisser sur le sol de sa propre volonté. Elle se déplaça de telle sorte à former une inscription : « ίχνος ». Heureusement que Palomar lui avait appris à lire et à parler le grec !

_—Quoi ?! Íchnos ?! Ma chaîne a formé le mot íchnos. Mais ça n’a aucun sens ! Íchnos signifie « traces de pas » en grec. Pourquoi ma chaîne a-t-elle marqué « traces de pas » ? Je ne comprends pas… Si seulement maître Palomar était là, il aurait pu m’aider à comprendre. Je suis sûr que lui, il aurait compris tout de suite la signification du message._

Alpheratz commença alors à faire les cents pas pour essayer trouver ce que voulait lui dire la chaîne d’Andromède. Son cerveau était en ébullition tant il réfléchissait. Et en même temps, il restait sur ses gardes au cas où un ennemi pointerait le bout de son nez. Mais il ne trouvait pas, et cela l’énervait encore plus. Pourquoi sa chaîne ne pouvait-elle pas lui parler ou écrire des phrases complètes ? Mais c’est en se retournant une énième fois qu’Alpheratz trouva la solution ! Dans la poussière qui recouvrait le sol, il n’y avait pas que ses traces de pas : il y en avait d’autres. Des traces de pas qui n’étaient pas à lui, mais à un inconnu…

_—Il y a donc quelqu’un qui me suit depuis que je suis entré ici. C’est… inquiétant._

Alpheratz se mit en garde, prêt à se battre malgré lui. Ses chaînes se mirent alors à bouger pour former des cercles concentriques tout autour de lui.

—Je sais très bien que tu es là, alors montre toi !

Un homme apparût alors à quelques mètres d’Alpheratz. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux d’un bleu semblable à celui des profondeurs de la mer. Il tenait dans sa main un fouet aussi noir que son Armure. Un malaise s’empara soudainement du jeune Chevalier d’Andromède. Comment avait-il pu les rejoindre ? Il n’avait jamais été un garçon très gentil, mais au point de devenir un Chevalier Noir… Déjà qu’Alpheratz n’aimait pas se battre, alors si en plus il devait se battre contre un ancien condisciple. Et s’il était même amené à le tuer… Non, il n’osait même pas penser à cette possibilité.

—Charles ? C’est bien toi ?

—Alalalala…. Tu es toujours aussi faible et pathétique que lorsque nous nous entraînions sur l’île d’Andromède, n’est-ce pas ? Je me souviens encore des fois où je te martyrisais pour passer le temps… Je te frappais et t’insultais et toi, incapable de te défendre, tu ne faisais que crier. Un bien triste spectacle. Je n’en reviens toujours pas que tu ais eu cette Armure à MA place. Mais en même temps, quand on a le maître de son côté, on ne peut que remporter la victoire. Quel beau salaud lui aussi… Toujours à te chouchouter et à t’aider alors qu’il ignorait les autres en permanence.

—Je t’interdis de parler de maître Palomar comme ça !!!

—Et qu’est-ce que tu vas me faire si je ne respecte pas ton interdiction, hein ? Je te connais bien Alpheratz : tu n’aimes pas te battre, alors quand il s’agit d’affronter un ami –disons ça comme ça-, il n’y a plus personne. Je reconnais que tu as du potentiel mais tu rechignes à te battre, et quand enfin tu es décidé, tu ne te donnes pas à fond. Quel gâchis… J’avoue que j’espérais tomber sur toi pour pouvoir te donner une bonne correction…

Pendant qu’ils parlaient, sur le coup de la surprise, Alpheratz avait remballé ses chaînes. Il n’avait pas envie de le blesser. Certes, Charles n’avait pas toujours était tendre avec lui mais ça restait un de ses anciens compagnons… Que devait-il faire ? Se battre quand même ? Non, il n’en aurait pas la force…

_—Qu’aurait fait maître Palomar s’il avait été à ma place ?_

Alpheratz avait toujours réussi à trouver de bonnes solutions en se mettant la place de son maître, alors peut-être qu’ici aussi, ça fonctionnerait…

—Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi es-tu devenu un Chevalier Noir, avoua le jeune portugais.

—Ô, mais c’est très simple, mon cher. Après que tu aies gagné l’Armure d’Andromède que je visais, je suis reparti dans ma contrée d’origine, la Scandinavie. Je vivais dans la misère. J’étais contraint de voler pour me nourrir et j’escroquais pour gagner un peu d’argent. Puis un jour, Fawkes et Lustro, les leaders des Chevaliers Noirs, m’ont proposé de rejoindre leurs rangs. Enfin des gens reconnaissaient ma vraie valeur et voyaient tout mon potentiel. Je me suis toujours estimé digne de porter une Armure sacrée, enfin ce rêve allait être réalité ! J’ai donc choisi de porter l’Armure Noire du Caméléon. À présent, tu n’as plus en face de toi Charles, le petit élève qui a échoué sur Andromède, mais Charles, le Chevalier Noir du Caméléon !

—Moi je pense que la vérité est que tu n’as pas voulu prendre l’Armure Noire d’Andromède pour ne pas te rappeler en permanence ton échec ! Pourquoi ?! Et bien parce que tu refuses d’admettre que tu as échoué à l’obtention de l’Armure d’Andromède ! cria Alpheratz.

—Non, Alpheratz, tu te trompes. Ce n’était pas un échec, c’était une INJUSTICE !!! Sur l’île, il n’y en avait que pour TOI !!! Les autres ? Le maître il s’en foutait des autres ! À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que tu as gagné cette Armure ? Tout simplement parce que tu es le seul à qui le maître ait appris quelque chose ! Voilà pourquoi sur la dizaine d’élèves présents, tu es le seul à avoir réussi.

—C’est TOI, qui te trompes ! Ce n’est pas que j’étais le seul à qui il ait appris des choses, non, c’est que j’étais le seul à écouter ses enseignements ! Toi, tu ne faisais que jouer au caïd et tabasser les autres. La vérité, c’est que tu n’as jamais eu assez de cervelle pour comprendre les enseignements de maître Palomar !!!

—Comment oses-tu me manquer de respect ?! LIGHTNING WHIP !!!

Le fouet que Charles avait dans la main se nimba alors d’éclairs rugissants. Il le fit d’abord claquer au sol avant de s’attaquer à Alpheratz. Le Caméléon Noir courut alors vers le Chevalier d’Andromède. Heureusement, celui-ci n’aimait pas blesser, mais il était prêt à se défendre.

—Je n’aime pas me battre, mais si j’y suis obligé, j’y mettrais toutes mes forces !!! NEBULA CHAIN !!!

La chaîne d’Andromède reprit alors sa formation en cercles concentriques. Quand Charles marcha sur la chaîne, il fût électrocuté et projeté contre la paroi rocheuse qu’il traversa. Alpheratz accourût alors vers lui en criant son nom. Il s’agenouilla à côté de son adversaire qui était à terre.

—Ça va, Charles ? Excuse-moi de m’être emporté, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je suis vraiment navré. Arrêtons ce combat, je vais t’emmener auprès de Chiron, il te soignera.

Le bon Alpheratz eût pour seule réponse un coup de poing dans la figure qui l’envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Le Caméléon Noir en profita pour se relever. Il nimba à nouveau son fouet d’éclairs et commença à fouetter le Chevalier d’Andromède qui hurlait de douleur.

—Alors, Andromède, on fait moins le malin, hein ? Te torturer à l’aide de mon fouet me rappelle les moments où je te rouais de coups avec les autres élèves. Et toi tu pleurnichais, une vraie fontaine ! Que c’était marrant… À présent, je vais te fouetter jusqu’à ce que tu en meures ! Ahahahahahaha !

Le visage apeuré d’Alpheratz le fit rigoler de plus bel. Il n’arrêtait ni de rigoler, ni de donner des coups de fouet. Le frère d’Ankaa fit alors chauffer son Cosmos à son paroxysme, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul de la part du Caméléon Noir. Le portugais se remit alors sur pieds. Ses épaulières étaient fissurées et ses bras décoré d’affreuses marques sanguinolentes. Mais il avait beau ne pas aimer se battre, ça ne l’empêchait pas d’être déterminé et courageux !

—Je ne vais pas me laisser rouer de coups sans rien faire ! Prends garde !

—Ah oui ?! Je sais très bien que tu n’oseras jamais attaquer en premier. Prépare-toi à souffrir. INAZUMA ELEVEN !!!

Son fouet se nimba à nouveau de foudre puis se démultiplia. Ce n’était plus un fouet qu’Alpheratz avait en face de lui, mais onze ! Mais la détermination du portugais n’avait pas pour autant baissé !

—Tu vas voir que moi aussi, je sais attaquer ! THUNDER WAVE !!!

Alors que Charles allait lui porter un coup, sa chaîne se précipita sur le Caméléon Noir en zigzaguant, fendant l’air à son passage. Elle s’était aussi entourée de Cosmos ce qui augmentait encore sa vitesse. Finalement, la chaîne d’Andromède atteignit sa cible avant qu’elle n’ait pu porter un seul coup à Alpheratz. La chaîne détruisit l’Armure Noire du Caméléon en un coup. Son Armure en miettes, Charles se laissa tomber à genoux.

—Comment ai-je pu perdre ? Comment ?! Finalement, tu es peut-être digne de l’Armure que tu portes…

—Ne t’inquiète pas, Charles. Je n’ai pas l’intention de te tuer. Suis-moi, nous allons retourner voir Chiron, je suis bien déterminé à te ramener au Sanctuaire !

Alpheratz enchaîna tout de même l’ancien Chevalier Noir. Après tout, on n’est jamais trop prudent ! Puis ils sortirent de la grotte en suivant les croix précédemment tracées par le frère d’Ankaa. Maintenant, il fallait espérer que les autres Chevaliers s’en soient aussi bien sortis qu’Alpheratz…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpheratz a non seulement gagné, mais il n'a même pas eu à tuer son adversaire! I see this as an absolute win! Mais le prochain combat ne sera pas de tout repos pour les Chevaliers de Bronze et les Saintias...


	11. Le sang-froid de la Couronne Boréale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuka, Saintia de la Couronne Boréale, va être confrontée à un nouveau Chevalier Noir! Espérons qu'elle l'emporte...  
> Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en 45 minutes, frappé par l'inspiration divine xD

Son intuition soufflait à Fuyuka que ses compagnons avaient été plusieurs à remporter la victoire. C’était une excellente nouvelle ! Mais il y avait encore du chemin à faire avant que les Chevaliers Noirs ne soient tous vaincus, et la Couronne Boréale n’avait nullement l’intention de rester sur la touche et de ne pas participer aux festivités. Elle avançait tous sens aux aguets, l’esprit aussi aiguisé que les icebergs de Sibérie. Pas question de se faire avoir comme une débutante, ce serait faire honte aux enseignements du Chevalier du Verseau ! Mais alors qu’elle continuait sa route, Fuyuka sentit une hausse de température à sa droite, et étant donné la chaleur déjà étouffante de Death Queen, ça n’était pas normal ! Instinctivement, elle se jeta dans la direction opposée, juste à temps pour éviter une gerbe de flammes qui si elle n’aurait pas été fatale lui aurait sans le moindre doute causé de sérieux dégâts. Cette première gerbe de flammes n’était que la première d’une longue série, et la japonaise dut démontrer toute son agilité et sa vitesse pour éviter de finir grillée sur place. Passablement énervée, elle se mit en garde avant de crier d’une voix forte les mots suivants.

-Assez, Chevalier Noir ! Si tu veux te battre, fais-le à la loyale ! Bien que je doute qu’un tel terme fasse partie de votre vocabulaire, à ton engeance et toi…

Cette petite pique semblait avoir touché l’orgueil de son adversaire, qui se révéla alors. C’était une femme de l’âge de Fuyuka, vêtue d’une Armure Noire (incroyable, n’est-ce pas ?) qui était semblable à la sienne. Se pourrait-il que cette femme soit la Chevalier Noir de la Couronne Boréale ?

-Non, je ne suis pas la Couronne Boréale Noire, mais presque. Je suis Shama de la Couronne Australe Noire, maîtresse des chaleurs les plus extrêmes ! Je dois dire que je n’avais pas l’intention de t’affronter, tu n’as aucune valeur à mes yeux. Mon rêve, c’est d’affronter le Chevalier du Cygne… Et je prouverais ainsi que la chaleur est largement supérieure au froid ! Une petite servante dans ton genre n’a pas grand intérêt pour moi, mais bon… On va dire que je vais m’échauffer avec toi ! Tu devrais te sentir honorée que je daigne te porter de l’intérêt !

Très vexée de n’être considérée que comme un amuse-bouche, Fuyuka se mit en garde, prête au combat.

-Penses-tu vraiment avoir une chance ? Sache qu’Albireo, le Chevalier de Bronze du Cygne, est mon meilleur ami, et nous sommes au même niveau. Si tu ne me vaincs pas, tu n’auras aucune chance contre lui ! De plus, nous avons été tous deux entraînés par le plus noble et le plus respectable des Chevaliers d’Or d’Athéna : Ganymède du Verseau ! La chaleur ne vaincra jamais le froid !

Mais loin d’être impressionnée, Shama semblait surexcitée par cette déclaration. -Tu me donnes encore plus envie de te tuer ! Je suis tellement excitée à cette idée !

-Tu n’auras pas le temps de la mettre à exécution ! JEWELIC TEARS !

Ça avait beau être une technique basique apparentée visuellement au Diamond Dust du Cygne et du Verseau, elle n’en restait pas moins redoutable, avec un haut potentiel de gel dans un environnement neutre. Mais on va pas se mentir, dans l’ambiance étouffante et pesante de Death Queen, l’attaque perdait de son efficacité… Shama recourut de nouveau à sa technique de flammes, et fondit l’intégralité des joyaux lancés par Fuyuka, qui pestait de son inefficacité tandis que la Couronne Australe Noire jubilait.

-Tu es ici dans mon jardin, tu n’as donc aucune chance de me vaincre ! Cette technique s’appelle Burning Sunrise : comme le soleil qui se lève à l’aube, j’apporte douceur et chaleur dans les foyers… Ou bien la terreur à mes ennemis ! Je dois quand même te poser une question qui me triture les méninges depuis tout à l’heure : comment se fait-il que tu aies été capable d’anticiper chacun de mes assauts avant que je ne me dévoile ?

-Je peux bien te répondre, ça ne t’avancera à rien maintenant que tu es à découvert. Mon entraînement avec Albireo et maître Ganymède s’est déroulée en Sibérie, sur des plaines battues par un froid insoutenable. Plusieurs fois, j’ai bien cru mourir d’épuisement à force de lutter contre cette température extrême. Mais depuis, je suis capable de ressentir le moindre changement de température : comme les rochers que tu visais se dilataient sous l’effet de la chaleur de ton Burning Sunrise, j’ai bien vite compris que la cause n’était pas naturelle, et qu’il fallait donc que j’évite tes assauts le temps que tu te dévoiles !

-Tu es plus ingénieuse que je ne le pensais… Te réduire en cendres sera un régal ! Meurs incinérée par mes flammes, Couronne Boréale ! BURNING SUNRISE !

Consciente qu’elle ne parviendrait pas à encaisser un tel assaut, la Saintia de la Couronne Boréale se jeta sur le côté pour éviter d’être calcinée, et chercha des yeux son adversaire qui avait disparue. Où pouvait-elle bien être passée ? Tentant de ressentir à nouveau la différence de températures, Fuyuka réalisa qu’elle ne sentait rien… Qu’est-ce que ça signifiait ? Une goutte de transpiration coula le long de sa nuque, tant en raison de la chaleur ambiante que du stress. Désormais, Shama pouvait attaquer de n’importe où ! La japonaise eut juste le temps de ressentir une hausse minuscule de température, bien plus faible que les fois précédentes, avant de sentir une brûlure intense au niveau de sa nuque et de voir le sourire cruel de la Couronne Australe Noire lui faire face. S’écroulant face contre terre, Fuyuka ne put discerner le faciès mesquin de son ennemie, tordu par un gloussement ignoble.

-Ouhouhouhouhouh ! Tu n’étais pas si forte que ça, finalement, si mon Solar Blade a eu raison de toi ! Je nimbe ma main de flammes, puis je frappe ! Simple, mais efficace ! Espérons maintenant que tu ne te relèveras pas… Je vais quand même faire un joli feu de joie avec ton corps afin de m’assurer que tu restes à terre ! BURNING SUNRISE !

À moins d’un énorme coup de bol, la Couronne Boréale était condamnée… Les flammes léchèrent son corps, ne laissant qu’un petit tas de cendre à l’endroit où elle se trouvait, pour le plaisir malsain de Shama qui se réjouissait d’avoir pu assouvir son fantasme. Il n’y avait plus qu’à espérer que le Cygne passe également par-là, et puis… Minute, pourquoi il faisait super froid, d’un coup ? Le Cygne était-il déjà là ? Paniquée, la Couronne Australe Noire se retourna pour faire face à son nouvel ennemi, mais ce n’était pas Albireo qui lui faisait face : c’était bel et bien Fuyuka ! Tétanisée par la surprise, Shama baragouina quelque chose qui ressemblait à ça.

-Mais je que comment tu ?

-Tu étais tellement aveuglée par l’idée de me vaincre que tu n’as pas réalisé que j’ai bêtement roulé pour échapper à tes flammes. Je ne suis tout de même pas inconsciente au point de l’encaisser pleinement… Je t’attends, Couronne Australe Noire ! Ne devais-tu pas me prouver que la chaleur surpassait le froid ?

-Grr… Grr… TA GUEULE ! Je vais te rôtir comme un gigot ! SOLAR BLADE !

La fureur et la précipitation s’étaient emparées de Shama, désormais, tant et si bien qu’elle ne perçut pas la hausse significative du Cosmos de la Couronne Boréale… Avant de se briser la main sur un mur de glace qui semblait indestructible ! Hurlant de douleur, la maîtresse de la chaleur darda ses prunelles ardentes sur la japonaise, qui avait un sourire satisfait. Avoir réussi à ériger un mur de glace malgré la chaleur étouffante était un bien bel exploit !

-Surprise, Shama ? Je pense que tu m’as grandement sous-estimée. Ceci est l’Ice Shield ! Je me suis inspirée de mon maître, et si bien évidemment je suis loin de l’égaler dans ce domaine, je reste capable d’ériger un bouclier suffisamment épais pour me protéger de quelqu’un comme toi ! Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas le faire durer éternellement…

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que l’Ice Shield partit en miettes, sûrement en raison de la chaleur. Mais le fait que Fuyuka ait réussi à l’ériger brièvement montrait qu’elle était une combattante redoutable qu’il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère sous prétexte qu’elle était également une servante ! De plus, cela avait sûrement mis un coup au moral de Shama… Mais cette dernière n’en démordit pas, et se jeta sur Fuyuka avec l’énergie du désespoir. Puis, elle sauta en l’air avant de retomber pieds écartés, comme si elle préparait un grand écart, ce qui surprit la japonaise.

_-Qu’espère-t-elle donc faire avec une attaque aussi lente ? Ce n’est pas avec ça que je vais me faire avoir !_

Sans le moindre souci, la Saintia bloqua les deux pieds de la Chevalier Noir, mais cette dernière semblait avoir prévu cette situation ! Avec un grand sourire carnassier, elle croisa les bras en croix avant de les nimber de flammes.

-Imbécile, tu t’es faite avoir ! THUNDER CROSS SPLIT ATTACK !*

Elle chargea alors ses bras, prête à calciner sa cible ! Sur le papier, cette technique était parfaite, alignant défense et attaque : en effet, la victime ne pouvait ni esquiver, ni contre-attaquer sous risque de se brûler ! Mais ce serait grandement sous-estimer la puissance de Fuyuka que de croire qu’elle se ferait avoir par une technique comme ça, aussi parfaite soit-elle… Instinctivement, la Couronne Boréale avait fait chauffer son Cosmos depuis ses mains, refroidissant (mmh mmh mmh, c’est drôle) les ardeurs de son adversaire ! Les pieds gelés, Shama chuta au sol, bien incapable de se dégager.

-Vraiment de la camelote, vos Armures. Je n’ai même pas eu à me donner à fond que j’ai détruit tes protections de jambes. Si c’était là ta technique ultime, comprends bien qu’il est temps de terminer ce combat. Tu pensais me calciner ? Au contraire, c’est toi qui va geler pour l’éternité ! BRILLIANT LAVINA !

Le Cosmos de Fuyuka brûlait à son paroxysme, alors qu’un tourbillon de glace surpuissant emportait la maîtresse de la chaleur, et malgré les températures étouffantes de l’île, la glace commençait petit à petit à former une fine pellicule tout autour du corps de Shama, Chevalier Noir de la Couronne Australe. Une fois l’assaut terminé, un bloc de glace contenant son adversaire faisait face à Fuyuka, qui était légitimement fière de sa victoire. Épongeant la sueur de son front, la Couronne Boréale décida d’explorer plus profondément l’île afin de venir en aide à ses camarades si nécessaire, avant de s’arrêter en ressentant une présence familière.

-…Albireo ?

Mais aucune trace du Chevalier du Cygne. Elle avait sûrement dû rêver… Reprenant sa course, Fuyuka quitta la salle, alors que derrière une paroi environnante se cachait le frère cadet de Mikhaïl. Il n’avait pu s’empêcher de venir observer le combat de sa camarade, et durant toute la bataille, une étrange chaleur douce et apaisante s’était saisie de son cœur et de son ventre… Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Désireux de faire aussi bien que la Couronne Boréale, Albireo continua de son côté son exploration, prêt à faire honneur aux enseignements de son maître !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IS THIS A JOJO REFERENCE?
> 
> Une victoire éclatante pour notre Couronne Boréale! Mais que faisait donc le Cygne ici? Mystère...


	12. L'incroyable puissance du Phénix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La moitié des Chevaliers Noirs ont été éliminés, mais cinq sont encore en liberté! C'est au tour d'Ankaa, Chevalier de Bronze du Phénix, de participer au combat! Fera-t-il aussi bien que son frère aîné? Nous le saurons bien assez tôt...

C’était déjà la cinquième grotte qu’Ankaa fouillait, et toujours rien ! Comment était-ce possible ? Comment ? Lui-même ne le savait pas… Il connaissait ces cavernes comme sa poche puisqu’il s’état entraîné ici. Vous comprenez donc bien que les fouiller à la recherche d’un Chevalier était chose aisée pour lui. Les autres devaient galérer au milieu de ces grottes sombres, mais malgré ça, ils avaient tous trouvé un adversaire à qui se mesurer ! Lui, il connaissait ces cavernes par cœur, mais ne trouvait rien ! Était-ce normal ?! Eh bien, non !

Et d’ailleurs, cela agaçait profondément Ankaa. D’autant plus qu’il est bien connu que le Phénix n’avait aucune patience, contrairement à son frère aîné. Et ça l’agaçait encore plus. Parce qu’il savait pertinemment que si Alpheratz était dans la même situation que lui, il resterait et continuerait à chercher inlassablement. Mais voilà : Ankaa n’est pas la personne au cœur pur, plein de bonté, de gentillesse et d’altruisme qu’est son frère. Non, lui, il aime se battre, il aime quand il y a de l’action. Dès qu’il peut taper, il s’en donne à cœur joie ! Mais bon, là il n’avait personne sur qui se défouler… Et ça l’énervait encore plus ! Tout l’énervait ! Il avait plus l’impression d’être dans une partie de cache-cache qu’au milieu d’une bataille au nom d’Athéna. Ah j’vous jure, quand on lui avait dit qu’il partait sur Death Queen Island pour tabasser du Chevalier Noir, il s’était imaginé mieux qu’un cache-cache dans les souterrains de l’île.

À présent, il sortait de la cinquième grotte pour s’engouffrer dans une autre caverne. Et cette caverne, il la connaissait bien. Bon, il n’a pas bu le thé avec elle, vous vous en doutez ; mais il venait souvent ici avec Tsih après les séances d’entraînement intensif. Cette grotte s’enfonçait dans les entrailles de l’île et débouchait sur une caverne sous-marine par laquelle on pouvait accéder à l’océan. C’est après plusieurs minutes passées à courir dans cette caverne qu’Ankaa arriva enfin dans la grotte sous-marine. L’eau avait un reflet azuré véritablement magnifique qui se projetait au plafond.

_—Nous avons de nombreux souvenirs ici. N’est-ce pas, Tsih ? Je me souviens encore de chacun des fous rires qu’on a eu, de chaque coup qu’on s’est échangés pendant qu’on s’entraînait en cachette. Maître Chiron ne voulait pas qu’on s’entraîne s’il n’était pas là. Et nous, on venait ici s’entraîner discrètement. Mais on ne peut rien cacher à ce bon vieux Chiron, hein ? Le jour où il l’a appris, il nous passé un savon qu’on n’est pas prêts d’oublier…_

Ankaa se laissa aller à la nostalgie, et qu’est-ce que c’était bon ! Il n’avait aucun que doute sur le fait que Tsih allait l’emporter sur son adversaire, quel qu’il soit. Et elle allait sûrement l’achever sans aucune pitié comme elle sait si bien le faire… Il n’avait aucun doute non plus quant à la victoire de son frère. Il a beau être très gentil, pacifiste et protecteur, quand il se bat à fond, il peut battre TOUT LE MONDE. En tout cas, c’était l’impression qu’il lui avait fait lors des rares fois où ils s’entraînaient ensemble. Il paraît aussi qu’il a déjà réussi à mettre en grandes difficultés son maître, Palomar de Céphée… Ankaa partit dans ses pensées, pensant à tous les êtres qui lui sont chers…

—Bien, l’interrompit une voix. Je t’attendais. Il faut dire que tu en as mis du temps aussi…

Instinctivement, le Phénix tourna la tête vers l’origine de la voix. Il découvrit alors un jeune homme portant une Armure aussi noire que l’obsidienne. Il avait le teint tellement pâle qu’on pouvait le confondre avec un fantôme. Ses cheveux longs, d’un vert très foncé, contrastait avec son visage et son Armure. C’était même la seule touche de couleur sur son corps. Car oui, même ses yeux étaient tout noirs !

—À qui ai-je l’honneur ?

—Tu as en face de toi le grand, le beau, le magnifique, le superbe Nasol, le Chevalier Noir de l’Oiseau de Paradis !

—Mouais… Plus que superbe et magnifique, je dirai surtout que tu es mégalomane…

—C’est possible, oui, en effet. Comme tu peux le voir, j’ai choisi le plus bel endroit de l’île pour notre combat !

—Oh ! Tu sais, le cratère du volcan est pas mal, non plus…

—C’est possible, oui, en effet.

—Alors, primo, tu arrêtes de dire toute le temps « C’est possible, oui, en effet » parce que ça va vite m’énerver ; et deuzio, je ne suis pas une pipelette et j’aime me battre, donc si on pouvait commencer le combat…ça… ça serait bien !

—Puisque tu es si impatient de te faire battre à plates coutures par le grand, le beau, le magnifique, le superbe Nasol, allons-y ! MAJESTIC FLIGHT !!!

L’Oiseau de Paradis Noir sauta de plusieurs mètres vers le haut. Il déchaîna alors tous les vents se trouvant dans la caverne, mêlant son Cosmos à ceux-ci. Les bourrasques tournoyaient dans tous les sens. Elles étaient tellement puissantes qu’elles laissaient des sillons dans les parois rocheuses de la caverne. Mais là s’arrêtait cette démonstration de puissance : Ankaa fit un grand mouvement de bras, quelques flammèches apparurent et les folles bourrasques tournoyantes disparurent aussitôt. Ankaa se mit alors à courir en direction de son ennemi afin de lui asséner un coup.

Nasol, qui était miraculeusement resté suspendu dans les airs, retomba avec légèreté et grâce. Il créa toutefois une onde de choc à l’aide de son puissant Cosmos. Le Chevalier du Phénix fût projeté à l’autre bout de la caverne et tomba dans l’eau. Bien sûr, il n’y resta pas longtemps et quelques secondes plus tard, il était déjà sorti. Les deux adversaires étaient puissants, cela promettait un combat épique !

—J’ai comme l’impression que ta tentative d’attaque est tombée à l’eau, tout comme toi, d’ailleurs ! Ahahahahahahaha !!!

—Magnifique ! En plus d’être mégalo, monsieur fait des blagues pourries… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je ne vais pas te supporter longtemps. Bien maintenant que tu t’es fait plaisir en me ridiculisant, c’est moi qui vais te ridiculiser !

—Tu n’oserais quand même pas attaquer le grand, le beau, le magnifique, le superbe Nasol ? De toute façon, c’est moi qui vais t’attaquer, pas l’inverse. BLAZING DAYBREAK !!!

—Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, tu te trompes ! HŌ YOKU TENSHŌ !!!

Nasol ouvrit alors grand les bras comme s’il allait faire un câlin au monde entier et un flash aveuglant jaillit alors de ses mains. Ankaa dût se protéger les yeux de ses bras ce qui l’empêcha d’utiliser son attaque. Le Chevalier Noir profita de la confusion occasionnée pour porter de nombreux coups au Phénix sans qu’il puisse se défendre. Mais malheureusement pour lui, le portugais bloqua chacun de ses coups. Était-ce dû à un miracle, non je ne pense pas. C’était plutôt dû au génie tactique, au talent et la force d’Ankaa. Celui-ci réussit même à riposter et à asséner un coup à Nasol. C’est à ce moment que le flash lumineux disparût, permettant au frère d’Alpheratz d’analyser la situation et de comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé. Il se permit même d’esquisser un petit sourire quand il vit l’hématome noirâtre au niveau de l’œil de Nasol et le sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

—Comment oses-tu te moquer du grand, du beau, du magnifique, du superbe Nasol ! Pour ce crime je vais te châtier et après je tuerai un par un les membres de la misérable engeance dont tu fais partie. Goûte à ma plus terrible technique, sale piaf ! TWILIGHT WINGS FLAP !!!

Nasol ouvrit les bras comme pour souhaiter la bienvenue à quelqu’un qui venait d’entrer dans la pièce. Une sphère d’énergie flamboyante aux couleurs du crépuscule se créa alors dans sa main droite. Puis une autre sphère semblable à la première apparût dans la main gauche. Puis ces deux sphères se transformèrent en deux immenses rayons mais gardèrent tout de même leurs magnifiques couleurs. Les deux lasers étaient si puissants qu’ils percèrent les parois rocheuses de la grotte, occasionnant quelques craquements. Puis le Chevalier Noir rassembla ses mains vers l’avant, rabattant par la même occasion les deux lasers flamboyants sur Ankaa. Celui-ci fût propulsé en arrière avec une violence sans pareille. Il traversa de nombreuses parois rocheuses avant de se rattraper et se remettre sur pieds. Il remarqua qu’il avait aussi d’assez grosses brûlures sur les bras, le cou et les cuisses. Heureusement que son Armure l’avait un minimum protégé car ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave… Il s’élança ensuite en direction de son adversaire, bien déterminé à lui donner la raclée du siècle. Mais Nasol réutilisa sa terrible technique, mais vers le haut cette fois-ci et non pas devant lui comme la première fois. Ankaa fût donc projeté sur le plafond rocheux. Il traversa de nombreuses couches de pierres et de terre sur plusieurs dizaines –voire centaines- de mètres. Il arriva finalement à la surface où il s’éleva encore un peu dans les airs, avant de retomber à toute vitesse vers le sol de la caverne sous-marine où l’attendait Nasol. Cette longue chute lui laissa le temps d’un peu réfléchir.

_—Même si ça me fait mal de l’avouer, je dois dire qu’il est puissant. Peut-être même plus encore que Tsih et moi-même. Je suis plutôt content d’être tombé sur lui en tant qu’adversaire. Parce qu’en tombant sur un petit gugusse, je me serais sérieusement ennuyé…_

Il s’écrasa alors violemment et lamentablement sur le sol. Son Armure était sérieusement endommagée. Il en venait même à se demander si elle lui servait encore à quelque chose. Malgré ça, il tint bon et se releva fièrement. Sa mort n’était pas pour aujourd’hui…

—Maintenant que tu m’as montré toute l’étendue de ta puissance, je vais pouvoir te montrer la mienne… Et tu ne vas pas en revenir. Je ne sais même pas si tu vas pouvoir en profiter puisque tu vas sûrement mourir sur le coup. HŌ YOKU TENSHŌ !!!

D’un habile mouvement de bras, Ankaa projeta sur son adversaire un immense souffle mêlé à quelques flammes. Cette technique était si puissante qu’elle fissura la roche et que l’Armure de Nasol éclata en morceaux. Nasol, justement, fût fracassé contre une paroi. Il était dans un sale état. L’attaque avait été tellement puissante qu’elle lui avait arraché un bras… Avant que Nasol ne meure, le majestueux Phénix s’approcha de lui et lui cracha au visage, signe qu’il lui faisait pitié. Il n’y avait plus rien à faire : le Chevalier Noir allait se vider de son sang et mourir lentement. De toute façon, il était à bout de forces, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.  
Et pour ne rien arranger, l’entièreté de la grotte commençait à s’effondrer. Des fissures se formaient dans les murs et le plafond en poussant d’effroyable craquement et l’eau commençait à s’infiltrer par de petits trous. Ankaa préféra quitta la grotte tout de suite. Il plongea dans l’eau, laissant son adversaire seul aux portes de la mort. Il allait soit mourir vidé de son sang, soit noyé, alors qu’est-ce que ça changeait qu’Ankaa reste ou pas ? 

C’est après s’être découvert un talent caché pour l’apnée et avoir nagé plusieurs minutes vers le haut, qu’il arriva enfin à la surface. Il nagea encore un peu avant d’arriver aux côtes de l’île de Death Queen. C’était encore un combat de gagné pour nos Chevaliers !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et une victoire de plus pour les Chevaliers d’Athéna! Mais le combat est loin d'être terminé... Kadmos, Albireo, Delphini et Kitalpha n'ont pas encore combattu! L'un d'eux affrontera un ennemi au prochain chapitre...


	13. Adieux à un ami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quatre Chevaliers Noirs courent toujours! Kadmos s'élance pour aller affronter son adversaire, mais le combat ne sera pas aussi simple que prévu...

Plus Kadmos avançait, plus il se sentait mal à l’aise, ressentant une présence si familière, celle qui l’avait tant troublé en arrivant sur Death Queen Island. Ça ne pouvait pas être cette personne, c’était tout bonnement impossible ! Il avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces… Kadmos le croyait mort ! Mais si c’était réellement lui ? Comment avait-il pu devenir un Chevalier Noir, ennemi honni de la Déesse qu’ils s’étaient tous deux jurés de protéger ? Le Chevalier du Dragon n’eut guère le loisir de se laisser aller à plus d’interrogation : il venait de pénétrer dans une grande salle circulaire où était assis en tailleur un adolescent de son âge. Le Dragon Noir !

-Tu en as mis du temps, Kadmos.

Comment pouvait-il connaître son prénom ? Ça ne faisait que renforcer les doutes du grec, qui comprenait enfin qu’ils étaient fondés. Tombant à genoux et laissant échapper quelques larmes, le Dragon releva la tête vers son clone noir, bafouillant et cherchant ses mots en raison de l’émotion.

-Thuban… C’est… C’est bien toi… Tu… Tu es vivant… Je suis si heureux !

Le concerné se leva et s’approcha de Kadmos, un grand sourire aux lèvres et prononçant son prénom. Mais sans crier gare, il lui décocha un immense coup de pied dans le menton qui le laissa étalé pour le compte ! Sonné, le grec demanda des explications à son interlocuteur, qui était passablement énervé.

-Tu n’as pas changé… Qu’est-ce qui te prend de baisser ta garde face à un ennemi ? Le Thuban qui te fait face n’est plus ton ami ! Tu as face à toi Thuban, Chevalier Noir du Dragon !

Se relevant péniblement, Kadmos essaya de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu’une personne telle que Thuban ait pu tant changer. Pleurant à nouveau (mais certainement pas de joie cette fois-ci), le Dragon prit péniblement la parole.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas… Comment as-tu pu changer à ce point ? Notre maître et moi-même avons tellement souffert de ton départ… Et je te retrouve vêtu d’une Armure Noire, t’opposant à Athéna que tu voulais tant protéger ? Explique-moi, Thuban ! Je suis ton ami !

-Tu veux un dernier souvenir heureux avant de mourir, Kadmos ? Très bien, je vais te l’offrir…

6 ANS PLUS TÔT

-Thuban, je te présente Kadmos. Il nous vient d’un pays lointain qu’on appelle la Grèce qui est également mon pays d’origine. À partir d’aujourd’hui, il s’entraînera avec nous !

-Bien, maître Eunomie. Je vais faire en sorte qu’il se sente accueilli.

Le Chevalier d’Or de la Balance laissa donc les deux enfants faire connaissance, et si Kadmos restait un peu timide, il accepta la main tendue de son condisciple et se sentit immédiatement à l’aise.

-Salut ! Je m’appelle Thuban et j’ai 9 ans ! Je suis avec la maître depuis un an environ. D’autres élèves sont venus avant toi, mais tous sont repartis la queue entre les jambes. J’espère que tu resteras plus longtemps parmi nous !

C’était là le début d’une formidable amitié, mais tous deux l’ignoraient encore…

Quatre ans plus, tard, un nouvel entraînement se termina une fois de plus par la victoire de Thuban contre son cadet. Bien vite, il tendit la main à Kadmos qui l’accepta pour se relever.

-Tu fais d’énormes progrès, Kadmos ! Ta force doit au moins être égale aux 3/4 de la mienne, à présent…

-Tu plaisantes Thuban, je ne t’arrive même pas à la cheville.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux garçons, avant que l’aîné ne reprenne la parole.

-Dis Kadmos, pourquoi tu veux devenir Chevalier, toi ?

C’est du tac-au-tac que le grec répondit. -Je veux devenir un protecteur d’Athéna et me battre pour la justice et la paix ! Et je deviendrais le meilleur à ça ! Et toi ?

-Ouais… Tout pareil !

Les garçons se firent un check poing contre poing, mais intérieurement, le ton était tout autre chez Thuban.

_-J’envie tellement ta motivation, Kadmos… De mon côté, je m’en fiche éperdument d’Athéna, et je ne veux pas devenir Chevalier ! Je risque d’être un frein à ta progression…_

Le soir venu, le dîner se fit dans une ambiance pesante. Eunomie ne dînait jamais avec ses disciples, afin que ces derniers ne voient pas son visage, mais Thuban et Kadmos, d’ordinaire si joyeux, ne pipèrent mot, et ils allèrent se coucher. Une fois assuré que le grec dormait, Thuban prépara ses affaires, puis disparut dans la nuit. C’était mieux pour tout le monde s’il disparaissait ainsi, comme ça il ne ressentirait pas la douleur de la séparation avec la seule personne qu’il considérait comme son ami…

DEATH QUEEN ISLAND

-Tu es prêt à mourir, à présent ? Car sois assuré que je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux. BLACK SHŌRYŪHĀ !

Trop estomaqué pour réagir, Kadmos se prit la version noire de son attaque fétiche, celle qui inverse le courant des cascades. Essuyant le sang aux commissures de ses lèvres, le Dragon se remit sur pieds et raffermit sa garde pour faire face, mais au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu’il ne pourrait pas lutter, que ses sentiments allaient prendre le dessus.

-Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me battre, Kadmos.

-Je te retourne ta pique ! Si tu t’étais donné à fond, tu m’aurais vaincu, peut-être même tué ! Pourquoi as-tu retenu tes coups ?

Un long moment de silence se fit, que Kadmos brisa en exigeant des explications. Car si Thuban étant tant dévoué que ça à la cause des Chevaliers Noirs, il n’avait ABSOLUMENT aucune raison de ne pas donner le maximum contre un ennemi.

-…Peut-être as-tu raison, et que je ne peux pas te battre. À vrai dire, je n’en avais pas l’intention, et j’espérais secrètement que j’aurais à affronter un de tes compagnons et non toi-même. Ce n’est pas par gaîté de cœur que je t’affronte, mais j’ai une dette envers Fawkes et Lustro, les leaders des Chevaliers Noirs. Ils m’ont offert une nouvelle vie quand plus rien n’avait de la valeur à mes yeux, alors j’obéirais à leurs ordres. Mais si au lieu de te tuer, je te faisais rejoindre nos rangs… Ça serait la plus belle des victoires. Joins-toi à nous, Kadmos, nous avons besoin de valeureux combattants comme toi.

Thuban tendit la main à son ex-compagnon d’entraînement, mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci tapa dedans en l’écartant, une nouvelle détermination se lisant sur son visage.

-Sale serpent, je ne mange pas de ce pain-là ! Tu m’as donné la seule motivation dont j’avais besoin pour te vaincre !

-Très bien… Mais il te faudra plus que des mots pour me montrer ta détermination !

-Tu vas la sentir passer, je peux te l’assurer. Parmi mes amis, je suis considéré comme celui qui maîtrise le mieux les arts martiaux. Prépare-toi à ma fureur !

-Je t’attends !

Kadmos ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et partit à l’attaque ! Son enchaînement était clair, fluide, d’une précision chirurgicale, mais les coups manquaient d’intensité… Comme s’il était absolument incapable de se donner à fond, comme s’il était inconsciemment bloqué dans ses actions, ne voulant pas faire de mal à celui qu’il considérait toujours comme son ami malgré ce que ce dernier était devenu. Avec un rictus mesquin, Thuban cueillit au creux de sa main un coup de poing de Kadmos qui visait sa tête, et riposta lui-même d’un coup de pied d’une rare violence. Enragé par sa faiblesse, le légitime Dragon se releva, prêt à repartir à l’attaque, alors que le Dragon Noir s’approchait.

-Ton empathie est ta plus grande force ainsi que ta pire vulnérabilité. Tu ne peux plus me sauver, Kadmos. Si tu ne me tues pas, c’est moi qui le ferais, et je n’hésiterais pas à un seul moment contrairement à toi.

-Tu mens ! Je sais qu’il y a encore du bien en toi ! Si tu ne veux pas t’en débarrasser… Je ferais moi-même sortir le mal qui habite ton cœur !

Le Dragon commença alors à chauffer son Cosmos à son paroxysme, prêt à mettre toutes ses forces dans un ultime assaut contre son ami. Ce dernier répliqua de la même manière, et les Cosmos engagés étaient aussi puissants, aussi chauds l’un que l’autre. L’issue de ce combat était loin d’être déterminée en avance…

-Tu ne peux pas me sauver ! Meurs, Kadmos ! BLACK SHŌRYŪHĀ !

-Peut-être que je ne le peux pas… Mais rien ne m’empêchera d’essayer ! ROZAN SHŌRYŪHĀ !

C’était un choc phénoménal entre deux Cosmos équivalents, et le premier qui faiblirait se prendrait l’intégralité des deux attaques cumulées. Mais, lentement mais sûrement, centimètre par centimètre, le dragon vert étincelant prenait le dessus sur le dragon noir, afin de totalement l’engloutir et de balayer Thuban, qui fut envoyé au loin et s’écrasa au sol après un vol plané composé de plusieurs roulades successives. Éreinté mais inquiet, Kadmos se rua sur son ami/ennemi, puis lui soutint le dos pour voir s’il n’avait pas un moyen de le sauver. Mais c’était trop tard : de nombreuses plaies parsemaient le corps du Dragon Noir… Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues du Dragon, alors que Thuban avait les yeux clos et un grand sourire.

-Bravo, Kadmos… Tu as su faire face à ton ennemi malgré les liens qui t’unissaient à lui, et te comporter comme un véritable Chevalier. Athéna doit être fière d’avoir d’aussi valeureux combattants sous ses ordres. Mourir de ta main… N’est pas si désagréable…

Kadmos ne dit rien, non pas parce qu’il ne le voulait pas mais tout simplement parce qu’il ne le pouvait pas. Quelle tragédie, d’avoir dû tuer un frère… Conscient qu’il s’en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours s’il ne disait rien, le grec balbutia les mots suivants.

-Thuban… Pouvons-nous à nouveau être amis, maintenant ?...

Le Dragon Noir hocha la tête, arrachant un sourire triste au Dragon. De ses dernières forces, Thuban se rapprocha du visage de Kadmos pour l’avertir d’un danger. Maintenant qu’il avait perdu, plus rien ne le liait à Fawkes et Lustro, et rien ne l’empêcherait de venir en aide à un ami.

-Kadmos… Je dois te dire une dernière chose… Ton ami Pégase… Il doit être en danger de mort actuellement, à cause du Black Ryūseiken du Pégase Noir… Sauve ton ami, Kadmos ! Et continue toujours à te battre pour ce en quoi tu crois… Prends… Prends soin de notre maître pour moi… A… Adieu… Mon ami !

Ce furent les derniers mots de Thuban, Chevalier Noir du Dragon. Non, il ne mourrait pas ainsi. Lentement, avec une grande délicatesse tout en retenant ses larmes, Kadmos retira une à une les pièces composant l’Armure Noire du Dragon et les jeta, avant de créer un trou dans le sol et d’y déposer délicatement le corps de son ami. Il plaça un drachme dans le creux de la main de Thuban, afin que celui-ci fasse bon voyage aux Enfers, et recouvrit de terre la tombe sommairement creusée avant d’adresser une prière silencieuse pour le salut de l’âme de son frère d’armes.

_-Ce n’est pas en tant que Chevalier Noir que tu es mort aujourd’hui, Thuban. C’est en personne valeureuse et honorable, et je suis fier d’avoir pu être ton ami. Puissions-nous à nouveau nous rencontrer, dans une autre vie…_

Kadmos aurait bien aimé rester plus longtemps, mais si les avertissements de Thuban étaient exacts (ce dont il ne doutait guère), Homam était en danger, alors plus de temps à perdre !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce fut un affrontement déchirant, mais Kadmos a su l'emporter! Il va maintenant lui falloir partir à la rescousse d'Homam qui doit être encore en train d'agoniser à cause du Black Ryūseiken...


	14. Le duel des Petits Chevaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kadmos du Dragon a vaincu à contrecoeur son ex-condisciple Thuban, et sait désormais que Homam est en danger... Mais pour l'instant, c'est à Kitalpha, Saintia du Petit Cheval, de rentrer en scène!

Kitalpha était autant désorientée que son ancien condisciple. En effet, comme Homam, elle avait l’impression de tourner en rond depuis des heures. Toujours les mêmes parois, toujours cette même pénombre, toujours ces mêmes cailloux… 

_—Olalalala… C’est vraiment morose et monotone les grottes… Franchement, je plains les Chevaliers Noirs : eux qui vivent dans ces cavernes tout le temps, ils doivent perdre la boule à force… Je sais ! C’est pour ça qu’ils sont complètement frapadingues et qu’ils veulent devenir les rois du monde ! Et ça, c’est la faute de qui, hein ? La faute à ces grottes, voilà !_

Kitalpha s’arrêta soudainement de marcher comme si quelque chose l’avait surprise ou interpellée. Elle fronça les sourcils comme pour réfléchir.

_—Attendez. Mais c’est moi qui commence à devenir frapadingue en fait… Ça y est, l’effet néfaste qu’ont les grottes sur les Chevaliers Noirs commence à s’élargir à ma personne ! Nan mais sérieux ? Plaindre les Chevaliers Noirs ? Mais on aura tout vu !_

Elle avança encore un peu avant de s’arrêter à nouveau. _—Plus je me parle à moi-même, plus j’ai l’impression de devenir folle… La meilleure mesure à prendre, c’est d’arrêter de se parler à soi-même, dans ce cas… Attendez. Je viens de me parler à moi-même pour me dire d’arrêter de me parler à moi-même ?! Ça y est, je suis complètement frapadingue !!!_

La Saintia du Petit Cheval se mit alors à courir, puis s’arrêta (encore une fois…). Elle frappa violemment la paroi de la grotte pour se défouler. Son coup était si puissant qu’il avait laissé un impact semblable à celui qu’aurait laissé un météore.

—SALES GROTTES DE MERDE !!!

—Quelle vulgarité, s’indigna une voix que Kitalpha ne connaissait pas. Un langage pareil est-il vraiment digne d’une Saintia au service d’Athéna ?

—C’est toi qui me donne des leçons sur la dignité alors que tu portes une Armure Noire, sérieux ? Laisse-moi rire, tu es plus pathétique que les moucherons qui se baladent à mes pieds.

—Enfin, ne nous énervons pas, commençons plutôt par nous présenter. Je suis Mi-Oh, la Chevalier Noir du Petit Cheval ! Je suis la plus jeune des Chevaliers Noirs, mais crois-moi, cela n’enlève rien à ma dangerosité !

—Moi je m’appelle Kitalpha et je suis la véritable Saintia du Petit Cheval ! Je vais te démolir !

La Saintia s’élança alors à toute vitesse sur son adversaire. Les deux adolescentes s’échangèrent plusieurs coups d’une grande violence. Les coups fusaient à la vitesse du son ce qui les rendaient imperceptibles pour l’œil d’un simple humain. Mais elles n’étaient pas des simples humaines, elles portaient des Armures et manipulaient le Cosmos ! Mais contre toute attente, Kitalpha prenait petit à petit le dessus. Elle bloquait les coups de son adversaire et ripostait avec deux fois plus de force. Sentant son infériorité, Mi-Oh rompit l’affrontement d’un salto arrière.

—Bah alors, fatiguée ?

—Ne fait pas la maligne Kitalpha, toi aussi tu es fatiguée.

—Moins que toi, et je vais te dire pourquoi. Pendant six longues années j’ai subi les entraînements de maître Mégara aux côtés d’Homam. À force, je me suis améliorée, tant au niveau de la puissance, qu’à celui de l’endurance. Frapper est tout un art, tu sais ? Toi, tes coups sont brouillons et facile à parer. Tu n’as pas reçu d’entraînement, n’est-ce pas ?

—Oui, tu as raison. Je suis devenue Chevalier Noir il y a pas longtemps. Je n’ai donc pas l’expérience des autres. Mais comme je te l’ai déjà dit, cela n’enlève rien à ma dangerosité ! BLACK EQUULEUS RYŪSEIKEN !!!

Mi-Oh déchaîna alors ses poings nimbés de Cosmos noirâtre. Elle était capable de porter 100 coups à la seconde, une chose vraiment exceptionnelle. Ses coups étaient semblables à des météores de mal. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Kitalpha connaissait cette technique par cœur puisque ce n’était que la version noire de la sienne. Elle bloqua ou esquiva chaque coup porté par son ennemie.

—Tes coups sont vraiment faibles. Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu’est le véritable Equuleus Ryūseiken. EQUULEUS RYŪSEIKEN !!!

La jeune caucasienne fît brûler son Cosmos. Elle s’élança alors, portant à son adversaire 100 coups par seconde. Mi-Oh para quelques coups mais se prit tous les autres. Elle recula de plusieurs mètres, laissant d’importants sillons dans le sol.

—Bah alors ma cocotte, on est incapable de parer les coups de son adversaire ? Ma pauvre, t’es incapable de faire jeu égal avec moi et tu veux prendre le contrôle du Sanctuaire ? Pffff… N’importe quel Chevalier d’Or serait capable de tous vous battre en un seul coup. Tu es faible. C’est tout, c’est comme ça et tu ne peux rien y faire…

—Tu vas voir si je suis faible, sale pétasse ! BLACK EQUULEUS SUISEIKEN !!!

Elle refit brûler son Cosmos noir comme la nuit. Mais cette fois-ci, tous les coups étaient rassemblés en un seul. Un seul et unique coup qui rassemblait la puissance de tous les autres. Le coup était si puissant que Kitalpha n’arriva pas à l’arrêter. Elle fût expulsée une dizaine de mètres en arrière. Son Armure était complètement fissurée, ses cheveux étaient recouverts de terre et son corps était couvert de blessures.

—Alors, qui est la faible maintenant ? Dis-moi, le Homam dont tu as parlé tout à l’heure ne serait pas le Chevalier de Pégase ?

—Si, pourquoi ?

—Dans ce cas, j’ai un petit cadeau pour toi ! Je t’en prie suis-moi, le cadeau se trouve un peu plus loin dans la grotte.

Kitalpha courut alors dans la direction que lui avait indiquée Mi-Oh. Elle fût horrifiée de voir le corps d’Homam. Il semblait inconscient, peut-être même mort, et sa peau était devenue noire comme du charbon.

—Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

—Moi, je ne lui ai rien fait. C’est Markab, le Chevalier Noir de Pégase qui est à l’origine de l’état dans lequel se trouve ton ami. Il a sûrement été touché par le Black Ryūseiken. L’intégralité de son corps doit être brûlé et son sang doit être grandement souillé. Il est peut-être même déjà mort…

—C’est impossible, Homam ne peut pas mourir. Je le considère comme mon grand frère… On a traversé tellement de choses ensemble… Nos entraînements, nos repas, tous nos fous rires. Je-je… Ce… C’est… impossible, balbutia Kitalpha en pleurant. Il ne peut pas être mort. Il m’a appris tellement de choses. Il était joyeux et boute-en-train, toujours avec le sourire. Il était déterminé et toujours fidèle à ses principes. Que va dire maître Mégara quand elle va l’apprendre ? Mais ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’il n’aurait pas voulu qu’on le pleure, affirma-t-elle en séchant ses larmes. Il aurait voulu que je finisse ce combat en te tuant ! EQUULEUS RYŪSEIKEN !!!

La jeune caucasienne fit brûler son Cosmos chargé de bienveillance, de colère et de tristesse jusqu’à son paroxysme. Tous les coups de son attaque se rassemblaient en un seul. Un seul rayon d’énergie d’un blanc bleuté que fila à toute vitesse vers Mi-Oh. Le coup était si puissant que, quand il la toucha, il transperça de part en part la Chevalier Noir. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de s’écrouler sur le sol, raide morte. 

Kitalpha s’approcha alors du corps noirâtre d’Homam. Elle s’agenouilla à ses côtés et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. C’est après avoir pleuré une bonne vingtaine de minutes sur le corps du perse qu’elle fût interrompu par une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna alors légèrement pour voir à qui appartenait cette main. Elle vit un garçon de son âge avec des cheveux blonds coupés courts et qui portait une armure verte. Kadmos !

—Kadmos, c’est horrible, parvint-elle à articuler. Il-il est mort. Je le considérais comme mon frère. Mon frère est mort, Kadmos !

—Tu te trompes, Kitalpha : il n’est pas mort. Après une longue réflexion, je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de le sauver. Tu sais sûrement que chaque Chevalier d’Athéna possède ce qu’on appelle des « points vitaux ». Ces « points vitaux » sont disposés sur le corps du Chevalier de façon similaire aux étoiles de sa constellation protectrice. Si tous les « points vitaux » d’un Chevalier disparaissent –au cours d’une attaque, par exemple-, celui-ci meurt. Je pense qu’en pressant les « points vitaux » d’Homam, le sang souillé par le Black Ryūsei Ken sera expulsé du corps de notre ami, le sauvant d’une mort certaine. Mais il faut agir vite, si nous voulons le sauver. Tu es avec moi ?

—Bien sûr que je suis avec toi ! Je suis prête à tout pour sauver Homam !

Kadmos s’approcha alors du corps toujours aussi noir d’Homam. —Si l’on se fie au schéma de la constellation de Pégase, il devrait avoir un point vital sur chaque épaule, un autre sur chacune de ses hanches, un au niveau du coude gauche, deux sur la cuisse droite, un autre sur son genou droit et pour finir, il doit sûrement en avoir un sur son tibia gauche.

—Je te remercie Kadmos ; sans toi, il serait mort.

—Attends, je n’ai encore rien fait. Je ne suis même pas sûr de l’efficacité de cette technique.

Kadmos émit donc une petite pression avec son index et son majeur sur les épaules et les hanches d’Homam, puis sur sa cuisse, à deux reprises, ensuite sur son coude gauche, puis sur son genou droit et enfin sur son tibia gauche. Le perse se redressa soudainement dans un sursaut en crachant une importante quantité de sang à la couleur noire. Le Chevalier de Pégase toussota un peu tandis que sa peau reprenait petit à petit sa couleur d’origine.

—Kadmos ? Kitalpha ?

Il n’eût pas de réponse, seulement un gros coup de la part du Petit Cheval qui pleurait.

—T’es… T’es vraiment un idiot ! Tu as failli mourir Homam ! C’est Kadmos qui t’as sauvé en expulsant le sang souillé de ton corps. Tu lui dois une fière chandelle !

—Ne t’inquiète pas, poursuivit Kadmos. Tout le monde va bien, il n’y a que Delphini et Albireo qui n’ont pas encore fini leurs combats, mais ça ne saurait tarder… Dirigeons-nous vers la cabane de Chiron à présent, il saura nous soigner.

Les trois amis partirent donc en direction de la cabane du centaure, Kitalpha et Kadmos, soutenant Homam pour l’aider à marcher. Il n’y avait qu’à espérer que le Chevalier du Cygne et la Saintia du Dauphin gagnent leurs combats…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un Pégase sauvé, un autre Chevalier Noir vaincu, ça se profile plutôt bien non? Mais même s'il ne reste que deux Chevaliers Noirs, Albireo et Delphini auront fort à faire contre des adversaires redoutables...


	15. Vole, gracieux Cygne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus que deux Chevaliers Noirs en vie, et ça va être l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus (certes bien involontairement, vous allez voir) sur Albireo et Mikhaïl!

Albireo ne sentait presque plus aucun Cosmos dans toute l’île, allié ou ennemi. Et comme il se doutait bien que ses amis n’avaient pas pu perdre, le Cygne en déduit rapidement qu’il n’y avait plus que deux Chevaliers Noirs à neutraliser. Il avait intérêt à lui-même remporter son propre combat s’il ne voulait pas être la risée des Bronzes ! Mais en étant honnête avec lui-même, Albireo savait qu’il se moquait bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui. À ses yeux, seules trois personnes avait de la valeur : son maître Ganymède, son frère Mikhaïl et son amie Fuyuka. Les autres ? Rien à foutre. Mais hors de question de décevoir ces trois-là ! Il en était là de ces considérations au moment de sortir de la grotte, pour arriver sur une falaise escarpée à flanc du volcan. Et étant donné la chaleur encore plus étouffante que d’habitude, le volcan était sans doute entré en éruption il y a peu ! Heureusement qu’Albireo n’avait pas été là, car même en étant un maître des glaces, le Cygne n’était pas certain de pouvoir geler de telles flammes… Le russe restait toutefois aux aguets, son intuition lui soufflant qu’il n’était pas seul depuis qu’il était sorti à l’air libre. C’était en effet le cas : devant lui se tenait un Chevalier Noir, à l’Armure qu’Albireo reconnut aussitôt ; car si l’on exceptait la couleur, noire comme la plus insondable des nuits, c’était une copie conforme de l’Armure d’Ankaa… Celle du Phénix ! Cet homme avait un teint de peau semblable à celui d’Homam et des cheveux verts montants, mais le Cygne ne put discerner les yeux de son opposant : en effet, ceux-ci étaient recouverts d’un fin masque rouge les cachant totalement. Le Chevalier Noir prit la parole, un mélange de surprise et d’amusement se lisant sur son visage.

-Oh ? Je ne pensais pas que quelqu’un viendrait jusqu’à moi… J’aurais préféré affronter mon homologue, afin de lui montrer qui est le véritable Phénix… Mais je me contenterais de toi en attendant ! Je suis Fawkes, le Phénix Noir et l’un des leaders des Chevaliers Noirs rejetés par Athéna !

-Quant à moi, je suis…

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : Fawkes avait impérieusement levé la main en lui imposant le silence.

-Connaître ton nom m’importe peu. Car dans trois secondes, je t’aurais tué comme le faible que tu es, et un doigt me suffira pour cela.

-Arrête de me sous-estimer !

La colère s’était emparée du Chevalier du Cygne, et comme on le sait, celle-ci est bien mauvaise conseillère… Sans penser à utiliser ses techniques, Albireo se jeta poing en avant sur le Phénix Noir, qui tendit juste un doigt. Un minuscule trait de lumière s’en dégagea alors, frappant le Bronze en plein front ; mais si cette attaque pouvait sembler inoffensive de prime abord, ce serait commettre une grave erreur de croire en une ineptie pareille… Se tenant le front et respirant difficilement, le Cygne demanda à son adversaire ce qu’il lui avait fait.

-Je t’envoie faire un voyage dont tu ne reviendras pas… Succombe à la terreur de mon Black Genmaken !

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire, Albireo s’écroula, alors que son esprit vagabondait loin dans les méandres de son passé… Pour l’amener 9 ans plus tôt, en ce jour honni qui avait scellé sa destinée…

Aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, Albireo a toujours été élevé par Mikhaïl. Leur père était mort avant sa naissance, et leur mère, très malade, mourut à peine une semaine après la naissance du jeune garçon. C’est donc par son aîné de 15 ans que le futur Chevalier du Cygne fut éduqué, et bien que la vie fut difficile, ils étaient heureux. Jusqu’au jour où ils durent rallier un comptoir proche de chez eux pour se réapprovisionner en vivres… Voyage terrible, encore aujourd’hui gravé dans le subconscient d’Albireo. Il n’avait que 5 ans au moment des faits, lorsque son frère et lui avaient entrepris cette traversée. Mais Mikhaïl, d’habitude si prudent, n’avait pas anticipé l’immense tempête de neige qui balaya la plaine. Tant pis ! Il leur fallait ces vivres, alors peu importe les conditions climatiques ! Si la future Croix du Sud avait su ce qui l’attendait, il y aurait sûrement réfléchi à deux fois… Mais inutile de s’appesantir sur le passé, n’est-ce pas ? Ce qui est fait est fait. La tempête avait redoublé d’intensité, et au bout d’un moment, Albireo avait été séparé de Mikhaïl. Et tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c’était crier, crier pour qu’il revienne.

-Misha… MISHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Mais que pouvait faire un enfant de 5 ans face à un tel déchaînement des éléments ? Ses cris ne rencontrèrent que le vide, et bien vite, l’enfant s’évanouit… Lorsqu’il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un lit recouvert de fourrures. Un feu crépitait dans l’âtre, et un vieil homme se tenait dans un fauteuil à bascule et semblait heureux de voir son petit protégé reprendre connaissance.

-Ah, tu es enfin réveillé ! J’ai bien cru que ça n’arriverait pas, tu étais quasi mort de froid quand je t’ai trouvé dans la neige… Mais qu’est-ce qu’un petit garçon comme toi faisait dehors par un temps pareil ?

Albireo bégaya sa réponse, cherchant ses mots. -Je… J’étais avec mon grand frère… Mikhaïl ! Où est Mikhaïl ? Je veux mon frère ! S’il vous plaît monsieur ! Bouhouhouhouh…

Des larmes abondantes coulaient sur les joues du jeune russe, qui était dépassé par les évènements. Le vieil homme s’approcha et lui mit la main sur l’épaule, essayant de le rassurer.

-Je suis désolé d’être si brutal, mais je pense que tu ne reverras pas ton frère. Ce n’est pas pour autant que tu dois t’arrêter de vivre. Tu peux commencer une nouvelle vie dans notre village dont je suis le chef. Au fait, comment t’appelles-tu ?

Séchant ses larmes d’un revers de la manche, le cadet de Mikhaïl répondit. -Albireo.

Trois ans passèrent, monotones au possible. Et si Albireo ne se laissait pas dépérir, ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il se sentait vivant. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient pour le jeune russe, jusqu’au jour où…

-Les pillards ! Les pillards sont revenus ! Barricadez-vous ! Protégez-vous !

Ni une ni deux, la population du village obéit aux ordres. Depuis peu, une troupe de pillards venus du nord saccageait les villages et comptoirs environnants, et nul ne pouvait leur résister… Fuyant, Albireo trébucha sur un morceau de glace qui traînait là, et se fit vite rattraper par le bandit. Tremblant de peur, le petit garçon pouvait voir les affreuses dents jaunes et la lame acérée du bandit se rapprocher de lui… Jusqu’à ce qu’une voix familière, puissante et chaleureuse se fit entendre.

-BOREAL VEIL !

L’épée du bandit rebondit alors sur un espèce de mur invisible, sauvant le futur Cygne, alors que celui qui avait lancé cette technique se dévoila. C’était un homme grand, aux cheveux et à la barbe grisonnants et aux yeux d’une teinte similaire à l’acier. Lorsqu’il le reconnut, Albireo fondit en larmes. Jamais il n’aurait cru voir ce jour…

-Tu as été très courageux, Albireo. Laisse ton grand frère s’occuper du reste, à présent. Arrière, mécréants ! C’est face à Mikhaïl, Chevalier d’Argent de la Croix du Sud, que vous êtes opposés ! Votre punition est la volonté d’Athéna ! SILVER WIND !

Une bourrasque de vent glacé extrême se leva alors, et balaya les brigands qui furent congelés intégralement. Clignant des yeux, Albireo ne sécha pas ses larmes lorsque Mikhaïl s’approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Rien qu’une fois, il pouvait bien faire une entorse aux enseignements du Verseau…

-C’est fini, Albireo. Tout va bien. On ne sera plus jamais séparés.

Rien que des mensonges… Mensonges, mensonges, mensonges, mensonges, MENSONGES !* Pendant six nouvelles années, ils avaient été séparés. Et depuis, plus jamais Albireo n’avait pu enlacer son frère… Toujours face contre terre, le Cygne ne bougeait plus face à Fawkes, redoutable co-leader des Chevaliers Noirs. Ce dernier se gaussait de la faiblesse de son adversaire, se demandant comment un minable comme ce pleurnicheur avait pu devenir un véritable Chevalier sacré. Mais à la désagréable surprise du Phénix Noir, l’élève de Ganymède se releva !

-Mais… Comment as-tu pu survivre au Black Genmaken ? Ton système nerveux aurait dû être détruit par la violence du cauchemar !

Pleurant toujours, mais cette fois-ci de rage, Albireo chauffa son Cosmos tout en prenant la pose de son majestueux totem.

-Je resterais à jamais hanté par cette vision du passé… Mais c’est précisément là qu’elle appartient : au passé ! J’ai terriblement souffert de cet évènement, mais je ne le laisserais pas dicter ma vie ! Je ne suis plus un enfant… Je suis désormais un Chevalier d’Athéna !

-…Comment t’appelles-tu ?

-Albireo, Chevalier de Bronze du Cygne, celui qui te vaincra !

-Albireo, donc… Un petit Chevalier geignard tel que toi ne mérite même pas que je le tue, tellement tu es faible tant sur le plan physique que moral. Tu as eu de la chance d’échapper au Black Genmaken, voilà tout !

Sans se démonter, le Cygne répliqua du tac-au-tac. -Ouais ben je suis peut-être un petit Chevalier geignard tel que moi, mais au moins, je me suis montré digne d’une véritable Armure sacrée et j’ai des amis sur lesquels je peux compter ! Toutes ces choses, tu ne les auras jamais !

-Pauvre imbécile ! Les bons sentiments n’ont pas leur place sur le champ de bataille ! Je suis largement plus fort que le véritable Phénix, et si je n’ai pas son Armure, c’est uniquement parce que je n’ai même pas essayé de l’obtenir ! Pourquoi un homme aussi fort et puissant que moi se battrait-il pour une cruche comme Athéna ?

Une sourde colère, mais bien plus calme que la précédente, s’empara du Chevalier du Cygne. Il était désormais prêt à riposter !

-Avec une mentalité pareille, pas étonnant qu’aucune Armure n’ait voulu de toi… Tu n’aurais même pas la volonté suffisante pour être un simple garde du Sanctuaire ! Nous sommes bien trop loin de ce lieu sacré pour que tu puisses y être amené et jugé… Aussi, je serais ton juge ! Prends ça, Phénix Noir ! DIAMOND DUST !

Les multiples cristaux de glace frappèrent de toutes parts Fawkes, qui ne prit pas la peine d’esquiver. Ou bien en était-il incapable, tant le Cosmos d’Albireo brûlait ? Le Cygne stoppa son attaque pour souffler un peu… Avant de réaliser avec horreur que son adversaire était toujours debout ! Comment avait-il pu résister à une attaque si glaciale ? Son Armure n’avait pas la résistance d’une véritable Armure de Bronze et aurait dû être détruite instantanément !

-Sombre idiot. À ton avis, pourquoi ai-je choisi de me battre ici ? Tes attaques de glace voient leur puissance diminuer… Alors que mes flammes sont exacerbées ! Prends ça, une attaque venue de l’enfer ! BLACK PHOENIX WINGS !

Un tourbillon de flammes noires surgit alors des mains tendues de Fawkes, et heurta Albireo qui avait juste croisé les bras pour se défendre. L’air froid qui l’entourait le protégea légèrement, mais pas suffisamment… Son bras gauche était atrocement brûlé, tandis que son Armure était totalement fissurée.

_-Cette attaque… Elle est au moins aussi puissante que celle d’Ankaa… Je peux m’estimer heureux d’en être sorti indemne une fois, mais ça ne se répètera pas ! Je dois trouver un moyen de riposter !_

Fawkes s’apprêta à recommencer son assaut, persuadé qu’il allait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ce satané piaf et qu’il pourrait se charger des suivants. Après tout, même s’ils étaient faibles et méritaient leurs défaites, les autres Chevalier Noirs restaient ses larbins, alors il avait un peu d’affection pour eux… Pas bien grande certes, mais existante. Chauffant son Cosmos maléfique, le Phénix Noir se prépara à nouveau à lancer son attaque infernale.

-Meurs, Chevalier du Cygne ! BLACK PHOENIX WINGS !

À nouveau, les flammes noires se dirigèrent vers Albireo, qui ne bougeait plus… Mais elles rebondirent devant lui et repartirent à toute berzingue sur Fawkes, qui fut consumé par sa propre attaque ! Sévèrement brûlé sur tout le corps, le Phénix Noir observa son adversaire en haletant en raison de la douleur. Comment le Cygne avait-il pu échapper à son attaque ? En y regardant de plus près, il remarqua un léger scintillement devant lui… Comme une aurore boréale dansante devant le Chevalier d’Athéna ! Cela voulait-il dire que…

-Ceci est le Boreal Veil ! C’est une technique de défense qui a été inventée par mon frère aîné Mikhaïl, Chevalier d’Argent de la Croix du Sud ! Mon voile n’est évidemment pas aussi puissant que le sien… Mais il me garantit d’être sauf contre toutes tes attaques ! Frapper ce voile revient à se frapper soi-même ! Accepte ta défaite, et j’épargnerais ta vie : je me contenterais de te priver de ton Armure pour que plus jamais tu ne fasses du mal autour de toi.

-Grr… Grr… Te fous pas de moi ! Tu me parles d’épargner ma vie ? Ne lance pas en l’air des promesses que tu seras incapable de tenir ! Je vais te brûler vif ! Ton petit voile ne subsistera pas longtemps face aux flammes de l’enfer ! BLACK PHOENIX WINGS !

Faisant fi des avertissements d’Albireo, Fawkes utilisa à nouveau sa technique fétiche contre le Cygne, mais celui-ci brûlait son Cosmos à un tout autre niveau !

-Bednyy durak…** Je t’offrais une chance de sauver ta vie, et tu as préféré la gâcher en m’attaquant, aveuglé par ta haine… Puisses-tu vivre heureux dans une autre vie, car l’actuelle va s’achever maintenant ! Voici une attaque venue de mon glorieux maître, Ganymède du Verseau ! Même le climat étouffant de cette île n’y résistera pas ! KHOLODNIY SMERCH !

La température extérieure avait baissé d’au moins 50 degrés, congelant les roches volcaniques aux alentours. Puis, libérant son Cosmos, Albireo déchaîna une tempête de glace surpuissante qui balaya sans souci les flammes noires de Fawkes ainsi que le Chevalier Noir, qui finit alors dans un bloc de glace, à l’exception de son bras droit qui était encore libre de tout mouvement…

-Si tu es un vrai Chevalier, tu sauras te libérer tout seul… Mais j’en doute ! Adieu, Phénix Noir. Puisse ce séjour au frais te mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête.

Clopin-clopant, Albireo fit demi-tour, avant de s’effondrer à genoux, le traumatisme qu’il a revécu contre son gré refaisant surface. Jamais il n’aurait cru revivre ce jour terrible… Il était tant troublé qu’il ne ressentit pas immédiatement le Cosmos doux et apaisant qui s’approchait de lui, Cosmos qu’il connaissait pourtant si bien…

-Albi, ça va ?

Il ne tolérait ce surnom idiot que venant d’une seule personne : la Saintia de la Couronne Boréale. Sans dire un mot de plus mais pleurant silencieusement, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Rougissant de cette proximité plus que soudaine, Fuyuka se ressaisit lorsqu’elle sentit le Cosmos plus que troublé du jeune homme, et répondit à son étreinte. Sanglotant toujours, le Cygne murmura les mots suivants.

-Fuyuka… On restera toujours ensemble, n’est-ce pas ?

-Toujours. Je te le promets…

Ils restèrent encore un peu ainsi, avant que la Couronne Boréale ne relève le Cygne et lui fasse prendre appui sur son épaule, destination la cabane de Chiron. Ils s’étaient tous deux largement suffisamment battus pour aujourd’hui !

_-Je ne ressens plus que trois Cosmos… Plume, Delphini, et un dernier… Ça doit être l’ultime Chevalier Noir ! Nous avons été si loin, ce n’est pas le moment de flancher ! Mes sœurs… Je compte sur vous !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Berkut Fire Emblem is that you?
> 
> **"Pauvre fou", en russe
> 
> Vous en savez désormais un peu plus sur les guerriers des glaces, alors qu'Albireo a remporté son combat! Dans le prochain chapitre, Delphini affrontera le deuxième leader des Chevaliers Noirs pour un ultime combat!


	16. La Nymphe des eaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delphini du Dauphin, cheffe des Saintias et combattante la plus expérimentée du groupe, va faire face au véritable leader des Chevaliers Noirs, celui à l'origine de toute cette mascarade...

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que Delphini se baladait sur la côte est de l’île à la recherche d’un adversaire à qui se mesurer. Mais jusqu’à maintenant, elle avait fait chou blanc. Malgré cela, elle avait un sourire aux lèvres. Et pour cause, au vu du nombre de Cosmos restants sur l’île et de leur intensité, tous les autres Chevaliers devaient avoir gagné leur combat. Elle était fière de ses Saintias ! Finalement, peut-être qu’elle avait mal jugé Plume et que cette dernière était plus puissante qu’elle en avait l’air…

À présent, c’était à Delphini de combattre, encore faudrait-elle qu’elle trouve un adversaire. Mais par chance, elle aperçut enfin son opposant. Il se tenait droit et fier en haut d’une falaise surplombant toute la côte est. La Saintia du Dauphin détailla alors son ennemi qui se trouvait en hauteur. Il avait des cheveux et un bouc de couleur rouge nacarat. Ses yeux vert pâle étaient plongés dans ceux de Delphini. Son Armure ne recouvrait pas complètement son torse et il ne portait rien en dessous, ce qui rendait visible ses abdos finement sculptés. Autre détail, qui pouvait paraître insignifiant mais que la Saintia remarqua quand même : il n’avait pas de sourcils. À la place, se trouvaient de petits points de couleur rouge.

—Bienvenue à toi, Delphini du Dauphin ! Je suis Lustro, Chevalier Noir du Sculpteur. C’est moi qui ai créé ces Armures Noires et je suis donc le maître de l’ordre des Chevaliers Noirs aux côtés de Fawkes du Phénix Noir.

—C’est donc toi l’instigateur de toute cette mascarade !

—Quel esprit de déduction ! Comme tu peux le voir, j’ai deux petits points à la place des sourcils. Il s’agit du symbole des alchimistes du Continent de Mü et ils l’ont tous. Ce sont les alchimistes de Mü qui ont créé les Armures à la demande d’Athéna et ils sont donc capables de les réparer. Mais moi, je me suis servi de ce savoir et des outils dont dispose ce prototype de l’Armure du Sculpteur à des fins bien plus ambitieuses. J’ai créé mes propres Armures. Je suis à la recherche de la Beauté Parfaite et je considère ces Armures comme mes chefs-d’œuvre. J’ai donc décidé de donner la plus puissante d’entre elles, celle du Phénix Noir, à mon ami Fawkes. Puis nous avons parcouru le monde à la recherche d’individus dignes de porter ces Armures. Nous avons donc jugé Markab, Thuban, Frisquette, Charles, Shama, Mi-Oh, Camélia et Nasol dignes de porter ces Armures. Malheureusement, il semble qu’il n’y ait que moi qui soit véritablement assez puissant pour mériter une Armure Noire puisqu’ils ont tous perdu leurs combats. C’est d’ailleurs affligeant de voir que le monde ne compte aucune personne d’exception à part moi.

—Je peux t’assurer que tu auras l’air beaucoup moins exceptionnel une fois dans ta tombe !

—Sache que je t’estime, Delphini du Dauphin. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela que j’ai voulu moi-même te combattre. Je te considère comme la plus puissante parmi tous les combattants qui ont débarqué sur cette île, à part ce maudit Chiron du Centaure, bien sûr.

—Eh bien c’est loin d’être réciproque… Je reconnais que tu possèdes un grand Cosmos mais il en faut beaucoup plus pour gagner mon respect. Je te considère même comme une personne de la pire espèce, pour tout te dire. ANGEL SPLASH !!!

Delphini s’élança sur son ennemi. C’est après avoir enchaîné deux roues, un salto, un saut de 5 mètres et une rondade, qu’elle asséna un violent coup de pied circulaire à Lustro. Celui-ci fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres avant de retomber sur ses pieds.

—Ce n’est pas avec cette misérable attaque que tu vas me battre, je peux te l’assurer.

—Dans ce cas, tu vas peut-être préférer celle-là… HEAVEN’S HYDRO BULLETS !!!

D’un simple mouvement de main vers le haut, la jeune Saintia souleva une importante masse d’eau salée au-dessus de la mer. Puis d’un autre petit mouvement, elle fit prendre à l’eau la forme d’une multitude de petites billes. Puis, en tendant le bras vers l’avant, elle propulsa vers Lustro toutes les petites billes d’eau à une vitesse véritablement extraordinaire, donnant à l’eau un état semi-solide.

—Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, tu te fous le doigt dans l’œil ! MUD WALL !!!

La terre se souleva aussitôt et prit la forme d’un mur devant Lustro. Cette muraille possédait une épaisseur extraordinaire : à vue d’œil, plus de trois mètres. Toutes les petites billes d’eau propulsées à une vitesse fulgurante s’écrasèrent sur ce mur de terre qui semblait indestructible. Mais comme pour prouver la puissance de l’attaque de Delphini, les billes d’eau avait laissé un nombre incalculable d’impacts sur le mur de terre semblables à ceux que peuvent laisser des balles de pistolet.

—Je dois quand même reconnaître que ton attaque est puissante, avoua Lustro en faisant disparaître le mur de terre d’un revers de main.

—Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Ces sphères aqueuses sont capables de transpercer le corps d’un simple humain. Maintenant tu dois comprendre pourquoi on me surnomme la Nymphe des eaux… Mais j’avoue être impressionnée par la solidité de ton mur.

—Même si tu connais la solidité de mon mur, tu vas découvrir la dangerosité de mes techniques offensives ! OCTOPUS TENTACLES !!!

Il leva les bras vers le ciel comme pour faire appel à une créature cachée. Huit immenses masses de terre sortirent soudainement du sol. Rapidement, elles prirent la forme de gros tentacules semblables à ceux des poulpes. Ils commencèrent dès lors à attaquer Delphini en essayant de l’écraser ou de l’enserrer. Mais notre chère Saintia du Dauphin n’était pas décidée à se laisser faire ! Elle enchaînait les acrobaties afin d’esquiver ces multiples assauts. Elle finit même par sauter sur un de ces tentacules et courir dessus pour éviter les autres. Mais elle ne pût pas esquiver éternellement… Elle se fit finalement attraper par un de ces tentacules. Il la serrait de plus en plus et la rapprochait à chaque seconde de l’étouffement.

—Bah alors, on irait que le petit dauphin est en train de se noyer… Finalement, tu n’es peut-être pas aussi puissante que je le pensais. Tu mérites de mourir ! Mais je te promets néanmoins de t’enterrer dignement.

—Il-il fau-faudrait déjà que-que je meurs pour qu’on m’en-m’enterre, parvint-elle à articuler alors que l’étreinte se resserrait.

Elle parvint alors à soulever une importante masse d’eau salée qu’elle propulsa à toute vitesse. La masse de liquide prit alors la forme d’une gigantesque épée un trancha d’un seul coup l’immense tentacule de terre comme s’il s’agissait d’un simple morceau de corde. Les huit tentacules s’écrasèrent sur le sol. Delphini retomba au sol très gracieusement.

—Alors, qu’est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

—Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt surpris, mais aussi que tu m’impressionnes !

—Je suis flattée. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant que je vais t’épargner.

—Tue-moi si tu le souhaites, je me contrefous de la mort ! Mais bon, encore faudrait-il que tu me battes…

—Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu n’en as rien à foutre de mourir ? Tu n’as pas peur de la mort ?!

—Non. J’ai atteint la Beauté Parfaite en créant ces Armures Noires. Et maintenant, je vais tout donner dans ce combat. Si je gagne, tant mieux, si je meurs, j’aurais au moins la satisfaction de m’être battu jusqu’au bout.

—Disons… que c’est une façon de voir les choses… Bien, je pense qu’il est temps d’en finir. HEAVEN’S MAELSTROM !!!

Delphini généra de l’écume autour de soi et, d’un coup pied, la transforma en un grand tourbillon, piégeant son adversaire. Mais contre toute attente, il fit disparaître le tourbillon d’eau sans trop de difficultés.

—Ce n’est pas non plus avec cette technique que tu me battras. Je pensais que tu serais assez puissante pour me battre et me tuer, mais finalement, mon jour n’est peut-être pas venu… Tout bien réfléchi, c’est peut-être toi qui va mourir, aujourd’hui ! ROCKS ASSAULT !!!

De nombreux rochers sortirent de terre en ligne droite. Delphini sauta et usa de différentes figures pour esquiver. Mais malheureusement, encore un fois, cela ne suffit pas. Elle fût donc touchée au niveau de la hanche par une de ces pierres acérées, lui occasionnant une grave blessure. L’aînée des Saintia tomba au sol et roula sur quelques mètres. Elle se relava après quelques secondes en se tenant la hanche. Elle fût horrifiée de voir qu’elle saignait abondamment. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Rien. Elle espérait juste finir ce combat avant de se vider entièrement de son sang.

—Je vais en finir, c’est décidé. Tu veux la mort ? Tu vas l’avoir ! HEAVEN’S GRAND MAELSTROM !!!

À nouveau, elle généra autour de son adversaire de l’écume, mais en deux fois plus grande quantité. Elle tournoya et l’écume se transforma en gigantesque tourbillon. Il était si puissant qu’il fissura le sol et retourna la terre avec une grande violence. Lustro se fit projeter vers le ciel et retomba pathétiquement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

—Comme je le disais précédemment, il est temps d’en finir. Prépare-toi à accueillir la mort comme il se doit. HEAVEN’S HYDRO BULLETS !!!

Comme au début du combat, elle souleva une importante masse d’eau d’un simple mouvement de main. Puis la masse d’eau prit la forme d’une myriade de petites balles qui foncèrent à une vitesse peut-être supérieure à celle du son sur Lustro qui se trouvait encore au sol. Il se fit transpercer à de nombreux endroits par ces petites billes aqueuses. Très vite, le sang se mit à couler alors qu’il poussait de nombreux soupirs d’effroi.

—Voilà, je t’ai offert ce que tu méritais et ce que tu voulais. Tu es sûrement déjà mort mais je pense que tu es digne d’être enterré. Déjà parce que tu m’avais promis la même chose, mais aussi parce que tu es un combattant véritablement brillant et que pour ça tu mérites le respect, même si tes motivations et tes idéaux sont discutables.

Elle utilisa une petite masse d’eau qu’elle transforma en petit tourbillon qui creusa le sol. Une fois la fausse creusée, elle mit le cadavre de Lustro du Sculpteur Noir dedans. Elle le recouvrit de terre et construisit une croix avec deux morceaux bois qui traînait par terre. Le dernier Chevalier Noir était battu, les Chevaliers d’Athéna avaient gagné !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est la victoire! Les 10 Chevaliers Noirs ont été éliminés! Malgré cela, les Chevaliers de Bronze et les Saintias ne sont pas en bon état... Ça serait trop bête de mourir maintenant!


	17. Une victoire plus qu'éclatante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre de ce premier arc! Delphini a vaincu le Sculpteur Noir, mais elle n'est pas indemne pour autant: va-t-elle s'en sortir? Et qu'en est-il des autres combattants? La réponse immédiatement!

Haletante, Delphini laissa un genou tomber à terre. Quel adversaire redoutable le Sculpteur Noir avait été… Mais c’était terminé : désormais, les Chevaliers Noirs étaient vaincus, et plus jamais ils ne causeraient de tort. À présent, il fallait retourner chez Chiron, mais la Saintia du Dauphin en aurait-elle seulement la force ? Sa blessure à la hanche s’était élargie lors du dernier assaut, et appliquer une pression dessus ne suffirait certainement pas à arrêter complètement l’hémorragie. Titubante, l’adolescente mit un pied devant l’autre, difficilement, sa vision floue, consciente qu’elle avait bien peu de chances de s’en sortir. Au moins, si elle venait à mourir aujourd’hui, elle pourra se dire qu’elle a été jusqu’au bout une véritable protectrice d’Athéna… Mais son jour n’était pas encore venu. Une silhouette frêle se présenta à Delphini, et la hissa sur ses épaules, bien déterminée à ne pas laisser sa cheffe mourir ici.

-Tiens bon, Delphini ! On a gagné, tu vas quand même pas me claquer entre les mains ? Comment je vais faire pour devenir une Saintia digne de ce nom sans toi ?

Reconnaissant la voix enjouée de la Petite Ourse, le Dauphin eut un faible sourire, heureuse de cette intervention providentielle et de voir à quel point Plume avait gagné en maturité en si peu de temps. Bafouillant, Delphini remercia sa camarade de l’avoir sauvée ; mais la plus jeune des Saintias secoua la tête d’un air agacé.

-Tu me remercieras lorsqu’on aura retrouvé les autres ! Je crois que tous l’ont emporté… Pas question que tu ne participes pas à notre victoire !

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence morne, Plume se concentrant pour ne pas céder. Et enfin, telle une vision paradisiaque, la destination recherchée se présenta aux deux Saintias : la cabane de Chiron. Et si ça n’était évidemment qu’une petite mansarde, la Petite Ourse y voyait là la plus somptueuse des demeures, après l’intensité des combats que tous avaient eus à mener. Toquant difficilement à la porte, Plume trébucha (encore) à l’entrée avec Delphini sur le dos, mais cela n’ôta rien à sa bonne humeur à propos du fait que tout le monde était là, en vie. En bonne santé ? Pas vraiment. Les moins amochés avaient quand même sacrément morflé, et certains étaient dans un état critique. Fort heureusement, si Chiron n’était pas faiseur de miracles, il restait un médecin talentueux et avait pu sauver d’une mort certaine certains des combattants venus exterminer les Chevaliers Noirs. En plus des dix Chevaliers, il y avait également un homme enchaîné par les chaînes d’Andromède. Trop exsangue pour demander qui c’était, Plume se contenta de faire son rapport à Chiron, qui la félicita ainsi que l’ensemble de ses camarades.

-Vous avez fait du bon travail, Chevaliers. Vos adversaires étaient redoutables, mais vous avez su prouver que vous étiez dignes de vos Armures. Je ne peux pas totalement vous soigner, mais une fois au Sanctuaire, vous irez mieux, soyez-en assurés. Nous n’avons plus qu’à attendre le retour du capitaine Theophrastus, désormais.

À peine le Centaure avait-il terminé sa phrase qu’un navire mouilla au port de fortune de l’île. Par chance, c’était celui du capitaine ! Le Centaure alla l’accueillir, mais une expression de terreur se lisait sur le visage du marin, alors qu’un homme orné d’un masque terrifiant débarquait du navire, avec une petite fille dont le visage ressemblait étrangement à celui d’Alpheratz lorsqu’il était plus jeune. Cela troubla profondément Ankaa, qui se demanda comment une telle similitude pouvait être possible ! Mais il ne dit rien, tant le Cosmos colossal de l’homme était écrasant, nettement supérieur au sien ou que celui de n’importe quel Chevalier ou Saintia présents. Seul Chiron semblait pouvoir lui tenir tête, mais assez curieusement, le Chevalier d’Argent du Centaure avait un air serein sur le visage, comme s’il était content de voir le nouveau venu.

-Merci d’être venu, Énochos.*

-Ce n’est pas pour toi que je suis venu, mais uniquement par dette envers Athéna. Tes petits Chevaliers de Bronze et Saintias sont-ils parvenus à vaincre la menace ?

-À la perfection.

-Ce ne sont donc pas totalement des incapables… Je te dis adieu, Chevalier du Centaure, car nous ne nous reverrons pas. Et les inconscients qui fouleront le sol de cette île dans une vaine quête de puissance n’en ressortiront pas… Pas vivants, en tout cas.

-Je n’ai aucun doute là-dessus. Allez, en route mauvaise troupe ! On rentre au Sanctuaire !

Les Chevaliers de Bronze et les Saintias ne se le firent pas dire deux fois : ni une ni deux, ils montèrent à bord du navire qui les ramèneraient chez eux, au Sanctuaire. Contrairement à l’aller, Homam ne passa pas son temps à vider son estomac par-dessus bord : son combat contre Markab l’avait trop éreinté, tant sur le plan physique que moral, pour qu’il pense à autre chose. Il redoutait grandement le moment où il allait devoir annoncer à Mégara qu’il avait dû tuer un ancien camarade. Le même genre de pensées troublait Kadmos, d’un autre style : car si Homam n’avait pas eu le temps de réellement connaître Markab, Kadmos considérait presque Thuban comme un frère. Dire qu’il avait été celui à lui ôter la vie… Au fond de la cale, Charles, Chevalier Noir du Caméléon, fixait des yeux celui qui lui faisait face. Alpheratz dormait profondément, comme un bienheureux, tandis qu’Ankaa dardait de ses prunelles azures le scandinave. Celui-ci eut un sourire mesquin face au portugais.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il a pu nous soûler avec toi. Et Ankaa par-ci, et Ankaa par-là… Un vrai geignard, ton frère aîné. Je n’en reviens toujours pas d’avoir perdu contre lui…

-Mesure tes paroles, Chevalier Noir. Je n’ai ni la bonté ni la miséricorde d’Alpheratz, et si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, tu serais en train de nourrir les poissons du Pacifique. Je me moque bien de ce que tu penses de moi, mais si tu redis du mal de mon frère… Je me chargerais moi-même de ta punition. C’est une situation que tu ne veux pas voir arriver, je peux te l’assurer.

Déglutissant, le Caméléon Noir baissa les yeux, intimidé par la prestance du véritable Phénix qui surpassait largement celle de Fawkes…

Le reste de la traversée se déroula sans incidents notables, et un peu plus de deux semaines plus tard, ils furent tous de retour au Sanctuaire. Chiron ouvrit le cortège, et les Chevaliers d’Or laissèrent la petite procession passer, conscients de l’urgence de la situation. Rapidement, les Chevaliers de Bronze et les Saintias se retrouvèrent devant Athéna. Le Centaure décida de faire son rapport, se doutant bien qu’il était en meilleur état que les adolescents !

-Chiron du Centaure au rapport, Déesse Athéna. Notre long périple sur Death Queen a été couronné de succès : les Chevaliers de Bronze et Saintias ont brillamment réussi la mission qui leur avait été confiée. Les Chevaliers Noirs ne sont plus une menace pour l’instant, mais il n’est pas impossible que d’autres individus, attirés par l’appât du gain et de la puissance superficielle, ne décident de revenir sur l’île en quête des Armures Noires. Ça ne sera pas un souci : ils pourront essayer d’y entrer, ils n’en ressortiront pas ; Énochos est désormais le gardien de cette île. Tant que lui et sa descendance veilleront, la Chevalerie ne sera pas inquiétée par ces traîtres qui salissent votre nom. De plus, si la majorité des Chevaliers Noirs ont été éliminés, le jeune Alpheratz a épargné son adversaire qui était un de ses camarades d’entraînement. S’il est absolument exclu qu’il puisse concourir pour une nouvelle Armure, nous pourrions toutefois en faire un garde du Sanctuaire.

Athéna se leva de son trône et se saisit de son sceptre. Une telle aura de divinité se dégageait d’elle… Souriant, elle prit la parole.

-Merci, mon très cher ami. Chevaliers de Bronze, Saintias, je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueur ! Bien que je ne doutais pas de votre valeur et de votre courage, vos adversaires étaient puissants, et vous avez su prouver que vous n’aviez pas usurpé vos Armures. La Chevalerie vous doit une fière chandelle, et vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos ! Quant au camarade d’Alpheratz, libérez-le. Je ne lui imposerais rien : s’il souhaite se mettre au service du Sanctuaire, je l’accueillerais avec plaisir ; s’il souhaite partir, je ne l’en empêcherais pas. Chiron, je pense qu’un passage dans la 9ème maison du zodiaque s’impose pour nos jeunes amis. Peux-tu les accompagner ?

-À vos ordres, Déesse Athéna.

Avec un dernier salut, les onze combattants se dirigèrent vers le 9ème maison du zodiaque, celle d’Ophiuchus. À l’aller, ils n’avaient pas croisé le Chevalier en poste, mais il y avait désormais signe de vie, l’occupant des lieux devait donc être rentré.

-Asclépios ? Asclépios ! Mon cher élève, c’est moi, Chiron !

À l’entente de ce nom, le Chevalier d’Or qui habitait cette maison se dévoila. Kadmos le reconnut alors : c’était celui à la chevelure violette, avec un sceptre orné d’une tête de serpent dans la main droite. C’était donc lui, le fameux Asclépios d’Ophiuchus, surnommé le Guérisseur ou bien encore l’Homme le plus pur du Sanctuaire…

-Ces qualificatifs me gênent, maître, dit d’un ton un peu gêné le maître des lieux. Je ne fais que mon travail de Chevalier d’Or et médecin ! Jeunes gens, je dois vous féliciter pour le succès de votre mission. Mais il semblerait que vous ayez mené de rudes combats ! Par chance, je suis l’homme de la situation : détendez-vous et laissez-moi faire.

Chauffant son Cosmos, le Chevalier d’Or d’Ophiuchus apposa les mains sur chacun des Chevaliers de Bronze et Saintias. Et, miraculeusement et quasi instantanément, l’intégralité des blessures subies par les combattants furent guéries ! Un tel pouvoir était bien digne d’un Chevalier d’Or, ceux considérés comme les 14 humains les plus puissants de la planète… Amusé, Chiron prit la parole.

-Impressionnés, les enfants ? Telle est la puissance d’Asclépios. Il n’est pas le plus puissant des Chevaliers d’Or en termes de combat, mais ses capacités de guérison sont absolument inégalées ici au Sanctuaire. Même notre Déesse ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, c’est elle-même qui le dit.

-Vous me flattez, maître. Nous avons tous nôtre rôle à jouer dans ce combat, et je suis heureux de remplir le mien.

-Tu es trop modeste, mon ami… Allez les petits, quartier libre jusqu’à ce qu’on ait besoin de vous ! Vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos.

Dans la maison du Verseau, Ganymède avait accueilli Mikhaïl et Sobieski, attendant le retour d’Albireo pour le féliciter. La Croix du Sud donnait l’impression d’être indifférent, mais en réalité, il s’était fait un sang d’encre pour son petit frère chéri, l’Écu ne manquant pas de le taquiner sur ça. Le Chevalier du Verseau eut un petit sourire satisfait, car s’il ne considérait pas les émotions comme une faiblesse, il admirait tout de même l’impassibilité de son premier élève.

Kadmos, de son côté, rentra piteusement dans la maison de la Balance, et dit d’une petite voix le nom de son maître pour s’assurer qu’elle était bien là. L’intéressée répondit, et remarqua immédiatement le trouble de son élève.

-Maître… J’ai… J’ai retrouvé Thuban.

Un mélange d’excitation et d’inquiétude submergea alors la Balance, qui demanda plus de précisions, mais lorsque le Dragon lui apprit que leur ami était mort, tué par sa propre main, elle resta muette de tristesse. Puis, se doutant que Kadmos cherchait du réconfort, elle lui demanda alors si tous deux s’étaient battus fidèles à leurs principes ; et lorsque son élève lui affirma, un fin sourire se dessina derrière le masque de la Justice incarnée.

-Alors, c’est tout ce qui compte. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, mon cher élève.

Le son de cloche était bien différent chez Mégara, en apprenant d’Homam et Kitalpha la mort de son premier élève. Rien à foutre de ce bâtard, il l’avait bien cherché et a eu ce qu’il méritait ! Le ton impitoyable de l’Aigle surprit légèrement Pégase et le Petit Cheval, mais ils prirent congé rapidement.

Dans la soirée, avant d’aller se coucher, les 10 combattants se retrouvèrent et se félicitèrent mutuellement. Le combat avait été éprouvant, mais certainement pas vain, et ils formaient désormais une bonne petite équipe. Unissant leurs poings en signe d’amitié fraternelle, les Chevaliers d’Athéna se jurèrent de continuer à se battre pour elle. C’était une victoire plus qu’éclatante pour un premier combat ! Désormais unis comme les dix doigts des mains, les Chevaliers de Bronze et les Saintias étaient plus que jamais déterminés et prêts à se battre pour l’amour, la justice, la paix… Pour Athéna !

**SANCTUAIRE, CHAPITRE 1 : FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Coupable", en grec
> 
> C'est donc sur un succès total que s'achève ce premier arc! Mais des combats bien plus périlleux attendent les Chevaliers d’Athéna, qu'ils soient de Bronze, d'Argent ou d'Or...
> 
> Comme dit en début d'histoire, ce premier arc est terminé, et l'histoire sera en hiatus le temps que nous terminions la rédaction du deuxième arc qui est bien plus conséquent, puisqu'il va faire le double, peut-être même le triple du nombre de chapitres de ce premier arc. Encore une fois, nous en voyons le bout, donc ce hiatus ne devrait pas être trop long! Une fois que nous reprendrons la publication, ça sera deux chapitres par semaine: un le mercredi et l'autre le dimanche. J'espère que ça vous plaira!
> 
> Si ce chapitre et ce premier arc plus généralement vont ont plu, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Twitter (@StiffUpperLip98), à partager ou à commenter, ça prend pas longtemps et vous n'imaginez pas le boost de motivation que ça représente pour nous. De mon côté, je vous dis à très bientôt pour le début du deuxième arc, d'ici là portez-vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	18. Il serait sage de nous préparer au combat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, après un hiatus un petit peu plus long que prévu, la publication reprend! Dites vous que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire que je me fais ;)
> 
> Ce deuxième arc est intégralement rédigé, les chapitres arriveront donc régulièrement! Il y en aura un aujourd'hui et un autre demain, puis nous reprendrons le rythme de publication habituel de deux chapitres par semaine, un le mercredi et un le dimanche. On espère que ça vous plaira!

QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD

Sur Star Hill, Athéna lisait les étoiles, pour savoir quelle conduite adopter à propos des évènements à venir. Depuis peu, plusieurs catastrophes naturelles avaient lieu, aux quatre coins du monde, causant des milliers de victimes. Bien évidemment, cela causait du souci à la Déesse aux yeux pers : bien que la mort soit un élément naturel de la vie et que nul n’y échappait, elle ne pouvait accepter que des innocents qui n’avaient rien demandé à qui que ce soit deviennent des victimes du courroux divin. Car oui, sous les aspects de catastrophes naturelles et donc d’accidents, il y avait forcément quelqu’un qui tirait les ficelles… Un être aussi puissant qu’Athéna elle-même, peut-être plus.

Le lendemain matin, nos Chevaliers de Bronzes se prélassaient aux arènes, chacun attendant son tour pour se battre un peu. Même Alpheratz avait décidé de se prendre au jeu, conscient qu’il n’était pas obligé d’y aller à fond et qu’il pouvait tout à fait retenir ses coups, voir abandonner s’il le souhaitait. Homam venait d’étaler Hodori du Tigre en un seul coup, sous les murmures admiratifs des spectateurs. Toutefois, l’Armure de Pégase faisait vraiment peine à voir : fissurée de partout en raison du combat contre Markab, il était surprenant qu’elle tienne encore debout et ne soit pas totalement en miettes. C’est à la fin du combat que le Chevalier de l’Aigle débarqua, prenant le relais pour la session d’entraînement des apprentis : en effet, depuis peu, l’intégralité des 14 Chevaliers d’Or étaient assignés à la protection de leurs maisons respectives, et plus personne ne les voyaient. Il était déjà rare qu’ils se montrent, mais le fait qu’un tel ordre ait été donné par Athéna ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : quelque chose de grave s’était ou allait se produire, et la défense interne du Sanctuaire demeurait la priorité absolue.

-Vos Armures sont vraiment dans un état lamentable, les garçons. Elles ont trop combattues !

-Ok, c’est que des Armures de Bronze, répliqua Pégase, mais elles tiennent la route ! Puis elles sont faites pour ça, non ?

L’Aigle hocha la tête de dépit. -Tu vas droit dans le mur avec une mentalité pareille. Dans cet état, au premier coup que tu te prendras, ton Armure volera en éclats ! Tu pourrais continuer à te battre, mais ton corps reste celui d’un humain, et tu ne résisterais pas longtemps face à des adversaires bien plus redoutables que les Chevaliers Noirs !

Penaud, l’élève de Mégara baissa la tête, conscient qu’elle avait raison. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire pour réparer leurs Armures ? Ils souhaitaient continuer à se battre pour Athéna ! Mégara répondit à la question de Kadmos.

-Rendez-vous dans la maison du Bélier, je pense que vos amies les Saintias y sont déjà. Là-bas se trouve l’une des seules personnes au monde capable de réparer les Armures sacrées.

Hochant la tête, les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze se rendirent dans la première maison du zodiaque. Comme prévu par le Chevalier de l’Aigle, les cinq Saintias étaient déjà là. Face à elles se trouvait un petit garçon aux yeux rouges, avec des cheveux violets et arborant un bandeau marron sur la tête. Mais ce qui surprit le plus les Bronzes, c’est qu’il n’avait pas de sourcils : à la place se trouvaient deux points de vie de la même couleur que ses yeux. Delphini, Kitalpha, Fuyuka, Plume et Tsih semblaient attendre quelque chose, ou bien était-ce quelqu’un ? Elles firent un petit coucou à leurs frères d’armes et amis, mais Ankaa s’approcha, et sans prendre de pincettes, demanda au garçon s’il était le réparateur d’Armures. Ce dernier fit un grand sourire à pleines dents tout en fermant les yeux avant de répondre.

-Bonjour déjà ! Moi c’est Popei, je viens du continent de Mü ! Je suis pas un Chevalier mais je suis très puissant, et j’apprends avec le meilleur des maîtres, le Chevalier d’Or du Bélier ! Je sais pas encore réparer les Armures, mais j’apprends, et même moi je sais que les vôtres sont dans un état lamentable ! Vous devriez avoir honte de pas en prendre soin !

Il ponctua cette phrase en tirant la langue au Phénix, ce qui évidemment ne plut pas à l’intéressé. S’avançant de manière menaçante, Ankaa bouscula son frère et Albireo qui avaient tenté de le retenir.

-Je vais l’étriper, ce sale gosse !

Mais alors que son poing se rapprochait dangereusement du gamin, l’assaut d’Ankaa rebondit sur un mur invisible, et le Phénix se prit l’intégralité de son propre coup. Émergea alors de l’ombre un homme assez grand, aux cheveux châtains mi-longs volants au vent. Ses yeux clairs, presque transparents, donnaient presque l’impression que l’on pouvait voir son reflet dedans. Il avait également une petite barbichette, et comme le petit, un bandeau autour de la tête. Tout comme Popei, le nouveau venu disposait également de points de vie en lieu et place de ses sourcils. Mais surtout, il était vêtu d’une Armure d’Or…

-Je te présente mes excuses pour cette présentation brutale, Ankaa du Phénix. Je te prie de bien vouloir excuser le comportement de mon petit cousin et disciple qui était inadapté. Toutefois, il faut apprendre à ne pas se vexer pour si peu ! Et en l’occurrence, Popei a raison. Vos Armures sont vraiment dans un état lamentable, au premier coup de vos ennemis, elles seraient détruites. Si des Armures de Bronze comme les vôtres sont dans un tel état, je n’ose imaginer celui des Armures Noires qui n’en sont que des pâles copies… Même celle du Phénix, pourtant connue pour ses capacités régénératrices plus que nettement supérieures à toutes les autres Armures, va perdre de ses fonctions protectrices si je ne la répare pas un peu. Par chance, je suis l’homme de la situation ! Mais j’en oublie les bonnes manières : vous devez savoir qui je suis, mais je vais refaire les présentations. Je me nomme Phrixos, et je suis le Chevalier d’Or du Bélier. Tout comme mon disciple, je suis originaire du continent de Mü, dont les alchimistes ont fabriqué les 88 Armures sacrées, mais également, hélas ! les Armures Noires. Je suis capable de réparer vos Armures, qui en ont bien besoin.

Les présentations étant faites, Delphini se remémora alors que son adversaire sur Death Queen était également originaire de Mü. Se pourrait-il que Lustro et Phrixos se soient connus ? Comme s’il avait lu dans les pensées de la cheffe des Saintias, le Bélier prit la parole.

-Oui, j’ai connu Lustro. Et si je ne peux qu’être déçu de son revirement, je ne vais en aucun cas pleurer sur son sort : les Armures Noires sont une hérésie. Mais assez parlé du passé ! Enlevez vos Armures, jeunes gens, je ne vais rien pouvoir faire sinon !

Docilement (quand un Chevalier d’Or parle, on l’écoute), les 10 combattants ôtèrent leurs Armures. Les deux atlantes les observèrent longtemps, avant que le plus âgé ne pose une question au plus jeune.

-Tu penses à ce que je pense, Popei ?

-Oui ! C’est encore pire que ce que je croyais, ils sont vraiment pas soigneux ces Chevaliers !

Si Alpheratz n’avait pas été là, Ankaa aurait sûrement à nouveau essayé de coller son poing dans le nez du petit. Mais Phrixos semblait pensif, songeur, perdu dans ses pensées.

_-Selon Indra, qu’on considère comme le plus proche des Dieux, un grand destin attend ces cinq Chevaliers de Bronze… Si je peux offrir mon sang pour réparer leurs Armures, c’est avec joie que je le ferais !_

Reprenant ses esprits, le Chevalier du Bélier demanda à son assistant et disciple d’aller lui chercher du gammanium, de l’orichalque ainsi que de la poussière d’étoile. Puis une fois cela fait, il ôta l’avant-bras de son Armure, et s’entailla d’un coup sec le poignet, pour une réaction allant du choc à l’horreur pour les combattants présents. Tsih cacha les yeux de Plume, qui restait une personne hautement impressionnable, puis tous observèrent l’ouvrage minutieux de l’atlante sur les Armures de Pégase, du Dragon, du Cygne, d’Andromède et du Phénix. Kadmos avait entendu par son maître que les Armures pouvaient un peu se réparer, mais qu’une fois qu’elles avaient subies trop de dégâts, du sang de Chevalier sacré était nécessaire. Mais jamais il n’aurait imaginé que ça serait autant… Lentement, le sang coulait sur leurs Armures de Bronze, et elles luirent à nouveau faiblement. Puis, après une heure de travail incessant qui sembla durer bien plus pour toutes les personnes présentes, Phrixos affirma qu’il avait terminé. Quasi instantanément, les cinq Armures vinrent recouvrir le corps de leurs porteurs légitimes. Un tel souffle de vie émanait des Armures fraîchement réparées ! Finalement, c’était une bonne idée d’avoir suivi les conseils de Mégara… Toutefois, les Armures des Saintias n’avaient pas été réparées, et c’est assez légitimement que Delphini demanda ce qu’il allait en être pour elles.

-Un instant je te prie, Delphini du Dauphin. Laisse-moi souffler un peu.

-Mon maître a perdu la moitié de son sang pour réparer les Armures de ces idiots ! renchérit Popei. Il a besoin de se reposer.

-Ça ira, Popei. Je vais me remettre au travail dès que possible.

-Tu vas pouvoir le faire maintenant, Phrixos, dit alors une voix que personne à l’exception du Bélier ne semblait connaître.

De l’ombre surgit alors un autre Chevalier d’Or : Ankaa et Tsih le reconnurent pour l’avoir vu à leur intronisation. De longs cheveux bleus foncés réunis en une queue de cheval basse, une allure altière qui en ferait pâlir plus d’un, des yeux noirs perçants et intimidants, un visage sévère aux traits légèrement féminins, une main ferme et tendue qui semblait aussi tranchante que la plus aiguisée des lames… Ça ne pouvait être qu’une personne ! Celui qu’on surnomme la Lame Inflexible pour son intransigeance face au mal… Le plus loyal et dévoué des 14 Chevaliers d’Or, gardien de la 11ème maison du zodiaque…

-Nashira du Capricorne ! Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir ici, répondit Phrixos. Que fais-tu donc dans la maison du Bélier ?

-Athéna m’a demandé de faire une patrouille de routine. Tu sembles surpris de me voir ! Attendais-tu quelqu’un d’autre ? Mais on dirait que j’arrive au bon moment ! Je serais heureux d’offrir mon sang pour réparer les Armures des Saintias, si tu es d’accord.

Mais le Bélier hocha la tête de manière négative. -Je suis navré, Nashira, mais je dois refuser ta requête. Bien que je sois heureux de ta bonne volonté, ton sang ne servira à rien : en effet, les cinq Armures des Saintias ne peuvent être réparées qu’avec du sang de femme.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le Capricorne eut un pas de recul, avant de reprendre la parole. -En effet, ça va pas être possible…

-Permets-moi toutefois de te remercier à nouveau pour ta proposition. Dès que les Saintias sont arrivées, j’avais anticipé le coup. C’est pour cela que j’ai demandé à un autre Chevalier de venir me rejoindre dès que possible. D’ailleurs, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver…

À cet instant précis arriva alors un autre Chevalier d’Or, venue de la maison voisine. Colossale, dépassant les deux mètres, elle arborait un masque comme toutes les femmes Chevaliers (exceptées les Saintias), et comme elle portait son casque cornu en cet instant, il était impossible de voir sa chevelure. Phrixos eut un sourire sincère envers la nouvelle venue, le Chevalier d’Or du Taureau… Aldébaran !

-Je te remercie d’être venue, mon amie.

-Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne refuserais de te rendre service ! Bonjour, Nashira, dit le Taureau à l’adresse du Capricorne.

Le Capricorne lui rendit son salut puis quitta la maison du Bélier pour faire sa patrouille. De son côté, Aldébaran avait déjà commencé à s’entailler le poignet, et inlassablement, Phrixos se remit à l’ouvrage. Homam essaya bien de s’éclipser, après tout son Armure à lui était réparée, mais Kitalpha le retint par l’oreille, ce qui n’était pas bien agréable pour notre ami Pégase ! Mais elle s’était embêtée à attendre, alors pas question que le canasson ailé s’échappe à tire d’ailes ! Toujours dans un silence pesant, Phrixos travailla une heure durant, et une fois les dernières réparations effectuées, s’assit au sol pour se permettre un peu de repos. Aldébaran, de son côté, posa un genou à terre en raison de la fatigue, et c’est à cet instant précis que Nashira revint de sa patrouille. Épaulant sa collègue du 2ème, la Lame Inflexible se tourna vers les vainqueurs des Chevaliers Noirs.

-Vous pouvez remercier Phrixos et Aldébaran pour ce qu’ils ont fait pour vous. Je me charge de raccompagner notre amie chez elle ; Popei, tu t’occupes de ton maître ?

Le petit atlante hocha la tête d’approbation, et tous repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations, non sans avoir plusieurs fois remercié les deux Chevaliers d’Or qui leur avait fait un immense cadeau et honneur. Le soir venu, Homam décida d’aller faire un tour dans la maison du Lion : il avait un petit chemin connu de lui seul qu’il utilisait pour venir voir Héraclès, lorsqu’il avait besoin d’aide ou simplement envie de voir le Lion, qui était son modèle absolu. Avec beaucoup de chance, il accomplirait ne serait-ce que le 1/8 de ce que le Héros avait fait…

Dans la 5ème maison du zodiaque, le Chevalier du Lion avait ôté son Armure, portant une tenue ordinaire. Après tout, si un ennemi venait à attaquer, il ne le ferait certainement pas de nuit, et le temps qu’ils arrivent à la maison du Lion, Héraclès aurait largement de quoi se préparer… Mais c’était bien là le cadet des soucis du Héros. Ce qui l’intéressait, c’était plutôt sa sublime femme qui l’attendait au lit, le regardant amoureusement après avoir ôté son masque. _Quelle règle à la con de ma demi-sœur,_ pensa Héraclès. _Enfin, au moins j’ai la chance de pouvoir voir son visage._

Aguicheuse, la femme du Lion l’invita à venir la rejoindre, et il s’embrassèrent tendrement, Héraclès contemplant de son unique œil sa femme qui semblait apprécier les caresses de son homme.

-Mon Lion…

-Mon aiglon…

Car oui, c’était bien Mégara, Chevalier d’Argent de l’Aigle, qui partageait la couche d’Héraclès, mais peu étaient au courant, même parmi les Chevaliers d’Or. Ils s’étaient mariés avant que l’Aigle ne soit officiellement adoubée Chevalier, mais leur relation durait depuis longtemps. Toutefois, pas question de la dévoiler au grand public : de nombreuses personnes, hommes comme femmes, seraient jaloux de les savoir ensemble… Ils allaient commencer à passer aux choses sérieuses lorsqu’une furie déboula dans les 5ème temple. Par pur réflexe, Mégara renfila son masque, tandis qu’Héraclès se prépara au combat ! Mais ce n’était pas vraiment une menace…

-Héraclès, on s’entraîne ? Phrixos a réparé mon Armure ! Ben ? Pourquoi t’es tout nu ? Et pourquoi Mégara est là ?

Nul doute que si un regard pouvait tuer, Homam aurait été réduit en cendres. Se faisant tout petit, pensant que son modèle et son maître avait été gênés par son impolitesse, il bredouilla un petit « S’il te plaît ? », pensant que c’était ça qui manquait. Mais l’Aigle et le Lion n’était clairement pas d’humeur !

-AQUILA RYŪSEIKEN !

-LIGHTNING BOLT !

Se prenant l’intégralité des deux attaques, Pégase fut éjecté de la maison du Lion pour atterrir au pied de son chemin secret, aux pieds de Kitalpha qui avait observé sa chute. Gloussant de rire, la Saintia du Petit Cheval aida son compagnon à se relever, qui avait bien compris qu’il avait gaffé mais se jura de ne rien dire. Après tout, s’ils lui avaient caché la vérité, à lui qui était si proches d’eux, ce n’était pas la peine d’ébruiter ce secret…

Au 14ème étage, c’est une Athéna aux traits tirés qui revenait de Star Hill. Sa nouvelle lecture des astres ne lui avait rien appris, et qu’est-ce que ça pouvait la faire enrager ! Elle était persuadée que ces catastrophes avaient un lien entre elles. Mais elles étaient si espacées, si irrégulières, que trouver un élément commun permettant de réunir toutes les pièces du puzzle semblait relever de l’impossible, même pour la Déesse qu’elle était… Cependant, un mauvais pressentiment s’empara d’elle, et elle se rendit vers son temple qui offrait un bon point de vue sur le Sanctuaire en dehors de Star Hill. Une vision de cauchemar se dévoila alors sous ses yeux horrifiés : Athènes, la ville qui lui était dédiée, venait d’être victime d’un raz-de marée gigantesque. Mais ce qui était surprenant, c’est que la vague n’avait pas frappé les habitations, juste les lieux de culte qui lui étaient consacrés à elle, Déesse de la Guerre ! Cela ne pouvait donc signifier qu’une seule chose… Un nouveau combat allait se préparer pour Athéna et ses Chevaliers !

_-Je refusais d’y croire jusqu’à présent… Mais toutes ces catastrophes naturelles ne peuvent être l’œuvre que d’une seule personne : mon oncle Poséidon, maître des mers et des océans !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le grand ennemi de ce deuxième arc se dévoile... Comment va se dérouler le conflit? La réponse demain! Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, laisser une review ou me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand chose et vous n'imaginez pas le booster de motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même.
> 
> Je vous dis à demain pour le prochain chapitre, d'ici là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	19. Prêts à se défendre!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique, et aujourd'hui c'est un nouveau chapitre de transition avant le véritable début de l'action dans le chapitre de mercredi!
> 
> Athéna ayant pris conscience de l'urgence de la situation, elle va rassembler ceux qu'on appelle les Piliers de la Connaissance...

En comprenant la véritable nature de ces catastrophes liées à la mer et aux océans, en comprenant qui était l’instigateur de ces désastres, Athéna a convoqué ceux qu’on appelle les Piliers de la Connaissance. Ils sont connus pour être les trois hommes les plus cultivés et les plus instruits, chacun dans leur domaine. Ils sont très respectés au Sanctuaire et bénéficient d’un prestige que nul autre ne possède. Les Piliers de la Connaissance étaient convoqués à une réunion qu’Athéna avait qualifiée de « réunion de crise ». Chacun d’eux s’est donc hâté pour arriver le plus vite possible au temple d’Athéna. Ça y est, les trois hommes étaient enfin arrivés devant la porte du temple de leur Déesse. Ils se permirent donc d’entrer.

Une fois devant le trône de la Déesse aux yeux pers, ils s’agenouillèrent en signe de respect.

—Bien le bonsoir, Déesse Athéna ! Pollux des Gémeaux, Pilier des Connaissances scientifiques, physiques, quantiques et matérielles, prêt à vous servir.

—Vous m’avez mandé ? Moi, Ganymède du Verseau, Pilier des Connaissances littéraires, linguistiques, poétiques, philosophiques et mythologiques, à votre service.  
Indra, quant à lui, se contenta de s’introduire dans la tête de toutes les personnes présentes pour y faire résonner sa voix.

_—Excusez mon léger retard, Déesse Athéna. Moi, Indra de la Vierge, Pilier des Connaissances existentielles, spirituelles, animiques et liées à la réincarnation, suis prêt à vous dispenser mes conseils._

—Merci d’être venus, mes chers amis. Vous vous doutez bien que si je vous ai fait venir, c’est que la situation est très grave. Comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, depuis peu, de nombreuses catastrophes naturelles liées aux étendues d’eau sont survenues aux quatre coins de la planète. S’il était évident depuis le début qu’une personne malintentionnée était à l’origine de ces désastres, l’identité de cette personne nous était restée inconnue. Mais c’est en revenant dans mon palais il y a quelques heures, que j’ai vu Athènes touchée par un immense raz-de-marée. Aucune habitation n’a été détruite, seuls les lieux dédiés à mon culte ont été impactés. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je suis pratiquement sûre qu’il s’agit d’une déclaration de guerre de la part de mon oncle, Poséidon.

 _—Je suis de votre avis, Déesse Athéna,_ avoua Indra. _Tout concorde. Poséidon est un des Dieux les plus puissants, il est parfaitement capable de créer de tels désastres._

—Au risque de vous décevoir, Déesse Athéna, je suis perplexe quant à votre hypothèse. Il est en effet possible que Poséidon soit à l’origine de ces catastrophes mais, tout grand stratège que je suis, je n’arrive pas à savoir ce qu’il pourrait gagner en nous déclarant la guerre…

—Je suis du même opinion qu’Indra et la Déesse Athéna. Je pense même connaître les turpides desseins du Seigneur des mers et des océans qui le pousse à déclencher cette guerre, continua Ganymède. Je m’explique, comme vous le savez sûrement, la Déesse Athéna et Poséidon se sont affrontés il y a bien longtemps avec comme enjeu le contrôle de l’Attique. Le Dieu des Mers a perdu cette bataille. Ma conjecture est que Poséidon veuille récupérer ce qu’il pense lui appartenir. Qu’en dites-vous, Déesse Athéna ?

—Je n’avais pas pensé à cela, mais c’est une excellente idée. Je pense que tu as raison, Ganymède, et qu’il veut prendre le contrôle de l’Attique, voire même du monde entier !

—Dans ce cas, je m’avoue vaincu, déclara le Chevalier des Gémeaux. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Déesse Athéna : il est fort probable que Poséidon lance une attaque de grande ampleur sur le Sanctuaire. Il faudrait que l’on soit prêt au moment où cela arrivera…

—Je me disais exactement la même chose, avoua la Déesse de la Guerre. C’est toi le tacticien et le spécialiste de la stratégie militaire, Pollux, je te laisse donc concocter un plan de défense qui donnera du fil à retordre aux troupes de mon oncle.

En 45 secondes –pas une de plus-, Pollux créa un plan d’une grande complexité et qui rendait le Sanctuaire inexpugnable. C’était tout simplement un génie dans tout ce qui concernait de prêt ou de loin la tactique militaire, mais aussi les sciences.

—J’ai fini, proclama-t-il. Tout d’abord, il faudra que notre ami le Chevalier d’Or des Poissons dispose ses parterres de roses empoisonnées tout autour du Sanctuaire. Ils serviront de premiers remparts contre les attaquants.

_—Désolé de t’interrompre, Pollux. Mais je tiens à vous informer que je m’engage à entourer le Sanctuaire d’illusions, informa Indra. Elles ne pourront pas nous débarrasser définitivement des assaillants, mais elles les retarderont pendant un certain temps._

—Bien, nous avons donc déjà deux défenses indépendantes l’une de l’autre…

Ils passèrent donc le restant de la soirée à écouter Pollux mais aussi à peaufiner les derniers détails du plan. Le lendemain, l’intégralité du Sanctuaire était convoquée aux arènes. Les gradins étaient donc remplis de Chevalier et de gardes. Tout le monde était là. Athéna était sur son piédestal et, à ses côtés, Pollux des Gémeaux et Ganymède du Verseau.

—Mes amis, mes très chères amies, commença Athéna, comme vous avez pu le voir ces derniers jours, j’ai placé le Sanctuaire, mais surtout les Chevaliers d’Or en alerte. De nombreuses catastrophes naturelles sont survenues partout dans le monde. Les trois Piliers de la Connaissance et moi-même en avons déduit que la personne –ou plutôt le Dieu-, qui était derrière tout ça n’était autre que mon oncle, Poséidon, le maître des Mers et des Océans !

À cette annonce, l’assemblée poussa un cri d’effroi et d’étonnement. Il faut dire que personne ne s’attendait à une telle révélation…

—Nous avons donc passé la nuit à organiser la défense du Sanctuaire, poursuivit-elle. Mais avant que Pollux, le Chevalier d’Or des Gémeaux, ne vous expose le plan de défense, Ganymède, le Chevalier du Verseau, va vous expliquer le fonctionnement des armées de notre ennemi. Ganymède, c’est à toi !

—Poséidon possède une grande armée qui est presque aussi conséquente que la nôtre puisqu’elle est composée de 77 guerriers. Les combattants qui la composent sont appelés des Marinas. Tout en haut, pour la diriger, il y a 7 Généraux Marinas. Leur puissance est dite équivalente à celle des Chevaliers d’Or. Ils ne sont donc pas à prendre à la légère… Chacun de ces Généraux a sous ses ordres 2 Amiraux qui sont quant à eux au niveau des Chevaliers d’Argent. Ensuite, chaque Amiral a 4 Officiers subordonnés à lui. Vous vous en doutez sûrement, ces Officiers sont de la même puissance qu’un Chevalier de Bronze. Pour finir, Poséidon dispose aussi d’un nombre presque incalculable de soldats sans Cosmos –ou incapable de le maîtriser et de l’utiliser-, qu’on appelle Matelots. La dernière information que nous possédons relève de leurs protections. Ils ne portent pas d’Armures, mais des Scales. Ces Scales sont faites des mêmes alliages que nos Armures, mais il semble tout de même qu’elles soient d’une résistance légèrement inférieure… C’en est tout, annonça-t-il.

—Passons au plan de défense si vous le voulez bien, déclara Pollux. Le Chevalier d’Or des Poissons ici présent a d’ores-et-déjà disposé des parterres de roses empoisonnées sur les plateaux et les collines qui entourent le Sanctuaire. Nous avons choisi de mettre en place une deuxième barrière au cas où les assaillant réussiraient à traverser les champs de roses –ce qui est peu probable. Cette barrière est en fait une série d’illusions destinées à piéger et à retarder les potentiels attaquants. Cependant, maintenir des illusions à grande échelle comme cela demande énormément de Cosmos. C’est pourquoi, même si Indra de la Vierge possède un grand Cosmos, il ne mettra en place cette barrière que si nous sommes réellement attaqués. Elle ne sera donc pas permanente pour éviter de trop l’épuiser. Le Chevalier d’Or officiellement chargé de la défense du Sanctuaire est notre ami le Chevalier d’Or des Poissons qui se postera au niveau de ses parterres de roses si nous sommes attaqués. Il aura à sa disposition 34 Chevaliers de Bronze et 7 Chevalier d’Argents qui seront prévenus précisément une heure après la fin de cette allocution par un messager. Tous les autres Chevaliers ainsi que les gardes devront rester dans l’enceinte même du Sanctuaire au cas où, par on ne sait quel miracle, les troupes ennemies arrivent à passer outre de nos premières défenses. Les 13 autres Chevaliers d’Or auront bien évidemment la charge de protéger leurs maisons respectives avec interdiction formelle pour chacun d’eux de quitter la leur. Est-ce que tout est clair ?

Toute l’assemblée répondit en cœur « C’est limpide ! » avant de se dissiper silencieusement. Chacun repartit à ses occupations. Tous les Chevaliers de Bronze et d’Argent étaient impatients qu’une heure s’écoule afin de savoir s’ils étaient assignés à la défense extérieure ou intérieure du Sanctuaire. C’est après un long moment d’attente que nos 10 Chevaliers de Bronze et Saintias passèrent à jouer aux cartes qu’ils virent arriver un messager. Celui-ci déplia un rouleau de parchemin et déclara d’une traite et de façon monocorde.

—Mesdames Delphini du Dauphin, Plume de la Petite Ourse, Tsih de Cassiopée, Fuyuka de la Couronne Boréale et Kitalpha du Petit Cheval ainsi que Messieurs Homam de Pégase, Ankaa du Phénix, Alpheratz d’Andromède, Albireo du Cygne et Kadmos du Dragon ; conformément au plan de défense qui a été pensé par le Seigneur Pollux des Gémeaux et sa Majesté la Déesse Athéna, vous serez tous les 10 assignés à la protection extérieure du Sanctuaire sous les ordres du Chevalier des Poissons. Vous devez donc immédiatement vous rendre sur les plateaux qui bordent le Sanctuaire afin d’effectuer des rondes en prévision d’un éventuel assaut. Le Chevalier d’Or se trouvant déjà sur place vous expliquera une fois que vous l’aurez rejoint les détails de ces rondes. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !  
Puis il s’en alla en se pavanant. Nos dix combattants étaient plutôt contents : en cas d’assaut, ça serait là-bas qu’il y aurait le plus d’action. Ce qui déplaisait à Homam, c’était cette histoire de ronde : que ça allait être ennuyant…

DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD, SANCTUAIRE SOUS-MARIN DE POSÉIDON

Tous les Marinas étaient réunis dans le temple du Dieu des Mers. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Poséidon parlait d’une voix claire et forte à ses troupes.

—Il est donc temps pour nous de prendre la place d’Athéna et ses Chevaliers. Comme je vous le disais, elle m’a volé il y a bien longtemps le contrôle de l’Attique. Il est donc temps de le reprendre. Mais en plus, elle n’est pas apte à la tâche de gouverner et protéger la Terre que lui a confiée Zeus puisqu’elle a laissé ces Chevaliers Noirs grandir pendant un bout de temps avant de les détruire. Nous allons lui porter un coup magistral et je peux vous assurer qu’elle ne pourra pas se relever après celui-ci. Pour cela, j’ai dépêché un de nos meilleurs combattants : Wolfgang, le Général Marina de la Sirène. Il sera accompagné par trois Amiraux : Hellé des Katchinas, Varuna du Makara et Tembo de l’Emela-ntouka. Ils disposeront chacun de leurs quatre Officiers et de 200 Matelots. À bas Athéna et le Sanctuaire !

Il finit donc son discours avec cette phrase, sous les acclamations de ses troupes. Athéna avait donc raison, il s’agissait bel et bien de Poséidon ; et il était bien déterminé à prendre sa place.

C’est trois heures après le discours de leur Dieu que Wolfgang de la Sirène et ses troupes arrivèrent au Sanctuaire. Ils n’avaient pas tardé ! Ce fameux Wolfgang portait une sorte d’Armure aux couleurs or et orange. Il s’agissait en fait de sa Scale ! Ses cheveux blancs virevoltaient au gré du vent, tout comme sa cape, d’ailleurs. Lui et ses troupes rencontrèrent enfin les tout premiers Chevaliers. Ils étaient trois : deux de Bronze et un d’Argent. Le Marina de la Sirène sortit alors une flûte d’or et il se mit à jouer une mélodie d’une beauté enjôleuse.

Au début, les trois Chevaliers se moquèrent de lui : ce n’est pas en jouant de la flûte qu’il allait prendre le contrôle du Sanctuaire. Mais ils furent horrifiés en voyant que leurs Armures étaient en miettes et ne recouvraient plus leurs corps. Les quelques morceaux qui restaient étaient tombés par terre. Et ils furent encore plus horrifiés en voyant que la mélodie jouée par Wolfgang leur faisait cracher d’importantes quantités de sang. C’est après quelques secondes supplémentaires que la Sirène passa à jouer de la flûte que les trois Chevaliers tombèrent au sol, raides morts.

Le Général Marina et ses troupes continuèrent à faire des ravages, tuant sur leur passage de nombreux Chevaliers. Dans la 10ème maison du zodiaque, Pholoé du Sagittaire bouillait sur place ! Elle sentait les Cosmos des Chevaliers de Bronze et d’Argent s’éteindre un par un alors que elle, elle devait rester là à attendre sans rien faire. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait l’énerver ! Et en plus, à chaque minute qui passait, la Sirène se rapprochait de plus en plus du Sanctuaire. C’en était trop pour notre Pholoé ! Elle décida de braver l’interdiction d’Athéna et de rejoindre les alentours du Sanctuaire pour prêter main forte aux Chevaliers. Elle traversa toutes les maisons sans encombre jusqu’à celle des Gémeaux de droite.

—Halte là, ordonna Pollux.

—Que se passe-t-il, Pollux des Gémeaux ?

—Athéna nous a ordonné de rester dans nos maisons respectives. Tu n’échappes pas à la règle !

—Mais… Plein de Chevaliers de Bronze et d’Argent sont en train de se faire tuer sur les plateaux qui bordent le Sanctuaire ! Et nous, on est là à attendre sans rien faire ! C’est aberrant !

—Je sais, et je suis du même avis que toi. Castor, mon frère, l’autre Chevalier des Gémeaux, a réagi pareil. Surtout que lui, il prend plaisir à se battre. Mais j’ai dû lui aussi le stopper et le convaincre de rester dans sa maison. Aller, retourne dans la tienne sinon tu risques d’être sévèrement punie par le Chevalier d’Or qui règne sur le Jugement et la Discipline. Et tu sais qu’il n’y va jamais de main morte…

—C’est d’accord…

Elle tourna les talons sur ses mots.

Wolfgang de la Sirène et ses troupes, de leur côté, étaient arrivés devant un immense champ de roses rouges. Au milieu de ce grand parterre d’où se dégageait un parfum exquis, se tenait un homme en Armure d’Or. Il avait de longs cheveux verts comme l’eau d’un marais. Il avait une rose rouge dans la bouche qu’il enleva pour parler.

—Bienvenue à vous ! Je m’appelle Alrescha… et je suis le Chevalier d’Or des Poissons !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un combat entre le Chevalier des Poissons et le Général de la Sirène se profile! Quelle en sera l'issue? La réponse mercredi!
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, ça prend pas longtemps et vous n'imaginez pas le boost de motivation que ça représente pour envoi88 et moi-même. De mon côté je vous dis à très bientôt, d'ici là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	20. La Rose solitaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique! Les troupes de Poséidon ont envahies le Sanctuaire mais se heurtent à un obstacle de taille: Alrescha, le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons! Ce dernier parviendra-t-il à repousser les ennemis d'Athéna? La réponse immédiatement!

Les troupes de Poséidon restèrent à distance de ce mystérieux Chevalier d’Or, à la prestance et au charisme inégalé. Wolfgang ne put s’empêcher de remarquer la beauté sublime de son opposant qui le troubla un instant tellement elle semblait inhumaine. Oui, hors divinités, cet Alrescha était peut-être bien le plus bel homme qui ait foulé cette Terre… Sans bouger de son rocher, le gardien de la dernière maison du zodiaque héla ses adversaires.

-Je me dois de vous féliciter pour être arrivé jusqu’ici. Mais je n’attendrais pas que vous franchissiez les 13 autres maisons du zodiaque pour vous affronter et vous vaincre ! Si vous souhaitez me combattre, venez donc à vos risques et périls : à votre place, j’éviterais ce champ de roses, elles sont mes fidèles alliées et mes armes les plus mortelles.

Quelques Matelots et Officiers ne furent pas le moins du monde impressionnés par la mise en garde d’Alrescha, et sautèrent à pieds joints dedans.

-Il suffit de ne pas toucher les épines, voilà tout ! Tu te tiens bien au milieu des fleurs, toi !

Quelle folle et terrible erreur ! Les inconscients ayant tenté de rejoindre le Poissons ne firent pas plus de cinq pas avant de s’écrouler, entraînés par la plus douce des morts… Les Roses du Chevalier d’Or des Poissons. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Alrescha décida de provoquer encore davantage les troupes envoyées par Poséidon menées par le Général de la Sirène.

-Et bien, Wolfgang de la Sirène, qu’en as-tu pensé ? Quiconque respire le parfum ou touche les épines de mes Royal Demon Roses perd peu à peu ses cinq sens avant d’être cueilli par la mort. Sachant cela, vas-tu continuer à envoyer tes hommes vers un funeste destin, où bien préfères-tu m’affronter toi-même ?

Le Chevalier d’Or des Poissons était non seulement d’une beauté sublime, mais avait également une grande confiance en soi ? C’était véritablement un homme admirable… Et dangereux, à l’image de ses roses si mortelles. Alors qu’il réfléchissait, Wolfgang fut interrompu par un de ses subordonnés. Noir de peau, sa taille était immense, et sa Scale recouvrait l’intégralité de son corps, ne laissant que bien peu d’ouvertures. Son assurance semblait égaler sa taille, si l’on en croit les mots qu’il déclama à son Général attitré.

-Ne vous abaissez pas à vous salir les mains contre ce Chevalier d’Or, mon Général. Moi, Tembo, Amiral de l’Emela-ntouka, serais plus qu’honoré de me battre en votre nom contre notre ennemi.

Wolfgang eut un petit sourire, avant d’accéder à la requête de son subordonné. L’Emela-ntouka avait beau être un peu rustre, c’était un soldat efficace et un guerrier redoutable. La Sirène avait entièrement confiance en lui. Sans montrer la moindre hésitation, l’Amiral imita ses camarades tombés, provoquant l’amusement d’Alrescha. Un autre imbécile qui ignorait ses avertissements… Mais le sourire du Poissons disparut progressivement, au même rythme que l’avancée de Tembo. 5, 10, 20 pas… L’Emela-ntouka était parvenu jusqu’à lui ! Dépassant très nettement en taille le Chevalier des Poissons qui en avait pourtant une supérieure à la moyenne, Tembo eut un sourire carnassier envers sa nouvelle cible.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, Poissons ? Tes précieuses roses ne te seront d’aucun secours face à moi. J’ai bâti mon physique pendant des années, et je suis sous les ordres du plus glorieux Général de sa majesté Poséidon ! Je suis un fier Amiral, et je ne perdrais pas contre un minable Chevalier d’Or comme toi !

Alrescha eut un pas de recul, reconnaissant qu’il ne se serait jamais attendu à voir quelqu’un capable de résister aux Royal Demon Roses uniquement par la force physique. Rien que pour cela, cet Amiral Marina méritait le respect… Mais il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage : Tembo était passé à l’attaque et lui avait donné un grand coup dans le flanc avec le casque cornu de sa Scale, qui l’envoya valser sur une bonne dizaine de mètres. Après un vol plané conséquent, Alrescha se réceptionna en beauté, comme à son habitude, avant de faire à nouveau face à son adversaire qui ne semblait pas avoir mis sa force maximale dans ce coup. Ce dernier croisait les bras, visiblement satisfait.

-Je dois admettre que tu es digne de ton rang. Tu es la première personne en dehors de mon Général a survivre au Biggest Horn, la technique que tu viens de subir ! Mais il ne te suffira pas de survivre et résister pour me vaincre : je vais abîmer ce joli minois qui semble tant plaire à mon Général ! Que te frappe de nouveau mon Biggest Horn !

Il chargea à nouveau corne en avant, déterminé à empaler le Chevalier d’Or des Poissons sur sa corne. Mais son assaut tourna court : Tembo avait visé le ventre d’Alrescha, mais ce dernier avait dégainé une autre fleur, différente des Royal Demon Roses… Elle était noire comme la nuit, et avait stoppé net l’attaque de l’Amiral ! Avec un regard sombre qui clairement ne lui collait pas au teint et d’une voix d’outre-tombe, le Poissons darda ses prunelles ébènes dans les yeux de son adversaire.

-Tu as un problème avec mon visage ?

Dans la maison du Sagittaire, Pholoé fulminait toujours. Pas qu’elle n’avait pas confiance en Alrescha, loin de là, mais elle ne supportait toujours pas de rester sur la touche. C’est alors qu’arriva son voisin de la maison du dessous, qui lui demanda la cause de son trouble.

-Envoyer un seul homme, même un Chevalier d’Or, contre toute une armée, c’est être inconscient !

-Je comprends ta colère, Pholoé, lui sourit Asclépios. Mais ayons confiance en Alrescha ! De plus, il préfère combattre seul : ce n’est pas pour rien qu’on le surnomme la Rose solitaire…

Sur le lieu du combat, Alrescha avait répliqué d’un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui fit vaciller l’Emela-ntouka, sans pour autant le faire chuter. Quelle force de la nature… Toutefois, avoir été stoppé si facilement semblait lui avoir mis un gros coup au moral, et sa fierté était ébranlée ! Et il se sentait si faible… Comment était-ce possible ? Les Royal Demon Roses étaient inefficaces contre lui !

-Co-co-comment c’est possible ? D’où sort cette rose noire ?

-Pensais-tu réellement que je n’avais qu’une seule variété de Roses ? C’est me sous-estimer grandement. Je répugne à me servir de cette variété, car je n’aime pas détruire, mais face à un adversaire tel que toi, je n’hésiterais pas !

-Je ne te laisserais pas t’en servir ! éructa Tembo. Je refuse de perdre sous les yeux de mon glorieux Général, il en va de mon honneur d’Amiral de Poséidon ! Subis ma plus terrible attaque, Chevalier des Poissons ! WILD STRIKE !

Cette fois-ci, l’Amiral de l’Emela-ntouka chargea son Cosmos et libéra une puissante vague, qui prit la forme de son totem. Mais sans le moindre souci, Alrescha l’esquiva d’un gracieux saut sur le côté, à la grande surprise de Tembo. Comment un Chevalier d’Or pouvait lui résister ? Mais sans lui laisser le moindre répit, celui qu’on considère comme le plus beau des 88 Chevaliers dégaina cinq roses noires semblables à celle qui avait stoppé net le Biggest Horn, et les lança sans la moindre once d’hésitation.

-Détruisez mon ennemi, mes fidèles Piranhan Roses !

Les cinq fleurs foncèrent à toute allure pétales en avant vers leur cible, et dévorèrent littéralement la Scale de l’Emela-ntouka, la détruisant intégralement. Sans sa Scale, Tembo était légèrement impacté par le parfum des Royal Demon Roses… Mais Alrescha ne semblait pas avoir l’intention de le laisser mourir ainsi.

-Toi qui as résisté à mes Royal Demon Roses, sache que tu as mon respect. Toutefois, dès le début, tu n’avais aucune chance : ta vitesse maximale doit être égale à 5 fois celle du son. C’est impressionnant… Mais bien insignifiant pour ceux qui se battent à la vitesse de la lumière. Ta résistance à mon parfum te fera souffrir inutilement, alors laisse-moi t’offrir la mort, en gage de mon estime… Adieu, Tembo de l’Emela-ntouka ! DAGGER ROSES !

Cette fois-ci, c’est une dizaine de roses noires que le Chevalier des Poissons dégaina, mais contrairement à l’assaut précédent, les fleurs voltigèrent tiges en avant, et se fichèrent tels des poignards aiguisés dans le corps de l’Amiral de Poséidon. Dans un râle, il expira son dernier souffle, la tête tournée vers Wolfgang qu’il avait si loyalement servi pendant des années.

-Mon… Mon Général… Pardonnez-moi…

Les Officiers et Matelots restés en hauteur furent horrifié de voir qu’un Amiral avait été si facilement vaincu. Les Chevaliers d’Or étaient peut-être réellement une menace aux plans de conquête de leur Majesté… Toutefois, les autres Amiraux ne semblaient pas tant que ça impressionnés, tandis que le Général de la Sirène fulminait. Alrescha avait osé tuer un de ses Amiraux, il allait le payer!

-Je t’attends, Wolfgang de la Sirène ! À moins que la mort de ton Amiral n’ait refroidi tes ardeurs ?

Sans se démonter, le Général de la Sirène sauta au milieu du parterre de roses, en murmurant les mots suivants. -Tu es d’une grande puissance… Tu seras un auditoire parfait !

Puis, portant sa flûte à sa bouche, il joua quelques notes, et instantanément, l’intégralité du champ de roses d’Alrescha vola au vent ! Sans avoir le temps de réagir, le Chevalier d’Or des Poissons se trouva également immobilisé ! Était-ce dû au son de la flûte de Wolfgang ? Satisfait, le Général de la Sirène ordonna à ses troupes survivantes d’attaquer le Sanctuaire. Il allait se charger du Chevalier d’Or des Poissons ! Dans l’impossibilité de se dégager, Alrescha tourna la tête, cafouillant quelques mots qui lui arrachèrent de grands efforts.

-N-n-non… Arrêtez-vous !

-Il suffit ! C’est moi ton adversaire, à présent. Voyons donc la puissance des Chevaliers d’Or !

L’intégralité des troupes ennemies s’était désormais déversée sur le Sanctuaire, et attaquaient ceux qui leur faisaient face ! Avec hargne et fougue, les Chevaliers de Bronze et les Saintias affrontaient leurs opposants et faisaient étalage de toute leur puissance. Même s’ils sont 100, un Chevalier de Bronze lambda est tout à fait capable de vaincre des humains normaux ! Mais un adversaire au Cosmos nettement supérieur au leur se dévoila alors… C’est le moment que choisit Metallah, Chevalier d’Argent du Triangle et disciple d’Indra de la Vierge, pour faire son entrée. Mais l’assurance de la jeune femme se dissipa bien vite lorsqu’elle réalisa l’identité de son adversaire…

-TOI ? Je te croyais mort !

-Il faut croire que l’entité imprévisible qu’est le destin en a voulu autrement… Comment allez-vous, toi et ton frère Keyser ?

-Nous allons très bien. Nous vivons avec notre maître, le Seigneur Indra de la Vierge ! Mais je suis curieuse de savoir comment et pourquoi tu en es venu à servir Poséidon.

-D’abord, laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, annonça-t-il. Nous étions un groupe de quatre enfants indiens vivant dans la misère. Il y avait toi, ton frère Keyser, moi et Shri Hanumake. On était les meilleurs amis du monde et on se soutenait quand il le fallait. Mais un jour un homme est venu nous voir. Il s’est présenté comme « Indra, le Chevalier de la Vierge » et il a dit qu’il était venu nous sauver de la misère. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu’on rejoigne Athéna… Toi et ton frère, vous avez accepté, contrairement à Shri et moi. Quelques jours après votre départ, une femme du nom d’Échidna est venue me voir. Elle m’a emmené au Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon et m’a entraîné. Après plusieurs longues années d’entraînement, je suis devenu l’Amiral du Makara. Je suis donc Varuna, Amiral Marina du Makara !

-Quoi ? Tu as laissé Shri Hanumake tout seul ?!

-Tu as fait exactement la même chose avec nous quand tu as suivi ce Chevalier d’Or, je te signale !

-Tu n’as pas tort…

-Sache que je ne suis pas là par gaieté de cœur. Je suis simplement obligé de suivre le Général de la Sirène puisque c’est mon supérieur attitré. Mais si j’avais su que toi et ton frère seriez là, je ne serais pas venu.

-Autrefois nous étions amis, déclara Metallah, mais depuis que tu es un devenu un Marina de Poséidon, plus rien ne nous unit ! Je me battrai ; jusqu’au bout !

-Moi de même, Metallah ! À moi les Trois Poisons !!!

À l’entente de ces deux mots, Metallah sembla changer de visage pour en arborer un qui mêlait peur, crainte, effroi et surprise. Et les traits de ce visage s’accentuèrent encore plus quand trois disques dorés apparurent devant Varuna du Makara. De ces trois disques dorés sortirent d’abord un sanglier, puis un coq et pour finir, un serpent. Mais pour ne rien arranger, ces animaux étaient surdimensionnés ! Le sanglier faisait la taille d’Aldébaran du Taureau, le serpent devait mesurer 10 mètres de long et le coq avait une crête aussi grande que la tête d’un homme et des pattes aussi grosses que des troncs d’arbre.

-Je pense que je n’ai pas besoin de te présenter ces trois animaux. Ils sont les incarnations des Trois Poisons bouddhiques. Autrement dit, le serpent représente l’aversion, le coq l’avidité et le sanglier l’ignorance. À l’attaque mes amis ! Subis le SHOAR KA SHULK !!!

Le sanglier, déjà d’une taille contre-nature, se démultiplia. Ce n’est plus un, mais 10 sangliers d’une taille colossale qui faisaient face à Metallah. La horde de sangliers chargea alors sur le Triangle. Entre temps, celle-ci s’était assise pour méditer. En voyant les immenses phacochères s’approcher, la jeune femme se leva et tendit les bras sur les côtés. Deux étoiles à six branches constituées d’une énergie blanchâtre apparurent alors au bout de ses bras. Ils se mirent alors à tourner à une vitesse hallucinante sur eux-mêmes. Puis ils commencèrent à avancer à toute vitesse en direction de la horde de sanglier qui continuait à avancer. Quand les étoiles rayonnantes de Metallah rencontrèrent les sangliers en furie de Varuna, ce fût une véritable boucherie. Les étoiles à six branches agissaient comme des lames acérées : elles découpaient les phacochères aussi facilement que des feuilles d’arbres. Les étoiles tournoyaient dans les sens, les sangliers hurlaient de douleur et le sang giclait dans tous les sens. Varuna resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle sanglant tandis que Metallah était plus que jamais concentrée. Quand les étoiles à six branches disparurent, il ne restait plus qu’un sanglier debout ; tous les autres agonisaient sur le sol. 

-Pourquoi ce sanglier n’a rien ?

-Ce sanglier est l’incarnation de l’ignorance. Il est d’une origine qui se rapproche de celle des Dieux. Son corps ne peut être blessé ; il est aussi solide que la plus dure des pierres. Mais je tiens tout de même à te féliciter : tu es devenu très puissante. Indra t’a bien instruit. Bien, voyons si tu t’en sortiras aussi bien face à une autre de mes techniques. GUNON KO HATAANA !!!

Une intense lumière émana alors de Varuna, comme si le soleil avait pris possession de son corps. Puis, de nombreux mandalas bouddhiques apparurent autour d’eux, les isolant des autres combattants qui les entouraient.

-Je suppose que ton maître Indra t’a appris les différents concepts bouddhistes… Dans ce cas, tu dois connaître les cinq vertus mondaines du Bouddhisme, supposa Varuna. Il s’agit de la foi, la vigueur, la sagesse, la concentration et l’attention. La technique que je viens d’utiliser va me permettre de t’enlever ces cinq vertus. Prends garde ! 

Il y eût un petit moment de silence avant que Varuna ne reprenne.

-Plus bête que tu ne seras, il est impossible d’être. BUDDHIMATTA !!!

Metallah ressentit alors une intense douleur dans sa tête. Elle avait donc réellement perdu la sagesse, le savoir ? Comment son maître qu’elle admire tant allait-il réagir face à ça ?

-Le nombre de choses en lesquelles tu as foi sera égal au Néant ! AASTHA !!!

Elle n’avait donc plus foi en rien… Que ce soit son maître qu’elle admirait tant, son frère qu’elle aimait tant ou même Athéna qu’elle a tant servie… Même ses convictions, elle ne croyait plus en rien. À première vue, on ne croirait pas que cette technique est si redoutable…

-Puisque ces deux choses se ressemblent grandement, je vais te les retirer en même temps ! Attention et concentration ne seront plus tiennes ; ton esprit ne sera plus que dispersion et inattention. EKAAGRATA, CHETAAVANEE !!!

Les effets se firent ressentir immédiatement ! Il était à présent compliqué pour la Chevalier du Triangle de fixer un point, où même de discerner et de comprendre ce que disait son adversaire. Elle nageait en plein cauchemar. Mais d’ailleurs, n’avait-elle jamais eu une chance de le battre ? La faire combattre contre son ami d’enfance était déjà cruel, mais la faire perdre face lui était encore pire…

-Je sais que tu souffres beaucoup, Metallah – et j’en suis désolé. Mais ne t’inquiète pas : une fois que je t’aurai retiré la vigueur, tu mourras sans trop de souffrances. À présent, que la force de ton Cosmos s’en aille au loin et qu’elle soit remplacée par la plus grande faiblesse ! TAAQAT !!!

Metallah s’écroula aussitôt sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Sans sagesse, sans foi, sans attention, sans concentration et sans vigueur, était-il vraiment possible de vivre ? En tout cas, il est certain pour la disciple d’Indra que ça ne le soit pas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrescha a complètement surclassé son adversaire, mais la Sirène est d'un tout autre acabit! Va-t-il s'en sortir? Quant à Metallah, sera-t-elle capable de se relever et vaincre celui qui était autrefois son ami? Réponses dans le prochain chapitre!
> 
> Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand-chose et vous n'imaginez pas le boost de motivation que ça représente pour envoi 88 et moi-même.
> 
> De mon côté je vous dis à dimanche, d'ici là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	21. De charmantes retrouvailles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, et BONNE ANNÉE! J'espère qu'elle sera meilleure que la précédente... On se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique! Nous avions laissé Metallah du Triangle aux prises avec son ex-ami, Varuna du Makara. Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir? Et la défense du Sanctuaire parviendra-t-elle à repousser les assaillants? Réponses immédiatement!

Varuna tourna alors les talons en quête d’un nouvel adversaire. Son Général sera fier de lui ! Certes, Wolfgang avait déjà massacré quatre ou cinq Chevaliers d’Argent à lui tout seul avec sa flûte. Il faut dire aussi que le Général de la Sirène est considéré comme le Marina le plus puissant après celui du Dragon des Mers. Et puis, face à la sublime mélodie envoûtante de la Sirène, il n’y a rien à faire à part se laisser mourir… Mais Metallah semblait tout de même au-dessus du lot : il faut dire qu’être entraînée par l’un des 14 êtres les plus puissants de cette planète doit un petit peu aider, quand même… 

Mais alors que Varuna se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de son ancienne amie, il entendit un bruit sourd, semblable à celui d’une scie circulaire. Il prit l’initiative de se retourner pour voir ce qui en découlait. Bien lui en a pris : une étoile à six branches, constituée d’énergie blanchâtre et rayonnante, fonçait à toute berzingue dans sa direction. Ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il eût le temps d’esquiver… Son bras gauche fût coupé net à ras de l’épaule. Le membre tranché tomba au sol dans une giclée de sang, accompagnée bien sûr des hurlements de douleur de son propriétaire.

Vous l’avez compris ; contre toute attente, Metallah du Triangle s’était relevée et avait attaqué son ancien ami. D’ailleurs, celui-ci pissait toujours le sang et hurlait encore à s’en détruire les tympans. 

—Comment as-tu osé m’attaquer dans le dos ?! hurla-t-il.

—Étant donné que tu t’es retourné au dernier moment, tu n’as pas été touché de dos. Donc je n’y vois aucun problème, avoua la Chevalier du Triangle. Et puis, si tu es aussi puissant que tu le prétends, tu aurais compris il y a bien longtemps que je n’étais pas morte. À présent, peu importe ce qu’il va se passer, peu importe si je meurs, tu mourras toi aussi. Tu vas progressivement te vider de ton sang et mourir. Note tout de même que si ton maître était aussi bon que le mien, il t’aurait appris à faire abstraction de la douleur et tu ne serais pas là, à agoniser de la même manière que tes sangliers quand je les ai coupés en morceaux.

—Ton maître, réputé pour être l’Homme le plus proches des Dieux… et également connu… pour constamment garder… son calme et sa sérénité… même en plein combat. Je te fais remarquer que ce n’est pas ton cas ! SUBIS MA PLUS TERRIBLE ATTAQUE !!! MOHA RĀGA DVESA !!!

Varuna semblait avoir repris son calme et réussi à faire abstraction de la douleur. Il était un petit peu plus calme mais nourrissait une haine profonde envers Metallah qui avait osé lui couper un bras. Mais elle ne survivrait pas à cette nouvelle attaque, il en était sûr !

—Cette technique va détruire tout ce qui compose ton être et c’est cela qui fait sa dangerosité. Elle va détruire ton corps physique, ton système nerveux et ta faculté de pensée, mais aussi ton âme. TAN !!!

À défaut de se démultiplier, le sanglier –déjà immense- tripla de volume. Metallah avait en face d’elle un phacochère de la taille d’une maison à deux étages ! Le sanglier fonça alors sur elle à une vitesse bien supérieure de celle à laquelle le Triangle pouvait se battre. Le mammifère fonça sur la disciple d’Indra sans qu’elle ne puisse réagir. Elle fit un vol plané de plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant d’aller s’encastrer dans un gros rocher. Elle mit du temps à se relever, sûrement à cause de l’exérèse de la vigueur. Plusieurs de ses os devait être brisés et même son Armure était fissurée à plusieurs endroit. Et son épaulière droite était carrément en miettes !

—Comment un sanglier peut-il être capable de se mouvoir à la vitesse de la lumière ? questionna Metallah.

—Je t’avoue que moi-même je ne le sais pas. Mais ce que je sais, c’est que ton système nerveux va bientôt être détruit par le chant de mon coq. NAS !!!

Le gigantesque coq se mit alors à chanter avec un timbre très aigu. Metallah en ressentit immédiatement les effets. Une immense douleur lui parcourut le dos dans sa hauteur. Et même si son maître lui avait appris à contrôler sa douleur, celle-ci était tellement intense que la Chevalier du Triangle laissa échapper une petite grimace.

—Je vais lui clouer le bec à ce sale piaf ! TRITOS SPARAGISMA !!!

Des étoiles à six branches, toujours aussi blanches, toujours aussi rayonnantes, apparurent alors sur de nombreux endroits du corps du coq. Chacune de ses pattes, son cou, sa queue, son bec et même ses ailes étaient prises dans ces sceaux étoilés. Ces sceaux paralysèrent complètement l’oiseau, l’empêchant de bouger le moindre muscle, et donc aussi de chanter. Varuna était scandalisé, comment son attaque avait-elle pu être contrée si facilement ? Peu importait, il lui restait une dernière étape de sa technique. Et c’était la plus redoutable.

—Ton système nerveux n’est peut-être pas détruit, mais je vais maintenant détruire ton âme. C’est la fin ! J’ai été heureux d’être ton ami dans nos vies passées, mais maintenant, chacun de nous sert une divinité à qui elle a juré de se battre jusqu’à la mort. Je compte bien honorer la promesse que j’ai faite à Poséidon. Meurs ! MAN !!!

L’immense serpent, qui jusqu’ici était resté enroulé sur lui-même, se jeta sur Metallah, gueule grande ouverte.

—TRITOS FRAKTIS !!!

De nombreux sceaux en étoiles à six branches apparurent alors sur le sol, formant un grand carré autour du serpent. Celui-ci s’écrasa alors contre une sorte de mur invisible qui correspondait parfaitement à l’un des côtés du carré. Le reptile tenta de se libérer par tous les côtés et par tous les moyens. Mais rien n’y fit et il resta prisonnier sous le regard affolé de Varuna.

—Bien, maintenant que je n’ai plus à m’occuper de tes petits animaux de compagnie, on va pouvoir commencer à se battre véritablement, annonça le Triangle. Je suis très heureuse d’avoir été ton amie. Je suis aussi très heureuse de m’être battue contre toi, tu es un adversaire puissant. Mais il est temps pour toi de rejoindre les Enfers. TRITOS SPARAGISMA !!!

Des sceaux étoilés apparurent alors à différents endroits du corps de Varuna. Il était à présent incapable de bouger. Qu’est-ce que ça faisait mal à Metallah de le voir comme ça ! Elle ne lui montrait pas, mais se battre contre son ami d’enfance la déchirait. Et elle devait lui ôter la vie à présent…

—Adieu, Varuna. Je n’imaginais pas du tout nos retrouvailles comme elles viennent de se passer, mais je suis heureuse de t’avoir connu. SFRAGIDES ASTERION !!!

Deux immenses étoiles apparurent au bout des bras du Triangle, une dans chaque main. Elles étaient plus grandes, plus rayonnantes, plus blanches encore que les précédentes. On pouvait même croire que la jeune indienne tenait dans ses mains des micro-soleils ! Malheureusement, il s’agissait de choses beaucoup plus funestes. Il s’agissait d’armes… D’armes destinées à tuer. Avant de lancer ses étoiles plus tranchantes que des rasoirs, Metallah laissa échapper de son œil une petite larme qui coula sur sa joue.

Elle balança alors les deux étoiles qui ricochèrent sur les rochers qui les entouraient avant de décapiter l’Amiral du Makara. Il y eût des effusions de sang, la tête de Varuna tomba sur le sol et roula sur plusieurs mètres tandis que le reste du corps s’écroulait sur le sol dans un gros bruit et une flaque de sang.

Metallah vérifia qu’il n’y avait personne autour d’elle, retira son masque, essuya alors la larme sur sa joue d’un revers de main, remit son masque quelques secondes plus tard et fit volte-face et partit en direction du Sanctuaire. Ce combat fût le plus éprouvant de toute sa vie ! Pendant ce temps, nos 10 Saintias et Chevaliers de Bronze massacraient des Matelots et plus rarement des Officiers. Ils ne comptaient même plus le nombre de Marinas qu’ils avaient tué. Enfin, Alpheratz ne les tuait pas, bien évidemment ! Il les laissait repartir ou alors les assommait. Tsih et Delphini, quant à elles, se livraient une sorte de compétition amicale dont le but était de tuer le plus de Marinas possible.

—22 ! cria la chinoise.

—Seulement ! s’indigna le Dauphin. J’en suis déjà à 35 ! Il faudra faire mieux si tu veux me battre, lança-t-elle alors qu’elle assénait un coup de pied circulaire à 5 Matelots d’un coup.

Les 10 amis étaient dispersés sur le champ de bataille, cependant. Les Saintias gardaient ensemble l’entrée sud de la forêt qui entourait le Sanctuaire, Ankaa et Alpheratz, eux, gardaient l’entrée nord de cette même forêt, Homam, Kadmos et Albireo étaient tous les trois dispersés dans les collines entourant la forêt.

Mais les cinq adolescentes eurent toutes un pas de recul quand un nouvel ennemi se présenta. Ou plutôt : une nouvelle ennemie, puisque c’était une femme. Un casque inspiré des masques tikis recouvrait une grande partie de son visage, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux aux iris très pâles, presque transparents, sa bouche et son nez. Ses longs cheveux châtains parsemés de fleurs de toutes sortes étaient attachés en de multiples tresses. Une longue cape de couleur bleu pétrole virevoltait derrière elle. Ses épaulières avaient elles aussi la forme de grands masques tikis. Pour finir, son Cosmos était colossal et dépassait ceux des 5 Saintias réunies ! Tout cela lui donnait une certaine prestance et un grand charisme. 

Les 5 combattantes se précipitèrent alors sur elle, bien déterminées à garder l’entrée de cette forêt. Mais la nouvelle arrivante les balaya en créant une vague de Cosmos d’un simple revers de main. Les 5 amies allèrent s’encastrer chacune dans un rocher.

—Enchantée, je suis Hellé, Amirale des Katchinas. Et vous, vous devez être les fameuses Saintias, c’est bien cela ?

—C’est cela, marmonna Delphini en se relevant. Et nous avons pour mission de ne laisser personne pénétrer dans cette forêt.

—Comme vous avez pu le voir, vous n’êtes en aucun cas un obstacle pour moi. Je suis la plus puissante des 14 Amiraux et sa Majesté Poséidon elle-même reconnaît que je suis du même niveau que les 7 Généraux Marinas. Alors à moins que l’une d’entre vous dispose de la puissance d’un Chevalier d’Or et veuille se sacrifier, je vous prierais de bien vouloir me laisser passer.

—Je n’ai pas la puissance d’un Chevalier d’Or, loin de là, mais je suis la cheffe et l’aînée des Saintias et j’ai bien l’intention de te retenir ici jusqu’à mon dernier souffle ! Mes sœurs, commença-t-elle en se retournant vers les concernées, je vais la combattre… Seule. Pendant ce temps, vous courrez jusqu’à la première maison du zodiaque, vous serez en sécurité là-bas.

—Mais-mais… Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser toute seule ici ! Nous allons t’aider à combattre cette Amirale, affirma Plume, sûre d’elle.

—Je crois que je me suis mal exprimée, avoua Delphini. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix ; c’est un ordre que je vous donne. Par conséquent, si vous n’obéissez pas, vous commettrez un acte de trahison et je pourrais vous destituer de votre Armure. Vous avez compris ?!

—Mais tu n’oserais quand même pas faire ça, hein ? questionna Kitalpha.

—Tant mieux si c’est clair. Maintenant, si dans les cinq secondes qui suivent vous êtes encore dans mon champ de vision, je vous accuserai de traîtrise ! Filez, maintenant !

Fuyuka, Tsih et Kitalpha commencèrent à partir dans la forêt mais Plume, elle, ne bougeait pas. Elle était envahie par un sentiment de frustration, d’incompréhension mélangées à un peu de colère. C’est Tsih qui dû la prendre par le bras pour l’emmener de force sous les protestations de Plume qui se débattait. Mais rien à faire : Tsih était indéniablement la plus musclée et la plus forte physiquement des Saintias. Les quatre Saintias s’engouffrèrent donc dans la forêt, direction le Sanctuaire, laissant Delphini seule, face à Hellé des Katchinas.

—Tu es puissante, c’est indéniable, mais moi, je suis déterminée ! ANGEL SPLASH !!!

Delphini s’approcha de son ennemie en faisant une roue majestueuse. Puis elle tenta de lui asséner un puissant coup de pied circulaire. J’ai dit « tenta » car Hellé bloqua très facilement ce coup plutôt basique. L’Amirale des Katchinas riposta avec un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. La Saintia valsa quelques mètres plus loin en crachant du sang.

—Écoute-moi, je n’aime pas tuer et si je sers Poséidon, c’est uniquement parce que j’ai une dette envers lui. Alors je te propose un marché : tu t’écartes de mon chemin afin que je puisse aller jusqu’à la maison du Bélier ; et en échange, je promets de laisser la vie sauve aux autres Saintias et à toi-même. Qu’en dis-tu ?

—À quoi bon ? Je serais peut-être vivante, mais si je te laisse passer je serais accusée de haute trahison et le Chevalier d’Or qui règne sur la Discipline et le Jugement me condamnera à mort. Alors, quitte à mourir, autant le faire avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli !

—Tant pis pour toi. C’était bien là la seule chance que tu avais de t’en sortir vivante… MOVING TOTEMS !!!

Des sortes de petits totems tikis de bois, aux visages différents et munis de petites ailes de bois apparurent alors. Ils étaient sculptés très simplement et peints d’une façon toute aussi simple. Les petites statuettes, jusqu’ici posées par terre, se mirent alors à bouger et même à tournoyer dans les airs. Mais Delphini perdit bien vite son sourire quand ces petits gri-gris l’attaquèrent en balançant des lasers de Cosmos dans tous les sens.

L’aînée des Saintias fît ce qu’elle pouvait pour éviter ces projectiles. Mais malgré sa grande agilité et ses nombreuses figures de gymnastique, elle eût beaucoup de mal à tous les esquiver. Et Delphini fût finalement touchée à l’épaule, après avoir enchainé les roues, les saltos, les rondades et les flips arrière pendant dix minutes. Le coup n’avait pas été assez puissant pour la faire tomber, mais son épaule gauche était très brûlée, la faisait beaucoup souffrir et limitait ses mouvements. Mais ce n’était pas grave, en tout cas du point de vue de Delphini, il fallait qu’elle continue de se battre coûte que coûte !

—Je t’avais bien dit qu’il était préférable pour toi d’accepter ma proposition. Mais puisque j’ai bon cœur, je vais te le reproposer. Tu me laisses passer, et en échange, je laisse la vie sauve à toutes les Saintias, toi y compris. Alors ?

—Tu connais déjà ma réponse… et elle est négative. HEAVEN’S HYDRO BULLETS !!!

Delphini utilisa alors l’eau d’une cascade qui coulait près d’elle pour en faire de minuscules sphères aqueuses qu’elle projeta à une vitesse extraordinairement élevée. Hellé ne s’attendait pas à une riposte aussi rapide de son adversaire, et c’est pour cette raison qu’elle se prit l’intégralité de l’attaque. C’en était fini. Personne ne peut survivre à une telle attaque !

Mais quand la fumée se dissipa, l’Amirale des Katchinas était toujours debout. Sa Scale était criblée de nombreux impacts de forme ronde qui témoignaient de la puissance de l’attaque. Pour autant, sa Scale n’avait aucun autre dommage et Hellé n’avait aucune blessure à déplorer.

—Et oui, ma chère ! Tu n’as pas n’importe qui en face de toi. Tu as Hellé des Katchinas, l’Amirale la plus puissante, celle qui égale les Chevaliers d’Or. Comme tu peux le voir, ma Scale est d’une résistance à toute épreuve. Le Seigneur Poséidon m’a en effet dotée d’une protection aussi solide que celles des 7 Généraux. Mais trêve de bavardages, revenons-en à notre combat. MEMORY TOTEMS !!!

L’eau d’une cascade voisine se souleva alors dans les airs avant de se diviser en petites sphères liquides. Delphini reconnut immédiatement cette technique puisqu’il s’agissait de la sienne ! Mais elle n’eût pas le temps de se demander comment cela était possible que les minuscules boules aqueuses filaient à toute allure dans sa direction. La Saintia se fit transpercer de part en part par ses sphères propulsées à toute vitesse. Du sang giclait dans tous les sens alors que le Dauphin criait sa douleur. Quand la fumée retomba, Delphini tenait à peine debout. L’entièreté de son corps était couvert de sang alors que son Armure était parsemée de nombreux trous. Elle sentait que la vie quittait petit à petit de son corps.

—Que-Que… s’est-il… passé ? parvint-elle à articuler avec difficulté.

—Le Memory Totems est une technique qui permet à mes petits totems de réutiliser les techniques qu’ils ont déjà vues. Tu viens donc de te faire tuer par ta propre technique. Il faut avouer que c’est assez drôle, tout de même… Je suis désolé d’avoir dû en arriver là, mais tu ne m’as pas laissé le choix.

—Si tu crois… Que… Je vais mourir comme ça… Tu te trompes ! HEAVEN’S GRAND MAELSTROM !!!

Delphini le va les bras vers le ciel, faisant apparaître autour d’Hellé de l’écume en grande quantité. L’écume se transforma soudainement en un puissant tourbillon d’eau alors que la Saintia du Dauphin tombait au sol, morte, ayant tout donné dans cet ultime assaut. Elle pensait avoir tué son adversaire avant de mourir, mais non ! D’un seul mouvement de bras, Hellé fit disparaître le tourbillon. Quelle puissance…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellé des Katchinas continue sa route vers les maisons du zodiaque après avoir éliminé Delphine du Dauphin, leader des Saintias! Le fait qu'une telle combattante ait succombé si facilement montre la puissance de cette Amirale... La bataille semble mal engagée pour la Chevalerie!
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, ça prend pas longtemps et vous n'imaginez pas le booster de motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même. Je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite de l'histoire, d'ici là portez-vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	22. Toute les roses ont leur épines...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delphini n'a absolument rien pu faire contre un ennemi au niveau des Chevaliers d'Or. Hellé des Katchinas continue sa route vers les maisons du zodiaque! Pendant ce temps, Alrescha des Poissons a fort à faire face à Wolfgang, Général Marina de la Sirène...

Delphini sentait la vie la quitter petit à petit tandis qu’Hellé des Katchinas repartait en direction de la première maison du zodiaque. C’est alors que lui revint en tête un seul et unique souvenir. Un souvenir qui lui était cher et que même la mort ne pourrait lui faire oublier. Ce souvenir :

TROIS ANS AUPARAVANT, SANCTUAIRE

La Déesse Athéna avait voulu se balader un peu dans la forêt bordant le Sanctuaire. Bien sûr, elle n’était pas toute seule, sa protection était assurée par deux Chevaliers d’Or. La Déesse détestait être entourée par des dizaines et des dizaines de soldats ou de Chevaliers de Bronze qui assuraient sa sécurité alors qu’elle allait simplement se promener. C’est pour cela, qu’à chaque fois, deux Chevaliers d’Or l’accompagnaient. Les deux Chevaliers en question marchaient à ses côtés et discutaient avec leur Déesse le temps de la balade. Cette fois, c’était Ganymède et Orio qui avaient été choisis pour cette « mission ».

La Déesse de la Guerre tenait le bras du Chevalier du Verseau comme s’il s’agissait de son mari alors que le Scorpion marchait quelques mètres devant, clairement pas enchanté de devoir se coltiner une heure de marche à la vitesse d’une limace. Ils approchèrent alors tous les trois d’un petit lac où ils s’arrêtèrent net en voyant une jeune adolescente se baigner.

La jeune était toute habillée et faisait de nombreuses figures dans l’eau. Elle faisait preuve de tant de grâce, de vitesse et d’agilité, que la Déesse crût voir un dauphin, au début. Mais là où Ganymède et sa Déesse étaient émerveillés devant tant de beauté, Orio était plus qu’énervé.

—Mais pour qui se prend-elle ? Que fait cette péronnelle dans un lieu sacré dédié à Athéna, marmonna le Scorpion. Le royaume des sirènes, c’est pas par ici donc elle a intérêt à vite déguerpir !

—Calme-toi Orio, recommanda la Déesse, je suis sûre que cette jeune fille n’a pas conscience de l’endroit où elle se trouve. Et puis, ce qu’elle fait est tellement magnifique…

C’est à ce moment que la jeune fille les remarqua et qu’elle sortit du lac. L’adolescente secoua ses cheveux bleus avant de rejoindre la Déesse et ses deux gardiens et de s’agenouiller face à eux.

—C’est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Déesse Athéna. Je suis vraiment désolée. J’habite le petit village de Rodorio, un peu plus au nord. Je suis vraiment navrée, je ne savais pas que ce lac se trouvait déjà sur les terres du Sanctuaire.

—Je te conseille de vite partir si tu ne veux pas finir…

—Ce que tu faisais, le coupa la Déesse, c’était vraiment magnifique… 

—Ô Déesse Athéna, comment puis-je expier ma faute ?

—Il n’y a rien à expier, ne t’inquiète pas. En revanche, quand nous sommes arrivés, j’ai d’abord cru que nous avions affaire à un dauphin et, par pure coïncidence, l’une des Armures destinées à mes Chevaliers, celle du Dauphin, n’a pas encore trouvé de porteur. Que dirais-tu de devenir la première porteuse de l’Armure du Dauphin ?

—C’est là un grand honneur que vous me faites, Déesse Athéna. Mais j’aimerais m’engager encore plus auprès de vous. J’aimerais vous servir quotidiennement, si vous êtes d’accord.

—Très bien, tu tiendras donc une place à part dans la Chevalerie : tu seras une Saintia ! Ne t’inquiète pas, tu vas être rejointe par 4 autres adolescentes dans ta tâche. Elles seront sous tes ordres. Je suis sûre que tu deviendras une très bonne cheffe de groupe !

—Je m’efforcerai de faire au mieux, ô Déesse Athéna !

Mais, à l’époque, elle ne se doutait absolument pas qu’elle mourrait à 16 ans. Quelle tristesse ! Mais au moins, elle a eu le temps de transmettre à Plume, Kitalpha, Fuyuka et Tsih toutes ses connaissances, tous ses savoir-faire. Elle était fière de ses quatre sœurs d’armes ! Et au moins, elle mourrait avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli, la satisfaction de les avoir protégées.

Alors que le dernier souffle de vie, la dernière étincelle de Cosmos s’échappaient de la Saintia du Dauphin, ses quatre sœurs d’armes ne purent retenir leurs émotions. Fuyuka pleura silencieusement en fermant les yeux, tandis que Tsih offrit son épaule à Kitalpha qui était plus démonstrative que ses amies. Mais la plus affectée était indéniablement Plume : la Petite Ourse était à genoux, les larmes maculant son visage tandis qu’elle bafouillait le nom de sa sœur d’armes, comme si crier la ferait revenir.

-D… D… Delphini… DELPHINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Le temps pour pleurer ceux qui ne sont plus viendrait, mais pas tout de suite : l’assaut était loin d’être terminé… Et il fallait rejoindre la première maison du zodiaque, pour rejoindre Athéna…

Nos quatre Saintias arrivèrent enfin devant la maison du Bélier. Phrixos du Bélier, le gardien de ce temple, semblait les attendre, bras croisés, sur le seuil de sa demeure. 

-Seigneur Phrixos, le héla Kitalpha, les larmes toujours en train de couler.

En voyant la tristesse et la colère de leurs visages et les flots de larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues, le Chevalier du Bélier s’enquit de leur état. Tsih lui expliqua alors que Delphini du Dauphin, leur cheffe, était morte de la main d’une Marina vraiment très puissante contre laquelle elles n’ont rien pu faire. 

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara-t-il sûr de lui. Je vais demander à Athéna de lever pendant un court instant la barrière empêchant la téléportation qui recouvre le Sanctuaire. Je vous téléporterai alors auprès d’elle. Mais sachez que j’attends ce Marina de pied ferme : je vous jure qu’il ne passera pas cette maison et que je vengerai votre amie.

Il envoya donc un message par télépathie à la Déesse Athéna lui expliquant la situation et lui demandant de lever la barrière contrant la téléportation. Ayant reçu une réponse positive de sa Déesse, il se concentra intensément. Une lumière verte enveloppa alors les quatre amies qui disparurent de la maison du Bélier dans un petit « floc ». Elles réapparurent presque aussitôt devant Athéna, dans la même lumière verte et le même petit « floc ».

De son côté, l’Amirale des Katchinas entrait dans la maison du Bélier en quête de son gardien. Phrixos, jusqu’ici caché derrière un pilier de son temple, se dévoila alors, refusant de laisser un adversaire souiller son temple une seconde de plus. Il avança alors et tourna d’un quart de tour pour faire face à son adversaire. Son corps fut alors prit d’un violent spasme et une sorte d’électrochoc parcourut tout son corps. Était-ce bien elle, sous ce casque ? C’était impossible : elle était morte. Comment pouvait-elle se tenir debout, face à lui, dans ce cas ? Le regard de l’Amirale Marina était rempli d’incompréhension et de surprise, tout comme celui du Bélier, d’ailleurs.

-Hellé ? C’est bien toi ? Retire ce casque que je puisse observer ton visage !

La concernée enleva son casque, comme par automatisme, et le jeta par terre, ce qui eût pour effet de créer un bruit sourd et métallique qui résonnait dans toute la demeure.

-C’est donc bien toi. Viens dans mes bras, cela fait si longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas serré l’un contre l’autre.

-Phrixos… chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. Bien que j’en ai très envie, je crains que ça ne soit pas possible, annonça la Marina, cette fois-ci, à haute voix. 

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu es ma sœur ; je suis ton frère ! On ne s’est pas vus depuis longtemps. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

-Parce qu’à présent, nous sommes ennemis, Phrixos… et tu seras obligé de l’accepter. 

-Sérieusement ?! Mais enfin, laisse cette Scale et rejoins Athéna ! Nous serions à nouveau réunis comme c’était le cas il y a maintenant plus de 10 ans. Nous pourrions vivre heureux et… ensemble.

-J’aimerais pouvoir accepter cette proposition plus qu’alléchante… Mais je ne peux pas. Crois-moi, je n’ai rejoint Poséidon ni par gaieté de cœur, ni par choix. Mais… J’ai une dette envers lui.

-Une dette ? répéta le Bélier avec incompréhension et perplexité.

Hellé soupira, comme pour exprimer son désespoir. Des larmes commencèrent à couler doucement sur ses joues. Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration, se préparant psychologiquement à raconter son récit.

-C’est cela. Quand Ino, notre belle-mère, a tenté de nous assassiner, le grand Zeus a envoyé un bélier d’or pour nous sauver. Nous sommes montés sur le dos de Chrysomallos, le bélier d’or, puis il s’est envolé. Mais, au-dessus de la mer Égée, nous avons été pris dans une tempête. Je suis tombée du bélier, te laissant donc croire que j’étais morte. Mais non, alors que je sombrais dans les profondeurs de l’océan, Poséidon a envoyé de petites créatures aquatiques pour me sauver. On appelle ces dernières les Katchinas. Elles m’ont amenée au Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Je lui ai prêté allégeance pour le restant de ma vie. Je me suis donc entraînée, et aujourd’hui je suis… Hellé, Amirale des Katchinas.

-C’est donc ça… Mais si tu ne vas pas rejoindre Athéna, renonce au moins à prendre sa tête ! Retourne au Sanctuaire du Dieu des Mers, tu n’as qu’à lui dire que tu es tombée sur plus fort que toi et que tu as dû fuir.

-C’est impossible. Comme je te l’ai dit, je lui ai prêté allégeance et je n’ai en aucun cas envie de lui mentir. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas passer ? Ce n’est pas parce qu’on est ennemis, qu’on est obligés de se battre l’un contre l’autre ! Laisse-moi passer, je t’en prie !

-C’est hors-de-question ! Je serais accusé de trahison et mis à mort. Et puis, quitte à ce que tu meures de la main d’un Chevalier d’Or, je préfère que ce soit de la mienne. Au moins, tu auras une mort digne et propre. Si tu venais à combattre Aldébaran, tes membres finiraient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

-Bien. Je crois que nous n’avons plus le choix. MOVING TOTEMS !!!

Les six petits totems de sa Scale se mirent alors à tournoyer, balançant des rayons de Cosmos verdâtre dans tous les sens. Phrixos fit un salto arrière avant d’écarter les bras et de crier : -CRYSTAL WALL !!!

Une immense barrière de Cosmos doré apparût alors devant lui. Tous les tirs de couleur verte des petits tikis volants rebondissaient sur ce mur d’énergie. Ces tirs lasers filaient dans tous les sens, mais les petits totems finirent par s’arrêter, voyant l’inefficacité de leur assaut contre ce mur qui semblait plus qu’impénétrable. Hellé allait-elle réussir à détruire ce mur imbrisable ?

Aux abords du Sanctuaire, à l’endroit où il avait éliminé Tembo, Alrescha se trouvait toujours immobilisé par la mélodie envoûtante du Général de la Sirène ; mais ce dernier libéra son adversaire. Faisant quelques mouvements du bras pour s’assurer que tout allait bien, le Chevalier d’Or des Poissons s’arma d’une nouvelle rose, prêt à contre-attaquer.

-Me libérer est une erreur, Général Marina. Tu aurais mieux fait de m’achever quand j’étais à ta merci !

-Je ne suis pas ce genre d’homme. Je t’estime grandement, Chevalier, car ta beauté est véritablement sublime, et tu mériterais grandement que l’on te rende hommage à travers les arts que j’aime tant. Et même si tu as éliminé Tembo, je n’éprouve aucune animosité contre toi. Sache qu’une fois que je t’aurais vaincu, je ne t’oublierais pas !

-Tu me sembles bien présomptueux. Tu voulais voir la puissance des Chevaliers d’Or ? Je vais te la montrer ! PIRANHAN ROSES !

Une fois de plus, Alrescha s’arma de ses fidèles roses noires et les projeta sur Wolfgang, mais ce dernier se contenta d’un petit sourire. Puis, traçant un cercle avec sa flûte, il en forma une petite barrière sur laquelle toutes les roses vinrent s’écraser ! Le plus beau des 88 Chevaliers lâcha un juron devant l’inefficacité de son attaque, alors que le Général de la Sirène portait à nouveau sa flûte à ses lèvres. Mais il se ravisa au dernier moment devant le visage incrédule de son adversaire, et décida de lui expliquer.

-Je comprends ta surprise : en effet, tes roses noires peuvent presque tout détruire, mais elles ne peuvent rien face à cette technique : The Magic Flute ! Ce petit bouclier de Cosmos n’est pas à sous-estimer, et sans vouloir me vanter, je pense être sauf face à quasiment toute attaque grâce à lui. C’est à mon tour d’attaquer, à présent : écoute donc ! Voici la mélodie de ta mort ! DEAD END SYMPHONY !

Soufflant quelques notes dans sa flûte, Wolfgang joua une mélodie absolument splendide, et à vrai dire, Alrescha n’avait jamais rien entendu d’aussi beau. Une si belle musique pourrait même arracher des larmes au plus vil des pécheurs… Comment un homme au service de Poséidon pouvait-il jouer un air si mélodieux ? Mais s’il n’y avait que ça, le Chevalier des Poissons ne s’inquiéterait pas autant : mais plus la musique progressait, plus il se sentait faible… Il sentait son sang bouillir, était-ce dû à cette mélodie ? Il tomba à quatre pattes, genoux et mains contre terre, respirant difficilement alors que la musique allait en s’intensifiant. Il était désormais évident que tout comme ses Roses étaient ses armes les plus mortelles, la flûte de Wolfgang était une arme redoutable… Mais pas question de se laisser abattre !

-Inutile de te débattre, Chevalier. Dès l’instant où tu as entendu les premières notes de ma Dead End Symphony, tu étais condamné. Accueille sagement la mort, maintenant !

Un petit rictus sur son visage, Alrescha lâcha ses fleurs, puis porta ses doigts près de ses oreilles, tandis que le trouble se dessinait dans le regard de la Sirène. Le Poissons n’allait quand même pas… Mais sans montrer la moindre hésitation, le gardien de la dernière maison du zodiaque s’enfonça les doigts dans les oreilles, avant de se crever les tympans ! Le choc de cette action perturba tant Wolfgang qu’il en arrêta de jouer. Il était impossible qu’Alrescha fasse preuve d’autant de détermination ! Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, le Chevalier des Poissons s’arma de ses Roses rouges, prêt à contre-attaquer.

-Et voilà ! Si je n’entends plus ta flûte, je ne serais plus affaibli. La perte de mon ouïe est bien peu de choses, à côté ! Meurs, Sirène ! ROYAL DEMON ROSES !

Une tempête de fleurs et de pétales entoura alors le Général de Poséidon, et comme il n’avait pas le physique de son Amiral de l’Emela-ntouka, il allait forcément succomber ! Mais le sourire d’Alrescha disparut en même temps que ses fleurs lorsqu’elles dévoilèrent Wolfgang en parfait état ! Toutefois, ce dernier semblait impressionné par son adversaire si l’on en croit les mots qu’il prononça.

-Une telle détermination… Je ne peux que te respecter. La force des Chevaliers d’Or est donc bien réelle, et il ne fait aucun doute que si tu étais en pleine possession de tes moyens, tu m’aurais exterminé… Mais actuellement, tu ne peux déployer qu’un dixième, peut-être même un centième de ton Cosmos. Par conséquent, la puissance de tes Roses en est tout autant diminuée ! En gage de mon respect, je vais abréger tes souffrances. Que la mélodie de ta mort résonne à nouveau ! DEAD END SYMPHONY !

La mélodie mortelle retentit à nouveau, au désespoir d’Alrescha : n’avait-il donc aucun moyen de riposter ? Même les tympans crevés, la musique de la Sirène continuait de lui vriller les cinq sens. À ce rythme-là, même la Bloody Rose, sa fleur la plus puissante, ne lui serait d’aucun secours… Était-il condamné à perdre ce combat ? Quand Ganymède affirmait que les Généraux Marinas étaient égaux aux Chevaliers d’Or, jamais il n’aurait imaginé que ce serait le cas… Son sang coulait abondamment depuis ses oreilles. Il n’entendait déjà plus rien en dehors de cette douce mais macabre mélodie harmonieuse, et bientôt, il serait vidé de son sang… Son sang… Son sang… Mais oui ! Là était la solution ! Quoi qu’il arrive, il n’en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre… Alors au moins, que sa mort serve à quelque chose et ne soit pas vaine ! Péniblement et crachant du sang, Alrescha se remit sur pieds, à l’étonnement de Wolfgang qui se demandait comment son adversaire pouvait encore tenir debout. Pourquoi ne se laissait-il pas mourir ? Il souffrait inutilement !

-Wolfgang de la Sirène… Tu l’ignores peut-être, mais ici, on me surnomme la Rose Solitaire. Veux-tu savoir pourquoi ? C’est à cause d’une malédiction que l’on m’a infligé… Depuis, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais m’approcher de qui que ce soit, craignant de tuer un autre être qui me serait cher. Et cette malédiction, je vais la partager avec toi ! Cette technique ne repose pas sur mon Cosmos, alors je peux espérer qu’elle ne sera pas diminuée par ta flûte…

Alors qu’il parlait, ses multiples plaies s’ouvraient encore davantage, et son sang prenait la forme de multiples aiguilles qui s’alignaient vers le Général Marina. Faiblement, Alrescha eut une pensée pour les moins forts que lui, ceux qu’il s’était juré de protéger.

_-Si j’y mets toutes mes forces, je pourrais le vaincre… Peu importe ce qui m’arrive, au moins, les enfants du Sanctuaire et les Chevaliers de Bronze de la vision d’Indra seront saufs. J’aurais aimé les voir grandir… Mais je suppose que ça sera sans moi !_

Dans la maison d’Ophiuchus, Asclépios sentait la hausse subite du Cosmos du Chevalier des Poissons et pestait de cette situation face à laquelle il était totalement impuissant.

-Alrescha, pauvre imbécile ! Tu as l’intention de te sacrifier ? Ne fais pas ça !

Mais les paroles du Guérisseur ne pouvaient pas atteindre le plus beau de tous les Chevaliers… Ce dernier augmentait l’intensité de ses blessures, ce qui n’était clairement pas pour plaire à Wolfgang, qui ne pouvait rien faire de plus que continuer à jouer de la flûte. Mais la symphonie de la mort ne semblait n’avoir plus aucun effet… Alrescha avait atteint un point de non-retour, et d’un coup, il prit une pose optimale pour lancer ses multiples aiguilles sanguinaires avant de reprendre la parole.

-Peu importe si je me vide de mon sang, je t’arrêterai quoi qu’il m’en coûte ! CRIMSON THORN !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrescha a dévoilé sa technique ultime, mais qui risque de lui coûter la vie... Cela suffira-t-il pour stopper la Sirène? Il le faut à tout prix!
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand chose et ça représente une immense source de motivation pour evno88 et moi-même. Je vous dis à dimanche pour la fin du combat entre le Poissons et la Sirène, d'ici là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	23. Une vie de solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrescha a eu recours au Crimson Thorn, sa technique ultime! Cela suffira-t-il pour vaincre Wolfgang?

Les multiples épines pourpres se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers le Général de la Sirène, qui n’eut même pas le temps se protéger avec The Magic Flute. Transperçant sa Scale, le sang s’infiltra dans son système nerveux, lui provoquant une immense douleur qui le fit hurler. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment le sang d’Alrescha pouvait-il lui provoquer une brûlure aussi intense ? Était-ce là la malédiction dont il parlait ?

-Alrescha… Comment peux-tu vivre ainsi ?

-Alors, tu as compris… C’est ça, ma malédiction : mon sang est hautement toxique, et ce depuis ma naissance. Toute ma vie, j’ai vécu solitaire, mais je suis ensuite devenu Chevalier : et enfin, j’ai trouvé une utilité à ce sang maudit. Désormais, j’ai trouvé un adversaire valeureux en ta personne, et c’est la conscience tranquille que je peux partir pour mon dernier voyage. Adieu, Général de la Sirène ! Puissions-nous nous revoir dans une autre vie ! Peut-être pourrons nous y discuter d’art, toi et moi…

Le Général de la Sirène s’écroula, terrassé par le sang empoisonné d’Alrescha. Tombant à genoux, les yeux vers le ciel, le Chevalier des Poissons les ferma, laissant le vent fouetter son visage, une dernière pensée pour celle qui lui était chère. Celle qu’il avait tuée bien involontairement à cause de sa saloperie de sang maudit, celle qui avait payé de sa vie d’avoir aimé un paria comme lui. Enfin, il allaient être réunis…

_-Ioanna…_

Dès sa naissance, la maladie du sang d’Alrescha avait été diagnostiquée, tant et si bien que de nombreux médecins ne lui donnaient pas plus de 3 ans à vivre et que ses parents l’abandonnèrent. Mais contre toute attente, il avait survécu, et toute sa vie, il fut traité en paria. Les autres enfants le fuyaient, car tous étaient persuadés que s’approcher du futur Chevalier des Poissons revenait à se donner la mort. C’est ainsi que durant les 15 premières années de sa vie, il vécut seul, abandonné de tous. Jusqu’au jour où une jeune femme s’approcha de lui, lui demandant pourquoi il était si triste. Cette femme s’appelait Ioanna, et ce fut le début d’une idylle qui dura 5 ans. Mais comme rattrapé par son destin et son sang maudit, le bonheur d’Alrescha ne dura guère…

Un jour, alors qu’il était tranquille à se faire des papouilles avec Ioanna, les jeunes tourtereaux furent pris à partie par un homme qui était très intéressé par la jeune femme… Et pas de manière chaste. Alrescha s’était battu et l’avait emporté, cognant la tête de son adversaire avec ses phalanges ensanglantées et donc empoisonnées. Mais il n’avait certainement pas prévu ce qui allait se passer ensuite…Pendant le combat, il avait été frappé au visage, lui faisant cracher du sang… Qui avait touché Ioanna. L’effet foudroyant du poison eut raison bien vite de la frêle jeune femme, qui se retrouva dans les bras de son aimé, qui se blâmait et se détestait pour son destin. Mais de ses dernières forces, Ioanna lui avait dit les mots suivants.

-Tu sais, ce n’est pas que pour ta grande beauté que je t’aime… Ce qui m’a le plus intrigué, la première fois que je t’ai vu, c’est la grande solitude et la tristesse qui se lisaient dans tes yeux. Je n’ai pas peur de mourir, mais ce que je ne supporterais pas, c’est que tu sois de nouveau triste et solitaire… Sois heureux, Alrescha ! Je serais toujours fière de toi… Adieu… Mon amour…

Pendant de longues heures, ou bien était-ce des jours ? le futur Chevalier d’Or des Poissons pleura, avant de se laisser sombrer dans l’alcoolisme et la dépression. La vie avait été une chienne avec lui pendant 15 ans, avant de lui laisser cette trêve bien trop courte pour lui donner un nouveau coup de poignard dans le dos. Plusieurs fois, il tenta de mettre fin à ses jours, cherchant le poison qui surpasserait le sien, refusant de mourir autrement… Mais rien à faire : aucun poison n’était plus efficace que celui qui coulait dans ses veines. Un jour, alors qu’il décuvait dans un champ de roses, il fut interpellé par une présence… Divine.

-Alrescha, pourquoi es-tu si malheureux ?

À genoux et encore trop secoué, le grec bafouilla quelques mots devant la Déesse qu’il reconnaissait comme étant Athéna, l’un des 12 Dieux de l’Olympe. Pourquoi une Déesse venait-elle à lui, si misérable et insignifiant ?

-Ô Athéna, fille du puissant Zeus, je suis malheureux car les Moires aux Enfers m’ont ôté ma seule raison de vivre. Plus rien ne me raccroche à la vie, mais je ne peux pas mourir à cause de mon sang qui neutralise tous poisons.

-Alrescha, mon bon Alrescha, ton heure n’est pas encore venue. Ta bien-aimée ne souhaiterait pas te voir dépérir ainsi, ni que tu la rejoignes aussi vite. Tu peux encore changer, et je peux t’y aider si tu le souhaites. Prends donc cette fleur.

Acceptant la fleur tendue par la Déesse aux yeux pers, Alrescha sentit alors une force incroyable et bienfaitrice l’envahir. Était-ce un pouvoir béni des Dieux ?

-Cela n’est pas mon pouvoir, mon ami, répliqua Athéna. Cette force, ce Cosmos repose au fond de toi, et tu peux t’en servir pour une bonne cause, pour protéger la Terre et tout un tas d’enfants malheureux… Comme tu l’as été. Ioanna l’aurait voulu, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.

Pleurant, illuminé par cette apparition divine, c’est sans hésiter qu’Alrescha accepta de rejoindre la fille de Zeus. Ce champ de roses symbolisait sa renaissance ? Il allait en faire ses armes les plus mortelles.

Sur le lieu du combat l’ayant opposé à Wolfgang, Alrescha laissait toujours le vent souffler ses mèches vertes comme un pin. Il savait qu’il allait mourir, mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à être aussi… Serein, détendu.

_-Ioanna… Les jeunes sont en sécurité… Tu es fière de moi ? Attends-moi encore un peu, mon amour… Je vais bientôt te rejoindre…_

Rouvrant les yeux, Alrescha remarqua que quelques pétales des fleurs qui avaient été soufflées par Wolfgang volaient au vent, gracieusement. Alors, avec un dernier sourire triste, le Chevalier des Poissons se saisit d’un pétale qui s’approchait, remarquant seulement maintenant, après plusieurs années, le parfum enivrant que ses fleurs exhumaient.

-Pendant des années… J’ai vécu au milieu de ces roses empoisonnées… Mais c’est seulement aujourd’hui… Que je perçois… Leur beauté…

Dans une flaque semblable à une rose de son sang empoisonné, Alrescha, Chevalier d’Or des Poissons, s’écroula. Aujourd’hui, la Rose solitaire s’était fanée et ne refleurirait plus jamais. Souffrant terriblement, Wolfgang, Général de la Sirène, se releva péniblement, encore terrifié de la puissance de son adversaire. Il avait survécu ! Même sans reposer uniquement sur le Cosmos, la puissance du Crimson Thorn avait été diminuée par l’état global d’Alrescha… S’il n’avait pas été affaibli par sa flûte… Non, Wolfgang préférait ne même pas imaginer la différence de l’issue de ce combat.

_-Je sais me reconnaître vaincu… Si je ne bats pas en retraite, je suis condamné ! J’ai failli à ma tâche… Mais sa Majesté Poséidon ne voudrait pas nous voir mourir ici ! Je dois rappeler les survivants pour retourner au Sanctuaire sous-marin !_

De ses dernières forces, la Sirène joua une nouvelle mélodie, différente cette fois-ci, signal de la retraite. Dans la maison du Bélier, Hellé interrompit son assaut à l’entente de la musique. Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle fit demi-tour à la surprise de Phrixos qui héla sa sœur.

-Hellé, reviens ! Nous n’en avons pas fini !

-Adieu, mon frère, répliqua l’Amirale des Katchinas, toujours sans se retourner. J’espère que nous ne nous reverrons pas.

Elle rejoignit bien vite les survivants de l’assaut, qui n’étaient pas bien nombreux… Voyant l’état lamentable du Général de la Sirène, la sœur de Phrixos se fit la remarque que les Chevaliers d’Or n’étaient pas à prendre à la légère… Offrant son appui à la Sirène, ils battirent en retraite avec leurs subordonnés, alors que Wolfgang méditait sur son échec.

_-Quel auditoire magnifique tu fus… Une fois que je serai remis, j’écrirai une pièce de théâtre chantant ta gloire… Toi, Alrescha, le noble, fier et splendide Chevalier d’Or des Poissons !_

Le silence était retombé au Sanctuaire, mais ce n’était pas un silence accueillant : c’était le genre de silence à vous glacer le sang, qui n’augurait rien de bon. Ignorant les protestations des autres Chevaliers d’Or qui lui rappelaient les ordres, Asclépios se rua vers les abords du Sanctuaire, avant de se retrouver face au corps sans vie d’Alrescha. Peu de temps après, il fut rejoint par Athéna qui avait quitté son temple accompagnée des Saintias. Voyant le désespoir de son Chevalier, la Déesse essaya de le rassurer.

-Il n’y a rien de plus que tu puisses faire, Asclépios. Il est parti. Même toi dont les capacités de guérison sont inégalées, tu ne peux ressusciter les morts.

-…Si, je le peux.

-Pardon ?

Bien qu’épuisées, cette dernière phrase de l’Ophiuchus redonna espoir aux Saintias. Asclépios allait pouvoir faire revenir à la vie tous ceux tombés ! Alrescha, Delphini et tous les autres ! Mais la Déesse ne semblait pas l’entendre de cette oreille.

-Asclépios, tu as beau être mon neveu et le fils de mon frère Apollon, tu n’es pas un Dieu. Il ne t’appartient pas de prendre cette décision. Et même si tu échappais à la punition divine… Tu es prêt à porter le fardeau d’Alrescha ?

Qu’entendait-elle par-là ? Mais le Guérisseur secoua la tête, ses grands yeux noirs embués de larmes tournés vers sa tante, avant de reprendre la parole avec des trémolos dans la voix.

-Déesse Athéna, nous avons perdu un valeureux combattant aujourd’hui, alors que je ne suis qu’un simple guérisseur. Si cette guerre vient à s’éterniser, Alrescha sera un atout dont on ne peut se passer ! Qui plus est, la Sirène a survécu… Je ne veux pas que la mort de notre ami soit vaine ! Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi essayer ! Je… Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, je ne veux pas ! J’accepterais la punition des Dieux, quelle qu’elle soit… Mais laissez-moi tenter de ressusciter Alrescha ! Je vous en supplie ! Je suis prêt à tout pour cela, même à récupérer son fardeau !

Devant la détermination de son neveu, Athéna s’avoua vaincue, non sans rappeler à Asclépios qu’à présent, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour lui. Hochant la tête, l’Ophiuchus se rapprocha du corps du Poissons. Ce dernier était parsemé de nombreuses hémorragies qui n’étaient pas belles à voir, mais c’est précisément ainsi qu’il allait le sauver : en effet, ce qu’Asclépios voulait faire, c’est échanger l’intégralité de son sang contre celui d’Alrescha. Dans les veines du fils d’Apollon coule ce qu’on appelle « le sang en or », un sang unique qui peut être transfusé chez n’importe quel individu sans le moindre risque d’incompatibilité ou de rejet. Mais en échangeant tant de sang, Asclépios allait sûrement perdre sa faculté… Et récupérer la malédiction d’Alrescha. Mais peu importe ! Son destin n’était pas de combattre, mais de soigner. Il est le meilleur dans sa partie, et sa partie, ce n’est pas la bagarre.

Saisissant la main de son compagnon d’armes, Asclépios se concentra intensément. Lentement, son sang et celui d’Alrescha s’échangèrent, coulant vers des veines qui n’étaient pas les leurs. Et petit à petit, le Poissons reprenait des couleurs, il revenait à la vie ! Le Chevalier d’Ophiuchus méritait bien son titre d’Homme le plus pur du Sanctuaire… Souriant malgré son teint très pâle depuis le début de l’opération, Asclépios se remémora alors sa première rencontre avec le Chevalier des Poissons, peu après son arrivée au Sanctuaire…

Il venait de terminer son entraînement sur Death Queen avec Chiron, et rentrait triomphalement au Sanctuaire avec l’Armure d’Ophiuchus ! Athéna l’avait accueilli, alors qu’Alrescha revenait de mission. La vue du Chevalier des Poissons fut telle une apparition divine pour le jeune Asclépios qui avait voulu se présenter et lui serrer la main, mais son frère d’armes l’avait sèchement rabroué !

-Ne me touche pas ! Pardon, je n’aurais pas dû te parler comme ça… Mais sache qu’ici, on m’appelle la Rose solitaire. Il est dans ton intérêt de rester loin de moi. C’est mieux ainsi…

Sans un mot de plus, il s’en était allé, laissant le fraîchement promu Chevalier d’Or coi. Demandant des explications à Athéna, la Déesse lui révéla la vérité sur le sang empoisonné du plus beau de tous les Chevaliers, sans toutefois mentionner Ioanna ou quoi que ce soit d’autre sur son passé. Et depuis ce jour, un profond amour à sens unique s’était manifesté chez Asclépios… Alors s’il pouvait aujourd’hui sauver son bien-aimé, même s’il ne lui rendrait jamais… C’est sans hésitation qu’il allait passer à l’action. Il relâcha d’un coup la main du plus beau de tous les Chevaliers, et le corps d’Alrescha fut secoué d’un spasme. Puis, prenant une grande bouffée d’air inconsciemment, le Chevalier des Poissons rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles ébènes croisant celles identiques de l’Ophiuchus.

-A… Asclépios ?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asclépios a eu recours à ses pouvoirs de guérisseur pour sauver Alrescha! Tout est bien qui finit bien... N'est-ce pas?
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand-chose et ça représente une énorme motivation pour evno88 et moi-même. Je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite de cette histoire, d'ici là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	24. Plaidoirie sur l'Olympe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique! Asclépios a réussi à ressusciter Alrescha, mais Athéna l'a prévenu qu'il allait sûrement le regretter... Qu'adviendra-t-il du jeune Chevalier d'Ophiuchus?

Mais le jeune Chevalier d’Ophiuchus n’eut pas le temps de répondre, la foudre zébra le ciel maintenant rempli de nuages noirs et il fût immédiatement frappé par un immense éclair. Asclépios écarquilla les yeux tout en se tordant de douleur. L’éclair disparût ensuite, laissant le guérisseur dans un sale état…

Il était gravement brûlé, son Armure était fissurée et sa peau était complètement carbonisée. Le grec s’écroula sur le sol dans un dernier râle d’agonie. Alrescha, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu’il se passait, se jeta sur le corps sans vie de son frère d’armes. Arriva alors le reste des Chevaliers d’Or. Ils étaient tous choqués par l’état dans lequel se trouvait le corps d’Asclépios.

—Que-que s’est-il passé ? parvint enfin à articuler le Chevalier d’Or des Poissons.

—Tu as été tué par Wolfgang, le Général de la Sirène. Tu n’es sûrement pas sans savoir qu’Asclépios t’aimait de tout son cœur. Je l’ai prévenu qu’il allait le payer très cher, mais il l’a quand même fait. Par je ne sais quel moyen, Asclépios t’a ramené à la vie. Mais je pense que cela n’a pas plu aux Dieux de l’Olympe, surtout à Hadès, le Dieu des Enfers. Le Grand Zeus l’a donc châtié en le foudroyant depuis les cieux.

—Il-il a donné sa vie pour me redonner la mienne ? Son amour pour moi était si grand que ça ? Et moi qui le rabrouait sèchement à chaque fois qu’il essayait de se rapprocher… Je m’en veux tellement ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! POURQUOI ? questionna le Poissons en fixant le corps sans vie d’Asclépios.

Alrescha se mit à pleurer en pensant que son frère d’armes avait donné sa vie pour le sauver. Il détourna enfin les yeux du cadavre du Guérisseur et partit en direction de sa maison, ne prenant la peine de saluer ni sa Déesse ni les autres Chevaliers.

—Asclépios est mort, c’est un fait, assura la Déesse Athéna, mais il est hors de question qu’il aille au Tartare ! Je vais me rendre sur l’Olympe pour convaincre les Dieux d’envoyer l’âme de notre cher ami à Elysion, le paradis des Enfers. En attendant, je vous prie, vous les Chevaliers d’Or, de diriger les reconstructions. Oh, et laissez Alrescha pleurer le temps qu’il faut, il doit s’en vouloir grandement, il est inutile de l’épuiser encore plus…

Athéna s’entoura de lumière verdâtre et il eût un petit « floc », bruit synonyme de la téléportation. Elle réapparût presque aussitôt dans un immense temple perché au sommet d’une montagne véritablement gigantesque. Un homme grisonnant avec une barbe volumineuse et aussi grise que ses cheveux était assis sur un trône d’or. Cet homme semblait surpris de voir Athéna ici.

—Athéna, ma chère et tendre fille, commença-t-il. Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n’es pas venue ici, sur l’Olympe, la montagne des Dieux.

—J’en suis navré, ô père. Mais n’est-ce pas la preuve que je m’adonne pleinement à la tâche que vous m’avez confiée –celle de protéger et gouverner la Terre-, ô divin Zeus ?

—Tu n’es pas venue ici sans raison, je me trompe ? 

—Vous avez raison, comme bien souvent, ô Grand Zeus. Vous avez foudroyé l’un de mes Chevaliers, Asclépios d’Ophiuchus, il y a peu. Je viens plaider sa cause pour qu’il échappe à la damnation du Tartare et qu’il aille à Elysion, la terre des héros. Je viens vous demander de réunir les 12 grands Dieux de l’Olympe pour que nous puissions en débattre.

—Bien, c’est entendu. Je vais réunir les Dieux de l’Olympe.

Quelques heures plus tard, les 11 des 12 Dieux de l’Olympe étaient réunis dans une grande salle. Il ne manquait que Poséidon qui avait bien évidemment refusé de venir. Ils étaient tous assis dans de grands sièges faits d’or, d’argent et serties de pierres précieuses. Deux sièges se trouvaient l’un à côté de l’autre ; le siège de Zeus et celui de sa femme, Héra. Et il y avait aussi deux autres rangées de 4 sièges, une de chaque côté des deux premiers sièges. Ils étaient tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres. Chacun de ces Dieux possédait un Cosmos véritablement immense !

—Ma chère et tendre fille Athéna est venue ici sur l’Olympe cet après-midi pour m’adresser une requête. Mon frère Hadès m’a demandé de foudroyer Asclépios, le Chevalier d’Or d’Ophiuchus, car celui-ci a fait revenir à la vie une personne déjà morte. C’est donc ce que j’ai fait. Mais Athéna est venue nous demander de le dispenser d’être châtié au plus profond du Tartare pour plutôt l’envoyer à Elysion, la terre où vont les héros après la mort. Je nous ai réunis pour que nous en débattions, ensemble. Je déclare donc le débat ouvert ! Athéna, ma chère et tendre fille, quels sont tes arguments ?

La concernée se leva de son trône d’or pour rejoindre le centre de la salle. Celui-ci était recouvert de marbre et frappé d’une immense rose des vents, elle aussi dorée. Des fontaines décoraient les quatre coins de la grande salle et le tout était éclairé par un grand lustre d’or où était accrochée une myriade de bougies. Athéna commença alors à marcher dans toute la salle afin d’exposer ses arguments en passant tour à tour devant chacun des Dieux.

—Tout d’abord, commença la Déesse aux yeux pers, je veux que vous sachiez –surtout vous, mon oncle, le grand Hadès- qu’Asclépios n’a en aucun cas ressuscité le Chevalier d’Or des Poissons pour vous offenser. Non, il a fait cela par amour – et uniquement par amour. Il était, en effet, éperdument amoureux d’Alrescha. Je pense que beaucoup d’entre nous connaissent l’immense et intense douleur que procure la mort de celui ou celle qu’on aime.

Les dix autres Dieux avaient les yeux fixés sur Athéna, comme s’ils allaient tous se jeter sur elle pour la tuer d’un moment à l’autre. Ils étaient tous intensément concentrés. Les sourcils froncés, la tête appuyée sur la main, un regard profond ; tout pouvait faire croire qu’ils résolvaient collectivement une équation mathématique très complexe. Mais non, ils étaient juste en train d’écouter le discours d’Athéna qui tentait tant bien que mal de les convaincre d’accéder à sa requête.

—De plus, il m’a fidèlement et loyalement servi pendant de longues années. Il fût un excellent Chevalier à qui je ne peux rien reprocher, si ce n’est d’avoir un trop grand cœur. Il aidait tous ceux qui l’entouraient en leur dispensant ses précieux soins. Je pense que cela fait clairement et de façon indiscutable de lui un héros. Or, laissez-moi vous rappeler où vont les héros. Ils vont tous à Elysion. Et ce, depuis que cette dimension a été créée. Les héros ont tous le droit de goûter à ce plaisir infini, à ces paysages qui n’apparaissent même pas dans les rêves. Ils ont tous le droit de vivre comme des rois aux côtés de Thanatos et Hypnos, les Dieux de la Mort et du Sommeil. Pourquoi Asclépios n’aurait-il pas le droit à tout ça, alors que tous les autres héros y ont le droit ? Pourquoi ?! Pour finir, je veux vous faire remarquer qu’Asclépios possède des origines divines puisqu’il est né de la semence de mon grand et magnifique frère, Apollon. Je pense que ses origines devraient suffire à ce qu’on lui accorde les plus grandes grâces et l’accès à Elysion fait partie de celles-ci. Voilà, j’en ai fini, ô divin Zeus. Maintenant, je vous en conjure ; acceptez la demande que je vous fais et laissez l’âme d’Asclépios aller à Elysion.

Le grand Zeus à la barbe et aux cheveux grisonnants se replaça correctement sur son siège, un air satisfait sur le visage. Il semblait être fier de sa fille et content de son discours. Un jeune homme d’une grande beauté leva soudainement la main, comme s’il était à l’école primaire. Il avait des cheveux d’un roux tirant un peu sur le rouge et le brun retenus par un serre-tête d’or frappé d’un soleil. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme ceux de sa sœur Athéna. Il était vraiment magnifique !

—Je t’en prie, lança Zeus, qu’à tu as dire mon magnifique fils, Apollon ?

—Comme vient de le dire Athéna, dit-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix, Asclépios est mon fils. Une place à Elysion devrait être prévue pour lui depuis sa naissance ! Il doit aller à Elysion ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il y a débat. Il n’y a pas lieu de débattre, c’est mon fils et il ira à Elysion.

—Commençons déjà par nous calmer, annonça Zeus de sa voix forte. Bien, il me semble que tu avais quelque chose à nous dire ma belle Héra.

—Oui. Peu importe que cet Asclépios ait un Dieu pour père, il a péché en enfreignant une règle divine. Et pour cela, il doit être sévèrement puni. Je pense donc qu’il ne mérite que le Tartare.

—Disons que… ça a le mérite d’être clair, avoua Zeus. Mon cher frère Hadès, je te laisse la parole.

—Héra a raison, il a péché et doit être puni pour cela. Il est bien malheureux que le fils d’un Dieu doive être puni, mais je ne vois que cette solution. Si nous ne le punissons pas de manière exemplaire, il risque d’il y avoir d’autres gens qui tenteront de ressusciter des morts. Mais si vous y tenez vraiment, j’accepte qu’il échappe au Tartare. Il n’ira cependant pas à Elysion, mais au Cocyte, la région des Enfers réservée à ceux qui se sont soulevés contre les Dieux.

—Ce que vous dites est très intéressant, mes amis, commenta le roi des Dieux. Est-ce que l’un d’entre vous à quelque chose à ajouter ?

Face au silence, il reprit. —Puisque la réponse est visiblement négative, nous allons procéder au vote. En cas d’égalité, je ferai appel à un humain dont la capacité à juger de façon juste et équitable à déjà été prouvée. Qui demande à ce que l’âme d’Asclépios rejoigne le Tartare afin d’y subir mille souffrances pour l’éternité ?

Héra leva presque aussitôt la main. Mais elle fût bien la seule… et heureusement ! Athéna et Apollon étaient soulagés : le Chevalier d’Ophiuchus n’irait pas au Tartare. Quelle excellente nouvelle !

—Asclépios échappera donc au Tartare. Tant mieux pour lui. Maintenant, qui vote pour qu’Asclépios aille tout droit vers le Cocyte ?

Cette fois-ci, 4 Dieux levèrent la main. Le premier fût tout simplement Hadès. Mais il fût rapidement rejoint par Héphaïstos le Dieu forgeron, Hestia, la Déesse du feu et des foyers et aussi Artémis, Déesse de la Lune et de la Chasse. Même si l’on pouvait facilement savoir à l’avance le résultat du vote en faisant un rapide calcul, Zeus posa une dernière question.

—Qui vote pour qu’Asclépios rejoigne Elysion où il goûtera au luxe et au plaisir infini ?

6 Dieux levèrent aussitôt la main, Athéna et Apollon en tête. Mais il y avait aussi le grand Zeus, Hermès, le messager des Dieux, Déméter, la Déesse de la Terre et de l’Agriculture et enfin Dionysos, Dieu du Vin. Asclépios était donc sauvé !

—Asclépios va donc rejoindre Elysion. Cependant, ma chère et tendre Athéna, il serait trop facile qu’il s’en tire comme ça. Si chaque Dieu vient plaider la cause d’un humain qui lui est cher quand celui-ci a fait une erreur, nous ne punirons plus jamais… Il y a donc une contrepartie. Si tu veux vraiment qu’Asclépios atteigne Elysion, tu devras détruire l’Armure qu’il portait et la maison du zodiaque associée. Est-ce clair ?

—C’est limpide, ô divin Zeus.

—Bien, je clos le débat, le vote et cette réunion par la même occasion. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. À bientôt, mes amis.

Athéna s’enveloppa de lumière verte avant de disparaître en faisant un petit « floc ». Elle réapparût aussitôt dans son temple, où l’attendait les 4 Saintias survivantes. Elle convoqua immédiatement les 13 Chevaliers d’Or pour leur expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé sur l’Olympe, et raconta donc l’ensemble de la réunion avant d’annoncer qu’elle allait devoir détruire l’Armure d’Ophiuchus ainsi que la maison de ce même signe.

Inutile de bouger de son temple, l’Armure d’Or d’Ophiuchus traversa le ciel pour arriver devant Athéna. Celle-ci s’approcha et posa simplement un doigt dessus. L’Armure irradia avant de voler en morceaux sous le regard choqué des Chevaliers d’Or.

—Bien. Je veux que les restes de cette Armure soient enterrés avant la tombée de la nuit ! Maintenant, je vais me charger de la maison.

Elle pointa son sceptre d’or vers le ciel qui arborait des tons rouge-orangé alors que le soleil se couchait peu à peu. Un rayon d’énergie doré jaillit alors du sceptre de la Déesse et frappa la maison d’Ophiuchus située quelques étages plus bas. Le temple fût soufflé par une grande explosion qui le laissa en ruines.

L’Armure d’Eunomie, celle de la Balance, se mit alors à briller intensément sans personne ne sache pourquoi. Une faux d’Or sortit alors du dos de l’Armure pour se placer devant Athéna et se détruire toute seule. Des petits éclats dorés tombèrent au sol, au même endroit que ceux de l’Armure d’Ophiuchus. La guerre commençait vraiment mal…

Et c’est en raison de cette triste histoire qu’il n’y a plus que douze Armures d’Or, laissées orphelines de leur treizième sœur. Mais comment se fait-il que l’Armure d’Ophiuchus soit désormais une Armure d’Argent ? Ceci est une autre histoire…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous savez désormais pourquoi il n'y a plus d'Armure d'Or d'Ophiuchus. La guerre contre Poséidon est une véritable catastrophe pour l'instant, et il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le Sanctuaire saura se relever...
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand chose et vous n'imaginez pas la motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même. De mon côté je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite de cette aventure, d'ici là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	25. Douloureux rapport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique! La guerre contre Poséidon commence de la pire des façons avec un nombre ahurissant de Chevaliers décédés, dont Asclépios d'Ophiuchus et Delphini du Dauphin, leader des Saintias. Comment le Sanctuaire parviendra-t-il à se relever?
> 
> Ce chapitre et le suivant seront plus calmes en termes d'action mais tout aussi importants que les autres en termes de développement des personnages!

Le lendemain matin, Pollux des Gémeaux arriva en grande pompe à l’entrée du temple d’Athéna. Il portait son Armure d’Or, comme toutes les fois où il allait voir sa Déesse. Une cape bleu clair brodée d’argent lui couvrait l’épaule et le bras droit. Il tenait dans sa main droite, cachée sous sa cape, son casque. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait un gros livre qui avait l’air de peser plutôt lourd. Il entra, marchant assez rapidement jusque devant sa Déesse, comme s’il était pressé, paniqué, voire apeuré. Il s’agenouilla après une révérence zélée.

—Bonjour, Déesse Athéna. Pollux des Gémeaux, Pilier des Connaissances scientifiques, physiques, quantiques et matérielles, pour vous servir. Conformément à la loi numéro 54 du code militaire du Sanctuaire qui stipule que lorsque que le Chevalier chargé d’un assaut ou de la défense du Sanctuaire est décédé au cours de sa mission, le Pilier des Connaissances militaires doit faire le rapport de mission à Athéna à sa place, je viens vous faire part du bilan que j’ai dressé suite à l’assaut de Wolfgang de la Sirène sur le Sanctuaire.

Il avait dit ses dernières phrases à une telle vitesse qu’elles étaient devenu à peine compréhensibles. Son stress, sa gêne et sa culpabilisation se ressentaient dans ses paroles. La Déesse aux yeux pers s’approcha de son Chevalier et posa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier pour le rassurer et le calmer. 

—Tu n’es pas dans ton état normal, Pollux, assura Athéna de sa voix douce et rassurante. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n’es pas du genre à stresser ou à culpabiliser inutilement, alors dis-moi les raisons de ton tourment.

—La vérité, c’est qu’il y a un nombre colossal de Chevaliers morts. Mais en plus, c’est par ma faute qu’ils sont morts. S’ils sont morts, c’est parce que le plan de défense que j’ai créé n’a pas assez bien fonctionné. J’ai perdu des amis, des gens avec qui je m’entendais bien et tout ça parce qu’ils ont suivi mes ordres.

—Mais non. Ce n’est pas parce que ton plan était mauvais qu’ils sont morts, mais parce que l’ennemi était bien trop fort. Je suis sûre que s’il n’y avait pas eu de plan, nous aurions essuyé de bien plus grosses pertes. Alors calme-toi. D’autres batailles sont à venir, si tu n’as plus confiance en toi et en tes plans, nous sommes perdus.

—Vous avez raison, Déesse Athéna. Veuillez excuser ce moment de faiblesse dont vous n’auriez pas dû être témoin. Comme je le disais précédemment, le bilan est lourd. Très lourd, renchérit-il en ouvrant devant lui le gros livre qu’il avait jusqu’ici sous le bras. Nous avons donc perdu Asclépios, le Chevalier d’Or d’Ophiuchus. Mais aussi sept Chevaliers d’Argent répondant aux noms de Laurent de Persée, Chara des Chiens de Chasse, Al Nair de la Grue, Algorab du Corbeau, Royer de la Main de Justice, Roy d’Orion et Hedwige de la Chouette. Pour finir, quatorze Chevaliers de Bronze ont également perdu la vie. Ils avaient pour noms Delphini du Dauphin, Charlie de la Licorne, Kaa du Serpent, Arneb du Lièvre, Johann de l’Hydre Mâle, Hodori du Tigre, Pascal du Caméléon, Phakt de la Colombe, Dumbbell du Petit Renard, Magellan de la Dorade, Houtman du Poisson Volant, Uranometria du Toucan, Tarandus du Renne et Zawrak d’Éridan. Tout le Sanctuaire les regrette et leur perte est une triste nouvelle pour beaucoup d’entre nous. Je connaissais certains d’entre eux personnellement, je peux vous dire qu’ils ne méritaient pas de mourir.

—En effet, le bilan est très lourd. Nous avons perdu un quart du nombre total de Chevaliers. Si jamais nous subissions une deuxième fois de telles pertes, il serait impossible pour nous de protéger convenablement la Terre. Et, pour revenir ce que tu viens de dire, bons ou mauvais, personne ne mérite de mourir. Cependant, la vie est parfois contrainte de quitter les corps qu’elle habite pour que le bien triomphe. 

—Vous avez sûrement raison, ô Déesse Athéna. Mais certains n’avaient que 13 ans ! C’est horrible que des personnes si jeunes meurent, même si c’est pour une bonne cause. Nous nous battons pour que justice règne sur Terre, mais parfois, la vie elle-même est injuste.

—Tu as raison. Mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Si, il y a quelque chose que l’on puisse faire, reprit-elle après un temps de silence. Si nous ne voulons pas que leurs morts soient vaines et inutiles, il faut poursuivre nos efforts pour battre Poséidon et faire revenir la paix sur Terre. Bien, j’ai été très contente de te revoir Pollux. Tu peux prendre quartier, à présent.

Pollux se releva et fît volte-face pour sortir du temple de la Déesse aux yeux pers puis pour rejoindre son propre temple. Plus tard dans la journée, au coucher du soleil, ce fut Orio du Scorpion, en Armure d’Or lui aussi, qui entra dans le temple de la Déesse de la Guerre. Il portait, comme toujours, sa belle cape rouge-sang et les cernes de son visage étaient toujours aussi prononcées et grandes. Il avait aussi changé de coiffure depuis l’intronisation des Saintias et des Chevaliers de Bronze. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé, devenant mi-longs. Une fois devant sa Déesse, il s’agenouilla respectueusement.

—Vous m’avez fait mander, Déesse Athéna ? Eh bien, je suis là, à présent. Orio du Scorpion, le Chevalier d’Or qui règne sur le Jugement et la Discipline, pour vous servir.

—Je suis ravie de te voir, Orio. Au vu des cernes qui peuplent ton visage, j’imagine que tu n’arrives toujours pas à dormir, avoua la Déesse avec un visage compatissant.

—Vous avez juste. J’ai énormément de mal à dormir la nuit, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que mes nuits sont sans arrêt interrompues par des cauchemars me remémorant des souvenirs douloureux… Du coup, je fais des rondes nocturnes autour du Sanctuaire ou alors je surveille les gardes chargés de veiller la nuit. Mais dans tous les cas, dormir une ou deux heures chaque nuit me suffit amplement. Je n’ai pas besoin de plus ; mon corps se contente des quelques heures de sommeil qu’il a et il fonctionne toujours aussi bien.

—Tant mieux pour toi, même si je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit très bon pour ta santé. Si ça te va, à toi et à ton corps, tout va bien. Bref, si je t’ai fait venir, c’est pour t’envoyer en mission. Tu vas aller sur l’île de Mykonos pour y affronter le géant de bronze Talos. Il s’agit d’une création de mon demi-frère, le Dieu Héphaïstos. Ce géant n’est pas fondamentalement mauvais, mais il n’a pas conscience de ce qu’il fait et cause donc des ravages sur toute l’île. 

—Je vais battre ce géant en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire ! Alors, faites comme si c’était déjà fait. Demain, au coucher du soleil, regardez vers l’entrée du Sanctuaire, vous me verrez revenir victorieux de ma mission. Passez une bonne nuit, Déesse Athéna.

Et le Scorpion partit sur ses mots. Il agaçait un peu la Déesse de la Guerre quand il était arrogant comme il venait de l’être. Mais ça faisait partie de son caractère, alors il fallait faire avec. Sur le chemin de la maison du Scorpion, il s’arrêta dans le temple de Ganymède du Verseau. Ils étaient amis depuis très longtemps et se considéraient comme des frères alors il était logique que l’un passe faire un petit coucou à l’autre quand il en avait l’occasion.

—Ah ! Orio ! Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir ce soir. Tu reviens de l’autel de la Déesse Athéna ? Que t’a-t-elle demandé ? Tu pars en mission ?

—Tu n’étais pas là quand je suis monté, mais j’espérais bien te voir en redescendant. En revanche, je ne te savais pas si curieux, mon cher Ganymède, assura le Scorpion avec un regard vicieux. Qu’est-ce que je gagne en te répondant ?

—Sérieusement, Orio ? Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu alors que même les gamins de 10 ans sont trop grands pour y jouer ? C’est stupide, certifia-t-il avec un air incrédule sur le visage, et tu le sais. Je te connais bien, je sais ce que cache ce genre de petit jeu alors autant directement me poser ta question, tu ne crois pas ?

—Tu es très perspicace, mon cher. Puisque tu y tiens… Ne serais-tu pas tombé amoureux, Ganymède ? Je vais même aller plus loin ; ne serais-tu pas tombé amoureux de Pollux des Gémeaux, mon cher Ganymède ?

Le maître d’Albireo et Fuyuka écarquilla les yeux, puis resta figé pendant un certain temps. Il était soudainement mal à l’aise comme il ne l’avait jamais était auparavant. Lui et Orio avaient vécu tout un tas de situations gênantes : ils s’étaient déjà baignés ensemble en étant entièrement nus, ils s’étaient aussi embrassés accidentellement, et bien d’autres choses encore… Mais jamais –au grand JAMAIS- Ganymède n’avait ressenti une telle gêne devant celui qu’il considérait comme son frère. Devant le silence du Verseau, Orio le relança.

—Tu me réponds, oui ou non ? s’agaça-t-il.

—Je… Euh… Non ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Pollux ! Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Ce n’est qu’un ami, un collègue et une personne avec qui je prends plaisir à échanger sur divers sujets. Au même titre qu’Indra, d’ailleurs.

—Écoute, tu passes beaucoup plus de temps avec Pollux qu’avec Indra. Tu es tout le temps avec lui. Tiens, par exemple, où étais-tu quand je suis monté jusqu’à l’autel d’Athéna ? Tu étais avec Pollux n’est-ce pas ? C’est Indra qui me l’a dit. Il était venu parler avec Nashira et t’a croisé en chemin, pas vrai ? Lorsqu’il est dans la même pièce que toi, tu sembles comme hypnotisé, voire même effacé. Et puis, tu aimes les hommes, ce n’est pas un secret pour moi.

—En effet, j’étais parti parler avec Pollux. C’est lui qui m’avait demandé de passer le voir pour qu’il puisse m’expliquer une théorie qu’il venait de développer. Et puis en plus, ce n’est pas parce que je préfère les hommes aux femmes que je saute sur tous les humains de genre masculin ! Par exemple, je trouve que tu es un très bel homme, Orio. Tes cheveux ont une couleur unique, tu es musclé et ta peau pâle et sans imperfection te rend magnifique. Tu es aussi très intelligent, rusé et sympa. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant que j’essaie de t’embrasser ou de te sauter dessus à chaque fois que je te vois !

—Tu sais, je te considère comme mon frère, peut-être même plus, affirma le Scorpion. Et j’espère que c’est réciproque. Je te dis absolument tout. Il n’y a rien sur moi que tu ne saches pas déjà. Je n’ai aucun secret pour toi et tu le sais très bien. Je suis prêt à tout te confier, même ma propre vie ! Je n’ose même pas imaginer l’état dans lequel je serais si tu me mentais ou trahissais. Alors franchement, si tu es tombé amoureux, dis-le moi.

—Moi aussi je te considère comme bien plus que mon frère, Orio, et l’amour que je te porte est intarissable. Moi aussi je te dis tout. Moi aussi j’irai jusqu’à te confier ma vie. Moi aussi je n’ose pas imaginer l’état dans lequel je serais si tu me mentais ou même si tu mourrais. Alors… si j’étais tombé amoureux, dit-il, hésitant, avant de marquer une pause et reprendre, je te l’aurais dit.

—Bon, dans ce cas je me permets de te poser mes questions une deuxième fois. Es-tu amoureux de Pollux ? Tout bien réfléchi, je pense même que je peux aller encore plus loin. Ne serais-tu pas en couple avec Pollux des Gémeaux ?

Orio avait un petit sourire mesquin et narquois sur le visage, montrant à Ganymède toute son assurance et toute la certitude qui l’envahissait. Le Verseau ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis se ravisa. Il réfléchit encore quelques instants, avant de répondre à son frère d’une voix tremblante.

—Je… Je… Tu… Te trompes. Je… ne suis pas en… couple avec… Pollux.

—Bien. Je te remercie d’avoir répondu à mes interrogations. Je te souhaite une excellente soirée, mon frère.

Le Scorpion repartit en direction de son temple. Ganymède, lui, ne se sentait pas très bien d’avoir dû mentir à Orio. Mais il n’avait pas le choix. Et, les deux derniers mots qu’avait prononcés le gardien de la 8ème Maison lui laissaient penser que celui-ci l’avait percé à jour. Mais il n’était sûr de rien, juste une simple intuition…

À la sortie du Sanctuaire, le rouquin entendit un bruit semblable à des pleurs. Il tenta alors, par simple curiosité, de trouver l’origine de ces gémissements. Il allait se faire un plaisir de réprimander le pleurnichard qui faisait la fontaine à une heure pareille. En peine quelques secondes, le Scorpion trouva l’endroit précis d’où venait le bruit tel un chasseur dont tous les sens étaient aiguisés à l’extrême pour capter la moindre proie. Il trouva finalement, au fond d’une petite ruelle, un petit garçon d’une douzaine d’années en train de pleurer. Il fût soudainement pris d’une vague de compassion pour le garçon et il s’approcha de lui. Le Scorpion à la cape rouge sang s’agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur du garçon et lui posa une main sur l’épaule.

—Pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi, jeune homme ?

—Je… Mes instructeurs sont méchants avec moi. Ils m’insultent, me tapent et poussent les autres élèves à faire la même chose. Pourquoi ? Vous aussi vous voulez me frapper ?

—Non, ne t’inquiète pas. Je n’ai en aucun cas l’intention de te faire du mal, assura l’ami de Ganymède. Je suis Orio, Chevalier d’Or du Scorpion, celui qui règne sur le Jugement et la Discipline. Et toi, comment t’appelles-tu ?

—Ouah ! Vous êtes un Chevalier d’Or ! Moi, je m’appelle Hélio.

—Écoute, tu as un Cosmos très prometteur. Alors que dirais-tu devenir mon seul et unique apprenti ? Je t’enseignerai tout ce que je sais : les arts martiaux, les techniques liées à la constellation du Scorpion et enfin, les connaissances requises pour torturer, soutirer des informations et participer à des guerres. Alors, qu’en penses-tu ?

—Je suis d’accord. Je vous remercie et vous promets de me montrer digne de l’honneur que vous me faites, assura le jeune homme d’un ton joyeux, émerveillé par une telle proposition.

—Bien. J’ai une mission à accomplir sur l’île de Mykonos, tu vas venir avec moi. Comme ça tu pourras m’observer combattre. En ce qui concerne tes instructeurs, je vais leur faire payer ce qu’ils t’ont fait. Tu n’avais pas à subir de telles tortures en venant au Sanctuaire. Alors, pour les punir, c’est eux qui vont être torturés ! Ils subiront les pires douleurs grâce à moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien que la guerre commence mal, tout n'est pas perdu: gageons qu'Orio saura faire du jeune Hélio un valeureux Chevalier...
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, ça prend pas longtemps et vous n'imaginez pas le booster de motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même. De mon côté je vous dis à mercredi pour un nouveau chapitre, d'ici là portez-vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	26. Douce reconstruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous, avec un peu de retard on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique! Orio du Scorpion a fait du jeune Hélio son apprenti, pendant que la reconstruction du Sanctuaire avance petit à petit... Athéna et ses Chevaliers sauront-ils se relever du terrible assaut subi?

Orio reprit sa route en compagnie de son nouvel apprenti, bien déterminé à abattre le géant de bronze de l’île de Mykonos. Aux arènes, la reconstruction avançait doucement. Tous les Chevaliers survivants ainsi que les Saintias avaient été réquisitionnés pour enlever les pierres détruites et les murs écroulés, et pour remplacer ces derniers avec des nouvelles pierres. Alpheratz s’arrêta un moment, plongé dans ses plus profondes pensées. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Homam l’interpela. Le perse se demandait ce qui pouvait bien justifier l’arrêt de son frère d’armes.

—Il y a un problème, Alpheratz ? demanda-t-il en s’approchant de son ami.

—Non, pas vraiment. C’est juste que je me demandais pourquoi les Dieux devaient se battre comme ça. C’est nous, les humains, qui en souffrons. On perd des sœurs, des frères, des amis, des mentors, des modèles. Tout ça parce que les Dieux ont décidé de se battre de façon avide et cupide. Nous ne sommes que des pions dans leurs mains. La guerre ne mène à rien, si ce n’est à la violence et à la mort. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se battre ?! Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement parler, négocier ?

—Tu as raison, mon ami. Le constat que tu nous fais là est bien triste. Mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Delphini est morte, c’est comme ça. Elle ne reviendra pas. Que veux-tu ? Nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi. D’autres préfèrent se battre que parler. Et inversement. Même si, j’en conviens, il est parfois plus judicieux de négocier en premier.

—Mais tu sais, intervint Kadmos, si ces interrogations t’obstinent autant, parles-en à ton maître, il saura sûrement te répondre. Aller, remettons-nous au travail, à présent !

Le lendemain matin, à l’aube, les réparations reprirent. Il faut dire aussi qu’il y avait beaucoup de boulot ! Mais vers le milieu d’après-midi, Héraclès du Lion, qui supervisait la reconstruction avec Aldébaran du Taureau et Phrixos du Bélier, stoppa tout le monde. Il déclara de sa voix forte et grave :

—Arrêtez-vous. Il est temps pour nous tous de faire une pause. Nous travaillons déjà depuis plusieurs jours sans beaucoup dormir. Il faut nous reposer. J’interromps donc la reconstruction jusqu’à demain matin. Profitez de cette pause pour vous ressourcer et reprendre des forces. Je veux voir tout le monde ici, demain, au lever du soleil !

La foule se dispersa, laissant les trois Chevaliers d’Or seuls, au milieu du chantier. Aldébaran repartit à son tour.

—Dis-moi, Phrixos, que dirais-tu d’une virée aux bains publics ? Je compte inviter les autres hommes de la Garde d’Or. Alors, qu’en dis-tu ?

—C’est une excellente idée ! J’ai vu Castor, Pollux et Alrescha en train de boire un coup au bar. Je vais leur proposer.

—D’accord. Je m’occupe de Ganymède, Indra et Nashira !

Les deux hommes se séparèrent à leur tour, Phrixos partant en direction d’un des bars les plus réputé de tout le Sanctuaire : « Chez Jojo ! » ; et Héraclès partant en direction de l’escalier zodiacal. Il trouva Ganymède en train de descendre les escaliers justement. Le Verseau accepta immédiatement, et ils convinrent de se retrouver directement aux thermes. Le Lion d’Or continua son ascension à la recherche de Nashira du Capricorne et de son meilleur ami Indra. Il les trouva finalement tous les deux en train de méditer dans la maison du Capricorne. Héraclès se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Le gardien de la 10ème maison ouvrit les yeux, contrairement à celui de la 6ème.

—Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mes amis. J’ai prévu d’aller aux bains publics avec Phrixos, Pollux, Castor et Alrescha. On s’est dit qu’une petite après-midi entre hommes ça pourrait être sympa et nous détendre. Je viens vous demander si vous voulez venir.

Indra, comme à son habitude, n’ouvrit pas la bouche. Il entra dans les pensées des personnes présentes pour se faire entendre.

_—Sois assuré que je serai présent. Tu sais bien que passer du temps avec toi est un de mes plaisirs favoris, Héraclès._

—Je me réjouis de cette nouvelle, mon ami. Et toi, Nashira, tu viens avec nous ?

—Euh… Euh… J’en suis navré, mais je dois décliner cette proposition.

—Bah aller, viens, insista le mari de Mégara. C’est super sympa. Tu laisses tous tes problèmes, toutes tes peines à l’entrée, de sorte à ce que ton esprit soit complètement vidé avant de rentrer à l’intérieur. Tu te déshabilles intégralement et ensuite, tu n’as plus qu’à te glisser dans l’eau chaude et passer une excellente après-midi en compagnie de tes amis.

—En effet, c’est alléchant, mais comme je te l’ai dit, je dois décliner.

—Tu sais, si tu es pudique ce n’est pas un problème ! Au début, Alrescha et Phrixos étaient eux aussi réticents. Mais à force, ils ont appris à laisser leur pudeur à l’entrée, en même temps que leurs problèmes. Tu as juste à te déshabiller et à te glisser dans l’eau. Tu sais, nous aussi on est des hommes ! T’es pas le seul à avoir un truc entre les jambes.

_—Il suffit,_ intervint Indra. _Tu te dois de respecter son choix, qu’il te plaise ou non. S’il n’a pas envie de venir, c’est son problème, pas le tien. Ni le mien d’ailleurs. Aller, nous n’allons pas occuper la maison du Capricorne plus longtemps, laissons Nashira en paix, à présent. ___

__Le Lion et la Vierge repartirent en direction des thermes tandis que le Capricorne remerciait silencieusement Indra d’être venu à son secours. Les Chevaliers d’Or qui avaient accepté l’invitation passèrent une excellente après-midi à se prélasser dans l’eau chaude et relaxante des bains._ _

__Après cette virée, Alrescha décida de passer la soirée dans le jardin jouxtant la maison des Poissons, dont il prenait grand soin. C’était son jardin secret, l’un des seuls lieux où il pouvait être lui-même, sans craindre de blesser qui que ce soit par mégarde. Il n’en revenait toujours pas qu’Asclépios se soit sacrifié pour lui… Mais depuis sa mort, il se sentait plus… Serein ? Détendu ? Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi._ _

__-Tu te poses des questions, n’est-ce pas ?_ _

__-Vous ne devriez pas m’approcher autant, Déesse Athéna, répliqua immédiatement Alrescha. Vous savez à quel point il est dangereux de me côtoyer._ _

__-Plus maintenant, mon ami. Tu as dû le ressentir, pas vrai ? Ce dont tu as toujours rêvé…_ _

__-Asclépios… M’a vraiment guéri de mon sang empoisonné ? demanda le Poissons avec une pointe de soupçon dans la voix._ _

__-Tu connais déjà la réponse, répondit Athéna avec un sourire. Tel était l’étendue du talent de médecin d’Asclépios. Désormais, tu n’as plus à t’inquiéter d’empoisonner par mégarde un ami, et tu es libre._ _

__-Si le prix de ma liberté, c’était la mort d’Asclépios, alors j’aurais préféré continuer à être enchaîné. Mais maintenant, j’ai une motivation supplémentaire pour me battre : au nom de l’homme béni des Dieux qu’il était, je me battrais pour que notre Terre connaisse des lendemains meilleurs !_ _

__Le soir même, nos Chevaliers de Bronze et nos Saintias profitaient de ce moment de calme pour se retrouver. Ils s’étaient mis un peu à l’écart du Sanctuaire, aux pieds des montagnes qui bordent le domaine sacré d’Athéna. Un feu de bois avait été allumé au préalable. Ils avaient aussi installé trois gros troncs d’arbres autour de ce brasier pour pouvoir s’y asseoir. Ils étaient bien là, tous ensembles, réchauffés par la chaleur des flammes vacillantes qui dansaient. La lune les éclairait de ses rayons d’un bleu d’argent. Le ciel était dégagé, laissant la possibilité d’admirer les nombreuses étoiles qui peuplaient le ciel. Tout était réuni pour que la soirée se passe à merveille. Seules trois personnes manquaient à l'appel : Ankaa, Tsih et Alpheratz. Les deux premiers avaient été invités par Aldébaran du Taureau à s’entraîner avec elle, ce qui était plutôt surprenant puisqu’ils n’étaient que de simples Chevaliers de Bronze. Le Chevalier d’Andromède, lui, avait simplement accompagné son frère pour pouvoir assister au combat._ _

__—Vous pensez que Delphini m’en veut ? questionna Plume, une moue triste sur le visage._ _

__—Mais pas du tout, assura Fuyuka. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t’es mis ça en tête. Je suis sûre qu’elle ne t’en veut pas et d’ailleurs, personne ne t’en veux. Aucune personne ici présente n’aurait pu ne serait-ce que tenir tête à cette Amirale Marina. Elle était tout simplement trop puissante. Delphini est morte en héroïne, elle a farouchement combattu et s’est sacrifiée pour nous protéger. Il ne faut pas culpabiliser, elle ne voudrait qu’on réagisse comme ça !_ _

__—Sinon, Fuyuka et Albireo, lança Kitalpha toute enjouée, c’est pour quand votre baiser ?_ _

__Les deux concernés rougirent instantanément. Ils étaient proches, c’est vrai. TRÈS proches. Kitalpha s’amusait donc à les taquiner pour détendre l’atmosphère, au grand agacement des disciples de Ganymède. Mais… Seraient-ils autant agacés, s’il n’y avait absolument rien entre eux ? Le Petit Cheval décida alors d’enfoncer encore davantage cette porte ouverte._ _

__-En plus t’as fait des supers bracelets de fleurs pour Albireo et toi, nous on y a pas eu droit, dit-elle avec une tristesse feinte pour taquiner la Couronne Boréale. Je suis jalouse !_ _

__Instinctivement, Albireo et Fuyuka regardèrent leurs bras droits. Entre la victoire contre les Chevaliers Noirs et le début du conflit contre Poséidon, la Couronne Boréale était partie effectuer une mission au Japon, son pays natal, à l’époque où les cerisiers sont en fleurs. Elle en avait profité pour récolter un maximum de pétales et en confectionner deux bracelets identiques qu’Albireo et elle portaient fièrement, comme si ces petits porte-bonheurs étaient une marque supplémentaire de la promesse qu’ils s’étaient fait de toujours rester ensemble. La japonaise avait également promis au russe de l’emmener voir ce magnifique spectacle de floraison un jour…_ _

__—Ton baiser, tu peux te le mettre où je pense, assura Fuyuka, passablement énervée. Je vais te dire un truc, si tu continues avec ça, tu vas finir six pieds sous terre après être décédée d’hypothermie._ _

__Tous se mirent alors à rire. Qu’est-ce qu’ils appréciaient ce genre de moment…_ _

__—Dites, vous savez pourquoi Alpheratz est parti regarder le combat de Tsih et son frère ? demanda Homam. Ce n’est pourtant pas son genre._ _

__—Il veut passer un maximum de temps avec son frère, expliqua Kadmos. En tout cas, c’est vraiment gentil à Aldébaran de leur avoir proposé ce combat. Elle vraiment très gentille et protectrice. Mon maître l’apprécie beaucoup._ _

__—Tout le monde l’apprécie, assura Homam. Mégara m’a même dit que certains la considérait comme la mère de tout le Sanctuaire !_ _

__Aux arènes, le combat faisait rage. Tsih et Ankaa attaquaient Aldébaran sous tous les angles, mais rien ne marchait. Elle arrivait à chaque fois à les contrer, puis à les mettre à terre. Elle n’y allait pas non plus de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les blesser. En réalité, elle était encore plus gentille, serviable, protectrice et généreuse que dans les descriptions faites par Kadmos et Homam. Entre deux coups, Tsih lâcha :_ _

__—Merci beaucoup de nous avoir proposé ce combat, Dame Aldébaran._ _

__—De rien, Tsih, répondit-elle concentrée malgré tout. Mais s’il te plait, arrête de mettre le mot « Dame » devant mon nom. L’entièreté du Sanctuaire me considère comme sa mère. Même certains Chevaliers d’Or ! Alors appelle-moi simplement Aldébaran._ _

__Alpheratz, lui, regardait silencieusement. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu’il connaissait le Chevalier du Taureau, mais il l’appréciait déjà beaucoup. Elle était venue discuter un peu avec lui avant le combat, sans doute pour apprendre à le connaître. Elle était l’une des seules à le comprendre. Contrairement à beaucoup d’autres Chevaliers, elle comprenait le pacifisme et le vœu de non-violence du jeune Andromède. Il avait été abandonné par ses parents à l’âge de huit ans, alors ça lui faisait du bien de trouver une figure maternelle, ici, au Sanctuaire._ _

__Il décida d’aller prendre un peu l’air, se lassant du combat et de la grande violence qui va avec. Il marcha un peu, allant jusqu’à une petite vallée située au milieu des montagnes. Mais il fut soudainement balayé par une vague de Cosmos. Une femme apparût alors : elle portait une protection ressemblante aux Armure d’Or. Mais en vérité, il s’agissait d’une Scale. C’était une Générale Marina !_ _

__—Bonsoir, commença-t-elle, une pointe de mépris et d’arrogance dans la voix. Nous sommes Charybde et Scylla, Générales Marinas de Poséidon._ _

__Pourquoi cette femme parlait-elle au pluriel alors qu’elle était seule ? Étrange… Elle reprit son discours en pointant le jeune portugais du doigt._ _

__—Nous sommes venues te tuer, Alpheratz d’Andromède !_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aïe! Alpheratz est pris en étau par deux Générales Marinas! Pourra-t-il ne serait-ce que résister face à des ennemis qu'on dit aussi forts que les Chevaliers d'Or? La réponse dimanche avec un chapitre comportant plus d'action!
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, ça prend pas longtemps et vous n'imaginez pas le booster de motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même. Je vous dis à dimanche pour le chapitre suivant, d'ici là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	27. Vis, Alpheratz... Vis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique!
> 
> Alpheratz a été pris en embuscade par Charybde et Scylla, deux Générales Marinas de Poséidon! Le bon Chevalier d'Andromède s'en sortira-t-il?

Alpheratz se mit en garde, agrippant ses chaînes et prêt à se défendre. Charybde et Scylla… Pourquoi deux Générales de Poséidon, supposément égales aux Chevaliers d’Or, venaient l’affronter ? Enfin, il disait deux, mais malgré la présentation sommaire de son ennemi, il ne voyait qu’un seul adversaire. Scylla se cacherait-elle dans l’ombre ? Pourtant, la chaîne d’Andromède aux propriétés défensives inégalées restait calme et ne semblait pas avoir détecté un autre ennemi. Il y avait quelque chose de louche ! Mais ça n’expliquait toujours pas à notre bon Chevalier d’Andromède ce que Charybde faisait ici… Ses interrogations trouvèrent leur réponse dans les mots de la Générale.

-Nous sommes venues pour toi, Andromède ! Nous avons entendu des rumeurs sur les Chevaliers de Bronze, comme quoi le Chevalier d’Or des Poissons aurait tout donné pour vous protéger. Nous ne savons pas ce que ça cache, mais dans le doute, nous allons te tuer avec tes frères et sœurs d’armes !

Cette déclaration provoqua un choc au portugais, qui relâcha inconsciemment ses chaînes. Alrescha se serait sacrifié pour eux ? Par leur faute, le Poissons serait mort une première fois ? Et par extension, était-ce leur faute si Asclépios n’était plus ? Le doute l’assaillait terriblement, si bien qu’il ne prit pas immédiatement conscience que Charybde s’était approchée de lui avant de lui coller un uppercut ravageur qui l’envoya valser avant de retomber au sol, contusionné de partout. Quelle puissance chez ces Généraux… Et uniquement par la force brute pour l’instant, même pas grâce à une quelconque technique de combat… Se relevant péniblement, Alpheratz croisa les pupilles violettes de son opposante, où l’on pouvait y lire une grande cruauté et un plaisir à faire souffrir.

-Nous ne comprenons pas bien pourquoi le Chevalier des Poissons s’est donné tant de mal pour vous protéger. Tu es si faible… Tu aurais mieux fait de mourir à sa place !

-Peut-être bien, oui… Mais tu seras déçue de savoir qu’Alrescha est toujours en vie !

-QUOI ?!

-Il a été sauvé par Asclépios, Chevalier d’Or d’Ophiuchus, qui a offert sa vie en échange de la sienne… C’est un acte magnifique, mais peut-être ne peux-tu pas le percevoir…

-Silence, Andromède ! Tu ne nous manipuleras pas avec tes bons sentiments ! Nous sommes venues de notre plein gré pour t’éliminer, tes frères et toi, et rien ne nous arrêtera ! Même sa Majesté Poséidon ignore que nous sommes ici… Mais une fois que tu seras six pieds sous terre, il nous félicitera et nous accordera sa pleine confiance ! Au fait, pourquoi nous te racontons tout ça ? Ton seul et unique rôle dans notre plan est de mourir bien sagement !

-Crois-tu donc que je vais me laisser faire ? C’est bien mal me connaître ! ROLLING DEFENSE !

Alpheratz fit tournoyer sa chaîne circulaire autour de lui pour se protéger, tandis que la chaîne triangulaire s’allongeait et se dispersait tout autour du lieu de combat pour se reformer telle la nébuleuse d’Andromède. Le jeune homme se sentait sauf, à présent : sa défense était quasi parfaite !

-Reste où tu es, Générale ! La puissance de ma chaîne est supérieure à 10 000 volts : pose un pied dans cette nébuleuse et tu le regretteras. Je n’aime pas me battre… Retourne d’où tu viens et je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu as ma parole.

-Tu te surestimes grandement, Andromède !

Ignorant royalement les avertissements d’Alpheratz, Charybde marcha en plein dans la nébuleuse. Mais cette dernière n’eut aucun effet sur la Générale ! Comment était-ce possible ? Était-ce une question de vitesse ? Se pourrait-il que la vitesse de Charybde soit à ce point supérieure à celle des attaques de la chaîne qu’elle les évitait sans souci, donnant l’impression de marcher dedans ? Désormais, la Générale de Poséidon n’était plus qu’à quelques pas…

-Intéressant… Mais comme tu peux le voir, ta minable petite chaîne est inefficace face à nous. Nous t’avons peut-être sous-estimer, aussi allons nous sortir les grands moyens ! BIG TORNADO !

Un tornade d’eau absolument gigantesque et colossale émergea des mains de Charybde et balaya Alpheratz, qui ne put se défendre face à un assaut si rapide. Balayé, emporté et manquant de se noyer, le Chevalier d’Andromède reprit ses esprits et se releva, se demandant comment il avait fait pour survivre à une attaque aussi violente et puissante. Un Cosmos bien plus élevé que le sien ou que celui de Charybde s’était manifesté… Cela devait être la raison pour laquelle la Marina s’était stoppée ! En effet, qui donc ne serait pas intimidé face à la force de la nature qui venait de se présenter à eux ? Face à celle qu’on surnomme le Roc inamovible pour sa puissance une fois en garde… Celle dont on dit qu’elle est inégalée en termes de force physique parmi les Chevaliers d’Or, uniquement rivalisée par Héraclès du Lion…

-Aldébaran ! Je suis si heureux de vous voir !

Le Chevalier d’Or du Taureau était en effet arrivée sur les lieux du combat ! Charybde avait légèrement battu en retraite, impressionnée par la prestance et la puissance qui se dégageaient de la nouvelle venue. De plus, derrière ce masque, impossible de savoir ce qui se cachait vraiment…

-J’ai senti un puissant Cosmos hostile, puis le tien qui s’est emballé… Je n’ai rien dit à Ankaa et Tsih afin de ne pas les inquiéter. Tu as vaillamment combattu, Alpheratz ! Je suis très fière de toi. Laisse-moi prendre le relais, à présent.

-Non, laissez-moi vous aider ! C’est après moi que Charybde en a, je ne vais pas vous laisser l’affronter seule !

Décroisant les bras, la grecque se rapprocha du portugais. Puis, avec un sourire triste et compatissant qu’il ne pouvait évidemment pas voir, elle lui murmura les mots suivants : « Pardonne-moi ». Et sans attendre une quelconque réaction, elle lui colla un coup de poing surpuissant dans le ventre, l’assommant net. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l’incompréhension, Alpheratz ne put rien dire de plus, son souffle coupé. Il s’écroula dans un bruit sourd au sol, face contre terre, tandis qu’Aldébaran avait repris sa posture de combat, provoquant la perplexité de la Générale de Poséidon qui toutefois se ressaisit bien vite. Marchant vers Andromède, elle dépassa le Taureau sans se retourner.

-Nous te remercions de nous avoir facilité la tâche. Andromède est une cible facile, à présent ! Nous n’avons aucune animosité contre toi : laisse-nous passer et nous ne te ferons aucun mal.

Mais Aldébaran ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille ! Saisissant Charybde par l’épaule, la grecque la souleva comme un fétu de paille avant de la prendre par le cou et de l’éclater au sol comme un vulgaire insecte, détruisant le sol par la puissance de l’impact. Quelle force chez le Taureau… Mais il en fallait plus pour détruire la Scale des Généraux Marinas ! Avec difficulté, Charybde émergea de son trou et se remit face à Aldébaran. La puissance des Chevaliers d’Or n’était pas à prendre à la légère…

-Pourquoi donc as-tu neutralisé Andromède ? Nous ne comprenons pas !

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? demanda calmement Aldébaran. J’ai simplement voulu l’empêcher de sacrifier sa vie inutilement. Il est destiné à accomplir de grandes choses, alors hors de question qu’il perde contre toi ! À l’heure actuelle, tu es sûrement bien plus forte que lui… Mais un jour, il nous surpassera toutes deux. En attendant, je vais t’éliminer !

Et elle croisa les bras, sans avoir l’intention de bouger, provoquant la colère de Charybde.

-Ne nous sous-estime pas, Chevalier du Taureau !

-Je ne te sous-estime pas, je pense juste que cette pose de combat est la plus adaptée pour t’affronter.

-Silence ! Une telle garde ne pourra résister face à la puissance des six bêtes de notre Scale ! Voici la première d’entre elle, nous espérons qu’elle sera à ton goût : GRIZZLY SLAP !

Depuis les genoux de la Scale jaillit une puissante vague de Cosmos digne d’un grizzly déchaîné, et fonça à toute allure sur le Chevalier du Taureau ! Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas, restant en garde… Et l’attaque ne lui infligea aucun dégât !

-Quoi, c’est tout ? Les Marinas ne valent pas grand-chose… À mon tour, à présent : GREAT HORN !

Sans décroiser les bras, la grecque libéra une puissante vague de Cosmos qui balaya impitoyablement Charybde ! Telle était la puissance du Great Horn d’Aldébaran, une technique capable de détruire les montagnes et qu’on dit être l’une des plus rapides de toute la Chevalerie d’Athéna, uniquement surpassée par le Lightning Plasma d’Héraclès. À l’heure qu’il est, la Générale Marina devait déjà être sur les rives de l’Achéron… C’est pourquoi la surprise d’Aldébaran fut grande en la voyant se relever ! La Marina était sérieusement blessée, et sa Scale présentait des fissures un peu partout… Il était incroyable qu’elle ne soit pas réduite en miettes ! Sans se démonter, Aldébaran se remit en garde, bien décidée à empêcher Charybde de faire plus de mal. Cette dernière fit chauffer son Cosmos, semblant vouloir repartir à l’attaque.

-Je dois admettre que tu m’impressionnes, Générale. Il n’est pas donné à tout le monde de résister à ma Great Horn.

-Nous avons eu de la chance, c’est indéniable… Si tu n’étais pas diminuée, tu nous aurais sans doute éliminé… Mais tu n’es pas au maximum de ta force, n’est-ce pas ? Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang récemment… Et tu ne peux pas te donner à fond ! C’est peut-être une chance pour nous, le destin est de notre côté ! VAMPIRE INHALE !

De multiples chauve-souris émergèrent alors des ailes situées sur le dos de la Scale, et se dirigèrent vers le Taureau… Pour bifurquer au dernier moment ! Cela en décontenança tellement Aldébaran qu’elle relâcha légèrement sa garde avant de lancer une petite pique à son adversaire.

-Dis donc, pour quelqu’un qui est censée être une guerrière d’élite, tu manques drôlement de précision. Tu raterais une vache dans un couloir !

-Oh, mais nous n’avons pas raté notre cible… Ce n’est pas toi que nous visions !

À peine ces mots avaient-ils été prononcés que la grecque relâcha immédiatement sa garde pour se jeter devant le corps d’Alpheratz, encore inconscient. C’était donc lui, la véritable cible de cette attaque… Charybde avait-elle anticipée qu’elle se jetterait sur lui afin de le protéger ? Les chauve-souris avaient désormais toutes touché Aldébaran, et de multiples plaies se manifestèrent sur son corps. Le sang coulait désormais abondamment… En raison du choc, le masque du Taureau s’était partiellement brisé, dévoilant son œil droit couleur noisette ainsi qu’une partie de sa bouche. Aldébaran pestait de la situation, réfléchissant rapidement.

_-Ça craint… Le sang que j’ai utilisé pour la réparation des Armures des Saintias ne s’est pas encore renouvelé, et je ne peux pas donner le maximum… Comment a-t-elle pu être au courant ? A-t-elle anticipé le fait que je ferais tout pour sauver Alpheratz ? Et enfin, a-t-elle spécifiquement utilisé cette technique qui aspire le sang de ses adversaires, sachant que j’étais diminuée ? Je l’ai peut-être grandement sous-estimée… Mais je dois continuer à me battre ! Pour eux… Mais aussi pour mes trois fils que j’ai si lâchement abandonné… Est-ce là ma punition, ô divin Zeus, pour avoir rejoint les rangs des protecteurs de ta fille ? Je l’accepterais sans concession, mais laisse-moi au moins protéger ce jeune homme !_

De son côté, Charybde jubilait de voir l’impuissance de son adversaire qui restait désormais bras écartés, déterminée à ne pas laisser son adversaire s’approcher davantage du jeune Chevalier de Bronze.

-Hors de notre chemin, Taureau ! Si tu continues à t’obstiner, tu mourras de notre main ! Il n’y a rien de plus idiot que de protéger plus faible que soi ! En plus, nous te connaissons : nous savons que par le passé, tu as déjà abandonné plus faible que toi, et que tu en as eu si honte que tu en as changé de prénom pour prendre celui de ton étoile protectrice. Pourquoi ce revirement soudain pour ce jeune homme ? Aurais-tu le béguin pour lui ?

Jamais Charybde n’aurait dû prononcer ces mots : ils agirent comme un électrochoc pour Aldébaran, une étincelle s’allumant dans ses yeux et provoquant le recul de la Générale, alors que le Cosmos de la gardienne de la deuxième maison du zodiaque augmentait terriblement, bien au-delà de ses limites habituelles et bien au-delà de celles de Charybde !

-Mais… Mais… Comment peux-tu disposer d’autant de force ? Tu es mourante, tu n’as presque plus de sang… Tu n’as aucune chance de nous vaincre ! Pourquoi tant d’efforts pour un minable Chevalier de Bronze ?

Chauffant toujours son Cosmos, Aldébaran croisa à nouveau les bras, comme si elle allait lancer une dernière attaque, nettement plus puissante que la précédente.

-Pour qui me prends-tu, une frustrée ? Je suis un Chevalier d’Or, et mon rôle a toujours été de défendre les plus faibles et les démunis ! Pendant bien trop longtemps, j’ai vécu dans une vie d’opulence et de luxe déraisonné… Mais ça a changé ! J’ai peut-être abandonné ma première famille… Mais je ferais tout pour protéger la nouvelle ! Générale, il est temps pour toi de mourir !

Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse lancer son attaque, un faible bruit se fit entendre juste derrière elle. Tournant la tête, elle remarqua alors qu’Alpheratz était réveillé ! Elle n’avait pas dû cogner assez fort… Le Chevalier d’Andromède, paniqué, demanda alors au Taureau ce qu’elle était en train de faire. L’hémorragie d’Aldébaran était sérieuse, et si elle n’était pas soignée rapidement, elle allait y passer ! Elle n’allait quand même pas…

-J’aurais préféré que tu restes inconscient et que tu ne me vois pas ainsi… Enfin, tant pis ! Alpheratz, tu dois être conscient que je n’en ai plus pour longtemps, aussi je te le demande… Protège Athéna ! Protège notre Terre ! Mais surtout… Ne perds jamais ta grande bonté ! Tu es un véritable Chevalier, bien plus digne que je ne le serais jamais… Ne perds jamais de vue la voie que tu t’es fixé !

-A… Aldébaran… Ne faites pas ça ! ALDÉBARAN !

Comme il se détestait pour son impuissance ! Comme il se détestait de ne pouvoir se relever et continuer à combattre pour celle qui fut une mère pour tout le Sanctuaire ! Désormais, elle ne l’entendait plus : son attention était uniquement focalisée sur leur ennemi qui avait osé souiller le Sanctuaire et s’en prendre à son plus pur Chevalier. Et à présent, elle allait payer ! Le tonnerre et les éclairs grondaient dans le ciel, comme en réponse au Cosmos exponentiel de la plus forte des Chevaliers d’Or. Des déchirures striaient le ciel, signe que la puissance de la dernière attaque allait être colossale… C’était maintenant ou jamais !

_-Vis, Alpheratz, vis… Vis pour tous ceux que tu aimes !_

Décroisant les bras, le Chevalier d’Or du Taureau libéra sa technique la plus puissante.

-GREATEST HORN !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aldébaran a eu recours à sa plus puissante technique pour vaincre son adversaire! Mais le Chevalier du Taureau pourra-t-elle s'en sortir indemne? La réponse au prochain chapitre!
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand-chose et vous n'imaginez pas le booster de motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même. De mon côté je vous dis à mercredi pour le prochain chapitre, d'ici là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	28. Toujours debout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous, on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique!
> 
> Alpheratz a été attaqué par Charybde et Scylla, mais Aldébaran est venue à la rescousse! Mais diminuée, le Chevalier du Taureau a eu recours à sa plus puissante attaque, la Greatest Horn! Cela suffira-t-il à vaincre les Générales Marinas?

Le ciel se déchira en raison de la puissance de la Greatest Horn d’Aldébaran. Se pourrait-il que sa puissance soit telle qu’elle en déchire les dimensions ? Cela était pourtant davantage la spécialité des Gémeaux… Charybde leva les bras pour se mettre en garde, mais rien à faire : la puissance du Taureau était nettement supérieure à la sienne… Sans pouvoir résister, la Générale fut balayée, aspirée par cette brèche ouverte par la grecque, non sans la maudire de ses dernières forces.

-Sois… SOIS MAUDITE, CHEVALIER DU TAUREAU ! NOUS REVIENDRONS EXERCER NOTRE REVANCHE SUR ANDROMÈDE, SOIS-EN ASSURÉE !

La dimension ouverte bien involontairement par Aldébaran se referma alors, tandis que cette dernière restait bras écartés, immobile. Péniblement, Alpheratz rampa vers elle, avant de se mettre debout. Si le Taureau était debout, c’est qu’elle était en vie ! N’est-ce pas ? Se raccrochant à ce maigre espoir, Alpheratz fit face à Aldébaran… Mais elle ne bougeait plus. Immobile, sereine, toujours debout. Toujours inamovible. Pleurant, le Chevalier d’Andromède tenta d’obtenir un quelconque signe de vie de la part du Taureau.

-Aldébaran ? Aldébaran… Vous avez gagné, vous avez battu Charybde ! S’il vous plaît, répondez-moi… Ne… Ne me laissez pas… Aldébaran… ALDÉBARAN ! Répondez-moi, je vous en prie ! Athéna a besoin de vous… Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à combattre sans vous… S’il vous plaît… Ne me laissez pas…

Ses mots se faisaient de plus en plus faibles, au fur et à mesure qu’il comprenait qu’il n’y avait plus rien à faire. Le Roc Inamovible s’était écroulé et ne se redresserait pas. Mais alors qu’il continuait à pleurer, Alpheratz entendit un bruit sourd à ses pieds. Le masque d’Aldébaran venait de tomber… Il baissa les yeux, car même dans la mort, une femme Chevalier ne voudrait pas être vue à visage découvert. Cependant, lorsqu’il sentit une dernière étincelle de Cosmos, il leva bien instinctivement la tête, et croisa son regard dans celui du Chevalier du Taureau. Et il devait bien admettre que jamais il ne se serait attendu à un visage aussi doux, aussi apaisant que celui qui lui faisait face. Un mince sourire se dessina sur le faciès fatigué d’Aldébaran avant qu’elle ne reprenne la parole.

-J’ai gagné, dis-tu ? C’est une bonne chose… À présent, tu es sauf… C’est tout ce qui compte… Pour moi…

-C’est… C’est ma faute, continua en pleurant Alpheratz. C’est moi qui aurais dû mourir face à Charybde ! Je ne suis qu’un Chevalier de Bronze, et à cause de moi, Athéna est privée d’un Chevalier d’Or ! Comment puis-je expier cette faute ?

-Alpheratz, calme-toi et écoute-moi. Sais-tu où est la vraie force des Chevaliers d’Athéna ? Elle repose dans la volonté de protéger ceux qui nous sont chers. Et aujourd’hui, j’ai rempli cette mission à la perfection… Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais j’avais une famille avant de devenir Chevalier. Je les ai lâchement abandonnés… Et maintenant, je peux me laver de cette faute, car j’ai protégé un membre de ma nouvelle famille…

-Dites… Dites pas ça, on peut encore vous sauver !

-Toi comme moi savons que c’est faux. Alpheratz, je vais te dire une dernière chose… Sais-tu pourquoi à part les Saintias, les femmes doivent porter le masque ?

Devant le hochement de tête d’Andromède, le Taureau continua son discours. -Je vais t’apprendre désormais ce qui attend une femme dont le visage est vu par un homme. Deux solutions s’offrent à elle : le tuer… Ou l’aimer. Mais trop nombreuses sont celles à croire qu’il ne s’agit que d’un amour romantique. Pour moi, le véritable amour se décline sous bien des formes, et aujourd’hui c’est par amour familial envers toi que je me suis battu jusqu’au bout et que je t’ai montré mon visage. Alors, du fond du cœur… Merci. Merci de m’avoir permis, une dernière fois, de ressentir ce que c’était d’être une mère… Adieu… Mon enfant…

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots en refermant ses bras sur Alpheratz, pour lui témoigner tout son amour familial. Et alors seulement, quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle n’avait pas envie de mourir, évidemment, mais désormais, elle sentait qu’elle avait enfin accompli son but, sa mission de Chevalier.

_-Ô divin Zeus… Je suis prête à te rejoindre, je suis prête à accepter la punition adaptée pour avoir abandonné nos enfants. Cor Tauri… Il veille sur eux, à présent…_

De longues minutes passèrent avant qu’Alpheratz ne se décide à se dégager de l’étreinte, et que n’arrivent Ankaa et Tsih, inquiet de ne pas voir revenir le Taureau. À peine son regard croisé avec celui de son frère cadet qu’Alpheratz se rua sur lui et déversa toute sa tristesse, sa culpabilité, tandis qu’Aldébaran était désormais tête baissée, bras ballants devant elle, la vie l’ayant quittée depuis bien longtemps. Mais toujours debout.

Les jours suivants les obsèques, des bruits courraient au Sanctuaire comme quoi le Chevalier d’Or du Taureau était morte, s’étant sacrifiée pour sauver un Chevalier de Bronze. Andromède, à ce qu’il paraît. L’intéressé évitait les regards et se faisait tout petit, conscient que c’était bel et bien sa faute si la maison du Taureau n’avait plus de gardien. Et malgré le soutien de son frère, de ses amis Chevaliers de Bronze et des Saintias, Alpheratz n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Chaque soir, il passait un moment devant la tombe d’Aldébaran, se blâmant encore et toujours de la mort de la gardienne de la deuxième maison du zodiaque. Ce soir-là, son ami Albireo était venu l’accompagner, le soutenir dans cette épreuve, refusant de laisser un compagnon d’armes seul avec son désespoir. Le portugais se revisionnait intérieurement la scène en boucle. Si seulement il avait été plus fort… Si seulement il avait été capable de donner le maximum de ses forces…

-Vas-tu te morfondre ainsi encore longtemps ?

La voix était très faible, à peine plus élevée qu’un murmure, mais c’était suffisamment surprenant pour qu’Alpheratz se retourne pour détailler le nouveau venu, un homme plus grand que lui aux cheveux roux et à la cape rouge, avec de grandes cernes. C’était l’un des 14 Chevaliers d’Or ! Ou plutôt, l’un des 12 survivants… Le Chevalier d’Andromède se rappela alors que cet homme était celui qui avait rejoint sa place en faisant un salto lors de leur intronisation. Mais impossible de se rappeler de son nom !

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je pensais que les Chevaliers de Bronze me connaissaient, répondit avec sarcasme le Chevalier d’Or, toujours en murmurant d’un ton sec, froid et monotone. Je suis celui qui règne sur le Jugement et la Discipline et le gardien de la huitième maison du zodiaque, Orio du Scorpion !

Ses yeux étaient d’un bleu très profond. Alpheratz crût même apercevoir, pendant un court instant, des étoiles, des comètes et des nébuleuses dans ses yeux. Les yeux du Scorpion étaient aussi complexes et mystérieux qu’une galaxie. Mais ses cernes amoindrissaient la beauté de ses yeux étoilés. Malgré ce regard d’une grande beauté, il avait l’air sévère et insondable. Son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, si ce n’est que la froideur et la méprise.

-Cesse donc de pleurnicher, Aldébaran n’aurait pas voulu qu’on la pleure. De toute façon, si elle est morte, c’est pour une unique raison : elle comme toi, vous étiez faibles. Et les faibles ne méritent pas d’être honorés ou même pleurés.

-Comment osez-vous dire ça ! s’emporta le jeune portugais. Vous avez peut-être raison en disant que je suis faible, mais Aldébaran était une puissante combattante !

-En effet, elle était martialement forte, mais émotionnellement faible, répondit le Chevalier d’Or avec le calme et le sang-froid dont il avait fait preuve jusqu’ici. Si elle est morte, c’est parce qu’elle a voulu te protéger à tout prix. Or, se sacrifier pour un misérable Chevalier de Bronze geignard est un acte dénué de sens, surtout pour un Chevalier d’Or, continua-t-il, toujours en murmurant. 

-Comment pouvez-vous l’insulter ?! Elle était votre sœur d’armes, vous lui devez le respect ! cria Alpheratz.

-Je suis celui qui règne sur le Jugement et la Discipline ; hormis Athéna, je ne dois le respect à personne, encore moins à quelqu’un de mort. Mais puisque je suis de plutôt bonne humeur aujourd’hui, je vais te donner deux conseils. Premièrement, change de ton quand tu me parles. Insulter un Chevalier d’Or est un acte sévèrement puni, d’autant plus quand celui-ci règne sur la Discipline. Je pourrais très facilement te faire accuser de haute trahison et te donner comme punition la mort, si tu me manques à nouveau de respect. Deuxièmement, arrête de pleurnicher sans arrêt. Tu n’es qu’un boulet que tes amis doivent traîner quand ils partent en mission. Si tu veux devenir plus fort martialement, commence par t’endurcir psychologiquement.

Alpheratz se remit alors à pleurer, les mots d’Orio l’avait profondément blessé. Comment est-ce qu’un être aussi méchant avait-il pu obtenir une Armure d’Or ? Le Chevalier d’Andromède tomba à genoux sur le sol, tandis qu’Albireo passait frénétiquement sa main dans son dos comme pour le rassurer.

-Aller Hélio, on bouge ! Nous n’avons plus rien à faire ici et je n’ai pas envie de passer une seconde de plus en présence d’une fontaine qui se prétend Chevalier d’Athéna.

Le Scorpion s’en alla sur ces mots, laissant Andromède et le Cygne muets de stupeur. Pour Alpheratz, c’était surtout en raison de la dureté et de la sévérité des paroles prononcées, mais pour Albireo, c’était d’abord et avant tout le choc de savoir que ce sinistre individu était le meilleur ami de son maître adoré. Comment était-ce possible qu’un homme aussi bon, pur et aimant comme Ganymède puisse s’entendre avec un homme cruel, vicieux et sadique comme Orio ? Non, décidément, il ne comprenait rien. Mais rien ne l’empêchait de chercher des réponses… 

Quand ils furent assez éloignés des deux Chevaliers de Bronze, Hélio, le nouvel apprenti du Scorpion, se permit de chuchoter. –Vous y êtes peut-être allé un peu fort avec Alpheratz, vous ne croyez pas, maître ?

-Écoute Hélio, je t’ai pris sous mon aile –enfin plutôt sous ma pince- en tant qu’apprenti, pas en tant que conseiller. Donc si tu ne veux pas finir pendu par les pieds et privé de repas pendant une semaine, je te conseille de te mêler de ce qui te regarde.

Le Chevalier du Verseau n’était pas loin, chargé d’une patrouille de routine, aussi Albireo put lui parler un peu. Ganymède était occupé, mais promit à son élève de lui accorder un petit peu de temps le lendemain matin dans la 11ème maison. Le moment venu, Albireo put franchir les 10 premières maisons, le Verseau ayant prévenu ses frères et sœurs d’armes de la venue du Cygne.

Il ne croisa pas Orio, à son grand soulagement, car il se savait incapable de mentir à celui qui règne sur le Jugement et la Discipline au Sanctuaire. Lorsqu’il passa devant les ruines de la maison d’Ophiuchus, le jeune russe ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un pincement au cœur en repensant à Asclépios. Bien sûr, il ne l’avait pas beaucoup connu, mais rien qu’au moment où le Guérisseur les avait soignés, ses amis et lui, il avait pu ressentir toute la pureté, la magnificence de son Cosmos. Oui, vraiment, feu le Chevalier d’Ophiuchus était bel et bien l’Être le plus pur du Sanctuaire… Le Cygne traversa les maisons du Sagittaire et du Capricorne, saluant leurs gardiens, mais masqua mal sa surprise de comprendre que Pholoé ne devait pas être bien plus âgée que lui. Quant au Capricorne, il laissa passer le Chevalier de Bronze sans un mot, lui intimant d’un signe de tête de déguerpir vite. Aussi inflexible que sa lame… Bien vite, Albireo arriva dans la maison du Verseau, où son maître l’attendait en lisant tranquillement. Il faisait honneur à son statut de Pilier de la Connaissance ! Voyant son élève arriver, Ganymède referma d’un coup sec son ouvrage avant de demander à son disciple ce qui n’allait pas.

-Comment savez-vous que je ne vais pas bien ? demanda Albireo avec un soupir.

-Tu tires une tête d’enterrement, tu as l’air fatigué et tu ne gardes pas ton sang-froid, j’en déduis donc qu’il s’est passé quelque chose. C’est avec Fuyuka ?

-Ben non pourquoi ?

Qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient tous à mentionner la Couronne Boréale à chaque fois que quelque chose n’allait pas ? Comme pour se rattraper, le maître d’Albireo et Fuyuka reprit immédiatement la parole.

-Oh, pour rien… Alors, qu’est-ce qui te tracasse, mon cher élève ?

Albireo lui expliqua alors la scène avec Orio d’hier soir, qu’il avait été profondément choqué des mots du Scorpion, mais aussi et surtout qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui, Ganymède du Verseau, s’entendait si bien avec le gardien de la 8ème maison du zodiaque. Le Verseau garda le silence un long moment, hésitant à raconter son passé et celui d’Orio à son élève. Toutefois, Albireo serait tout à fait capable de remuer ciel et terre pour obtenir des réponses, et si Orio s’en apercevait, Ganymède ne donnait pas cher de la peau du Cygne… L’Érudit du Sanctuaire reprit la parole, prêt à raconter une longue histoire.

-Très bien, Albireo, je vais t’en dire plus, mais uniquement pour que tu n’aies pas d’ennuis avec mon ami. Laisse-moi donc te raconter notre histoire, à Orio et moi-même…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aldébaran est morte et ne reviendra pas. Le comportement odieux d'Orio du Scorpion doit cacher quelque chose! Mais quoi donc? La réponse dimanche!
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, laisser une review ou me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand-chose et vous n'imaginez pas le boost de motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même. Je vous dis à dimanche pour le prochain chapitre, d'ici là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	29. Un lourd passé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique!
> 
> Interloqué par le comportement odieux d'Orio envers Alpheratz, Albireo a décidé de demander à son maître Ganymède la raison du comportement du Scorpion. C'est l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les gardiens des 8ème et 11ème maisons du zodiaque...
> 
> Ce chapitre et le suivant seront moins riches en action mais tout aussi importants, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont!

Albireo se concentra et prit immédiatement une mine sérieuse. Il ne voyait pas trop ce que ça pouvait bien lui apporter de connaître le passé de son maître et du Scorpion, mais bon, il ne dit rien devant celui qui lui avait tout appris. Son maître prit alors une grande inspiration, se préparant à conter cette histoire plutôt triste qui faisait remonter de lointains souvenirs qu’il aurait préféré oublier.

—Bien. Il faut tout d’abord repartir 10 ans en arrière…

10 ANS AUPARAVANT, BAS-FONDS DE LA CITÉ DE SPARTE

Dans une petite bicoque de bois, un jeune garçon était assis à même le sol, avec devant lui, une assiette remplie d’une petite tranche de pain. C’était son repas pour la journée. Comme le témoignaient les haillons avec lesquels il était habillé, ce petit garçon aux cheveux roux vivait dans la misère. Lui et ses parents avaient tout juste assez d’argent pour se payer une tranche de pain chacun tous les jours. Ses parents étaient assis à côté de lui, habillés tout aussi pauvrement. Ils avaient eux aussi une simple tranche de pain dans leur assiette. Un bien maigre repas… De toute façon, ils n’avaient pas trop le choix. Alors ils faisaient avec.

L’unique repas de la journée se faisait en silence, en compagnie des vers et des diverses insectes qui peuplaient la maison. Mais le repas fût interrompu, et plutôt violemment. Un soldat de l’armée spartiate enfonça la petite porte en bois de la maison, pénétrant dans l’unique pièce du logis. Il fût suivi par plusieurs de ses congénères, eux aussi soldats de Sparte. Un bureaucrate entra à son tour dans la petite pièce sous les yeux pleins d’incompréhension de la petite famille qui n’avait rien demandé. Il déplia alors un parchemin sous les yeux médusés des parents du jeune Orio.

—Vous êtes bien Cyriacus, fils d’Octave, et Hélène, fille d’Aristhophane ? Si je suis ici devant vous, c’est parce que vous vous êtes tous les trois rendus coupables de meurtre.

Les trois membres de la famille regardèrent le messager horrifiés. Comment quelqu’un pouvait en être à penser une chose pareille ? Cyriacus ou Hélène n’avait jamais fait de mal à personne ! Ils avaient d’autres priorités. Comme nourrir leur fils par exemple.

—Comment pouvez-vous penser une chose pareille ? s’indigna le père d’Orio. Nous vivons dans la misère et avons à peine de quoi nous nourrir ! Quelles sont les preuves que vous avez contre nous ?

—Nous n’avons aucune preuve qui fait de vous des coupables. Simplement, l’armée n’a pas retrouvé le meurtrier de la dame Camiliana, fille d’Alceste. Mais le roi a pensé qu’il serait bon de désigner un bouc émissaire et d’en faire le coupable pour montrer que l’armée agit et fait son boulot. Et le hasard a fait que c’est tombé sur vous.

—Mais c’est injuste ! cria le petit Orio qui avait à peine 12 ans.

—Et alors ? C’est la décision du roi, elle est donc incontestable, affirma le bureaucrate. Je vous arrête donc pour le meurtre de la dame Camiliana, fille d’Alceste. Vous serez brûlés sur le bûcher de la place centrale de la cité demain, à midi pile. Oh, et emmenez aussi le gamin, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes, il sera brûlé avec ses parents !

—Non, je vous en prie ! Je ne veux pas mourir, hurla le futur Scorpion. Je ne veux pas que mes parents meurent ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !!!

La horde de soldats quitta la maison avec ses prisonniers. Cyriacus, Hélène et Orio avaient un gros boulet de métal accroché à leur pied gauche qu’ils traînaient derrière eux. Ils furent tous les trois conduits dans des cellules séparées les unes des autres. Aucun d’eux ne dormit de la nuit. Il faut dire aussi que leurs cellules étaient tellement petites qu’il était complètement impossible de s’allonger, ou même de s’asseoir. 

Le lendemain matin, un peu avant midi, des soldats lacédémoniens arrivèrent pour chercher les trois prisonniers. Ils les firent sortir de leurs cachots et les conduisirent dans une autre petite pièce. Orio fût séparé de ses deux parents qui partaient sûrement en direction du bûcher. Il était terrifié. Jamais il n’aurait cru que lui et ses parents seraient arrêtés pour meurtre alors qu’ils n’avaient rien fait ! Ils les aimaient et ne voulait pas qu’ils meurent. Sans eux, il n’était rien. Alors, malgré l’immense peur qui l’habitait, il était déterminé à sortir de ce complexe pénitentiaire. Et pour cela, il comptait utiliser la ruse dont il avait toujours fait preuve. Il héla les deux gardes qui lui étaient attribués, avant de leur adresser la parole.

—Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà vu un tour de magie ? demanda-t-il d’un air innocent.

—Euh, non, pas vraiment, répondit un premier garde.

—Pourquoi ? poursuivit le deuxième.

—Mon père m’apprend à faire de la magie depuis que je suis tout petit ! Ça vous dirait que je vous en montre un ?

Les deux gardes étaient très perplexes. Ils savaient très bien que la magie, ça n’existait pas. Mais bon, ce gamin n’avait rien demandé et puis, ça devait lui faire plaisir de montrer ses tours de « magie ». Alors les deux spartiates acceptèrent.

—D’accord. Alors préparez-vous mentalement parce que ça va être époustouflant, annonça le jeune garçon. Je vais faire venir le grand Zeus ici, devant vous ! Vous ne me croyez pas ? Et bien attendez un peu que je vous montre de quoi je suis capable ! Tout d’abord, fermez les yeux. Quand vous les rouvrirez, Zeus sera devant vous ! Allez, fermez les yeux.

Les deux gardes, toujours aussi perplexe, fermèrent les yeux. Grave erreur ! Ils s’étaient faits avoir comme des débutants ! Orio était en train de filer et eux rester là, à attendre les yeux fermés avec un sourire de débile accroché aux lèvres. Le petit rouquin courait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de la prison à la recherche de la sortie. Il la trouva assez facilement puisqu’ils étaient entrés par cette même porte hier. C’est à ce moment que les deux gardes comprirent qu’Orio les avait dupés et qu’il s’était échappé.

Le futur Scorpion était à présent dehors. Il avait volé une cape dotée d’une capuche pour ne pas que quelqu’un le reconnaisse. C’est alors qu’il arriva sur la place centrale. Il vit ses parents. Sur le bûcher. En train de brûler vifs. Ils poussaient d’effroyables cris de douleur et de désespoir. Les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur le petit visage d’Orio qui ne pouvait plus rien faire pour sauver ses parents qu’il aimait tant. La vie était vraiment cruelle.

Il quitta la ville, ne supportant plus la vue de ses parents en train de brûler. Une fois à bonne distance de la cité de Sparte, il s’allongea sous un grand saule pleureur pour se reposer, mais aussi pour digérer la mort de ses parents et se faire à l’idée qu’il ne les verrait plus jamais. Mais il fût interrompu par l’arrivée d’un autre garçon. Il devait lui aussi avoir 12 ans. Ses beaux cheveux d’un bleu très clair magnifiquement coiffé, sa toge blanche décorée de multiples fils d’or, ses nombreux bijoux, eux aussi en or, et ses yeux d’une belle couleur bleu marine faisait qu’Orio ne pouvait qu’admirer la grande beauté du garçon qui lui faisait face.

—Salut, lança le nouvel arrivant. Je me prénomme Ganymède, et toi, quel est ton nom ?

—Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, moi c’est Orio.

—Je peux te demander ce que tu fais là ? Peu de personnes s’aventurent en dehors de la cité.

Orio lui raconta alors toute l’histoire. Qu’il vivait avec ses parents dans la misère, qu’ils avaient été arrêtés pour meurtre alors qu’ils n’avaient rien fait et qu’il avait malgré tout réussi à s’échapper. Les larmes se remirent alors à couler sur les joues du rouquin et, par pur réflexe, Ganymède le prit dans ses bras pour le soutenir et lui présenta ses condoléances. Il n’était pas habitué à faire ça, c’était peut-être même la première fois qu’il serrait quelqu’un dans ses bras. Dans sa famille, on lui avait toujours dit de rester distant avec tout le monde, surtout avec les inconnus et d’être froid et impassible en toutes circonstances. Une fois calmé, le futur Scorpion demanda à son tour ce que faisait un garçon aussi riche que Ganymède hors de la ville.

Celui-ci lui expliqua alors que, dans sa riche famille –l’une des plus influentes de la ville-, on lui en demandait toujours plus. Que ce qu’il faisait n’était jamais assez bien et qu’il était constamment honni et rejeté par toute sa famille. Il avait donc fini par fuguer. Les deux jeunes garçons discutèrent encore un peu, et le courant passa tout de suite. Ils décidèrent alors de ne plus jamais se quitter, de tout se raconter et de devenir des frères. 

Orio et Ganymède, qui avaient maintenant 16 ans chacun, s’assirent en dessous d’un grand arbre pour être à l’ombre et se reposer. Cela faisait 4 ans qu’ils voyageaient à travers toute la Grèce, vivant d’escroquerie et de vol à l’étalage. Les deux amis –que dis-je ?-, les deux frères- étaient devenus inséparables. L’un ne pouvait plus vivre sans l’autre. Ils avaient les mêmes idées en même temps, les mêmes envies au même moment et étaient toujours d’accord. Durant toutes ces années, ils ne s’étaient jamais –JAMAIS- disputés.

—Tu as vu, l’arbre sous lequel nous sommes assis ? Il s’agit d’un saule pleureur, fît remarquer Ganymède. Il ressemble un peu à celui de notre rencontre, tu ne trouves pas ?

—C’est possible. En fait, pour tout te dire, je m’en fous complètement. Je ne suis pas aussi nostalgique que toi, tu le sais bien. Je vais me baigner dans le ruisseau, tu viens ?

—J’avais la même idée !

Les deux frères se déshabillèrent entièrement avant de sauter dans l’eau comme des gamins de 5 ans. Ils se lavèrent et s’amusèrent ensemble jusqu’à ce qu’Orio ne se souvienne du jour qu’il était. Il perdit alors toute joie et sa mine décontractée fût remplacée par une mine un peu triste et songeuse. Comme si leurs esprits étaient connectés, Ganymède comprit tout de suite ce qu’il se passait et s’approcha de son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça, silencieusement, pendant de longues minutes. Puis, Orio toujours collé à lui, le futur Verseau prit la parole.

—C’est l’anniversaire de la mort de tes parents et tu repenses à eux. C’est pour cela que tu es aussi triste, n’est-ce pas, mon frère ?

—Oui. Comme bien souvent, tu as raison. C’est la première fois que je pleure en quatre ans, tu te rends compte ? Tu m’as permis, pendant toutes ces années, d’oublier qu’ils étaient morts. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et on a passé de superbes moments ensembles. Je te dois beaucoup, Ganymède.

—Je t’en dois autant, si ce n’est plus, Orio. Tu m’as permis d’oublier tous ces luxes auxquels j’étais habitué et tu m’as permis de connaître ce qu’était la vraie vie. Et je t’en remercie. Toi aussi, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Alors, s’il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour que tu te sentes mieux, dis-le-moi et je le ferai sans hésiter !

—C’est très gentil à toi. Il n’y a qu’une seule chose que tu puisses faire : promets-moi de ne rien me cacher et toujours rester avec moi.

Le garçon aux cheveux azur serra encore plus fort son amis contre lui, comme s’il voulait qu’ils fusionnent ensemble. Puis il murmura un petit « Je te le promets » avant de se séparer de son frère. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la rivière et se rhabillèrent rapidement : il y avait désormais des nuages noirs au-dessus de leurs têtes, le bruit du tonnerre et une pluie diluvienne. Une tempête allait éclater et il fallait absolument qu’ils se mettent à l’abri !

Ils se mirent donc à courir en direction d’une grotte située à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Mais ils furent stoppés par une voix intimidante et excessivement grave résonnant dans le ciel voilé de nuages noirs.

—Ton nom est-il Ganymède ?

—Qui est-ce qui nous parle ? demanda Orio, très méfiant, comme à son habitude.

—Je suis le grand Zeus ! Le Dieu de la Foudre et du Ciel ! Celui qui règne sur les divinités et l’Olympe !

Les deux frères se mirent immédiatement à genoux pour lui témoigner leur respect.

—Oui, c’est bien moi. Je m’appelle Ganymède.

—Bien. Tu possèdes une beauté hors-du-commun, Ganymède. Les Dieux de l’Olympe ont donc décidé de te faire une proposition que tu ne peux refuser. Nous te proposons de nous rejoindre sur l’Olympe. Tu y seras nourri et logé. En contrepartie, tu devras devenir notre échanson et nous servir. Tous les Dieux pourront admirer ta beauté et peut-être même que ma fille, Aphrodite, s’éprendra de toi et qu’elle te demandera en mariage.

—En effet, je ne peux refuser cette grâce, ô divin Zeus. Mais j’exige que mon frère Orio vienne avec moi sur l’Olympe, qu’il soit nourri et logé et qu’il ait lui aussi un travail. Et je suis désolé pour votre fille, ô grand Zeus, mais je n’aime pas les filles, je ne suis attiré que par les hommes.

—C’est d’accord ! Ton frère aura pour mission de descendre sur Terre pour chasser le gibier que nous mangerons lors de nos festins. Et ce n’est pas grave, j’avais anticipé la possibilité qu’un mariage avec ma fille soit impossible en prévoyant un deuxième mariage. Elle se mariera donc avec mon fils Héphaïstos ! Je suis sûr qu’elle en sera ravie…

Zeus les téléporta alors sur le mont Olympe. Ils furent enveloppés d’une douce lumière verte et ils disparurent dans un petit « floc » caractéristique de la téléportation. Les deux frères passèrent donc un an sur l’Olympe, en compagnie des Dieux. À la fin de leur contrat, ils décidèrent de se mettre au service d’une Déesse aux idéaux plus que louables qu’ils avaient connue durant leur séjour sur l’Olympe. Cette Déesse, c’est Athéna ! Ils s’entrainèrent donc durant trois longues années, ensemble, dans les terres gelées de Sibérie, et devinrent Chevaliers du Scorpion et du Verseau. Athéna fit de Ganymède un Pilier de la Connaissance et d’Orio, le Chevalier d’Or du Jugement et de la Discipline.

Revenons-en maintenant à Albireo et Ganymède…

—Ouah ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez séjourné sur l’Olympe, maître. C’est trop classe ! Je suis encore plus fier de vous avoir comme maître.

—Voilà, tu connais notre passé, annonça le Verseau. Tu sais maintenant qu’Orio a vécu des choses difficiles durant son enfance et il en a encore les marques. Il n’a pas gardé de marques physiques, seulement des séquelles psychologiques. Je soupçonne son traumatisme d’être à l’origine de son sadisme et sa cruauté. Mais il a aussi été changé en bien. Ses parents ont été les victimes d’une injustice incomparable et c’est pour cela, qu’aujourd’hui, Orio se bat sans arrêt pour que la justice règne au Sanctuaire, voire même partout dans le monde. C’est aussi pour ça qu’il est le mieux placé pour accomplir la tâche de gardien du Jugement et de la Discipline. Personne n’est capable de faire cela mieux que lui, ça, je peux te l’assurer. Et puis, bien que cela puisse te paraître étrange, je l’admire grandement.

—En effet, c’est étrange, assura le russe. Je ne vois pas trop ce que vous lui trouvez ! Il ne peut pas être plus puissant que vous martialement. Et il n’est pas non plus doué d’une qualité que vous ne possédez pas.

—Oh que si ! Il est doué de qualités que je ne possède pas. Déjà, il sait garder son sang-froid et contrôler ses émotions en toutes circonstances. Et c’est parce que j’admire la façon dont il le fait que je vous dis de garder vous aussi votre sang-froid. Ton frère par exemple, applique cet enseignement à la perfection. Et d’ailleurs, Orio l’a déjà félicité pour cela ! Mais en plus, il fait preuve d’un courage inégalable. Il a foi en ses convictions, garde les pieds constamment sur terre et reste droit dans ses bottes quoi qu’il arrive. Il ne dévie jamais du chemin qu’il s’est tracé. Une fois, il a même été contraint de me torturer moi, son propre frère…

1 AN AUPARAVANT, SANCTUAIRE

Ganymède se tenait à genoux, sans son Armure, devant le Chevalier du Scorpion. Celui-ci était vêtu de son Armure d’Or et de son habituelle cape rouge. Ils se trouvaient sur l’une des terrasses de la maison du Scorpion.

—Je ne comprends toujours pas, lança Orio. Je sais très bien que ce sont ces deux imbéciles qui te servent d’apprentis qui ont détruit ces maisons en voulant faire mumuse avec leur Cosmos. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t’entêtes à les couvrir ? Hein, pourquoi ?! Je ne suis pas dupe… et Athéna non plus. On sait très bien que tu t’obstines à les protéger pour ne pas qu’ils aient à subir le châtiment qu’ils méritent amplement. Maintenant, je suis obligé de punir, de blesser, de torturer, mon propre frère. Mon propre frère ! Tu entends ?

—Peu importe. De toute façon, tu n’as pas le choix. Tu as promis à Athéna que tu punirais tous ceux qui transgresseraient les lois, aussi proches de toi soient-ils. C’est le moment de prouver que tu es capable de tenir ta promesse.

—Comme tu voudras. SCARLET NEEDLE !!!

L’ongle de l’index droit d’Orio s’allongea alors et prit une teinte rouge. Il pointa alors son doigt en direction de son frère, un rayon de lumière en jaillit et fila à toute vitesse sur Ganymède. Il traversa de part en part le Verseau, laissant un minuscule trou dans ses habits, dans sa chair et faisant couler un petit filet de sang sur la peau claire du maître d’Albireo et Fuyuka. Celui-ci poussa un cri affreux à en percer les tympans, témoignant de la douleur qu’il ressentait à ce moment. 

—Le venin de la Scarlet Needle va s’insinuer dans tes veines et te provoquera une douleur si intense qu’elle en est indescriptible, expliqua le Scorpion. Alors, toujours pas décidé à avouer que ce sont ces gamins du nom d’Albireo et Fuyuka qui sont à l’origine de ces dommages ?

—Non, toujours pas, Orio. Tu es obligé de me porter les dix coups que je mérite et tu le sais très bien. Alors ne cherche pas un moyen d’y échapper. Je sais que tu n’en a pas envie et que c’est horrible pour toi de me faire subir une telle douleur, mais je ne veux pas que mes disciples aient à subir une telle torture. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Orio, mais essaye de me comprendre !

—Non, je n’ai même pas envie d’essayer. Il faut être complètement sot pour se sacrifier pour une autre personne, selon moi. Mais bon, tant pis pour toi. Ce n’est pas moi qui souffre… Mais estime-toi chanceux d’être mon frère. J’ai pour habitude de porter les coups de la Scarlet Needle un par un pour faire souffrir un maximum les pécheurs. Mais je vais te faire une fleur en te portant les neufs autres coups que tu mérites en une seule fois. 

Il eût un petit tant d’hésitation avant de crier « SCARLET NEEDLE !!! ».

Il pointa à nouveau son doigt en direction de son frère. 9 étincelles de lumière rouge jaillirent de son index et transpercèrent le corps de Ganymède, lui occasionnant une intense douleur qui le faisait hurlait à un tel point, qu’on pouvait l’entendre depuis la maison du Bélier. Ses habits étaient tâchés de sang à de nombreux endroits, signe qu’il devait en avoir perdu un bon litre. Ganymède finit par perdre conscience. Il fût donc rapidement soigné par Asclépios.

SANCTUAIRE, MAISON DU VERSEAU

—Attendez, cria Albireo. Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous vous êtes fait torturer à cause de nous ?

—Oui, c’est cela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous en savez désormais un peu plus sur le passé d'Orio et Ganymède. Mais les révélations ne s'arrêteront pas là, davantage viendront dans le chapitre suivant, sur d'autres personnages...
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, laisser une review ou me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand chose et vous n'imaginez pas le boost de motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même. De mon côté je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite de cette histoire, d'ici là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	30. Révélations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique! Le passé d'Orio du Scorpion et Ganymède du Verseau nous a été révélé, mais ce ne sont pas les seules révélations à venir...
> 
> Ce chapitre sera également plus calme en termes d'action, celle-ci reprendra dès le prochain chapitre!

Albireo était un peu surpris. D’une part, parce que son maître ne lui avait jamais dit qu’il s’était fait torturer par Orio à sa place. Il s’en voulait un peu, mais son maître s’en était parfaitement remis. Mais il s’est aussi rendu compte qu’il avait peut-être jugé le Scorpion un peu trop vite. Il avait un lourd passé et si son maître l’admirait, ce n’était sûrement pas pour rien. Mais ça n’excusait pas pour autant son comportement avec Alpheratz ; et il comptait bien le faire comprendre à son maître !

—Tout d’abord, je voulais m’excuser, maître Ganymède. Vous avez dû souffrir le martyre durant cette séance de torture. Et tout ça à cause de nous.

—Ne t’inquiète pas. C’est aussi ça, le rôle d’un maître, assura le Verseau. Et puis, je suis convaincu que je ne suis pas celui qui a le plus souffert dans tout ça. J’ai été torturé physiquement, mais Orio, lui, a été torturé mentalement. D’ailleurs, après cela, il s’est enfermé dans la maison du Scorpion pendant une semaine. Il refusait de parler à qui que ce soit, car il culpabilisait de m’avoir autant blessé. Mais Athéna et moi-même l’avons félicité. Il n’a pas failli à sa tâche et est resté juste, fidèle à ses convictions. Je ne pense pas, qu’à sa place, tu aurais été capable de faire la même chose sur Mikhaïl ou Fuyuka…

—C’est vrai. De toute évidence, vous avez raison, comme bien souvent. Je comprends un peu mieux votre cher ami du Scorpion mais il n’empêche que ce qu’il a dit à Alpheratz était horrible. Il a traité mon ami, et Aldébaran par la même occasion, de faibles ! Alpheratz se sentait déjà mal et lui, il l’a enfoncé et rabaissé. C’est odieux !

—Sérieusement ? Le connaissant, il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu’il a dit. Il a juste dit ça pour choquer Alpheratz et le pousser à aller de l’avant. Il voulait juste le booster et lui faire sentir de la haine contre celle qui a tué Aldébaran. Orio a simplement aidé Alpheratz à libérer la colère qui était en lui. Ça lui servira, ne t’inquiète pas. Et je vais te dire quelque chose, quand nous sommes arrivés au Sanctuaire, Aldébaran était déjà Chevalier d’Or. Orio l’admirait et il en a fait son modèle. Jamais il n’oserait penser qu’elle est faible.

À peine avait-il dit ces mots que des cris de douleur à fendre l’âme se firent entendre depuis la maison du Scorpion. Orio avait trouvé de nouvelles victimes… Et Ganymède comprit alors qu’une fois de plus, celui qui règne sur le Jugement et la Discipline avait fait régner l’ordre, cette fois-ci envers les instructeurs de son nouveau petit protégé qui avait été malmené… Reprenant le fil de sa pensée, le Verseau se leva avant de dire à son disciple qu’il allait devoir partir.

-Bien, je vais devoir te laisser Albireo, j’ai une réunion avec les autres Piliers de la Connaissance. À bientôt !

Ganymède quitta la maison du Verseau, pour partir en direction de celle de la Vierge. Albireo resta encore quelques instants dans le temple de son maître, méditant sur ce que lui avait dit son maître durant leur entretien. Puis il repartit en direction de son dortoir, espérant y trouver l’un de ses amis Chevaliers de Bronze.

Dans la maison des Gémeaux de gauche, Castor était torse nu et dégoulinant de sueur. Il s’entraînait : pompes, abdominaux, squats, dips, développé-couché avec des haltères, tractions ; tout y était passé. Il fût cependant interrompu par une nouvelle arrivante.

—Que me vaut cette visite, Lilith du Cancer ? La Prêtresse de la Mort est plutôt du genre à rester enfermée dans la maison du Cancer.

—Eh bien dans ce cas tu as pu facilement comprendre que si je suis là, c’est qu’il y a une bonne raison, répondit la femme aux cheveux de couleur saumon avec un ton qui ne pouvait être plus froid. Athéna ou même Indra de la Vierge t’ont sûrement déjà dit que depuis ma plus tendre enfance j’étais sujette à d’étranges visions prémonitoires. Ces visions ont un contenu très macabre : elles me montrent le moment précis de la mort d’une personne de mon entourage. Pendant mon entraînement, Indra de la Vierge, mon mentor, m’a aidé à réduire le nombre de ces visions, même si nous ne les avons pas complètement supprimées. Il m’a également fait jurer devant Athéna de ne jamais révéler le contenu de mes visions à qui que ce soit.

Castor commençait petit à petit à comprendre où voulait en venir la gardienne de la quatrième maison. Mais quel intérêt y avait-il à lui révéler les circonstances de sa mort ? 

—Mais il y a quelques jours, j’ai eu la vision de TA mort, Castor. Et elle était vraiment très horrible. J’hésitais à te révéler son contenu ou pas. Mais Indra a rapidement compris quel était l’objet de mon tourment et il m’a dissuadée de le faire. Aujourd’hui, je ne peux plus tenir, il faut que je te le dise pour que tu t’en protèges.

—Mmmmh… Dis-moi, qu’est-ce que tu risques en me révélant le contenu de cette vision ?

—Si Indra apprend que j’ai révélé le contenu d’une de mes visions à quelqu’un, il demandera à Athéna de me destituer de mon Armure, Orio me punira en me torturant à coup de Scarlet Needle, et enfin, je serais enfermée dans la prison marine du Cap Sounion avant d’être bannie à jamais du Sanctuaire.

Elle commençait à lui faire vraiment peur. Sa vision devait vraiment être horrible et choquante pour qu’elle prenne de tels risques en venant lui en faire part. De quoi pouvait-il bien s’agir ? 

—En effet, tu risques très gros. J’en déduis donc que la situation l’exige et que ce que tu as vu est très grave. Eh bien… je suis tout ouïe.

—Eh bien… Je t’ai vu, toi, tu portais une Armure des Gémeaux. Mais elle avait l’étrange couleur noire qu’arborent les nuits les plus effrayantes. Ton frère Pollux, lui, portait une véritable Armure d’Or des Gémeaux. Et il se trouve, que c’est lui qui t’as tué, avoua la Prêtresse de la Mort en baissant la voix, comme si elle avait honte de ses paroles.

Castor eût un petit temps de réflexion. Il savait qu’à chaque fois que Lilith était la victime d’un rêve prémonitoire, il se réalisait dans les moindres détails. Mais cette fois-ci, est-ce que ce qu’elle lui avait prédit se réaliserait vraiment ? Il n’y avait aucun moyen de le savoir à l’avance. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait que se tromper : jamais Pollux ne ferait de mal à son frère qu’il aime tant ? Après tout, tout être vivant fait un jour ou l’autre une erreur, Lilith n’échappe à la règle.

—TU MENS ! hurla le Chevalier des Gémeaux. IL NE FERAIT JAMAIS ÇA !!!

En vérité, Castor était partagé. Mais il ne voulait pas se l’avouer à lui-même. Alors, pour se conforter dans l’idée que son frère ne ferait pas ça, il hurlait que c’était faux.

—Pourtant, c’est bien ce que j’ai vu. Aussi incroyable soit-il, Pollux va te tuer lors d’un combat opposant, malgré eux, deux frères qui s’aiment. Cela va se réaliser, c’est inévitable. Mais je ne sais rien de plus.

—En aucun cas Pollux ne me voudrait du mal. Aucun de nous deux n’a de la haine envers l’autre. Quand bien même, si cela devait vraiment arriver, je serai capable de le battre.

—Encore une fois, tu cherches, par tous les moyens, de te cacher de la vérité. Toi comme moi savons que tu ne peux pas battre Pollux. Les Chevaliers d’Or sont par principe considérés comme ayant le même niveau, mais certains sont tout de même légèrement au-dessus des autres comme Héraclès du Lion et Indra de la Vierge. Mais toi et ton frère, vous êtes parfaitement égaux. Et ça, tout le monde le sait ! JAMAIS lors d’un combat l’un n’a réussi à prendre le dessus sur l’autre !! Tu ne peux pas battre ton frère ; tout comme lui ne peut pas te battre.

—Alors comment réussirait-il à me tuer ? Ça n’a aucun sens ! C’est juste que tu t’es plantée et puis voilà. Mais ce que tu m’as prédit ne peux pas se réaliser. JAMAIS ÇA NE SE RÉALISERA !!! Tu m’entends ?! JAMAIS !!!!

Mais leur dispute fût interrompue par une voix calme que Castor reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle murmura simplement : « Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » Lilith et Castor se retournèrent en direction de la voix. Ils y virent Pollux, habillé d’une petite tunique de couleur blanche et d’un autre bout de tissu bleu ciel qui ressemblait à une toge. Il était donc possible d’admirer ses bras quelque peu musclé et ses abdos ainsi que ses pectoraux légèrement dessinés. Il restait néanmoins beaucoup moins musclé que son frère. Il avait également de grands gants de cuir qui ne couvrait pas au-delà de la première phalange de chaque doigt. Pour finir, il avait à son bras, un bracelet d’or ayant la forme d’un serpent. Après un long silence plutôt gênant, Castor se décida à lui répondre.

—Lilith veut me faire croire qu’elle m’a vu mourir en m’écrasant la tête contre un mur en pierre après avoir glissé sur une peau de banane. Ce qui est tout bonnement impossible ! Mais j’avoue que je me suis peut-être un peu emporté. Mais au fait, que fais-tu ici, dans MON temple, Pollux ?

—J’ai une réunion de prévu en compagnie des deux autres Piliers de la Connaissance. Je me dirigeais donc vers la maison de la Vierge quand j’ai entendu des cris provenant de ta maison. Je m’y suis donc précipité. Mais puisqu’il ne s’agit que de mur en pierre et de peau de banane, je ne vais pas traîner. Indra nous a préparé un ordre du jour très rempli. Nous devons débattre de « Qu’est-ce qui rend l’impossible impossible ? », puis nous allons enchaîner sur « Quelle est l’image que les Dieux ont de la race humaine ? », puis sur « Quel châtiment nous feront-ils subir si nous venions à les offenser ? » et enfin, nous finirons par « Comment la Justice peut-elle être réellement juste puisque qu’elle n’est que l’opinion d’une majorité ? ».

—Mon cerveau est bien trop petit pour réfléchir à ce genre de choses, affirma Castor en rigolant. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ces réunions : les sujets sont tous plus ennuyants les uns que les autres et en plus, il n’y a que de la parlotte et jamais d’action.

—Je comprends que, pour toi, ce genre de discussions paraisse insignifiant. Mais pourtant, les sujets que nous traitons sont essentiels et fondamentaux. Et puis, je ne « supporte » pas ces réunions, j’y participe et j’ai envie d’y aller. C’est toujours bon de se poser un moment pour se questionner, pour penser et pour spéculer. Bon, je dois vous laisser : Indra va encore me passer un savon parce que je suis en retard.

—Tsss, siffla le cadet aux cheveux rouges. C’est toi qui as inventé l’horloge zodiacale à flammes bleues et pourtant, tu n’es pas capable d’arriver rien qu’une fois à l’heure. Aller, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, file !

Pollux s’éclipsa en courant pour échapper aux remontrances d’Indra. La Prêtresse de la Mort, elle, était restée muette durant tout l’échange. Il faut dire qu’elle était incroyablement gênée de se trouver à côté des deux frères tout en sachant que l’un allait tuer l’autre. Elle aussi, elle ne comprenait pas très bien sa vision. Depuis qu’elle était arrivée au Sanctuaire, elle avait toujours vu Pollux très protecteur avec son frère cadet. Ils ne se quittaient que très rarement. Et puis, les deux étaient très gentils et serviables. Pour tout dire, elle espérait aussi que pour une fois dans sa vie, sa vision soit fausse et ne se réalise pas.

Dans sa maison située au sud des arènes, Mégara préparait une infusion. Elle avait la chance d’avoir une maison à elle toute seule. Ce n’était pas immense : il n’y avait que quatre petites pièces ; une chambre, une cuisine, une salle de bain et une salle à manger. Mais ça lui suffisait largement. Et puis, elle s’estimait heureuse : les Chevaliers de Bronze devaient s’entasser dans des dortoirs. Ces derniers étaient au nombre de deux : un pour les filles et un autre pour les garçons. Mais il n’y avait à l’intérieur des dortoirs aucune intimité, simplement des lits alignés les uns à côté des autres. Les Chevaliers d’Argent, eux, avaient chacun une petite maisonnette d’une seule pièce. 

Mais Mégara était une privilégiée, personne ne savait pourquoi, mais la Chevalier de l’Aigle était certaine qu’Héraclès y était pour quelque chose. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’elle avait demandé à changer d’habitation ! Elle s’y plaisait très bien. On toqua soudainement à la porte et la femme du Lion alla ouvrir. Pholoé du Sagittaire apparût alors dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Elle entra et s’assit sur une chaise tandis que Mégara s’asseyait en face.

—Tu voulais me parler, c’est bien ça ? demanda l’Aigle de sa voix douce.

—Oui. Je voulais te parler d’une chose que je n’ai pas réussi à dire à la personne véritablement concernée. Mais je ne pouvais plus le garder pour moi et j’espère aussi trouver un peu de réconfort en te parlant, avoua la jeune Sagittaire.

—Tu as toqué à la bonne porte, ne t’inquiète pas. Je suis pleinement à ton écoute et prête à t’aider s’il le faut.

—Merci beaucoup. 

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer son récit, comme si ce qu’elle avait à dire relevait d’un secret d’état. Mégara, elle, était de plus en plus curieuse derrière son masque, elle attendait le début du récit avec impatience.

—Tu connais sûrement Héraclès du Lion, l’un des êtres les plus puissants de cette Terre. La Déesse Héra lui voue une grande haine depuis sa naissance et l’a donc obligé à accomplir 12 travaux pour lesquels il est devenu très célèbre. Le premier consistait à tuer le Lion de Némée, une créature qui avait la réputation d’avoir une peau impénétrable. Il s’avère qu’en fait, il ne s’agissait pas d’un véritable animal, mais bien de l’Armure d’Or du Lion qui avait pris cette apparence, en quête d’un digne porteur. L’Armure l’a reconnût comme tel et il est donc devenu le tout premier des Chevaliers d’Or. Il est ensuite allé accomplir son deuxième travail : tuer l’Hydre du marais de Lerne. Il a réussi cette tâche avec brio et est ensuite parti pour la colline de Cérynie où vivait la biche aux pieds d’airain, propriété de la Déesse Artémis. Il dût la capturer pour son troisième travail avant de la relâcher sur ordre de la Déesse de la Lune. Puis il se dirigea vers le Mont Érymanthe pour accomplir son quatrième travail. Il logea chez un centaure du nom de Pholos. Il mit plusieurs mois à capturer le Sanglier d’Érymanthe et durant cette période, il séduisit une femme du village. Au cours d’un accident, le centaure Pholos est mort et on a donc nommé la montagne où il est enterré le mont Pholoé. Puis après, Héraclès a accompli son travail et il est reparti. Neuf mois après, je suis née. Celle qu’Héraclès a séduit, c’est ma mère. Il ne le sait pas mais je suis sa fille, acheva-t-elle.

Mégara eût un petit moment de bug. Elle s’attendait à tout, sauf à ça ! Son mari avait donc une fille… Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Héraclès puisqu’à l’époque, ils n’étaient pas en couple. Et puis, Pholoé n’avait rien demandé, elle ne fait que subir les actes d’Héraclès et de sa mère. Cependant, une seule phrase réussit à sortir de sa bouche.

—Mais dis-moi, où est ta mère, du coup ?

—Ma mère vivait dans la misère. Ma naissance n’a pas arrangé les choses et elle a donc commencé à se prostituer pour gagner de l’argent et nous faire vivre. Elle ne voulait pas avoir d’enfant. Par conséquent, elle était méchante avec moi et a refusé de me donner un prénom. C’est donc moi qui ai choisi de prendre le nom de la montagne voisine comme prénom ! Quand j’ai eu 9 ans, je suis partie de chez moi. J’ai recueilli les témoignages de beaucoup de gens pour tenter de retrouver mon père. Et au bout de deux ans de voyage, je suis arrivée ici, au Sanctuaire.

Cette jeune femme n’avait donc plus personne… C’était décidé ! L’Aigle avait pris sa décision : elle accueillerait Pholoé comme si elle était sa fille et l’aiderait à avouer à Héraclès le lien qui les unit. 

—Je vois. Tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais en effet je connais Héraclès mieux que personne : c’est mon mari. Alors je pense qu’il est de mon devoir d’être une mère pour toi et de t’aider à lui dire que tu es sa fille. Sache que si tu as besoin de soutien ou de simplement parler, je suis là et tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

—Euh… Merci beaucoup, du fond du cœur.

Les deux femmes s’étreignirent longuement, et Pholoé devait bien avouer que ressentir pour la première fois ce que c’était que d’avoir une mère aimante lui faisait un bien fou. Peut-être qu’avec l’aide de l’Aigle, elle parviendrait enfin à avouer à son père la vérité… Mais une voix puissante, connue de tous au Sanctuaire, se fit entendre à l’entrée de la maison de Mégara.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre riche en révélations sur différents personnages! Qui peut bien être le nouveau venu? Réponse dimanche!
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand-chose et vous n'imaginez pas le booster de motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même. De mon côté je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite de cette histoire, d'ici là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	31. Mission d'espionnage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique! On s'était quittés sur l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu pendant la discussion entre Mégara de l'Aigle et Pholoé du Sagittaire... Qui peut-il bien être?

-Je te retourne la question, chéri, répondit imperturbablement l’Aigle.

Ce sobriquet était adapté, car c’était bien le Chevalier d’Or du Lion qui venait de débarquer, l’air passablement agacé (plus que d’habitude, en tout cas).

-J’ai senti un second Cosmos dans ta maison, mon cœur, au niveau d’un Chevalier d’Or, et j’ai cru que tu te faisais agresser. On ne sait jamais, avec les Marinas… Mais je constate que ce n’est que Pholoé ! Toute petite Pholoé… Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec MA femme ??

Le ton était monté d’un coup, en même temps que la hausse de Cosmos du Lion, provoquant une certaine peur chez Pholoé. Bien que les Chevaliers d’Or soient en théorie tous égaux, il était de notoriété publique que le Lion et la Vierge étaient très légèrement au-dessus de leurs compagnons…

-Je… Je…

-Je veux rien savoir, vu que tu as l’air d’être intelligente je vais juste te donner un avertissement : la prochaine fois que tu fais des avances à mon épouse, on règlera ça dans l’arène. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Rendue muette par l’incompréhension et la surprise, l’adolescente sentit une légère larme couler sous son masque. Tout ça était un énorme quiproquo, et en temps normal, elle aurait trouvé la force de s’expliquer… Mais là, c’en était trop : elle avait cherché pendant des années son père, et là, ce dernier croyait qu’elle faisait des avances à sa nouvelle mère ? Sans un mot de plus, Pholoé quitta la maison de Mégara en pleurant, de tristesse, de rage et de colère. Si seulement elle avait été capable de lui avouer leurs liens dès le jour de son intronisation…

Sans attendre, l’Aigle colla une claque sonore dans la joue de son mari, avant d’ôter son masque pour bien lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était furieuse.

-Tu es fier de toi je suppose ? Tu as joué à l’homme viril qui protège sa petite femme fragile, t’es content ?

-Mais, mon aiglon…

-Y’a pas de « mon aiglon » qui tienne, va-t’en, espèce de gros chat de gouttière ! Je ne te reparlerais que quand tu auras présenté des excuses à Pholoé !

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez, laissant le Lion penaud. Mégara souhaitait tant lui dire la vérité… Ils n’avaient jamais eu d’enfants, et c’était leur plus grand regret. Héraclès serait fou de joie en apprenant la vérité ! Mais… Ce n’était pas à elle de lui dire. C’était à Pholoé, et à personne d’autre ; et peu importe le temps qu’il faudra, Mégara avait bien l’intention de tenir sa promesse.

Pholoé avait traversé l’intégralité des maisons du zodiaque sans s’arrêter, provoquant une certaine inquiétude chez ses collègues de la Garde d’Or. Une fois arrivé chez elle, elle enleva son Armure, prit son masque et le jeta avec force sur l’un des piliers de sa demeure, puis s’assit en pleurant à chaudes larmes, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux. Elle avait enfin l’occasion de dire toute la vérité au Lion, mais non, il avait fallu que la situation dégénère… Y’avait-il la moindre chance de construire une relation familiale stable, à présent ?

Dans le temple d’Athéna, la Déesse attendait la Saintia de la Couronne Boréale. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cette convocation, et Fuyuka n’avait certainement pas l’intention de faire attendre celle qu’elle servait. Traversant les maisons des Chevaliers d’Or sans s’arrêter (bien qu’elle fut surprise, elle devait bien l’admettre, de voir la Sagittaire pleurer), la japonaise arriva bien vite devant Athéna et s’agenouilla, en signe de respect envers sa Déesse.

-Fuyuka de la Couronne Boréale à votre service, Déesse Athéna. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Tout doucement, Athéna se leva de son trône et s’approcha de sa servante, s’agenouillant pour se mettre à son niveau.

-Tout d’abord, te demander comment tu vas. Depuis la mort de Delphini, c’est toi qui as pris toutes ses responsabilités en raison de ta maturité, toi qui es plus âgée que Kitalpha, Tsih et Plume. Je sais que ce n’est pas simple, aussi je voulais savoir comment tu tenais le coup.

L’air sérieux de la Couronne Boréale disparut alors aussitôt pour laisser place à une immense tristesse, bien qu’elle ne pleure pas, ou plutôt plus. Elle avait déjà versé trop de larmes pour le Dauphin qu’elle admirait tant…

-Elle me manque terriblement, Déesse, avoua Fuyuka avec la voix tremblante. Je… Elle semblait si parfaite, si invincible, mais en même temps si douce, prévenante et gentille. J’ai encore du mal à croire qu’elle nous ait quittés. Je m’efforce de faire de mon mieux pour reprendre son héritage, mais… J’ai l’impression que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de Delphini.

-Tu fais déjà un excellent travail, Fuyuka. Être là pour Tsih, Kitalpha et Plume est déjà une très bonne chose, car elles doivent être marquées tout autant que toi. Mais ne pleurez plus Delphini : elle souhaiterait vous voir continuer à aller de l’avant. De même, ne cherche pas à l’imiter ou être à sa hauteur. Tu es toi, Fuyuka, Saintia de la Couronne Boréale, et tu n’as pas à être une Delphini bis. Te sens-tu mieux, à présent ?

L’intéressée hocha faiblement la tête en essayant de sourire, les paroles d’Athéna l’ayant revigorée. Toutefois, ce n’était pas l’unique raison pour laquelle la Déesse de la Guerre l’avait fait venir.

-J’aurais une mission à te confier, mon amie. Je vais être honnête avec toi : elle est dangereuse, mais pourrait nous donner un avantage non-négligeable dans cette guerre contre mon oncle.

-Peu m’importe le danger, répondit la Couronne Boréale avec détermination. Je suis à votre service, et j’accomplirais la mission que vous me donnerez.

-Je n’en attendais pas moins de toi. Laisse-moi donc t’expliquer ce que j’attends de toi…

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Athéna expliqua à Fuyuka que plusieurs Chevaliers de Bronze et un d’Argent avaient mené une mission d’espionnage des troupes de Poséidon, et que s’ils n’avaient pas obtenus d’informations intéressantes, ils savaient toutefois que les Amiraux ne restaient pas constamment au Sanctuaire sous-marin, au contraire de leurs Généraux. Ils étaient les yeux de Poséidon sur Terre, et lui rapportaient ce qui se passait à la surface. L’un d’entre eux, au totem indéterminé, aurait sa base d’opérations non loin du Sanctuaire d’où il dirigerait apparemment ses Officiers et Matelots. La mission se voulait simple : infiltrer la base de l’Amiral en question, en apprendre plus sur ce qu’ils savent et ignorent, et revenir au Sanctuaire avec les informations nécessaires. Tant qu’elle ne se ferait pas repérer, tout irait bien. Sinon… Mieux vaut ne pas y penser.

-Acceptes-tu cette mission, Fuyuka de la Couronne Boréale ?

-Oui ! répondit-elle fièrement.

-Je n’en attendais pas moins de la doyenne des Saintias. Tu partiras immédiatement à la recherche du Cosmos de l’Amiral de Poséidon près du Sanctuaire !

La japonaise fit demi-tour, prête à partir, mais Athéna n’en avait pas tout à fait terminé…

-Fuyuka, avant de partir, dis-moi : y’a-t-il autre chose dont tu souhaites me parler ?

La Couronne Boréale se raidit alors, comme foudroyée. La Déesse avait-elle lu dans ses pensées ? Était-ce une épreuve pour mesurer son honnêteté ? Ou bien Athéna voulait-elle sincèrement et tout simplement savoir ce qui n’allait pas ? Mais si elle lui avouait tout… Non, ce secret devait être gardé à tout prix. Si ça s’ébruitait, elle serait à coup sûr destituée de son Armure, et ça, c’était hors de question. Une Saintia se devait de rester pure en toutes circonstances… Alors, peu importe si elle en souffrait : elle n’allait pas avouer à la Déesse qu’elle était censée protéger que son cœur battait la chamade pour une autre personne… Le devoir avant tout, surtout avant l’amour ! Les Chevaliers d’Athéna ne vivent pas bien vieux, de tout de façon… Elle n’avait pas le temps pour ça, pas en cette vie.

-Non, Déesse. Tout va pour le mieux.

Et sans un mot de plus pour ne pas flancher, Fuyuka partit. S’il y avait un prix pour manque de jugement, nul doute qu’elle aurait le ticket gagnant. Mais nul homme ne valait de souffrir autant. Pas même Albireo… La Couronne Boréale traversa la dernière maison du zodiaque avant d’être interrompue par son maître, qui lui souhaita bonne chance pour sa mission, ce à quoi elle lui répondit par un petit sourire déterminé. Ganymède était-il au courant de ses tourments amoureux ? Sûrement, étant donné son intelligence. Mais peu importe : elle avait une mission à accomplir, et elle ne laisserait rien la détourner de son but. Alors qu’elle passait devant les baraquements de ses sœurs d’armes, Fuyuka s’arrêta un instant, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de repartir bien vite non sans se départir d’un mauvais pressentiment, comme si elle n’allait jamais les revoir.

Quittant le Sanctuaire silencieusement, la Couronne Boréale se fia aux indications de sa Déesse pour réduire sa zone de recherches. Si ses capacités pour ressentir avec précision le Cosmos n’égalaient évidemment pas celles des Chevaliers d’Or, la japonaise n’avait en aucun cas à rougir de son niveau ! Enfin, après une longue heure de marche et de recherche, elle vit l’objet de sa mission : c’était une petite cabane misérable, dans un état encore plus lamentable que les baraquements des Chevaliers de Bronze. Était-ce donc là la demeure d’un Amiral de Poséidon, ceux qu’on dit égaux aux Chevaliers d’Argent, voire d’Or pour certains ? Masquant son Cosmos pour ne pas se faire repérer, la Saintia se rapprocha à pas de loup et s’accroupit derrière une fenêtre pour entendre les conversations. Malheureusement, elle n’entendait que des bribes de mots… Il devait y avoir une quinzaine de personnes d’après ce qu’elle pouvait deviner, et à en juger par les différents Cosmos, l’Amiral et ses Officiers étaient présents, le reste devait sans doute être composé de Matelots. Si elle devait se battre, elle pourrait éliminer les Matelots sans souci, de même que les Officiers ne devraient pas lui poser trop de problèmes, même à quatre… Mais le Cosmos de cet Amiral était tout bonnement colossal, et il était absolument exclu de risquer de l’affronter, quitte à rapporter moins d’informations. Se reconcentrant davantage sur la discussion, voici ce que Fuyuka put en retirer :

-L’assaut de Wolfgang de la Sirène a été un échec : nous avons éliminé une bonne partie de ces minables Chevaliers de Bronzes et quelques Chevaliers d’Argent, mais un seul Chevalier d’Or a été éliminé, celui d’Ophiuchus, cet imbécile ayant donné sa vie pour ressusciter le Poissons. Tant que les Chevaliers d’Athéna seront aussi sentimentaux, nous n’avons aucun souci à nous faire : nous l’emporterons ! La seule chose qui compte en ce monde, c’est la force ! Nous n’avons pas besoin des liens !

Une timide ovation se fit alors entendre. Si celui qui venait de parler était bien un Amiral, il ne devait pas susciter l’unanimité chez ses troupes, ou bien s’il le faisait c’était uniquement par la peur. Quel être humain se battrait sans aucune considération pour son semblable, autrement ? Mais le soldat de Poséidon avait déjà repris la parole, bien que le peu de respect que Fuyuka avait pour lui se soit envolé après ce discours peu flatteur. Serrant les poings de colère après l’écoute de cet Amiral qui négligeait la vie, la Couronne Boréale se rappela le but de sa mission et garda son calme. Espérons que sa légère hausse de Cosmos n’ait alerté personne…

-Nous retournerons bientôt au Sanctuaire sous-marin, ordre donné par notre imbécile de Général, comme quoi nous serions trop cruels et que nous devons respecter même nos adversaires… Balivernes ! Quoi qu’il en soit, bientôt, Sa Majesté Poséidon va lancer l’assaut final sous peu. Le monde va être totalement englouti sous les flots, puis une fois toute la vermine humaine éliminé, nous, les élus de Sa Majesté, seront à la tête de ce nouveau monde ! D’ici peu, même les Chevaliers d’Athéna seront noyés sous les flots…

Fuyuka se plaqua la main sur la bouche pour s’empêcher de crier devant l’horreur de cette révélation. Elle n’avait aucun doute sur le fait que Poséidon serait tout à fait capable d’inonder totalement le monde entier, et selon les dires de l’Amiral, ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que ce dernier ne passe à l’action. Il fallait absolument retourner au Sanctuaire pour prévenir Athéna ! Mais la Couronne Boréale était tellement focalisée sur le discours qu’elle ne remarqua pas qu’un Matelot qui servait de sentinelle s’était dangereusement rapproché d’elle… Il lui mit violemment la main sur l’épaule, et instantanément la Saintia se retourna et lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans le cou qui lui fit lâcher prise, et avec un craquement sonore au niveau des cervicales, il alla s’écrouler non loin de Fuyuka. Mais le bruit avait attiré du monde… Aussitôt, les 15 individus sortirent de la maison et se postèrent devant elle, mené par l’Amiral. C’était un homme d’une vingtaine d’années, aux cheveux blancs en pointe et aux yeux orange. Son visage était sévère, son nez aquilin, et son rictus lui donnait un air véritablement mesquin. Sa Scale était dans des tons bleutés et disposait de petites ailes sur le côté, mais qui devaient sûrement davantage être là pour un aspect esthétique que pour réellement lui servir à voler. Il ne portait pas son casque mais le tenait en main, et son aspect lui donnait un air terrifiant. D’un sourire carnassier, l’Amiral leva la main comme pour donner un ordre.

-Mais qu’avons-nous là ? Une petite fille égarée ? Non, une chienne au service d’Athéna ! Tuez-la !

Immédiatement, Fuyuka prit la fuite, consciente qu’elle n’avait aucune chance contre l’Amiral. Toutefois, ce dernier ne semblait pas se lancer à sa poursuite, comme s’il estimait que la Saintia était une proie indigne de lui. Après plusieurs longues minutes de course, la japonaise prit conscience que si elle continuait à fuir, elle ramènerait tout droit leurs ennemis au Sanctuaire ! S’arrêtant net, la Couronne Boréale laissa les Matelots et Officiers venir à elle. Les Matelots étaient armés pour compenser leur absence de Cosmos, tandis que les Officiers se rassemblaient autour d’elle, prêts à la vaincre. Il n’y avait là que des hommes, et ils ne se privaient pas de reluquer les formes de Fuyuka comme si c’était un morceau de viande appétissant. Après tout, elle était bien considérée comme l’une des plus belles parmi les 88 Chevaliers…

-Mmh, elle est bien roulée l’autochtone, dit un Matelot en se léchant les lèvres.

-Ce serait dommage de la tuer… On pourrait s’amuser un peu avec elle et en faire une esclave à notre service !

_-Tss, quelle bande de porcs,_ pensa Fuyuka. _Je ne vais pas perdre contre des abrutis pareils !_

La nouvelle doyenne des Saintias se mit en garde et fit chauffer son Cosmos, provoquant un pas de recul chez les Matelots, et la surprise chez les Officiers. Une gamine pareille avec un Cosmos aussi fort ? Sans attendre, la japonaise libéra sa technique.

-JEWELIC TEARS !

En un instant, les 10 Matelots se retrouvèrent au sol, intégralement congelés par l’attaque de Fuyuka. Cette démonstration de puissance avait refroidi les ardeurs des Officiers, mais la Couronne Boréale n’en avait pas terminé. Il fallait vaincre, maintenant ! Brûlant encore davantage son Cosmos, Fuyuka se prépara pour une attaque plus puissante que la précédente, déterminée à vaincre les quatre Officiers en un seul coup. L’air ambiant se refroidit alors d’un coup en même temps que la libération de cette terrible arcane…

-BRILLIANT LAVINA !

Le tourbillon de glace balaya ses quatre cibles si facilement que Fuyuka se sentit enivrée par sa propre puissance. En théorie, les Officiers sont égaux aux Chevaliers de Bronze et aux Saintias, et elle en avait vaincu quatre d’un coup ? Elle avait sans doute énormément progressé…

-Bravo, tout simplement bravo !

À l’entente de cette voix et en ressentant ce Cosmos, la fierté de Fuyuka tomba en miettes tant elle était surprise et terrifiée de comprendre que le combat qui allait se dérouler n’allait pas être aussi simple que les précédents… L’Amiral enfila son casque avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je dois bien admettre que je suis étonné qu’une simple servante comme toi se soit débarrassée si facilement de mes soldats. Enfin, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais un quelconque respect pour eux… S’ils sont morts, c’est qu’ils le méritaient, et maintenant c’est ton tour. Toutefois, tu sembles moins fragile que ton apparence ne le laisse supposer… Te noyer sera un régal !

Se remettant en garde, déterminée à ne pas se laisser vaincre et à rentrer au Sanctuaire avec ses informations quitte à y aller en rampant, Fuyuka demanda à son adversaire son identité. Une fois de plus, le Cosmos colossal et négatif de son ennemi lui donna des sueurs froides, mais pas question de fuir ! Même si cet homme était plus fort qu’elle…

-Connaître mon nom ne te servira pas à grand-chose, puisque tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour le rapporter… Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je suis Firion, Amiral Marina du Léviathan ! En garde, petite soubrette !

Il fit alors exploser son Cosmos, qui surprit grandement la Couronne Boréale et l’obligeant à se mettre en garde pour garder ses appuis. Ce combat n’allait pas être une sinécure…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuka est en mauvaise posture, pourra-t-elle faire jeu égale avec un Amiral de Poséidon? La réponse mercredi!
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand-chose et vous n'imaginez pas le boost de motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même. De mon côté je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, d'ici là portez-vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	32. Adieu, ma reine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous, on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique! Fuyuka est en difficultés face à Firion, Amiral Marina du Léviathan! La Saintia de la Couronne Boréale parviendra-t-elle à vaincre ce redoutable adversaire et à revenir au Sanctuaire avec les informations concernant les plans de Poséidon?
> 
> Si ça vous intéresse, je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre avec en fond sonore l'OST "Dearly Beloved" issue de Kingdom Hearts! Voici le lien: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jk4P10nsq4c

Albireo se réveilla en sursaut dans son baraquement, une sourde angoisse lui nouant les entrailles. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Essayant de retrouver ses esprits, il ressentit alors un Cosmos rempli de grande détresse et de peur, un Cosmos qu’il reconnaîtrait entre mille… Pourquoi n’était-elle pas au Sanctuaire ? Elle était en danger… Et hors de question de rester là sans rien faire ! Ils s’étaient promis de rester toujours ensemble… Et là, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, et à nouveau ce sentiment de crainte par amour lui serrant le cœur. S’il devait arriver quelque chose à Fuyuka… Non, le Cygne ne voulait même pas y penser. Silencieusement, il prépara sa Pandora Box et se faufila discrètement hors de son dortoir, déterminé à retrouver son amie (et plus encore à son cœur, même si jamais il ne lui avouerait…). Il ne put toutefois pas faire plus de cinq pas avant d’être interrompu par quelqu’un. Et de tous les Chevaliers survivants, il fallait ÉVIDEMMENT que ça soit lui plutôt qu’un autre.

-Ne fais pas un pas de plus et retourne dans ton dortoir, Albireo. Sinon je te livrerais à celui qui règne sur le Jugement et la Discipline pour haute trahison !

-Hors de mon chemin, Misha ! Mon amie est en danger et tu voudrais que je reste là sans rien faire ?

La Croix du Sud n’avait pas son Armure, mais même sans, il était sûrement supérieur à son frère. Imperturbablement, Mikhaïl se rapprocha du Cygne, son air constamment sévère toujours sur le visage.

-Combien de fois t’ai-je dit de ne pas te laisser manipuler par tes émotions ? Tu fais honte à notre maître, une fois de plus…

-TAIS-TOI ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens pour elle ! Si Sobieski était en danger, tu ferais exactement comme moi !

-C’est faux et tu le sais très bien. Si elle meurt, elle meurt, elle savait à quoi elle s’engageait en devenant une Saintia. Retourne dans ton dortoir maintenant, si tu n’y vas pas, je t’y traînerais de force.

-Oh, il n’est plus question de me livrer en pâture à Orio ? demanda Albireo avec une pointe de colère et de sarcasme dans la voix. Tu n’as peut-être donc pas totalement abandonné tes émotions…

Touché. Mikhaïl pesta dans sa barbe, grommelant un juron en russe en réalisant qu’il avait été pris à son propre jeu. Écartant les bras, la Croix du Sud plaça un Boreal Veil pour empêcher son frère de passer. Pas question de le laisser quitter le Sanctuaire !

-Tu ne feras pas un pas de plus, Albi. Moi aussi, j’ai ressenti le Cosmos de ce puissant ennemi, et tu n’as aucune chance contre lui. Je ne te laisserais pas rejoindre Fuyuka !

-M’appeler par ce surnom ne me fera pas changer d’avis ! DIAMOND DUST !

Sans attendre, le Chevalier du Cygne avait lancé son attaque fétiche, et à la grande surprise des deux combattants, la technique détruisit le Boreal Veil ! Albireo aurait bien réfléchi à comment il avait bien pu réussir, mais pas de temps à perdre : la Couronne Boréale était en danger. Courant à en perdre haleine, le russe continua sa fuite, sachant que rien ni personne ne pourrait l’arrêter. Mais il n’était pas au bout de ses peines…

-Alerte ! Albireo du Cygne fuit le Sanctuaire ! Il doit être arrêté coûte que coûte !

Étouffant un juron, l’intéressé continua sa fuite, maudissant son frère d’avoir donné l’alerte. Plusieurs Chevaliers de Bronze lui barrèrent la route, mais il les balaya sans souci, bien évidemment en se contentant de les neutraliser et non de les tuer. Après tout, ils ignoraient la situation, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir ! Mais Albireo aurait préféré éviter de se retrouver devant le nouveau venu…

-Laisse-moi passer, Alpheratz. Je ne te le demanderais pas deux fois !

Le Chevalier d’Andromède était présent, en Armure, mais il n’avait pas déployé ses chaînes, au contraire elles étaient rétractées. Avec un sourire sincère, le portugais lui tint le discours suivant.

-Je ne suis pas venu t’arrêter : au contraire, je suis venu t’aider dans ta fuite. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Fuyuka et la panique qui saisit ton cœur actuellement. En tant que frère d’armes, je veux t’aider.

-Tu… Tu savais ?

-Tu sais mon ami, ce n’est plus un secret pour personne dans notre petit groupe, répondit-il avec un petit rire. Voilà ce qu’on va faire : pour que ta fuite soit crédible, je vais encaisser une de tes attaques. Comme je n’aime pas me battre, les gens croiront facilement que tu m’as vaincu aisément et que tu es parti sans un regard en arrière.

-Tu… Tu es sûr ? Si Orio se rend compte que tu m’as aidé…

-Peu m’importe : moi vivant, jamais je ne laisserais un ou une camarade mourir sans réagir. Vas-y, fonce !

-Mon ami… Pardonne-moi ! KOLTSOV !

Pas question de recourir à une attaque plus violente : il n’allait quand même pas frapper davantage Andromède qui avait la bonté de couvrir sa fuite. Le cercle de glace immobilisa Alpheratz, qui d’un petit signe de tête invita Albireo à continuer sa route. Remerciant silencieusement son ami, le Cygne reprit sa course, prêt à sauver celle qu’il aimait.

De son côté, Fuyuka se faisait malmener par l’Amiral du Léviathan. Sans même utiliser de techniques, ce dernier dominait le combat, tout simplement bien trop rapide pour elle. Comme elle avait fait des progrès, elle était sans doute capable de se battre à Mach 2, mais l’Amiral était au moins à Mach 4, voire 5… À peine avait-elle le temps de se relever qu’elle était à nouveau à terre en raison d’un autre coup. Avait-elle la moindre chance de gagner ce combat ? Non, il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre, et rentrer au Sanctuaire avec les informations des plans de Poséidon ! Plus par instinct de survie qu’autre chose, la Couronne Boréale utilisa sa technique défensive.

-ICE SHIELD !

Par chance (ou bien était-ce de la maîtrise ?), la Saintia put bloquer le nouveau coup de poing du Léviathan, qui alla s’écraser sur le mur de glace. Sans un cri, ce dernier fit un saut en arrière, comme s’il s’accordait un moment de réflexion sur la manière de reprendre l’avantage qu’il avait temporairement perdu.

-Tu ne manques pas de ressources, à ce que je vois. Je vais donc utiliser les grands moyens : TIDAL WAVE !

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu’un raz-de marée colossal se déversa sur Fuyuka, et détruisit l’Ice Shield, le réduisant en miettes comme s’il n’avait jamais existé. Son casque avait volé dans la manœuvre avant d’être brisé en raison de la pression de l’eau. Cet ennemi était décidément redoutable… Non content d’être bien plus rapide qu’elle, il maîtrisait l’eau comme Delphini, mais contrairement à la Saintia du Dauphin qui avait besoin d’une source d’eau environnante pour ses techniques (raison pour laquelle elle avait contrebalancé cela par une maîtrise martiale exceptionnelle), Firion pouvait la créer à partir de rien… Malgré l’avantage théorique de la glace sur l’eau, jamais Fuyuka n’avait pu ou voulu vaincre Delphini en entraînement. Alors face à un ennemi encore plus fort que la Saintia du Dauphin…

-Maintenant que ton minable petit bouclier n’est plus, je vais terminer ce combat. Tu m’as tout de même bien diverti, alors je vais te noyer rapidement. Ne m’en veux pas, c’est là le destin des faibles d’être écrasé par les forts. Que te frappe de nouveau mon Tidal Wave !

Trop pétrifiée pour réagir, la Saintia de la Couronne Boréale se fit balayer par la puissance du raz-de-marée avant de se retrouver face contre terre, avant de cracher de l’eau qu’elle avait avalé bien involontairement. Son Armure était fissurée de partout, et il ne faudrait plus qu’un instant avant qu’elle ne se retrouve en lambeaux. Si elle voulait survivre, elle n’avait plus qu’une solution… Brûler son Cosmos jusqu’à son paroxysme, et espérer que cela suffise à vaincre un ennemi aussi puissant. Devant elle, Firion semblait surpris dans le bon sens du terme de voir la Couronne Boréale toujours en vie.

-Tu es résistante, pour une vulgaire soubrette. Si tu n’avais pas connaissance des plans de Sa Majesté Poséidon, je t’aurais bien pris à mon service comme esclave, après tout, je le mérite ! Mais tu es trop dangereuse pour que je te laisse vivre.

Tremblante de douleur, tant physique que morale, Fuyuka se remit sur pieds en pleurant silencieusement, consciente que tout était perdu et qu’elle ne survivrait pas à ce combat. Si seulement elle pouvait être un peu plus forte, rien qu’un peu… Le temps de transmettre ses infos au Sanctuaire… Brûlant son Cosmos jusqu’à son extrême limite, déterminée à vaincre, Fuyuka prépara les Jewelic Tears, provoquant un rictus chez le Léviathan. Espérait-elle faire quoi que ce soit avec une technique aussi minable ? Mais plus Fuyuka se concentrait, plus les joyaux se multipliaient… Encore et toujours… Il y en avait au moins une centaine !

-Lance ton attaque, petite soubrette ! Elle ne me fera rien !

Se concentrant toujours, la Couronne Boréale déchaîna sa technique. Mais ce n’étaient plus des simples joyaux… Ils se rassemblaient en un seul point pour n’en former plus qu’un seul ! Ce n’était plus un joyau… C’était désormais une véritable dague de glace qui partait à l’assaut ! C’était là la plus puissante attaque de Fuyuka, qu’elle ne pensait jamais utiliser…

-JEWELIC DAGGER !

La dague de glace colossale fonça à toute allure sur le Léviathan, qui fut surpris de cette nouvelle attaque qu’il ne connaissait pas. La vitesse était très nettement supérieure aux assauts menés par la Couronne Boréale contre ses Officiers et ses Matelots, presque aussi rapide que sa propre vitesse d’Amiral ! Une peur panique s’empara du Léviathan qui bafouilla une nouvelle technique.

-RISING SHIELD !

De la même manière que l’Ice Shield de Fuyuka, un mur d’eau se dressa devant Firion, qui stoppa la Jewelic Dagger, ou plutôt devrais-je dire tenta, car si une grande partie de l’assaut se désagrégea dans la technique de défense de l’Amiral, une petite portion franchit le mur d’eau, atteignit le Léviathan au visage et fit valser son casque, lui provoquant une petite coupure au visage et lui crevant l’œil droit. Avec un cri de douleur, il tomba à genoux en tenant son œil désormais infirme, tandis que Fuyuka restait debout, immobile et à la respiration haletante. Toute sa force avait à peine suffi pour blesser son ennemi… Elle avait tant brûlé de Cosmos, qu’elle ne pourrait plus jamais se battre à fond. Enfin, cela si elle survivait à son combat, ce qui était loin d’être chose faite… Firion s’était relevé, se tenant toujours l’œil, mais son air suffisant avait désormais laissé place à une colère et une rage ardente. Il saisit alors la Saintia à la gorge, avant d’enchaîner avec un coup de genou dans l’estomac et de la jeter au loin comme une poupée de chiffons.

-Toi… TOI ! Je vais te massacrer, salope ! Tu as osé me blesser, je vais te le faire payer au centuple !

Sans un mot de plus, il créa un tentacule d’eau qui s’enroula autour de la gorge de Fuyuka et commença à l’étouffer, prenant un plaisir malsain à voir l’impuissance de la Couronne Boréale qui avait épuisé ses dernières réserves de Cosmos. Cette dernière tenta de se dégager à l’aide de ses mains, mais à sa surprise et incompréhension, l’eau était pratiquement à un état solide, sans pour autant être de la glace. Elle se sentait perdre conscience, comprenant que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle était tombée sur plus fort qu’elle…

_-Maître… Plume… Kitalpha… Tsih… Albi… Pardon… Je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir au Sanctuaire…_

Mais la pression se relâcha légèrement, permettant à Fuyuka de rouvrir les yeux et de voir le Léviathan préparer une lance d’eau ; et pas besoin d’être devin pour comprendre ce qu’il avait l’intention de faire avec.

-T’étouffer est un sort bien trop clément pour une chienne dans ton genre… J’vais t’empaler, connasse !

À ce moment-là, Albireo arrivait sur les lieux du combat, paniquant de voir la situation. Comme si elle avait ressenti le Cosmos du Cygne, Fuyuka tourna la tête, puis lui sourit en pleurant silencieusement et lui tendant la main. Elle ne pourrait pas l’atteindre, mais au moins, sa dernière vision avant de mourir serait agréable… Son compagnon d’entraînement donna toutes ses forces pour la rejoindre, tendant également la main mais trop tard : si vite qu’il n’eut pas le temps de réagir, Firion avait libéré sa lance d’eau, transperçant de part en part la japonaise, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, sa main toujours tendue vers le Cygne. Ce dernier était tombé à genoux, pleurant abondamment et se maudissant de ne pas être arrivé à temps.

-Non… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Argh !

Sans attendre, il se lança à l’assaut du Léviathan et lui colla son poing dans la tronche, mû par la colère et la haine à son égard.

-LÈVE-TOI ! Bats-toi comme un homme et affronte-moi !

-Avec plaisir, petit piaf. Je vais t’étriper comme ta copine, et je vais adorer ça.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups, avant de se trouver bloqués poings contre poings. Peut-être était-ce la colère qui permettait à Albireo de faire jeu égal avec Firion, ou bien le Léviathan avait été amoché bien plus qu’il ne voulait l’admettre par la Jewelic Dagger. Mais alors qu’ils étaient toujours bloqués, un Cosmos écrasant, au niveau d’un Chevalier d’Or, se fit ressentir, de même que la température ambiante baissa de plusieurs dizaines de degrés instantanément. Une voix forte tonna alors les mots suivants.

-RASSVETNYY GROM !

Les deux combattants furent séparés par une tornade de glace très nettement supérieure au froid que pouvaient produire Albireo, Fuyuka ou même Mikhaïl. Ce niveau était égal à celui de Ganymède du Verseau… Le Léviathan baissa la tête en serrant les dents, car il savait très bien qui était là : son Général tant honni, Général gardant le Pilier de l’Arctique au Sanctuaire de Poséidon… Dúrin du Kraken !

-Je suis déçu de ton attitude, Firion. Et ce n’est pas la première fois… Si je n’étais pas dans les bonnes grâces de Sa Majesté Poséidon, nul doute que tu aurais été mis à mort il y a bien longtemps. Mais si tu es incapable de vaincre une Saintia et un Chevalier de Bronze, peut-être es-tu indigne de ton rang ! Rentrons, à présent, tu as suffisamment fait couler le sang aujourd’hui.

L’Amiral n’avait pas pipé mot, car s’il détestait son Général qui était connu pour sa grande bonté, il savait qu’il n’avait absolument aucune chance de se rebeller contre son autorité. Albireo, de son côté, était plus que surpris de la bonté qui émanait du Général du Kraken. Cet homme était-il réellement un ennemi ? Le gardien de l’Arctique se tourna vers le Cygne.

-Je suis navré que ça se soit passé ainsi. Si j’avais été à sa place, j’aurais laissé la vie sauve à ta camarade.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il en avait à foutre, Albireo ?! Fuyuka était morte et ne reviendrait pas. Sa seule envie, à présent, c’était de se venger du Léviathan. Ce dernier repartait clopin-clopant, à la colère du Cygne.

-Reviens ! Notre combat n’est pas terminé !

-Combat ? Estime-toi heureux que ta pouffiasse m’ait affaibli, sinon tu l’aurais rejoint. Mais si tu tiens si peu à la vie, viens au Sanctuaire sous-marin ! Je t’y attendrais… Et je te tuerai.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, l’Amiral et le Général partirent, non sans que ce dernier n’ait un regard désolé pour l’adolescent qui se tenait près du corps de son amie. Quelle tristesse, que la guerre nous fasse perdre ceux qu’on aime…

Albireo se tenait devant le corps de son amie, se maudissant de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt, d’avoir été incapable de tenir leur promesse, et surtout, d’avoir été incapable de lui confesser ses sentiments. Quel idiot il avait été… Ses larmes coulèrent, et quelques-unes échouèrent sur le visage de Fuyuka, qui semblait sereine. Aussitôt, elle cligna des yeux, à la surprise du Cygne qui sursauta. Non, elle n’avait pas pu survivre !

-Coucou Albi.

Même dans une situation aussi critique, elle continuait de lui donner ce surnom idiot… Mais c’était la seule qui avait le droit. Muet par la tristesse, Albireo tenta de bafouiller quelque chose, mais n’y parvint pas, aussi Fuyuka reprit-elle les choses en main. Elle posa son doigt sur le front du Cygne, et une petite lumière s’en dégagea. Aussitôt, le russe se sentit envahir par la connaissance. Les plans de Poséidon, les techniques du Léviathan… Il savait tout, désormais !

-J’ai utilisé mes dernières étincelles de Cosmos pour te transmettre ce que je savais. Il faut que tu rentres au Sanctuaire, à présent ! Laisse-moi ici, je ne ferais que te ralentir…

-Tu… Tu… TU PEUX PAS ME DEMANDER ÇA ! Que vont dire les Saintias ? Que va dire notre maître ? Et moi, tu crois que ça ne me fait rien ? Ne… Ne me demande pas de faire une chose pareille, je ne vais pas t’abandonner ! Je… Je ne veux pas…

Il avait inconsciemment serré contre lui sa sœur d’armes, comme si le fait d’être proche lui permettrait de nier la réalité, que Fuyuka ne serait pas condamnée à partir bientôt. Tristement, la Couronne Boréale reprit la parole.

-Quoi qu’il se passe, je suis condamnée : j’ai brûlé mon Cosmos au-delà de ses limites, et la vie va me quitter petit à petit. Tu sais… Je crois qu’il y a un héros en chacun de nous, qui nous rend honnête, fort, noble, et nous permet de mourir avec fierté, même si l’on doit parfois abandonner ce à quoi on tient le plus, y compris nos rêves. Et aujourd’hui, c’est mon tour. Je… Je ne veux pas mourir, Albi, mais si c’est dans tes bras, c’est pas si mal… Tu diras aux autres que je suis désolée, d’accord ? Mais avant de partir… Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets.

Doucement, de ses dernières forces, elle releva la tête pour coller délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du Cygne, qui répondit au baiser inconsciemment mais profitant de l’instant, sachant que tout allait bientôt être fini.

-Alors, tu…

-Oui, Albi. Je t’ai toujours aimé, et je sais que c’était réciproque. Mais j’étais une Saintia, une servante d’Athéna devant rester pure en toutes circonstances… Si je t’avais avoué mon amour, j’aurais été destituée de mon Armure, et je n’aurais pu continuer à vivre. Alors, je ne te l’ai jamais avoué même en sachant la vérité, pour ne pas te faire souffrir inutilement. Mais maintenant, je peux laisser mon cœur parler. Et bientôt, je serai une étoile qui veillera sur toi à l’avenir. Et si vraiment, les humains ont la possibilité de se réincarner, et bien peut-être nous rencontrerons-nous à nouveau, dans une meilleure vie. Un jour, nous irons voir les cerisiers en fleurs de mon pays ; un jour, nous reviendrons ensemble sur les plaines gelées de Sibérie. Adieu… Gracieux Cygne !

Ce furent-là ses derniers mots avant qu’elle ne ferme définitivement les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil dont on se réveille pas, un fin sourire toujours sur son visage qui malgré le combat, n’avait rien perdu de sa noblesse. Le Chevalier du Cygne, de son côté, pleura à nouveau abondamment, refusant de croire ce qu’il venait de vivre, secouant légèrement celle qu’il aimait en espérant une quelconque réaction.

-Fuyuka ? Fuyuka, t’en va pas… On s’était fait une promesse, pourquoi tu l’as pas tenue ? Fuyuka… Ne me laisse pas… Fuyuka… Je ne peux pas continuer sans toi… Fuyuka… FUYUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Et il pleura longuement, toutes les larmes de son corps, hurlant à la mort sa tristesse et sa colère. Peu importe si ça lui prenait plusieurs années… Le Léviathan allait payer. Si son corps n’est plus, son esprit, lui, vivra éternellement: ici repose Fuyuka, fière, noble et valeureuse Saintia de la Couronne Boréale, décédée à l’âge de 15 ans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est sur cette note tragique que s'achève ce chapitre. Laissons donc le Chevalier du Cygne pleurer son aimée avant de retourner au Sanctuaire... Car le sacrifice de Fuyuka ne doit pas être vain.
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand chose et vous n'imaginez pas le booster de motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même. En espérant que vous ne me détestiez pas trop pour ce chapitre, je vous dis à dimanche, d'ici là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	33. Parlons stratégie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique! Fuyuka a été tuée par Firion du Léviathan, mais juste avant de mourir, elle est parvenue à transmettre à Albireo les plans de Poséidon. Il est maintenant temps pour le Chevalier du Cygne de rentrer au Sanctuaire, le coeur serré...

-OÙ EST-IL ?

Ganymède venait de débarquer dans le temple d’Athéna en criant, paniqué. Sur place se trouvaient la Déesse et les Saintias, ainsi que Mikhaïl et Orio. Le Scorpion avait à ses pieds le Chevalier d’Andromède, qui tremblait comme une feuille, terrorisé par ce qui l’attendait. Après tout, il avait laissé filer le Cygne…

-Tiens, Ganymède. On dirait bien que ton disciple a encore fait une connerie. Vas-tu le couvrir comme la dernière fois ? Je t’avoue que je préférerais éviter, c’est lui le responsable, pas toi.

À peine Orio eût-il fini sa phrase que la porte du temple d’Athéna s’ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer une silhouette portant quelqu’un dans ses bras. Et même sans être un expert dans l’analyse du Cosmos, on pouvait ressentir toute la tristesse, toute la rage chez le nouveau venu. Calmement et froidement, l’individu avança, ignorant royalement les différents Chevaliers, mais prenant un minuscule temps d’arrêt en voyant Alpheratz, comme s’il s’en voulait de l’état actuel du portugais, mais reprit son avancée. S’agenouillant devant Athéna tout en tenant toujours le corps dans ses bras, le nouveau venu prit la parole d’une voix glaciale, qui surprendrait quiconque le connaissait un minimum.

-Albireo du Cygne au rapport, Déesse Athéna. Les nouvelles sont mauvaises, comme vous pouvez le voir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer son rapport, Mikhaïl s’était rapproché de son frère et lui avait posé la main sur l’épaule, lui demandant d’un air passablement énervé comment osait-il revenir comme si de rien n’était après sa désertion. Mais à la surprise de la Croix du Sud, il se retrouva avec la main gelée, rien qu’en touchant l’épaulière de son jeune frère ! Orio voulut intervenir, mais Athéna leva la main, comme pour lui intimer le silence et de laisser les deux frères régler la situation. Le cadet répondit à son aîné sans se retourner, toujours avec sa voix glaciale.

-Ne me touche pas.

Estomaqué par l’assurance et l’arrogance d’Albireo, Mikhaïl retira sa main pour le laisser parler. Toujours de sa voix d’outre-tombe, le Cygne expliqua tout : comment Fuyuka avait suivi les indications d’Athéna et avait trouvé la demeure de l’Amiral du Léviathan, qu’elle avait été mise au courant du plan de Poséidon consistant à inonder la Terre, avant de se faire repérer et tuer. Et malgré l’élimination des Officiers, l’Amiral était toujours en vie, et pire encore, son Général s’était révélé. Et le Kraken maîtrisait le froid aussi bien que le Chevalier d’Or du Verseau… Mais le plus tragique, dans tout ce rapport, c’était bien évidemment la mort de Fuyuka : les trois dernières Saintias cachèrent mal leurs émotions, même Tsih. Si peu de temps après Delphini, elles n’étaient pas prêtes à perdre la Couronne Boréale… Orio et Mikhaïl n’en avaient pas grand-chose à foutre de Fuyuka, en revanche Ganymède était plus qu’attristé de la perte de son élève. Si seulement il avait pu la retenir… Mais pas question de montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse en cet instant : la quête du froid appartient au Verseau, et personne d’autre. L’Érudit du Sanctuaire n’osait même pas imaginer à quel point la mort de Fuyuka avait dû ravager Albireo, et était même surpris que le Cygne soit à ce point impassible. Ou bien avait-il tout simplement tant pleuré qu’il n’avait plus aucune larme à verser ? C’est une hypothèse à ne pas exclure. Baissant tristement les yeux, Athéna releva la tête après la fin du rapport du Cygne.

-Je te remercie d’être revenu en vie, mon ami. Et sache que je suis tout autant que toi attristée du départ de Fuyuka. Elle ne m’a rien dit, mais je savais ce que vous ressentiez l’un pour l’autre. Tu peux disposer, à présent, je pense que tu as besoin de repos.

Sans un mot de plus, Albireo déposa délicatement le corps de Fuyuka devant Athéna, la laissant auprès de ses sœurs d’armes, qui ne pouvaient s’empêcher de remarquer l’immense sérénité qui se dégageait du visage de la Couronne Boréale. D’un pas lourd, le Cygne se retrouva finalement devant le Scorpion, qui avait toujours Andromède traînant à ses pieds.

-Je m’en fous que tu aies joué les héros, tu as enfreint les règles et embrigadé un camarade dans ta fuite. Il y a un an, Ganymède s’est substitué à Fuyuka et toi, mais ce coup-ci tu n’échapperas pas à ta punition. Et Andromède non plus.

Il avait ponctué sa phrase en allongeant son ongle écarlate, provoquant un tressaillement chez Alpheratz qui connaissait la réputation de la Scarlet Needle… Mais Albireo se planta devant Orio, et darda ses yeux dans les siens.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire. Je supporterai la douleur et je me relèverai, car je ne connaîtrai pas le repos tant qu’elle ne sera pas vengée. Mais laisse Alpheratz en dehors de ça, il n’y est pour rien. L’unique responsable, c’est moi.

-Tu penses pouvoir me parler comme ça ? rétorqua Orio en haussant la voix plus que d’habitude.

-BON ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! hurla Athéna. Vous êtes des Chevaliers Sacrés, pas des gamins de 5 ans ! Que tout le monde retourne dans ses maison ou dortoirs ! Sauf toi, Ganymède. Saintias, je vous demande de préparer les obsèques de Fuyuka. Que les Trois Piliers de la Connaissance soient réunis ici dès que possible !

Jamais personne ici présent n’avait entendu Athéna crier, et rien qu’un instant, son Cosmos colossal supérieur à celui de plusieurs Chevaliers d’Or s’était manifesté. Faisant profil bas, les individus présents sauf Ganymède obéirent aux ordres de la fille de Zeus. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux autres Piliers de la Connaissance débarquèrent en grande pompe. On ne sait par quel moyen ils avaient été prévenus qu’une réunion allait se tenir ; mais ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’ils avaient tous les deux fait vite. Pollux était dans sa tenue habituelle lorsqu’il ne portait pas son Armure : une courte tunique blanche laissant son torse visible, un voile de tissu bleu comme la glace lui servait de cape et enfin, à ses mains, des gantelets de cuir décoré d’or sur les phalanges et les bras. Quant à Indra, ses yeux étaient clos, comme toujours. Sa tenue était composée d’un sari de la couleur de l’eau stagnante d’un marais, et de différents pans de tissus décorés de symboles bouddhiques écrits en sanskrit. Tout cela était maintenu à la taille par une corde qui lui servait de ceinture. Indra et Pollux devaient sûrement être en train de dormir quant Athéna leur a envoyé un message psychique pour les prévenir. Les trois amis s’agenouillèrent et la réunion commença.

—Bien le bonsoir, Déesse Athéna. Pollux des Gémeaux, Pilier des Connaissances scientifiques, physiques, quantiques et matérielles, prêt à vous servir.

—Je suis à votre service, moi, Ganymède du Verseau, Pilier des Connaissances littéraires, linguistiques, poétiques, philosophiques et mythologiques.

_—Namaskar*, Déesse Athéna. Moi, Indra de la Vierge, Pilier des Connaissances existentielles, spirituelles, animiques et liées à la réincarnation, suis prêt à vous dispenser mes conseils._

—Je vous remercie d’être venus aussi vite mes amis. Je m’excuse de vous avoir fait venir à une heure si tardive, mais la situation l’exige. La terre est en danger et trop de Chevaliers sont déjà tombés. Pollux m’a présenté le rapport qui faisait suite à l’assaut de Wolfgang. Et il n’était pas bon du tout. Nos troupes se sont faites décimées. Il y a peu encore, Aldébaran et Fuyuka de la Couronne Boréale nous ont quittés. J’ai donc pensé qu’il était temps de réagir pour stopper le massacre. Mais avant d’agir inconsciemment, je me suis dit qu’il serait bon de vous consulter.

—Sauf votre respect, Déesse Athéna, commença Ganymède, je pense qu’une attaque menée contre votre oncle n’est pas une bonne option. Votre oncle nous a déclaré la guerre, bien entendu, mais l’attaquer ne fera qu’envenimer davantage les choses. Ce qui n’est pas nécessaire ! De plus, nous avons déjà essuyé de nombreuses pertes suite à l’assaut de Wolfgang, une attaque sur le Sanctuaire sous-marin de votre oncle nous ferait perdre une nouvelle fois beaucoup de Chevaliers.

Athéna semblait plongée dans ses réflexions. Ganymède avait peut-être réussi à la faire changer d’avis, qui sait ? Il est vrai que le nombre de Chevaliers morts au combat était hallucinant ! Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre encore une fois autant de combattants. Voyant que sa Déesse avait relevé la tête pour le regarder, le Verseau se permit de continuer à dérouler le fil de ses pensées.

—Je propose donc que nous allions négocier avec Poséidon. Cela permettrait de calmer un peu les choses. Et qui sait, peut-être renoncera-t-il à prendre le contrôle de la Terre… Je suis sûr qu’à nous quatre nous pouvons le faire changer d’avis. Cette option nous permettrait d’agir sans perdre aucun Chevalier. Qu’en dites-vous, ô Déesse Athéna ?

—Cette solution est sûrement la meilleure, avoua la Déesse aux yeux pers. Mais… Poséidon, l’Empereur des Mers, est un Dieu véhément et impulsif. Jamais il ne renoncera à la possession de la Terre ! Et il est même capable de nous envoyer un autre de ses Généraux Marinas pour nous attaquer à tout moment. Il est aussi imprévisible que les tempêtes, aussi agressif qu’une mer déchaînée et sa puissance n’a d’égale que l’immensité des océans. Des négociations ne nous permettrons pas de le faire renoncer ou même de le calmer. Au mieux, elles nous feront gagner du temps, au pire, elles conduiront à notre mort à tous les quatre. Et toi Pollux, qu’est-ce que nous propose le stratège militaire que tu es ?

—Je réfléchis à la situation depuis le début de cette réunion, admit-il. J’ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne vois qu’une solution. Au départ, tout comme Ganymède, je voulais éviter un affrontement violent qui opposerait l’ensemble de nos troupes à l’ensemble de celles de Poséidon. Cela n’aurait conduit qu’à un véritable massacre. Mais les choses ont changé. Au début, nous avions un avantage : celui de la supériorité numérique, l’Empereur des Mers n’ayant que 77 Marinas contre 88 Chevaliers. Aujourd’hui, nous n’avons plus que 65 Chevaliers, le reste étant mort. Alors que selon mes estimations, votre oncle n’aurait perdu qu’une petite dizaine de Marinas. Nos forces sont donc à peu près à égalité, sur le plan numérique. De plus, Poséidon dispose lui aussi d’un excellent stratège : Wake, l’un des 7 Généraux Marinas sous ses ordres. C’est lui aussi un des plus grands tacticiens que ce monde ait connu. Il n’est pas à sous-estimer. Lors de notre jeunesse, Wake a prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu’il était capable de me battre sur le plan stratégique. C’est un adepte des tactiques fourbes et vicieuses. Il serait donc capable d’envoyer l’intégralité des troupes Marinas attaquer le Sanctuaire pendant que nous négocions avec Poséidon. Je pense donc, comme vous, Déesse Athéna, qu’un assaut sur le Sanctuaire sous-marin de votre oncle est la meilleure solution. Cependant, il serait préférable de ne pas attaquer avec l’intégralité de nos troupes. Comme je l’ai dit, Wake serait capable de rester seul au Sanctuaire sous-marin pour nous accueillir pendant que Poséidon et tous ses Marinas ravagent le Sanctuaire laissé sans défense. Je pense donc qu’il ne faut envoyer au Sanctuaire sous-marin qu’un petit groupe d’une vingtaine de Chevaliers, acheva le frère de Castor.

—Bien. Ton point de vue est très intéressant, reprit la Déesse avec un air songeur. Je ne savais pas que mon oncle avait sous ses ordres un grand stratège capable de faire jeu égal avec toi sur le plan de la stratégie militaire. Cela va nous rendre la tâche encore plus compliquée…

—Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Déesse Athéna, lança le Gémeaux. Wake a étudié avec moi à l’école militaire de Corinthe. Nous étions les deux meilleurs de toute l’école pour ce qui était de la stratégie militaire. Nous avions même dépassé nos professeurs ! Le directeur n’avait jamais vu des gens avec de telles aptitudes pour la stratégie militaire. Nous étions bons amis mais nos chemins ont fini par se séparer. Moi, j’ai pris la tête de l’armée de Corinthe avec Castor qui était le meilleur de notre école quand il s’agissait de combat à proprement parler. Je concevais les stratégies, lui menait nos troupes sur le champ de bataille. Wake, de son côté, est parti à Mycènes pour poursuivre ses études. Puis il a à son tour pris la tête d’une armée, celle de Mycènes. Wake, Castor et moi-même étions les généraux les plus craints de tout le Péloponnèse, si ce n’est de toute la Grèce. Et puis un jour, une guerre a opposé Corinthe à Mycènes. Nous nous sommes affrontés et Mycènes a gagné, parce que la stratégie de Wake était meilleure que la mienne. Puis nos chemins se sont séparés à nouveau : lui est parti chez Poséidon, alors que Castor et moi avons choisi de vous servir, Déesse Athéna. Tout cela pour vous dire qu’il n’est pas à prendre à la légère, conclut Pollux devant un auditoire surpris qu’il ait pu perdre une bataille.

—Je dois avouer que le discours de Ganymède m’a un peu refroidie quant à l’idée de mener un assaut contre le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Je suis bien plus partagée qu’avant cette réunion, avoua la fille de Zeus. Plus j’y pense et plus je me dis qu’il y a une possibilité pour que nous arrivions à faire changer d’avis Poséidon. Plus j’y pense et plus j’ai envie d’y croire. Mais je n’ai pas envie de me lancer dans des négociations inutiles et qui nous ferons perdre du temps, tout comme je n’ai pas envie non plus de perdre davantage de Chevaliers lors d’un assaut. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi choisir alors je m’en remets à toi, Indra de la Vierge. Éclaire-nous de ta lanterne !

Indra resté jusqu’ici discret, releva la tête et projeta sa voix dans l’esprit de son auditoire.

_—Je vais tenter de développer ma pensée tout en restant circonspect,_ annonça-t-il. _Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que je déteste la violence et donc que je n’aime ni me battre lorsque ce n’est pas nécessaire ni faire couler le sang inutilement. Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, je dirai que la meilleure solution est donc celle des négociations. Cependant, il y a une voix, celle de la raison qui me dit qu’il est beaucoup plus judicieux de mener un assaut contre le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Mais il y a une troisième possibilité ! Une possibilité bien différente des deux premières. Cette possibilité est d’attendre._

Pollux, Ganymède et Athéna étouffèrent un cri de surprise. Que voulait-il dire par « attendre » ? Aussi futés soient-ils, Ganymède et Pollux ne comprenaient pas ce qu’Indra entendait par là. Ça n’avait aucun sens ! Mais malgré ses yeux fermés, l’indien ressentit l’incompréhension de ses compagnons et se décida à leur expliquer.

_—Vous l’avez dit vous-même, Déesse Athéna, Poséidon est un Dieu impulsif et impétueux. Il ne tardera donc pas à nous attaquer à nouveau. Mais il n’est pas inconscient au point d’envoyer toutes ses troupes d’un coup ; il n’enverra donc qu’un, voire deux, Généraux ainsi que les Marinas qui leur sont subordonnés. Mais lors du premier assaut, nous les avions sous-estimés ; il ne faut pas faire la même erreur ! Il nous faut un plan de défense qui mobilise l’intégralité des Chevaliers. Je suis même sûr, qu’à eux seuls, les Chevaliers d’Or survivants seront capables de mettre en déroute les troupes Marinas. Si Poséidon perd le même nombre de Marinas que la dernière fois, nous récupèrerons l’avantage de la supériorité numérique. Ainsi, même si lors du troisième assaut, Poséidon envoie toutes ses troupes, nous les décimerons facilement. Malheureusement, cette possibilité n’exclue pas la mort de quelques Chevaliers. Ce n’est pas la solution que je préfère, mais c’est celle qui peut nous faire gagner, selon moi,_ acheva-t-il.

Athéna esquissa un sourire comme si elle était satisfaite de la proposition d’Indra. Les trois propositions faites par les Piliers de la Connaissance étaient toutes excellentes ! Maintenant, une question se posait : laquelle de ces solution choisir ?

—Je vous remercie, mes chers Chevaliers. Je n’en attendais pas mieux de vous ! Vous avez tous les trois su me proposer des solutions appropriées à la situation toutes plus extraordinaires les unes des autres. Je reconnais bien là les Trois Piliers de la Connaissance ! Mais je ne sais toujours pas quelle option choisir… Chacune d’entre elles présente des risques, des certitudes et des avantages.

_—Excusez-moi, ô Déesse Athéna,_ l’interrompit le Chevalier de la Vierge. _Tout à l’heure je vous ai proposé une autre solution sans pour autant vous éclairer sur le choix à adopter. Alors je pense que je me dois tout de même de répondre à votre demande. La voie des négociations est clairement celle que je préfère, la voie de l’assaut celle que je condamne, et enfin, la voie de la patience est celle qui me semble la meilleure, malgré quelques pertes éventuelles. Mais parmi nous, il y a un grand stratège, un expert de la tactique militaire. Alors bien, que sa solution me déplaise grandement, je pense qu’il faudrait écouter Pollux !_

—Très bien, c’est entendu, nous allons attaquer le Sanctuaire sous-marin avec un groupe d’une vingtaine de Chevaliers. Dis-moi Pollux, puisque selon Indra il faut t’écouter en priorité, quels Chevaliers devrions-nous choisir pour cet assaut ?

—C’est une excellente question, assura le Gémeaux. Je vous propose déjà 8 Chevaliers d’Or : Moi et mon frère Castor des Gémeaux, Phrixos du Bélier, Lilith du Cancer, Indra de la Vierge, Orio du Scorpion, Nashira du Capricorne et Alrescha des Poissons. 4 Chevaliers d’Argent : Palomar de Céphée, Mégara de l’Aigle, Sobieski de l’Écu et Mikhaïl de la Croix du Sud. Ainsi que 8 Chevaliers de Bronze : Homam de Pégase, Plume de la Petite Ourse, Alpheratz d’Andromède, Tsih de Cassiopée, Kitalpha du Petit Cheval, Ankaa du Phénix, Albireo du Cygne et Kadmos du Dragon.

—D’accord, merci Pollux. C’est tout simplement parfait. Nous partirons donc dans deux jours pour le Sanctuaire sous-marin !

Alpheratz s’était dirigé vers la désormais ex-demeure de la Couronne Boréale, conscient qu’il y trouverait Albireo et se doutant que l’état du Cygne n’était pas au beau fixe. Bien vu : le russe était planté devant le drap recouvrant Fuyuka, parfaitement immobile, et ne semblait pas l’avoir remarqué.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, mon ami.

Pas de réponse. Mais Alpheratz n’avait certainement pas l’intention d’abandonner si vite : on ne laisse pas un ami dans le pétrin.

-Tu ne la feras pas revenir et tu le sais très bien. Et puis, elle n’aimerait pas te voir ainsi… Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, tu ne peux et ne dois pas porter cette charge tout seul. C’était aussi mon amie, même si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien que toi, et sa mort m’attriste grandement…

-Va-t-en.

Le Cygne avait répondu avec le même ton froid et monocorde qu’il avait employé avec son frère aîné, provoquant une certaine détresse chez Andromède de voir son frère d’armes si malheureux. Mais voyant que le portugais n’avait pas l’intention de bouger, le russe prit la parole, tout en se serrant le bras gauche qui était désormais orné du bracelet de fleurs que portait Fuyuka.

-Tu peux pas savoir ce que je ressens actuellement. Alors maintenant, va-t-en si tu ne veux pas finir gelé.

La température avait baissé de plusieurs degrés, mais il en fallait bien plus pour impressionner Alpheratz : il avait beau détester se battre, il n’allait pas laisser Albireo seul avec sa peine.

-Au contraire, je pense être l’une des seules personnes à savoir parfaitement ce que tu ressens actuellement. Je ne te forcerais pas à parler, mais je n’aime pas te voir ainsi…

Il repartit sans un mot de plus, bien conscient qu’il ne tirerait rien de plus de son ami aujourd’hui. Si seulement cette guerre pouvait s’achever vite… Le lendemain soir, la veille du départ pour le Sanctuaire sous-marin, Orio revenait de son auberge fétiche. Il venait de manger son dîner et repartait donc en direction de l’escalier zodiacal. Il avait proposé à Ganymède de l’accompagner mais celui-ci avait gentiment décliné l’invitation. En passant dans la maison du Bélier, il salua Phrixos qui réparait une Armure en compagnie de son cousin Popei. Puis il passa par la maison du Taureau, à présent vide. Tandis qu’il foulait le carrelage froid de la 2ème maison, une petite larme s’échappa de son œil gauche et dévala silencieusement sa joue. Il arriva ensuite dans la maison des Gémeaux de droite. Que vit-il sur la banquette ? Ganymède. En sous-vêtements. En train de peloter Pollux, lui aussi à moitié nu. Quand le Verseau remarqua la présence du Scorpion, il sauta de la banquette pour rattraper son ami qui avait déjà fait quelques mètres vers la sortie.

—Orio ! Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois ! 

—Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et, à ton avis, qu’est-ce que je viens de voir ? Mon frère en train d’embrasser et de caresser son amant. Alors que tu m’avais affirmé que tu n’étais pas en couple avec lui ! Tu sais, il n’y a qu’une seule chose que je ne supporte pas entendre : les mensonges. Tu me déçois beaucoup. Que tu pelotes Pollux, je m’en fiche. Mais ce que je n’accepte pas, c’est que tu m’aies menti. Tu n’es plus mon frère et ne t’avises plus de m’adresser la parole parce que ça risque de te coûter très cher.

Le Scorpion partit sur ces mots, enragé comme jamais il ne l’avait été. Le lendemain matin, tous les Chevaliers concernés, ainsi qu’Athéna, étaient réunis aux arènes. Phrixos les téléporta et ils arrivèrent au fond de l’océan, sur une place entourée de piliers de style gréco-romain. Étrangement, ils n’étaient pas en contact avec l’eau. Celle-ci était retenue au-dessus de leurs têtes, à une dizaine de mètres du fond rocheux de l’océan. Une voix se fit alors entendre, voix qu’Alpheratz reconnut et qu’il ne pensait plus jamais entendre…

-Bienvenue, Chevaliers d’Athéna !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Namaskar est un mot sanskrit qui sert à se saluer en Inde.
> 
> Maintenant, ça rigole plus: la bataille du Sanctuaire sous-marin va commencer!
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand-chose et vous n'imaginez pas le boost de motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même. De mon côté je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite, d'ici là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	34. Sept heures avant la fin du monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique! Après délibération, Athéna et ses Chevaliers ont décidé de se lancer à l'assaut du Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon: quels dangers et menaces les y attendent?

De longs cheveux bleus, des pupilles marrons, un air mesquin et satisfait sur le visage… C’était absolument impossible qu’elle soit là, devant eux ! Charybde ! Comment pouvait-elle être encore en vie ? Elle avait été vaincue par la Greatest Horn d’Aldébaran, elle n’aurait pas dû survivre ! Une colère sourde s’empara d’Alpheratz, qui réalisait que le sacrifice du Taureau avait été vain. Mais comment la Générale pouvait-elle se trouver devant eux aujourd’hui ? Comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées d’Andromède, l’intéressée lui répondit, toujours en parlant à la première personne du pluriel.

-Nous avons bien cru voir notre dernière heure arriver, après cette ultime attaque du Chevalier du Taureau… Ce passage dans une autre dimension, nous en garderons un souvenir atroce ! Fort heureusement, nous avons été sauvés par le Général du Dragon des Mers, le plus puissant de tous les soldats de Sa Majesté Poséidon. Si le Taureau est morte face à nous, vous n’avez aucune chance contre l’intégralité des Généraux Marinas ! Mais le Seigneur Poséidon se sent d’humeur magnanime, aujourd’hui : il vous lance un défi, Athéna ! Si votre armée est aussi forte qu’on le prétend, et bien vous allez avoir l’occasion de le prouver ! Voyez-vous tout autour de vous ces sept piliers ? Chacun d’entre eux soutient l’un des océans du monde. Il y en a deux pour le Pacifique, deux pour l’Atlantique, un pour l’Indien, un pour l’Arctique et un pour l’Antarctique. Chacun d’entre eux est gardé par un Général, dont la puissance est supérieure aux Chevaliers d’Or. Un huitième pilier, qu’on appelle Main Breadwinner, se trouve au-delà du temple de Sa Majesté qui se situe derrière moi. Si Main Breadwinner venait à être détruit, le Seigneur Poséidon acceptera la défaite sans concessions, car cela signifierait la destruction totale du Sanctuaire sous-marin ! Mais avant de pouvoir espérer y faire la moindre entaille, il faudra pour cela détruire les sept piliers… Autant dire que vous n’avez aucune chance ! Si ça ne tenait qu’à nous, nous aurions continué nos assauts sur votre Sanctuaire… Nous allons retourner à notre pilier, attendant le ou les fous parmi vous qui viendront nous affronter ! Oh, et afin de rajouter un peu de piment dans la partie, vous n’aurez que sept heures pour détruire les piliers ainsi que Main Breadwinner. Passé ce délai commencera l’inondation sans interruption de la planète pendant 40 jours et 40 nuits, avant la renaissance d’un monde nouveau où vous autres Chevaliers d’Athéna n’aurez pas votre place ! Seuls les élus de Sa Majesté se relèveront pour se tenir à ses côtés… Un marché équitable, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Une heure pour chaque pilier… Si vous voulez avoir la moindre chance, envoyez donc les Chevaliers d’Or ! Mais en faisant ça, jamais vous n’atteindrez Poséidon : les Amiraux vous attendront tous sur le chemin ! Quelle idiotie, d’être venu se jeter dans la gueule du loup… Adieu !

Et à la vitesse de la lumière, elle disparut, sans doute pour se rendre à son pilier et le garder, alors que sept immenses clepsydres apparurent de nulle part. Logiquement, chacune devait avoir une durée d’une heure… Poséidon avait beau être un Dieu cruel, véhément et impulsif, il gardait son sens de l’honneur. La question était désormais de savoir comment organiser l’assaut… Il était inutile de tous se ruer vers les piliers, le temps allait forcément leur manquer pour aller détruire Main Breadwinner. Pollux, en bon stratège qu’il était, suggéra alors d’envoyer six Chevaliers d’Or affronter les Généraux, ainsi que Mikhaïl et Sobieski. À eux deux, ils devraient pouvoir faire jeu égal avec un Général ! Les deux Chevaliers d’Or restants se chargeront d’accompagner Athéna, les Chevaliers de Bronze et Saintias ainsi que Palomar et Mégara affronter les Amiraux et peut-être face à Poséidon, le temps que les sept piliers soutenant les océans soient tous détruits. Phrixos et Lilith se proposèrent comme gardes du corps d’Athéna, laissant donc le soin à Castor, Pollux, Indra, Orio, Nashira et Alrescha le soin d’aller affronter les Généraux. Il n’y avait désormais plus de temps à perdre ! S’ils échouaient dans leur mission, dans sept heures, le monde était condamné…

Avec un hochement de tête, les Chevaliers d’Or ainsi que les deux Chevaliers d’Argent se séparèrent pour gravir les chemins menant aux piliers. Alrescha s’était derechef dirigé vers le pilier de l’Atlantique Sud, ayant un compte à régler avec son protecteur… Il y avait bien quelques Officiers ou Matelots pour tenter vainement de les arrêter, mais c’était peine perdue ! Castor et Pollux se dirigeaient vers le pilier de l’Atlantique Nord, choix effectué par Castor qui suscita quelques interrogations chez son frère.

-Je veux juste taper Wake. Ce bâtard t’a humilié plus d’une fois, il est temps de lui faire payer et de lui prouver que c’est toi le meilleur stratège de la planète ! Selon Charybde, le Dragon des Mers est le plus puissant des soldats de Poséidon, et il garde le pilier de l’Atlantique Nord… Ça ne peut être que lui !

Pollux secoua la tête, se demandant bien si Wake était réellement le Général du Dragon des Mers. Il devait bien reconnaître être excité à l’idée de pouvoir l’affronter… Mais la victoire était plus importante que ses désirs personnels, et quoi qu’il arrive, il faudrait bien que quelqu’un se dresse devant ce redoutable Général…

La troupe chargée d’escorter Athéna et d’affronter les Amiraux se retrouva alors devant le temple de Poséidon, dont l’entrée annonçait un véritable labyrinthe. Rester groupés serait bien trop risqué : s’ils venaient à tomber dans un cul-de sac ? Le mieux était de se séparer et de continuer à avancer sans se retourner, aussi douloureuse cette décision soit-elle… Pour plus de sûreté, le Bélier et le Cancer resteront tout de même auprès d’Athéna, de même que Cassiopée, la Petite Ourse et le Petit Cheval. Tous se séparèrent et se jurèrent de continuer à avancer, peu importe si certains d’entre eux tombaient en chemin…

Homam courrait droit devant lui, bien déterminé à éclater un ou plusieurs Amiraux au nom d’Athéna. Poséidon allait payer pour tout ce qu’il avait fait ! Il longea un long couloir qui semblait sans fin, mais ressentit alors un Cosmos puissant. Il n’était pas aussi terrifiant que celui de la Sirène ou des Katchinas, mais restait nettement supérieur au sien, à peu près au niveau des Chevaliers d’Argent. L’Amiral se dévoila alors, et le Chevalier de Pégase dût se frotter les yeux pour être sûr qu’il ne rêvait pas. Mais non, son ennemi n’était pas humain : si son torse était celui d’un homme, son corps était celui d’un cheval. Toutefois, là s’arrêtait la ressemblance avec Chiron : en effet, cet Amiral avait une queue de poisson, et sur sa tête se trouvaient deux cornes en forme de pince de homard. Homam l’ignorait (après tout, les leçons mythologiques de Mégara étaient souvent des moments de sieste pour lui), mais l’ennemi qui lui faisait face était un authentique ichtyocentaure, demi-frère de Chiron et fils de Poséidon. Il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et une barbe de la même couleur, ainsi que des yeux violets. L’Amiral avança au pas, puis se présenta poliment à son adversaire.

-Bonjour, jeune Chevalier. Je suis Bythos, Amiral de-

-PEGASUS RYŪSEIKEN !

Il n’eut pas le temps de se présenter, Homam ayant déclenché sa technique. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec cet Amiral ! Mais à sa grande surprise, aucun de ses météores ne toucha sa cible ! Le jeune homme devait bien reconnaître être décontenancé : il savait que les Amiraux étaient rapides, mais à ce point ?

-Quel manque d’éducation, reprit l’ichtyocentaure. Je ne pensais pas qu’Athéna s’entourait de tels rustres ! Comme tu peux le voir, j’ai évité ton attaque sans soucis, et je recommencerais si nécessaire. Permets-moi donc de refaire les présentations : je suis Bythos, Amiral Marina de l’Ichtyocentaure. On me considère comme le plus intelligent des Amiraux, et Sa Majesté Poséidon dit de moi qu’en dehors du Seigneur Wake, je suis sans rival en matière de stratégie militaire. C’est à ton tour, maintenant ! Sais-tu parler, au moins ?

-Tu vas voir si je sais parler, canasson ! Je suis Homam, Chevalier de Bronze de Pégase et protecteur d’Athéna ! Et je vais t’éclater la gueule ! PEGASUS RYŪSEIKEN !

Une fois encore, le perse utilisa sa technique favorite ; une fois encore, aucun météore ne toucha Bythos. Était-il tout simplement trop rapide pour lui ? l’Ichtyocentaure était désormais devant lui, et donna une violente ruade dans l’estomac de Pégase, qui alla s’écraser dans un des murs du labyrinthe. Bythos resta à distance, comme s’il estimait qu’Homam était une cible indigne de lui.

-Je sais que tu n’es qu’un Chevalier de Bronze, mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois si faible ! Et dire que vous composez la majorité des troupes d’Athéna… Que c’est décevant. Raison de plus pour que Sa Majesté Poséidon gouverne le monde à sa place ! Tu me fais tant pitié que je ne vais même pas m’abaisser à te tuer. Retourne d’où tu viens, petit poney !

Ce discours hautain et méprisant fit entrer Homam dans une rage folle, mais il savait qu’il y avait un fond de vérité dans les paroles de Bythos : en effet, il n’était qu’un Chevalier de Bronze, bien incapable de vaincre des ennemis nettement supérieurs à lui… Non, fallait pas penser comme ça ! Ils avaient vaincus les Chevaliers Noirs et la plupart des Officiers Marinas ! S’ils croyaient en leur cause, dans le Cosmos qui brûlait en eux… Ils étaient capables de franchir tous les obstacles ! Se dégageant du trou qu’il avait créé, le Chevalier de Pégase se remit sur pieds, fier et vaillant et prêt à en découdre. L’Amiral semblait étonné de la détermination de son adversaire.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es déterminé ou tout simplement idiot, pour te relever ainsi. N’as-tu donc toujours pas compris que tu ne m’atteindras jamais ? Grâce à la méthode de l’éveil, dite Satori no Hō, je peux lire dans ton esprit comme un livre ouvert. Par exemple, là, je sais que tu vas donner un coup de pied sur ma gauche !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Bythos leva le bras, et chopa le pied tendu d’Homam, qui comprenait qu’il n’y avait plus rien à faire. L’Ichtyocentaure le fit tournoyer longuement avant de le jeter comme une poupée de chiffons au sol. Comment vaincre un ennemi qui a toujours un ou deux coups d’avance ? Attends… N’y avait-il pas un Chevalier d’Athéna avec une technique similaire ? Homam était quasiment sûr que c’était le cas… Oui, il s’en souvenait maintenant !

C’était lors d’un entraînement amical entre Chevaliers d’Argent. Mégara avait été confrontée à Chara, Chevalier d’Argent des Chiens de Chasse. Et tout comme Bythos, Chara était télépathe… Mais Mégara l’avait emporté ! Comment avait-elle fait ? Homam se maudissait de ne plus se rappeler de ça, même si c’était il y a longtemps. Parce que là, il ne voyait pas d’autres solutions pour remporter la victoire… L’Ichtyocentaure, de son côté, était plus que satisfait, et il était persuadé qu’il serait félicité par son Général après sa victoire.

_-Mon Satori no Hō est infaillible : le seul moyen de le surpasser, c’est de parvenir à faire le vide absolu dans son esprit. Les Chevaliers d’Or et les Généraux Marinas en sont sûrement capables, mais un minable Chevalier de Bronze comme lui n’a aucune chance d’y arriver ! Je vais remporter ce combat !_

Pégase s’était relevé, bien déterminé à gagner, même s’il n’avait aucune idée sur comment il allait bien pouvoir s’y prendre. Mais peu importe, l’envie était là ! Et de tout de façon, il n’avait pas le droit de mourir, pas tant que ses amis et les Chevaliers d’Or partaient au combat pour la protection de la Terre ! Et puis hors de question de décevoir Héraclès ! Plus en raison de l’adrénaline que de la réflexion, Homam passa à l’attaque, provoquant un petit rictus méprisant chez l’Amiral.

_-Il est complètement con, ce môme ! S’il veut mourir je me ferais un plaisir de lui offrir ce qu’il souhaite ! Mais… Non, impossible ! Je n’arrive plus à lire ses pensées !_

À peine eût-il réalisé ça qu’il se mangea un vilain uppercut dans la mâchoire, le sonnant légèrement. Homam était debout, brûlant son Cosmos, et prêt à l’emporter ! Bythos essuya le sang aux commissures de ses lèvres, avant de se reconcentrer pour lire à nouveau dans l’esprit de Pégase. Mais il échoua une fois de plus ! Toutefois, contrairement à ce qu’il pensait, son adversaire n’était pas parvenu à faire le vide dans son esprit, bien au contraire : les pensées d’Homam étaient si brouillonnes, si confuses, qu’il était impossible de déterminer ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir faire ! La balle avait changé de camp, à présent, et le Chevalier de Bronze avait enfin une chance de l’emporter ! Mais l’Amiral n’avait pas dit son dernier mot : il chauffa son Cosmos, et ses pinces s’allongèrent dans l’idée de scalper Pégase.

-Je vais t’étriper, sale gosse ! CRUSHING PLIERS !

Les pinces filèrent à toute allure vers le perse, qui les évita gracieusement et sans se faire toucher. Il avait égalé la vitesse de l’Amiral ! Ce dernier avait perdu pieds et ne parvenait plus à se concentrer efficacement, si bien qu’Homam parvint à le rouer de coups de poings ultra rapides* contre lesquels Bythos ne put se défendre. Il éructait toute sa rage d’être dominé, ne comprenant pas comment c’était possible.

-Comment puis-je perdre contre quelqu’un comme toi ? COMMENT ?!

-Pour quelqu’un qui est censé être un stratège d’élite, tu fais peine à voir ! Même moi qui suis pas un grand tacticien, je sais que c’est pas une bonne idée de dévoiler le fonctionnement de sa technique à un ennemi. Je sais pas trop comment j’ai fait pour passer outre le Satori no Hō… Mais j’ai très bien compris que tu ne pouvais pas y recourir en même temps qu’une autre technique ! C’était là ma chance de riposter, et maintenant, je vais utiliser l’attaque qui signera ta défaite ! PEGASUS ROLLING CRUSH !

Homam avait saisi Bythos sous les bras, puis décolla très haut grâce à son Cosmos, manquant de se cogner au plafond du temple. Puis il retomba à toute vitesse, s’écrasant au sol avec l’Amiral de l’Ichtyocentaure, qui vit sa Scale détruite sur le coup. Et vu la violence du choc, il devait reconnaître que Pégase avait raison : cette attaque avait signé sa défaite…

_-C’est impossible… Moi, perdre contre un idiot fini comme lui ?_

Bythos, Amiral de l’Ichtyocentaure, n’était plus. Homam se redressa, son Armure bien amochée. Même réparée avec le sang d’un Chevalier d’Or, elle avait livré un combat redoutable…

_-J’ai réussi ! J’ai le dos en confettis mais j’ai réussi ! J’ai vaincu l’Amiral de l’Ichtyocentaure ! J’espère que ça va aller pour les autres, ces Amiraux sont quand même puissants…_

Désormais, il fallait continuer à avancer dans ce foutu labyrinthe, continuer sa route pour atteindre Poséidon. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire en plus, c’était prier pour qu’Athéna offre sa bénédiction à ses amis et que ces derniers remportent leurs combats…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *だから、それはスタープラチナと同じタイプのスタンドです
> 
> Homam a vaincu son adversaire, mais Bythos a montré une fois de plus que les Amiraux Marinas ne sont pas à sous-estimer... En avant, en avant Chevaliers! L'heure tourne!
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand-chose et vous n'imaginez pas le boost de motivation


	35. Les serres de l'Aigle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique! Les Chevaliers d’Athéna ont pris d'assaut le Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon, mais n'ont que sept heures pour détruire les piliers soutenant les Océans et forcer la reddition du maître des lieux!
> 
> Homam de Pégase a vaincu avec difficultés Bythos, Amiral de l'Ichtyocentaure. Ses compagnons lancés à l'assaut des Amiraux parviendront-ils à faire aussi bien que lui?

Mégara, de son côté, marchait depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il était complètement impossible de se repérer dans cet immense labyrinthe ! Tous les murs, tous les angles se ressemblaient. Et ce qui l’agaçait le plus, c’était bel et bien l’impression de tourner en rond. Une impression très énervante… Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Rien. Du moins, pour le moment. Et finalement, au bout d’une dizaine de minutes supplémentaire, elle trouva un adversaire. Ou plutôt une adversaire. Une femme, au teint pâle, presque fantomatique, l’attendait dans un cul-de-sac ressemblant à une petite arène.

Le Cosmos de la femme qui lui faisait face était grand, puissant. Il était au moins aussi considérable que celui de Mégara. La Marina avait ses cheveux rouge attachés en queue haute et une petite cape, lui donnant une certaine classe. Son nez aquilin et ses yeux perçants lui donnait l’apparence d’un rapace cherchant sa proie. Elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole après un temps de silence pesant.

—Bienvenue à toi. Je suis Hespéride, Amiral Marina de Ladon, le dragon à cent têtes. Ici, au Sanctuaire de Sa Majesté Poséidon, on me surnomme « La Manipulatrice des Mémoires ». Oui, je suis télépathe, dit-elle face au regard d’incompréhension de l’Aigle. Mais contrairement à Bythos de l’Ichtyocentaure, l’un de mes amis, je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées vives et immédiates de mes adversaires. Non, moi je suis capable de lire dans la mémoire de mes ennemis. Mais ce n’est pas moins utile, bien au contraire. D’ailleurs, je me considère comme la plus belle et la plus puissante Amirale au service de Sa Majesté Poséidon. Et c’est pour cela que j’estime qu’Héraclès, le plus bel homme sur Terre, m’est réservé. Mais je m’égare un peu… Il faut dire aussi qu’il y a tant à dire sur moi ! Je possède tant de qualités, si peu de défauts, ma beauté égale celle des plus grandes Déesses et mon intelligence surpasse de loin celles de tous les savants vivants sur Terre. Pour te faire un résumé, je suis tout simplement PARFAITE !!!

—Parfaite je ne sais pas, mais égocentrique et imbue de toi-même, c’est sûr ! Je suis Mégara, Chevalier d’Argent de l’Aigle. Si je suis venue ici, c’est avant tout pour protéger ma Déesse et servir la Terre, mais aussi parce que j’apprécie me battre. Alors si au lieu de papoter, on pouvait se taper dessus, ça serait bien. AQUILA RYŪSEIKEN !!!

Le maître d’Homam fît quelques gestes évoquant la disposition des étoiles de la constellation de l’Aigle avant de porter à son adversaire une myriade de coups. Cela fût si rapide que, pour le commun des mortels, il aurait été complètement impossible de la voir se déplacer. Mais peu importe s’il était possible de la voir ou pas ; le résultat était là : Hespéride de Ladon s’était fracassée contre le mur se trouvant derrière elle. Mais, contre toute attente, elle se releva.

—Que ça te plaise ou non, je suis une dure-à-cuire. Alors tu vas devoir me supporter encore un moment. Maintenant, laisse-moi lire dans ta mémoire. Quoi ?! s’insurgea la Marina. Tu es mariée avec Héraclès ?!

—Oui. Et au risque de te décevoir, cela va faire dix bonnes années, affirma l’Aigle.

—Comment as-tu osé me voler MON Héraclès ?! Tu vas payer pour ce blasphème !!! ILLUSIONARY MEMORY !!!

Mégara ne savait pas quelle était cette technique, mais elle ne s’attendait à rien de bon. Alors elle mit ses bras en forme de « X » devant sa tête pour se protéger. Ou en tout cas pour tenter de se protéger. Une intense lumière blanchâtre se dégagea d’Hespéride qui arborait un sourire sadique sur le visage. Mais finalement, elle n’eût pas à subir cette attaque. Héraclès du Lion arriva à la vitesse de la lumière pour la protéger et la lumière disparût aussitôt, comme si sa simple présence avait calmé la Marina de Ladon. C’était vraiment moins une !

Le Lion d’Or se tourna vers sa femme, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Était-il assez puissant pour savoir que sa femme était en danger à des kilomètres de distance ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Mais en tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c’est qu’il se tenait là, devant elle, prêt à la protéger (ou à défoncer Hespéride ; tout dépend de votre point de vue). 

—Tu n’as plus rien à craindre, mon aiglon. Je suis là, maintenant. Je vais m’occuper cette Amirale tout seul, assura-t-il en se tournant vers la concernée. Tu as osé attaquer MA femme ?! Tu vas le payer au centuple, crois-moi ! Ceux qui s’en prennent aux gens que j’aime n’ont pour châtiment que la mort. 

Hespéride devint soudainement apeurée et paniquée en même temps. Elle s’agenouilla devant le mari de Mégara et le supplia d’être clément. Il aurait été ironique qu’elle soit tuée de la main de l’homme qu’elle aime. Mais au moment où Héraclès leva la main en l’air pour lui porter le coup de grâce, l’Amirale fît un salto arrière pour esquiver l’attaque gracieusement. 

—Ce n’est pas parce que je suis amoureuse de toi, Héraclès, que je vais me laisser faire. Je vais tous les deux vous tuer, au nom de Sa Majesté Poséidon !!! SERPENTINE GRINDING !!!

Des appendices ayant la forme de gros serpents sortirent alors du dos de sa Scale. Ils s’allongèrent jusqu’à atteindre le Lion d’Or et à le ligoter comme un saucisson. Certains de ces appendices l’étranglaient en s’enroulant autour de son cou. Mégara était elle aussi complètement entravée par ces tentacules serpentins. L’Aigle nageait en plein cauchemar : voir son mari en si mauvaise posture lui était insupportable. D’autant plus qu’il lui était impossible d’aller l’aider. Pour Héraclès, la pression était de moins en moins supportable. Il sentait ses os craquer sous son Armure et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

—C’est donc ça les Chevaliers d’Athéna ? Je m’attendais à mieux. Sa Majesté Poséidon sera très contente d’apprendre que j’ai tué un Chevalier d’Or et un autre d’Argent, se vanta-t-elle. Crevez comme les misérables que vous êtes !!!

Les serpents se resserrèrent encore davantage, augmentant la pression exercer sur les corps de nos deux protecteurs de la paix. Comment pouvaient-ils être en difficulté face à un seul Amiral alors que Metallah du Triangle avait réussi à battre Varuna du Makara sans trop de problèmes ? Mégara se le demandait encore. Allaient-ils vraiment mourir maintenant ? C’était bien parti pour en tout cas. Leurs deux corps étaient poussés à leurs extrêmes limites, soumis à une intense pression. Certes, leurs Armures protégeaient une grande partie de leurs corps, mais leurs cous étaient sans défense. Les serpents se resserrèrent encore une fois sur leurs pauvres corps. C’en fût trop pour Héraclès : sa nuque se brisa, tuant le Lion d’Or sur le coup.

Mégara poussa un cri digne des plus grands films d’horreur. Les larmes coulaient à flot. Son mari était mort. La tristesse et la rage submergeaient l’Aigle : elle fît intensément brûler son Cosmos à un tel point qu’il surpassait de loin celui d’Hespéride. Jamais l’Amirale n’avait vu un Cosmos aussi grand chez un ennemi ! Les appendices serpentins qui l’enserraient éclatèrent en morceau sous la puissance de son Cosmos en explosion. Son Cosmos était si grand qu’il transcenda l’illusion. Le cadavre d’Héraclès disparût et les marques laissées par les appendices sur le corps de l’Aigle aussi. Mégara comprit alors qu’elle avait été victime d’une très puissante illusion. Tout ce qu’elle avait vécu était donc purement illusoire… Et à aucun moment Héraclès n’avait mis les pieds au Sanctuaire sous-marin. À aucun moment Mégara ne s’était faite prendre par ces serpents.

—Je n’aurai jamais imaginé que tu réussirais à sortir de l’Illusionary Memory, avoua la Marina. Il s’agit d’une de mes techniques les plus puissantes. Après avoir lu dans ta mémoire, j’ai créé une illusion qui avait pour but de te détruire psychologiquement. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu te libérer de cette illusion…

—Comment as-tu osé jouer sur mes sentiments pour Héraclès ? s’indigna la femme aux cheveux blonds. Tu n’es qu’une pourriture ! Une pourriture qui ne mérite même pas d’exister. Maintenant que tu m’as mise en colère, je peux t’assurer que tu vas méchamment déguster. BLAST SCYTH !!!

C’est en faisant une magnifique rondade que Mégara créa de très puissantes bourrasques de vent. Celles-ci partirent dans tous les sens autour de l’Aigle. Elles étaient si puissantes, si destructrices qu’elles tranchèrent les murs qui les entouraient. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour esquiver, Hespéride fût touchée par une ou deux rafales venteuses au niveau du ventre. Sa Scale éclata en morceaux sous la puissance des bourrasques. Habituellement, cette technique est la moins puissante que possède la maître d’Homam. Mais cette fois, Mégara était tellement en colère que cette attaque était devenue très puissante ! L’Amirale de Ladon qui était à présent piteusement allongée sur le sol, se releva, une mine énervée sur le visage.

—Tu es puissante. Très puissante, Mégara de l’Aigle. Mais je suis plus puissante que toi ! Alors je vais te battre, te tuer. Tes membres vont finir éparpillés aux quatre coins de cette pièce !

—Ah bon ? s’étonna l’Aigle. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu vas t’y prendre. Tes pitoyables illusions ne servent plus à rien puisque je suis capable de les briser. Et puis franchement, si tu veux apprendre à faire de vraies illusions, va voir Indra de la Vierge. Il te fera un petit cours très passionnant sur le sujet. Je me permets aussi de te rappeler que ta Scale a été réduite en miette par mon Blast Scyth. C’est plutôt toi qui vas mourir, ma pauvre. Jamais tu n’aurais dû utiliser Héraclès pour me faire du mal. JAMAIS. Maintenant, tu vas payer pour tous les crimes que tu as commis ! EAGLE TOE FLASH !!!

Mégara prit une impulsion sur ses jambes avant de sauter à environ 5 mètres au-dessus du sol. Elle retomba ensuite à toute vitesse, pied droit en avant. Hespéride se mangea un violent coup de pied qui l’envoya s’écraser contre un mur un peu plus loin. L’Aigle atterrit gracieusement, un sourire aux lèvres derrière son masque. Vu la quantité de sang qui s’écoulait de son crâne, la Marina de Ladon était morte sur le coup. Tant mieux, Mégara était débarrassée ! Ce combat n’avait pas été de tout repos pour elle. Mais elle avait vaincu ; et c’était le plus important.

Orio, de son côté, était en route pour le pilier de l’Antarctique, bien déterminé à vaincre le Général qui en avait la charge. Il n’y avait plus de temps à perdre !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le combat fut difficile, mais Mégara est sortie victorieuse! Orio est désormais prêt à castagner du Général, prions pour sa victoire!
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand-chose et vous n'imaginez pas le booster de motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même. De mon côté je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite, d'ici là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	36. Chasseurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique!
> 
> Pour l'instant, ça se passe pas trop mal pour les Chevaliers d'Athéna, mais les chose sérieuses vont commencer: Orio du Scorpion se dirige vers l'un des piliers soutenant les océans, gardés par les Généraux Marinas qu'on dit aussi forts que les Chevaliers d'Or...

Orio tournait en rond depuis déjà un bout de temps. Et ça l’énervait grandement. Le Scorpion faisait ce qu’il pouvait pour garder son calme. Mais comprenez-le, le chemin menant au pilier de l’Antarctique était recouvert d’un immense nuage de brume s’étendant sur plusieurs kilomètres carrés, alors il lui était complètement impossible de se repérer. Et puis, pour ne rien arranger les choses, Orio fait partie des personnes n’ayant pas beaucoup de patience. Il ne voyait rien à plus d’un mètre devant lui. Autant vous dire qu’il était impossible de marcher complètement droit.

—Qu’est-ce que ça m’énerve ! rugit-il. Je jure sur la tête d’Athéna que quand j’aurais trouvé ce pilier, son protecteur va sérieusement déguster !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il bougonna encore, n’ayant toujours pas trouvé le bon chemin et étant toujours piégé dans cet immense brouillard.

—Si je connaissais le con qui a dessiné ce décor… !

Le Scorpion désespérait. Ce n’était pas son genre d’abandonner, mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu’il marchait… en vain. Il leva la tête dans l’optique d’apercevoir le soleil à travers la centaine de mètres d’eau qui le séparait de la surface. Il voulait simplement se donner une idée du temps qu’il avait passé à marcher. Mais, à sa grande déception, il se trouvait au fond de l’océan ; à une telle profondeur, il est complètement impossible de ne serait-ce que distinguer le soleil. De plus, il se trouvait déjà au niveau de l’Océan glacial Antarctique ; l’épaisse couche de glace qui recouvrait l’océan ne devait pas aider. 

_—Le soleil n’est pas visible. Impossible de savoir depuis combien temps je marche désespérément en quête de ce fichu pilier._

Mais, à défaut de voir le soleil, il pût apercevoir le sens dans lequel allait la mer. Une idée absolument extraordinaire lui traversa alors l’esprit ! 

_—Les courants marins sont parfaitement visibles en étant en dessous de l’eau. Normalement, il existe un courant océanique appelé le courant circumpolaire. Il va toujours en direction de l’est. Je devrais pouvoir me repérer grâce à ça. De toute façon, le pilier de l’Antarctique ne doit pas être très loin._

En suivant cette idée, Orio réussit à se réorienter comme il le fallait. Quand il voyait que le courant partait dans la même direction que lui, il savait qu’il devait se tourner d’un quart de tour. Etc… Il parvint donc, au bout de quelques minutes, à trouver le pilier qui soutenait l’Océan Antarctique. Le frère de cœur de Ganymède ne le voyait pas parfaitement à cause de la brume épaisse, mais il pouvait tout de même distinguer une grande forme colonnaire et légèrement sculptée. Il faisait froid. Très froid. Le fait de se trouver en dessous de l’Océan Antarctique ne devait rien arranger, mais Orio avait quand même l’impression que plus il se rapprochait du pilier, plus il faisait froid. La brume, elle, était toujours aussi épaisse et dense.

Le maître d’Hélio entendit alors des pas qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Cependant, il fût surpris de constater qu’il n’y avait aucun Cosmos agressif dans les alentours. Et il fût encore plus surpris en voyant la personne qui se dirigeait vers lui. Devant lui se tenait Ganymède, le Chevalier d’Or du Verseau. Il était très surpris de voir son quasi-frère.

—Que fais-tu ici, Ganymède ? Ce n’est pas ton genre de désobéir aux ordres ; tu es plus du style à tout faire dans la norme, affirma-t-il d’un ton rogue.

—Je sais qu’on s’est disputés et que tu m’en veux. Tu as d’ailleurs sûrement raison de le faire. Mais… Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de m’inquiéter pour toi. Les Marinas sont des ennemis très dangereux comme ont pu nous le prouver Wolfgang de la Sirène ainsi que Charybde et Scylla. Alors je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de venir en personne pour m’assurer que tu allais bien. Mais le gardien de ce pilier m’a attaqué alors je n’ai pas eu d’autre choix que de le tuer, avoua le Verseau un peu penaud.

—Ça me touche beaucoup que tu aies désobéi juste pour me protéger. Mais je suis aussi déçu. Si tu es venu pour « assurer ma sécurité », c’est que tu penses que je ne peux pas le faire tout seul. Donc que tu n’as pas confiance en moi, ni en ma force.

—Non ! Pas du tout ! assura le Verseau en commençant à paniquer. C’est juste que… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es une partie intégrante de moi comme moi je suis une partie intégrante de toi. Si tu venais à mourir, je crois que je ne pourrai plus vivre.

—Tout ce que tu viens de dire est réciproque, Ganymède. Alors, que dirais-tu qu’on enterre la hache de guerre ? Qu’on redevienne de vrais frères ? D’habitude, je suis très rancunier, mais avec toi c’est différent. Toi, tu es mon… frère, justement.

Ganymède s’approcha doucement du Scorpion qui ouvra doucement les bras comme pour l’inviter à avancer. Mais quand le Verseau fit le dernier pas pour arriver dans les bras de son frère, il se prit un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre qui l’envoya au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Ce coup très violent avait été décoché par Orio qui avait troqué son sourire chaleureux pour un visage baigné dans l’impassibilité. Le beau Chevalier du Verseau avait de son côté disparu, laissant place à une magnifique jeune femme portant une Scale orange et dorée. L’épais brouillard s’était d’ailleurs, comme par magie, aussitôt dissipé.

—Comment est-ce possible ? articula la jeune femme au teint cannelle tout en se relevant. L’illusion était pourtant parfaite !

— « Parfaite » ? Je n’irai pas jusque-là, affirma le Scorpion, toujours impassible. Disons plutôt qu’elle était… potable. Mais une illusion « potable » ne suffit pas pour me duper. Pour me tromper, il faudrait une illusion extraordinairement parfaite ; mais tu n’es visiblement pas capable d’en produire. Tu t’es assez approchée de moi pour que je puisse deviner que tu uses de polymorphisme. Je me trompe ? Je n’ai aucune idée du moyen que tu as utilisé pour arriver à ce résultat, mais en tout cas tu as réussi à comprendre la nature de la relation qui m’unit à Ganymède. Tu as aussi réussi à te procurer des infos sur les récents évènements, comme notre dispute, par exemple. Enfin, tu es même parvenue à refroidir l’air ambiant de quelques degrés comme Ganymède sait si bien le faire. Mais un élément t’a trahi. Un tout petit détail. Je suis un scorpion, un chasseur à la recherche de proies. J’ai longtemps travaillé sur mes sens et les objets qui m’entourent à un tel point qu’aujourd’hui tous mes sens sont hypersensibles et hyperdéveloppés. C’est grâce à eux que j’ai remarqué le petit détail qui t’a trahi ! Ganymède est une personne posée et réfléchie ; par conséquent, il parle d’une façon qui est très légèrement plus lente que le débit de paroles dont tu as fait preuve. 

—Je m’appelle Néphélée, Générale Marina des Lyumnades et protectrice du pilier de l’Antarctique. Je suis très impressionnée : repérer un tel détail n’est pas donné à tout le monde. Dis-moi, depuis quand Athéna recrute-t-elle des hommes aussi beaux ?

—Je t’arrête tout de suite. Je suis Orio du Scorpion, le Chevalier d’Or qui règne sur le Jugement et la Discipline ! Cela fait bien longtemps que j’ai arrêté d’écouter mon cœur. Je suis sans pitié, sans sentiments. Tous les sentiments -et en particulier l’amour- rendent ceux qui ne savent pas les contrôler faibles et vulnérables. Je ne vis que pour deux choses : torturer et après tuer de sang-froid mes proies. Alors, l’amour je m’en contrefous royalement.

—Tant pis, soupira la Générale, je vais devoir abîmer ce visage que j’aime tant. 

—Je crois qu’on ne s’est pas bien compris, annonça Orio. C’est MOI le chasseur et TOI la proie. CRIMSON JAG !!!

Les ongles de ses deux index se teintèrent de rouge sang et s’allongèrent d’un ou deux centimètres. Il tendit d’abord le bras droit vers l’avant, puis tout en repliant celui-ci, tendit le bras gauche. Deux grosses étincelles écarlates jaillirent alors de ses deux index. Elles filèrent à vive allure en direction de Néphélée et explosèrent au contact du sol. La femme sauta en l’air pour esquiver mais les explosions furent si violentes et puissantes qu’elles l’atteignirent quand même, la projetant contre le sol.

—Si ce n’est que ça la puissance des Généraux Marinas, Athéna n’a pas à s’en faire : remporter la victoire sera chose facile, assura-t-il, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

—Comment as-tu osé me blesser ? s’emporta-t-elle tout en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je suis Néphélée des Lyumnades ! Ma grande beauté est connue dans tout le bassin méditerranéen. Je te fais l’honneur de t’offrir mon amour. Et toi tu me blesses en retour ?! Tant pis pour toi, jeune et charmant éphèbe ; tu vas subir la furie des Lyumnades. CLOUD CLONE !

2999 autres Néphélée des Lyumnades apparurent alors, comme par magie. Orio comprit rapidement que dans ces 3000 femmes, 2999 d’entre elles étaient des clones et que la véritable Néphélée des Lyumnades se cachait parmi eux. Mais comment savoir laquelle était la bonne ? Un humain lambda n’aurait sûrement jamais pu faire la différence ! Peut-être même que les 87 autres Chevaliers n’auraient pas pu la faire non plus. Mais la Générale Marina avait en face d’elle l’impitoyable Orio du Scorpion ! Et comme le bon et redoutable chasseur qu’il était, il sut trouver son véritable adversaire. Feignant l’ignorance et la naïveté, le grec s’approcha doucement de sa cible. Une fois assez proche, il la piqua de son long ongle rouge en criant : « RESTRICTION !!! »

Les copies de Néphélée disparurent aussitôt sous forme de fumées opaques. La véritable Néphélée, elle, affichait un visage déformé par l’horreur et la surprise. Elle ne bougeait pas, comme si elle était entièrement immobilisée. Orio se mit alors à lui parler tout en tournant autour d’elle.

—Tu as cru pouvoir me berner ? Sache qu’on ne peut duper le meilleur des Chevaliers d’Or. Et, manque de bol pour toi, le meilleur Chevalier d’Or, c’est moi ! La technique de la Restriction que j’ai utilisée paralyse les membres de la personne touchée. C’est pour cela qu’en ce moment même tu ne peux pas te mouvoir, malgré ta bonne volonté. Mais je pense que tu peux encore parler, n’est-ce pas ?

—Comment as-tu réussi à me trouver parmi toutes ces copies de fumée nuageuse ? parvint à articuler Néphélée, une once de colère dans la voix.

—Malheureusement pour toi, la vapeur d’eau n’a pas d’odeur. Comme je te l’ai dit, mes sens sont hyperdéveloppés ; il a donc été facile pour un formidable chasseur tel que moi de retrouver ton odeur. Tu sais, au début je voulais te laisser là, entièrement paralysée, et partir d’ici après avoir détruit ce pilier. Poséidon t’aurait retrouvée là, parfaitement immobile, après la bataille. Cela aurait été pathétique pour un Général Marina et très humiliant pour toi. Mais j’ai changé d’avis, vois-tu ? J’ai décidé de m’amuser encore un peu avec toi ! Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on a entre ses griffes de belles beautés qui sont en fait aussi faibles que des rats ! Alors maintenant, on va faire un petit jeu. Je vais t’attaquer, et ton but sera de tenter de te libérer de la Restriction pour esquiver ; compris ? Qu’est-ce que ça va être amusant ! SCARLET NEEDLE !!!

Il pointa l’ongle rouge de son index droit sur sa cible. Quatre étincelles incarnates sortirent de son ongle et se dirigèrent vers Néphélée tels des éclairs qui pourfendent le ciel orageux. Trois de ces de ces sphères étincelantes allèrent transpercer la Générale en haut de son buste, au niveau des clavicules. La dernière termina son voyage au niveau du sternum. La jeune et belle femme hurla alors de douleur, à défaut de pouvoir se tordre. Cette sensation de brûlure, de picotement lui était insupportable.

—La Scarlet Needle, reprit Orio dans son habituel murmure, et selon moi la technique la plus redoutable du Chevalier du Scorpion. Seul les plus braves peuvent y résister ; mais ce n’est visiblement pas ton cas, rigola-t-il. Cette technique comporte 15 piqûres placées sur le corps de la cible en corrélation avec les 15 étoiles de la constellation du Scorpion. Ces piqûres s’attaquent au système nerveux central de la victime et lui procure donc d’intenses souffrances. Mais ce n’est pas tout, ces piqûres apportent aussi de minuscules trous à peine visibles à l’œil nu. Cela crée inévitablement de multiples hémorragies. Pour finir, la cible perd peu à peu ses cinq sens et est parfois victime d’hallucination. Chaque nouvelle piqûre amplifie ces effets. Le quinzième et dernier coup porte un nom spécial : Antarès. Et pour cause, celui qui le reçoit meurt automatiquement sur le coup. Mais il est rare que je le porte : généralement, les gens me supplient de les achever avant, tellement la douleur est insupportable. Je pense que tu ferais bien de te libérer rapidement de mon emprise si tu ne veux pas subir à nouveau la Scarlet Needle, lui susurra-t-il à l’oreille.

Le Cosmos de Néphélée explosa soudainement dépassant, durant un court instant, celui d’Orio. Ce fût suffisant pour qu’elle puisse se libérer. Comme quoi, la peur et la douleur peuvent nous faire accomplir des miracles ! Elle se retourna et porta au Scorpion un puissant coup de poing nimbé d’électricité en criant : « SALAMANDER SHOCK !!! ». Le frère de Ganymède était trop surpris par ce retournement de situation pour esquiver. Il voltigea jusqu’au pilier de l’Antarctique sur lequel il s’écrasa lamentablement. Il devait l’avouer, il avait peut-être un peu sous-estimé son adversaire.

—Tu n’es pas si faible que ça, pour une misérable nymphette !

—JAMAIS ! PLUS JAMAIS JE NE SUBIRAIS CETTE TECHNIQUE !!! Tu m’entends ?! Maintenant, subis ma plus puissante attaque ! DAZZLING UTOPIA !!!

L’épais brouillard qui se trouvait là quand Orio est arrivé réapparût aussitôt. Les gouttelettes d’eau qui le composaient étaient assez grosses. Néphélée nimba son poing d’éclairs bleus comme si elle préparait un Salamander Shock. Puis elle projeta tous ces éclairs azur dans le brouillard. Toutes les fulgurations rebondirent sur la myriade de gouttes d’eau du nuage, créant une apocalypse fulgurale mais aussi intensément lumineuse. Les éclairs survoltés déferlaient dans tous les sens, rendant cette attaque impossible à esquiver, même pour une personne se déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière. Orio, piégé au milieu de cette brume, et donc de cette infinité d’éclairs céruléens, fût électrocuté des centaines, si ce n’est pas des milliers de fois. Il poussa à son tour des cris de douleur. La lumière dégagée était si intense que Néphélée dût se protéger les yeux pour éviter d’être aveuglée par sa propre attaque. Quand cette utopie se dissipa au bout de quatre ou cinq minutes, Orio était à terre, sa magnifique cape rouge brûlée et certaines parties de son corps complètement carbonisées. Il y avait même quelques endroits de son Armure qui avaient été noircis. L’attaque avait été si violente que l’entièreté de son corps fumait.

Mais malgré toutes ces blessures, il se releva, fier et vaillant, comme toujours. Son sourire altier caractéristique était toujours présent, comme s’il était en position de force ; alors qu’il ne l’était pas. Malheureusement, cette terrible attaque lumineuse n’avait pas effacé les énormes cernes qui trônaient sous ses yeux orangés. Mais cela n’enlevait rien à la détermination qu’affichait son regard. Il détacha alors sa belle cape rouge un peu brûlée et la lança sur le sol. Ce lancer de cape était un signe caractéristique de la façon de combattre d’Orio et quiconque le connaissait un minimum savait ce qu’il voulait dire : Orio passait aux choses sérieuses. Et généralement, ça n’annonçait rien de bon pour ses adversaires. 

—Te tuer en t’infligeant l’Antarès, l’ultime coup de la Scarlet Needle, serait bien trop généreux de ma part. Je ne le réserve qu’aux personnes nobles et puissantes, celles que je respecte. Mais je n’ai aucune considération pour les Marinas, tous autant que vous êtes. Peut-être l’utiliserais-je contre Poséidon… Mais toi, je te réserve une autre technique. Il s’agit d’une technique que j’utilise très rarement car elle n’est ni noble ni gracieuse. Elle garantit à la cible la mort la moins respectable qui soit. Mais une pucelle comme toi ne mérite que ça. Alors maintenant meurs de la Pince du Scorpion, murmura-t-il en se léchant les doigts... ZUBEN ELGENUBI !

Orio fît craquer ses doigts et son cou, comme pour annoncer à Néphélée qu’elle allait bientôt mourir. Il enchaîna ensuite sur plusieurs saltos pour se rapprocher de sa proie. Il sauta ensuite, atterrissant assis sur les épaules de la Générale, sous le regard médusé de celle-ci. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, se réceptionna sur ses mains et balança Néphélée en l’air avec ses jambes. Il se remit rapidement debout et sauta très haut avant de transpercer de part en part la Générale des Lyumnades avec son bras. Il retira rapidement son bras et se réceptionna gracieusement au sol tandis que le cadavre de Néphélée tombait par terre dans un bruit sourd. La femme au teint bronzé affichait une mine de surprise intense et d’incompréhension mais elle réussit tout de même à murmurer quelques mots avant de succomber.

—Personne ne peut… détruire les piliers soutenant les sept mers, pas même toi, beau Chevalier du Scorpion. Même en y mettant toute ta force, tu ne pourrais l’ébrécher. Je suis contente de t’avoir connu, redoutable chasseur, acheva-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Son cadavre nageait à présent dans une flaque de sang. Le trou béant qui se trouvait au centre du ventre la Générale Marina rendait son corps écœurant. Orio avait raison : il n’y a pas de mort plus immonde et irrespectable que celle-là. Le Scorpion se retourna, faisant face à présent au pilier de l’Antarctique qu’il devait détruire.

—Eh ben ! Il me reste encore pas mal de boulot ! C’est parti, CRIMSON JAG !

Une attaque aussi explosive ne pourrait que détruire ce pilier ! Les étincelles écarlates touchèrent leur cible, provoquant la satisfaction d’Orio ; mais celle-ci disparut bien vite lorsqu’il réalisa que le pilier n’avait pas la moindre marque ! Comment était-ce possible ? Un simple pilier de pierre ne pouvait résister à la puissance destructrice des Chevaliers d’Athéna !

_-C’est… C’est pas vrai ! Je… Je ne peux pas détruire le pilier de l’Océan Antarctique !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orio a remporté la victoire face à Néphélée, mais peut-on parler de victoire alors que le pilier de l'Antarctique est toujours debout? Comment les Chevaliers d’Athéna pourront-ils l'emporter?
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand-chose et vous n'imaginez pas le boost de motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même. Je vous dis à dimanche pour le prochain chapitre, d'ici-là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	37. Arrivée salvatrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique!
> 
> Orio a remporté son combat contre la Générale de l'Antarctique, mais il lui est impossible de détruire le pilier! Les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont-ils condamnés à la défaite?

À la surface, un peu à l’extérieur du Sanctuaire, la lutte faisait rage entre les combattants de Poséidon et ceux d’Athéna. Mais peut-on réellement parler de lutte lorsqu’un Chevalier d’Or seul faisait face sans transpirer à des centaines d’adversaires ? Coup de poing, coup de pied, prises, même sans utiliser de techniques, Eunomie dominait ses adversaires. Sentant l’agglutination de Cosmos hostiles à l’extérieur du Sanctuaire, elle avait pris l’initiative d’aller partir en éclaireur étudier l’étendue de la menace ; mais elle réalisa bien vite qu’elle pourrait s’en charger seule, sans demander de l’aide aux autres Chevaliers d’Or. Et puis, il y avait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas eu à livrer un combat, c’était l’occasion de se remettre en jambes ! Il y avait face à elle les 40 Officiers survivants, ainsi que des centaines, peut-être même des milliers de Matelots. Mais rien de bien insurmontable pour un Chevalier d’Or : de plus, la Balance était même persuadée qu’à eux deux, Sobieski et Mikhaïl feraient aussi bien qu’elle. Une question, toutefois, demeurait en suspens : pourquoi diable Poséidon avait-il envoyé tout ce petit comité au Sanctuaire ? Il n’y avait pas de combattants plus puissants qu’un Chevalier de Bronze lambda ici, il n’espérait quand même pas détruire ce lieu sacré ? Surtout qu’Athéna n’était pas présente… Bah, elle s’embrouillait la tête avec ces questions ! Elle allait se contenter de démolir ceux qui ont eu la folie de venir l’affronter et puis c’est tout ! Les Marinas tombaient comme des mouches, et il n’y avait déjà plus le moindre Officier en état de combattre, plus que des Matelots. Les survivants reculaient, terrifiés devant toute la puissance du Chevalier d’Or de la Balance. Cette dernière se remit en garde, tout en dégainant une épée pour leur faire peur.

-Comprenez-vous enfin le gouffre qui nous sépare ? Si vous souhaitez périr de ma main, je n’hésiterais pas, mais je suis une combattante juste : rendez-vous et aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Vous avez ma parole, venue de celle qu’on considère comme la plus juste des 14 Chevaliers d’Or !

Une dizaine de Matelots obéirent et capitulèrent sans la moindre hésitation, mais les autres ne l’entendirent pas de cette oreille et se ruèrent à nouveau à l’attaque, déterminés à accomplir leur mission.

-Jamais ! Pour la gloire de Sa Majesté Poséidon, nous allons te tuer, Balance !

-J’aimerais bien vous voir essayer… Mais je n’ai plus de temps à perdre ! Que la colère du Dragon habitant mon poing s’abatte sur vous ! ROZAN SHŌRYŪHA !

C’était terminé : même des Chevaliers d’Argent ne pourraient survivre à cette attaque, alors ce n’était certainement pas des pauvres petits Matelots sans Cosmos qui allaient résister ! Les vaincus qui avaient capitulés étaient à genoux, se laissant à la merci de la Balance, mais celle-ci leur montra clairement qu’elle ne leur voulait aucun mal.

-Quand je fais une promesse, je la tiens : vous êtes des hommes libres, à présent. Je ne vous demanderais qu’une chose en retour, c’est de répondre à cette question : pourquoi Poséidon vous a-t-il envoyé ici ? Même sans être une excellente stratège, je sais pertinemment que ça n’a aucun sens. Alors, pourquoi ?

Même sans voir son visage, les Matelots pouvaient sentir l’air sévère de leur interlocutrice qui ne bougerait pas tant qu’elle n’aurait pas de réponses. Le silence se fit, jusqu’à ce que l’un des Matelots prenne courageusement la parole.

-Le Seigneur Wake nous a envoyé ici avec des ordres précis : s’assurer que le Chevalier d’Or de la Balance, c’est-à-dire vous, n’atteigne jamais le Sanctuaire sous-marin, quitte à seulement la retarder sept heures. Pourquoi, on sait pas, mais il semblait soucieux à ce que cette mission soit menée à bien… Il a parlé de détruire les piliers des sept mers, quelque chose comme ça, enfin je sais pas j’ai pas écouté !

Le discours était plus que confus, et décidément, Eunomie ne comprenait rien à rien. Pourquoi Wake, dont Pollux prétend qu’il est son égal si ce n’est plus, avait-il donné de tels ordres ? Et si c’était un piège ? Le Général n’aurait-il pas dit à ses hommes de sortir cette excuse en cas de reddition de leur part, justement pour la faire venir chez Poséidon ? La grecque se tourmentait l’esprit, tentant de démêler le vrai du faux dans sa tête, puis prit finalement la décision de se rendre là-bas, ne serait-ce que pour évaluer la situation. Et au pire, s’il n’y avait pas de raisons pour elle de rester, elle rentrerait au Sanctuaire ! Sans prévenir les autres Chevaliers d’Or, Eunomie se dirigea vers le Sanctuaire sous-marin…

Sur place, Mikhaïl et Sobieski venaient d’arriver devant le pilier soutenant l’Océan Pacifique Nord. Pollux des Gémeaux leur avait fait l’honneur de les estimer dignes de s’attaquer à un Général… Il ne fallait pas décevoir ses attentes ! L’Écu était prêt à passer à l’action, mais se vit retenir par la Croix du Sud qui semblait pensif.

-N’es-tu pas étonné que le Général chargé de défendre le pilier ne se soit pas manifesté ? Ils sont supposément égaux aux Chevaliers d’Or…

-Tu réfléchis trop, Misha ! Y’a pas de Général ? Tant mieux ! On casse le pilier et on va prêter main forte à Athéna qui en aura besoin ! Tu es avec moi ?

Mikhaïl ignora ce surnom que seul Albireo lui donnait, puis répondit au poing tendu du disciple d’Eunomie en lui disant un simple « Toujours », avant de charger son Cosmos et d’être rapidement imité par son ami. Ce pilier allait céder !

-SILVER WIND !

-ASTRAL GRAVITATION !

Sobieski créa une barrière gravitationnelle renfermant le vent glacial de Mikhaïl, afin d’en multiplier la puissance. Un simple pilier de pierre ne saurait résister à la puissance destructrice des Chevaliers d’Athéna ! L’assaut fila à toute allure, à une vitesse digne des meilleurs Chevaliers d’Argent… Pour au final faire demi-tour sur nos amis ! Paniqués, ils érigèrent leurs techniques défensives, conscients qu’ils ne sortiraient pas indemnes de leurs propres attaques !

-BOREAL VEIL !

-THE STRONGEST SHIELD !

La fusion cumulée de leurs deux techniques en faisait une barrière redoutable : le Boreal Veil était une valeur sûre ; quant à la technique du The Strongest Shield, Sobieski insufflait son Cosmos dans son bouclier afin de multiplier exponentiellement sa résistance, le rendant presque aussi solide que ceux de l’Armure d’Or de la Balance. Ce bon réflexe qu’ils avaient eu leur avait probablement sauvé la vie ! C’est à ce moment précis que se dévoila alors celui qui gardait ce pilier… L’un des sept Généraux Marinas, ceux qu’on dit égaux aux Chevaliers d’Or !

-Je reconnais bien là la puissance des Chevaliers d’Argent d’Athéna. Vous êtes presque parvenus à franchir la première couche d’airs entourant mon pilier ! Mais soyez assurés que si vous y aviez commis la moindre petite égratignure, je vous l’aurais fait payer pendant plusieurs vies. Le temps n’est plus à la discussion, désormais : en garde, Chevaliers d’Argent !

Le Général se campa sur ses pieds, prit une grande inspiration, et relâcha son souffle en tonnant d’une voix forte : -GOD BREATH !

Instinctivement, l’Écu et la Croix du Sud utilisèrent à nouveau leurs techniques de défense, et se protégèrent de la technique de leur adversaire. Mais celle-ci était puissante : loin de repousser l’assaut, leurs barrières tinrent à peine le coup et se désagrégèrent, les laissant vulnérables.

-Vous devez faire partie de l’élite des Chevaliers d’Argent pour avoir résisté à une telle technique. Je suis curieux de voir ce dont vous êtes réellement capables !

Près d’un autre pilier, celui de l’Antarctique, Orio essayait par tous les moyens possibles de détruire le pilier que gardait Néphélée, mais rien à faire : impossible de causer la moindre petite entaille à ce foutu machin, même avec le Crimson Jag. La Générale des Lyumnades avait-elle donc raison quand elle affirmait que rien ni personne ne pouvait détruire les piliers soutenant les océans ?

_-Non, c’est impossible. On dit des Chevaliers d’Athéna que nos poings déchirent le ciel et que nos pieds fendent la terre. Ce n’est pas un simple pilier de pierre qui va me résister ! Mes techniques sont inefficaces… Peu importe ! J’offrirais ma vie pour détruire cette saloperie s’il le faut !_

Chauffant son Cosmos à son paroxysme, le Scorpion se prépara à se jeter de tout son corps, de tout son Cosmos sur le pilier de l’Antarctique, confiant dans le fait que ses compagnons n’hésiteront pas à faire de même une fois qu’ils auront vaincu les Généraux restants.

-Que ma vie explose !

Mais alors qu’il allait commettre l’irréparable, il fut interrompu par une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

-Orio ! Attends !

Se retournant, le grec vit une personne qu’il n’aurait jamais cru croiser ici. Elle était censée être au Sanctuaire ! Que faisait donc ici Eunomie, Chevalier d’Or de la Balance ? Comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son collègue et ami, la grecque lui tint le discours suivant.

-Les Officiers survivants et des milliers de Matelots ont attaqué le Sanctuaire. Je les ai repoussé, mais l’un d’eux m’a avoué que leur mission était de me retarder et de m’empêcher de me rendre au Sanctuaire sous-marin. C’est pour cela que je suis venue ! Je suis arrivée juste à temps, on dirait : tu étais prêt à faire une énorme bêtise ! Ganymède ne s’en serait pas remis si tu étais mort.

Le Scorpion ne releva pas la mention que la Balance avait fait du Verseau, avant de lui demander si elle avait une idée sur comment détruire le pilier de l’Antarctique. La Balance lui expliqua qu’elle en avait une, avant de prendre l’un des nunchakus composant son Armure et de le lancer au grec qui l’attrapa au vol avant de le soupeser. Il n’était pas habitué à porter des armes, après tout c’était interdit par Athéna… Alors qu’est-ce qu’Eunomie attendait de lui ?

-Comme tu le sais, nous autres Chevaliers d’Athéna n’avons pas le droit de porter des armes. La seule Armure qui échappe à cette règle est la mienne, l’Armure de la Balance. Ces armes sont surpuissantes, c’est pourquoi moi seule puis décider quand les utiliser, ce pour faire régner la justice. C’est pour cela qu’on me nomme « la Justice Incarnée », même si je n’aime guère ce sobriquet. Et le moment est venu de faire régner la justice ! Ce pilier résiste peut-être à nos mains nues, mais il cédera face à une arme capable de fendre les étoiles !

Sans se faire prier, Orio prit le nunchaku, et porta un coup sec sur le pilier, qui fut immédiatement réduit en miettes ! Une fine bruine s’écoula tout autour d’eux, tandis que le niveau de l’eau au-dessus d’eux avait légèrement baissé. Plus que six piliers à abattre, désormais ! À l’opposé de l’Antarctique, près du pilier de l’Arctique, Dúrin, Général du Kraken, ne put s’empêcher d’être surpris de voir qu’un Général était tombé ainsi que le pilier dont elle avait la charge.

_-Les Chevaliers d’Athéna sont vraiment impressionnants. Peut-être que dans d’autres circonstances, nous aurions pu être amis… Mais même eux ne pourront s’opposer aux plans de Sa Majesté Poséidon. C’est regrettable, mais c’est ainsi. Quoi qu’il arrive, rien ni personne ne détruira mon pilier, j’en fais le serment !_

Satisfaits de leur réussite, Eunomie et Orio se séparèrent : la Balance pour aller prêter main-forte aux autres Chevaliers d’Or et leur éviter de se sacrifier inutilement, le Scorpion pour aller taper un autre Général si c’était nécessaire. Et son aide était plus que bienvenue…

Au pilier du Pacifique Nord, l’Écu et la Croix du Sud continuaient leurs assauts contre le Général, mais aucune attaque ne toucha ce dernier, s’arrêtant toujours quelques centimètres devant lui, comme s’il y avait un mur invisible ! Se pourrait-il que cet ennemi ait une technique de défense égalant le Crystal Wall ?

-Par respect pour votre bravoure et votre détermination, je vais en finir rapidement avec une puissante attaque. Mon God Breath n’était qu’un avant-goût de ma véritable puissance ! Vous n’aurez pas le temps de souffrir, alors soyez en paix et sereins de vous être battus jusqu’au bout pour votre Déesse. RISING BILLOWS !

Des lames de fond emportèrent alors les deux Chevaliers d’Argent, les faisant traverser le « plafond » du Sanctuaire sous-marin, avant que la pression ne les fasse chuter à nouveau au fond de la mer, s’écrasant sur le chemin en pierre menant au pilier. Sobieski et Mikhaïl gisaient désormais au sol, et s’ils n’étaient pas morts (ce qui tenait déjà du miracle), le Rising Billows les avaient sérieusement amochés… Le combat était très mal embarqué pour les deux Chevaliers d’Argent !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fort heureusement, l'arrivée d'Eunomie et de ses armes devrait rééquilibrer un peu les choses! Mais qui est donc le Général du Pacifique Nord, lui qui a si aisément disposé de Mikhaïl et Sobieski qui font pourtant partie de l'élite des Chevaliers d'Argent?
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand-chose et vous n'imaginez pas le booster de motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même. De mon côté je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite de l'histoire, d'ici-là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	38. Un enfant perdu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique!
> 
> Athéna et ses Chevaliers s'en sortaient bien, mais viennent d'essuyer un sacré revers: Mikhaïl et Sobieski se sont fait balader par le Général Marina gardant le pilier du Pacifique Nord. Les autres Chevaliers parviendront-ils à vaincre leurs adversaires?

De son côté, Palomar avançait rapidement dans le labyrinthe. En effet, il estimait que dans moins de 5 minutes, il serait au temple de Poséidon. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi efficace me direz-vous ? Eh bien il faut croire le côté désinvolte, insouciant et surtout très pragmatique de sa personnalité n’avait pour objectif que de sortir de ce dédale. Il marchait toujours dans la même direction, celle du temple de Poséidon, et détruisait tous les murs qui lui barraient le chemin au lieu de suivre le chemin et de tourner à chaque virage. Ainsi il ne perdait pas de temps dans les chemins et couloirs sinueux et sans fin. Pour lui, les impasses n’en n’étaient pas vraiment.

Cette méthode illustrait parfaitement sa personnalité, enfin une part de sa personnalité. Deux grands traits de personnalité ressortaient de sa personne : la désinvolture et le pragmatisme ; et la gentillesse et l’altruisme. Et c’est ce qu’Alpheratz aimait chez son maître ! D’ailleurs, celui-ci continuait à avancer inlassablement, brisant tous les murs qui lui barraient le passage. Les chaînes noires de son Armure traînaient sur le sol, produisant un bruit métallique peu agréable à l’oreille. Il fût cependant stoppé dans sa course : derrière un mur, que Palomar détruisit, se trouvait un Amiral Marina de Poséidon ! Le Chevalier de Céphée se stoppa net, tant il était choqué. L’homme -si l’on pouvait appeler cela un homme- qui lui faisait face et qui portait une Scale ne devait pas mesurer plus d’1m30. Mais si seulement ce n’était que ça…! Ce n’était pas un Amiral que l’on présentait là au maître d’Andromède, mais bien un gamin !

—Je suis Andros, Amiral de Lusca, au service de Sa Majesté Poséidon ! Et toi, qui es-tu ?

—Une autre question que celle-ci, bien plus importante encore, me brûle les lèvres : quel genre de Dieu est Poséidon pour oser envoyer un moujingue de 10 ans, haut comme trois pommes, sur le champ de bataille ?! J’avais jusque-là de l’estime pour lui parce que c’est un Dieu mais surtout parce qu’il a à son service de puissants guerriers. Justement, je m’attendais à devoir affronter un grand combattant, pas un bambin qui sait à peine lire et compter !

—Je t’interdis de parler de Sa Majesté comme cela, le coupa le jeune garçon. Si je suis ici, c’est parce qu’il a confiance en moi et parce que je suis assez puissant pour te battre. Sinon, la Scale de Lusca ne m’aurait pas choisi ! Et puis, je suis prêt à mourir pour servir l’idéal de Sa Majesté alors je mérite amplement ma place ici !

—Tu oses parler de mort et de sacrifice alors que tu n’as que 10 ans ? s’insurgea le Chevalier, outré. Mais mon pauvre, tu ne connais rien à la vie. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre un camarade, un frère ou un maître. Comment peut-on prétendre être prêt à mourir à 10 ans ? C’est ton immaturité qui te dicte de telles paroles. Mais crois-moi, il ne faut pas prendre cela à la légère.

—Vous êtes comme les autres Marinas ! Vous ne croyez pas en ma puissance. Je vais vous prouver, en vous battant, à quel point je suis fort et puissant !

— Tu ne comprends rien à rien, assura le Chevalier plus remonté que jamais. Je ne doute en aucun cas de ta puissance, jeune homme. Ton Cosmos dépasse celui de beaucoup de Chevaliers d’Argent. Simplement, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour être ici et pour encourir le risque de mourir. Il te reste tellement de choses à voir et à apprendre ! Ta mort serait un gâchis considérable. Aller, laisse-moi passer, je n’ai pas envie de te combattre.

—Te laisser passer reviendrait à trahir Sa Majesté Poséidon ! Finalement, les Chevaliers sont comme les autres : ils jugent trop sur les apparences ! BLUE HOLE !!!

Une petite flaque d’eau apparût en-dessous du garçon et, de façon presque instantanée, il se liquéfia sur place, disparaissant dans la petite mare d’eau. Une autre petite étendue d’eau apparût derrière Palomar sans même qu’il s’en rende compte. Andros en sortit et voulut asséner un coup de pied à son adversaire. Cependant, celui-ci esquiva de justesse, s’interdisant de riposter pour ne pas blesser le gamin.

—Pff, c’est triste ! lança-t-il. Tu ne contre-attaque même pas. Ceux qui ne ripostent pas sont faible. 

—Je préfère largement la faiblesse à la blessure, répondit Céphée du tac-au-tac. Je ne tire aucune gloire à te blesser alors pourquoi le faire si ce n’est pas nécessaire ? D’autant plus que je n’ai pas besoin de te frapper pour gagner…

—Tu pense que je suis faible, c’est ça ?! enchaîna l’Amiral avec rage et fureur.

—Je ressens beaucoup de haine en toi. Tes instructeurs t’auraient-ils enseigné que c’est en haïssant son adversaire qu’on acquière la puissance ?

Face au manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, Palomar ferma simplement les yeux et reprit.

—Je prends ton silence comme une réponse. Si c’est bien le cas, alors ils sont complètement stupides. Ce n’est jamais par la colère que passe la force. La véritable puissance vient du calme de ton esprit et de la sérénité de ton âme, autrement dit, de la concentration. Cette puissance illusoire t’a peut-être mené à la victoire jusqu’ici, mais elle ne pourra te faire gagner cette fois-ci. Si tu veux gagner, il va falloir trouver la véritable puissance. 

—Je vais te prouver que la colère peut suffire pour remporter la victoire !!! LUSCA’S SINKHOLES !!!

—Alors moi je te prouverai que mon calme surpassera toujours ta rage !!!

De nombreuses flaques d’eau apparurent autour d’eux, parsemant le sol marbré de touches de bleu. De cette multitude de petites marres jaillit d’importantes quantités d’eau sous pression semblables à des geysers. Cependant, les giclées d’eau n’étaient pas verticales puisqu’elles visaient toutes le Chevalier d’Argent. Ces jets étaient surpuissants et sembler pouvoir pulvériser tout et n’importe quoi. En effet, propulsée à une vitesse de Mach 4, l’eau devient une matière à haut potentiel de destruction. Malgré son peu d’agilité, Palomar esquiva chacun des jets à haute pression sans trop de difficultés, grâce à son calme et à sa capacité d’analyse. Et heureusement pour lui, car ça ne fait aucun doute que s’il avait été touché, son Armure serait dans un sale état !

—Admire maintenant ce que l’on peut faire avec la véritable puissance ! BREAKING OF PARADISE !!!

Ses chaînes noires et lourdes se mirent à briller d’une douce lueur bleutée. Parmi ses deux chaînes, l’une d’entre elles avait comme extrémité une croix de Canterbury et servait à la défense ; l’autre se finissait par une boule à pointes et était utilisée pour l’attaque. C’est cette dernière chaîne qui se mît à zigzaguer à un mètre au-dessus du sol à une vitesse si rapide qu’il était presque impossible de la voir. Elle pourfendait l’air en direction du Marina. Andros essaya d’échapper à sa prédatrice mais elle était bien trop rapide pour lui. Il eût à peine le temps de contracter ses muscles avant que la chaîne ne le percute. Ce choc l’envoya s’écraser sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

—Les Chevaliers d’Argent ont tous une vitesse qui se situe entre Mach 2 et Mach 5, expliqua le maître d’Alpheratz. Je suis peu rapide et peu agile alors je me situe plutôt en bas de cette fourchette. Cependant, je dispose du Breaking of Paradise qui est une technique fabuleuse ! En effet, quand j’utilise cette technique, mes chaînes foncent sur mon adversaire à la vitesse de la lumière, autrement dit Mach 881742. Inutile de te dire qu’il t’est complètement impossible d’esquiver un tel assaut. 

—Je dois avouer que cela m’impressionne…

—Aller, je t’ai prouvé ma supériorité, arrêtons maintenant ce combat.

—C’est hors-de-question ! lui rétorqua le garçon avec violence. Ce serait trahir Sa Majesté Poséidon et son idéal ! Je me dois d’honorer la confiance qu’il a placée en moi !

—Mais enfin, mon garçon, de quel idéal parles-tu ? Si Poséidon voulait atteindre un idéal utopiste et merveilleux, ça se saurait. Sais-tu que pendant que nous nous battons ici, à la surface, ton Dieu noie des centaines de milliers d’innocents en faisant déborder les fleuves ? Sais-tu aussi qu’il rase des cités entières à coup de raz-de-marée ? Ouvre les yeux, Andros ! Le Dieu des Mers et des Océans n’a en vue aucun idéal, il est simplement avide de pouvoir et veut étendre son empire. Regarde autour de toi ; tous les Marinas sont en train de se faire massacrer par les Chevaliers à cause de la cupidité de votre Dieu ! Et si par miracle vous gagnez cette guerre et que Poséidon prend le contrôle de la Terre, il s’attaquera aux Enfers car c’est bien connu, plus l’on a de pouvoir, plus l’on en veut encore. Il enverra alors le petit groupe de survivants se faire massacrer par les 108 Spectres d’Hadès !

—C’EST IMPOSSIBLE !!! Je ne le croirais que si tu me bats ! DRAGON BLUE HOLE !!!

Un immense gouffre circulaire et rempli d’eau apparût alors en dessous du Chevalier de Céphée. À vue d’œil, il ne devait mesurer pas moins de 100 mètres de diamètre ! Palomar fût violemment aspiré dans cette excavation immergée comme si un montre sous-marin vivant au fond tentait de le happer. D’ailleurs, des pans de mur tout entier étaient avalés par cet abîme. Il devenait inutile de nager tant l’aspiration était forte. Il sombrait sans jamais s’arrêté tant la force qu’il l’aspirait était puissante. Il sera bientôt tombé si profondément qu’on ne le verra plus.

—C’est fini, annonça le Marina. Une fois tombé dans ce gouffre, il est impossible d’en ressortir. Le fond de cet abîme est en fait une faille spatio-temporelle. Quiconque la traverse se retrouve projeté aux confins de l’univers. Mais pour qu’il t’arrive la même chose, il faudrait que tu ne te noies pas avant ou que ton corps ne soit pas complètement broyé par la pression. Car inutile de te dire qu’à 300 mètres de profondeur, la pression est si intense qu’elle peut réduire en bouillie un corps humain. Tu m’en vois désolé, mais je n’avais pas le choix.

Mais l’immaturité et l’inexpérience l’avaient fait parler trop tôt. En effet, un petit point lumineux se mit à luire dans l’abîme. Ce petit point s’agrandissait au fur et à mesure, preuve qu’il se rapprochait. Il ne fallut que quelques instants à la chaîne de Palomar pour remonter à la surface et se planter dans le sol. Elle fît ensuite remonter son propriétaire qui sortit de l’eau avec un salto.

—Je dois avouer que j’ai failli y passer, confessa-t-il, haletant. Ta technique est redoutable. Mais mes chaînes sont capables de multiplier leur nombre de chaînons pour s’allonger à l’infini. Et elles sont aussi capables de se raccourcir comme elles l’ont fait là pour me remonter. Et leur vitesse égale à celle de la lumière m’a aussi beaucoup aidé ! À moi, maintenant ! OPENING TO PARADISE !!!

Les deux chaînes noires de Céphée se mirent à luire encore une fois. Elles dessinèrent deux grandes formes circulaires à quelques mètres du sol. L’intérieur de ces cercles se transforma en faille spatio-temporelle et en jaillit alors un violent torrent d’énergie bleutée. Cette cataracte de Cosmos céruléen fonça à toute vitesse et avec une grande violence sur Andros qui fût emporté par les flots. Ce flux d’énergie complètement incontrôlable continua sa course en zigzaguant et en tournant par endroit, mais toujours avec la même vitesse. Le « courant » était si puissant que le Marina ne pouvait s’en dégager et qu’il pulvérisait les murs se trouvant sur son passage. C’est seulement au bout d’une dizaine de minutes que cette gave azur de Cosmos se dissipa, laissant Andros comme une baleine échouée sur le sol. 

Palomar, dans sa grande gentillesse, s’approcha du pré-adolescent et l’aida à se relever. Celui-ci n’était qu’à moitié conscient et semblait endormi tant le choc avait été violent. Il avait même du mal à tenir debout alors le Chevalier de Céphée le soutint comme il put.

—À présent, un choix s’offre à toi, Andros. Soit tu restes fidèle à Poséidon et, par un miracle inattendu, vous gagnez cette bataille. Il vous enverra ensuite à la mort contre les Spectres d’Hadès. Soit, ce qui est beaucoup plus probable, vous perdez cette guerre et vous aller tous vous faire massacrer par les Chevaliers d’Athéna. Mais il y a une troisième possibilité : rejoins Athéna. Je serai ton maître, je t’apprendrai la rhétorique, la musique, l’histoire et la poésie, la géographie aussi, la philosophie et les sciences et les mathématiques. Et quand tu seras plus un peu plus âgé, je ferai de toi un grand Chevalier ! Autrement dit, tu as trois voies possibles : la mort, la mort ou la vie et la connaissance. Mais toi seul peux choisir le chemin que tu emprunteras.

Après un long temps d’hésitation, le moutard se décida à donner une réponse :

—Je… Je… Je veux rejoindre Athéna.

—C’est bien, tu as fait le bon choix, mon garçon, assura Palomar en prenant Andros dans ses bras. Je suis sûr qu’Athéna sera ravie de voir qu’un nouveau futur Chevalier a rejoint nos rangs.

Portant Andros comme un prince porterait sa princesse, Palomar se dirigea doucement vers le temple de Poséidon pour aider sa Déesse. Sur le chemin, il murmura quelques mots à son nouvel apprenti qui s’endormait doucement, tant il était exténué :

—Tu sais, quand j’ai dit que je n’avais pas besoin de te frapper pour gagner, c’est parce que mon maître Chiron disait souvent : « La meilleure façon de battre son ennemi, c’est d’en faire son ami ». Je pensais que ce n’étaient que des billevesées, mais aujourd’hui je me rends compte qu’il avait raison…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une victoire de plus, un nouvel allié: I see this as an absolute win! Mais les autres combats ne connaîtront sans doute pas un tel dénouement...
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, laisser une review ou me suivre sur les réseau sociaux, c'est pas grand-chose et vous n'imaginez pas le boost de motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même. De mon côté je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite de cette histoire, d'ici là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


	39. Mes amies, mes soeurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve pour la suite de cette aventure mythologique!
> 
> Palomar a remporté son combat et a recruté un nouveau disciple! Pendant ce temps, Mikhaïl et Sobieski sont toujours KO, vaincus par le Général Marina du Pacifique Nord... De leur côté, le groupe d'Athéna continue sa route vers les profondeurs du temple de Poséidon!

Phrixos, Lilith, Kitalpha, Tsih et Athéna continuaient leur route, espérant parvenir à franchir le labyrinthe qu’était le temple de Poséidon pour parvenir jusqu’à Main Breadwinner. Il fallait désormais compter sur les Chevaliers chargés de détruire les Piliers pour mener à bien cette périlleuse mission… Mais attendez, il manquait quelqu’un au petit groupe !

-On a perdu Plume ! s’exclama Kitalpha, paniquée.

-Moi je pense plutôt que cette gamine idiote et étourdie S’EST perdue, nuance ! répliqua la Prêtresse de la Mort. Je savais bien que les Saintias étaient des incapables, mais pas à ce point.

Le Petit Cheval s’énerva mais fut retenue par le Bélier, qui était parfaitement conscient que cette phrase était dans la nature provocatrice du Cancer et que ça ne servait à rien de se battre entre alliés.

-Je m’en fiche, je vais la chercher ! Elle va encore se mettre dans un pétrin pas possible.

Mais alors qu’elle faisait demi-tour, la caucasienne se sentit retenir à l’épaule par sa camarade de Cassiopée, qui n’avait pas l’intention de la laisser partir. Kitalpha avait beau se débattre, quand Tsih tient quelque chose, c’est dur de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Plume s’est perdue, c’est un fait, mais c’est une Saintia comme nous autres. Arrête un peu de la materner ! Delphini et Fuyuka ont appris à lui faire confiance, j’aimerais que ça soit aussi ton cas. Ce n’est pas seulement en tant que nouvelle doyenne des Saintias que je te le demande, mais en tant qu’amie : aie foi en elle, je t’en prie.

Convaincue par les paroles de la chinoise, la sœur de cœur d’Homam reprit sa route, jetant un dernier coup d’œil en arrière, comme si elle espérait tout de même que la Petite Ourse allait débarquer d’un moment à l’autre… Mais aucune trace de Plume : maintenant, il fallait avancer et prier pour sa victoire si elle venait à se retrouver devant un Amiral Marina.

Plume venait seulement de réaliser qu’elle n’était plus avec le groupe. Et si sa première réaction fut bien évidemment de paniquer, pleurer et s’agiter en tous sens, elle reprit bien vite sa concentration et décida d’avancer. Quelle image allait-elle donner à Delphini et Fuyuka dans l’autre monde, en se comportant ainsi ? Même si elle était la plus jeune des Saintias, ça n’était pas une raison pour se comporter comme une enfant ! Delphini s’était sacrifiée sans hésiter le moindre instant pour les sauver toutes les quatre ; et sans Fuyuka qui avait pu les informer des plans de Poséidon, peut-être que la Terre serait déjà condamnée… C’était maintenant à son tour de jouer ! La Petite Ourse était persuadée que de leur côté, Kitalpha et Tsih remplissaient à la perfection leur mission de protection d’Athéna. Plume aurait honte de ne pas se montrer digne de son rang !

Mais alors qu’elle tergiversait, elle trébucha (encore) avant de s’étaler de tout son long sur le sol du temple. Fallait vraiment qu’elle travaille son sens de l’équilibre… Toutefois, Plume avait la sensation que sa seule maladresse n’était pas à l’origine de sa mauvaise chute. Comme si un élément extérieur était intervenu pour la ridiculiser… Décidée à rester encore davantage sur ses gardes, la plus jeune des Saintias continua son avancée, avant de se prendre un nouveau coup qui lui fit une petite coupure à la joue ! Désormais, elle en était certaine : il y avait un ennemi proche !

-J’ai compris que tu étais là, Amiral Marina ! Montre-toi !

La seule réponse que Plume obtint, c’est un uppercut dans le menton qui l’envoya voler. Qui était donc cet ennemi, et comment faisait-il pour attaquer ? Bien incapable de réagir, la Petite Ourse se prit un nouvel enchaînement de coups, l’affaiblissant considérablement. Mais si cet Amiral était si puissant, pourquoi continuait-il à jouer avec elle au lieu de l’achever ? On aurait dit un tigre jouant avec sa proie… La Saintia se mit à réfléchir sur la manière de riposter, car il était absolument exclu de se laisser malmener sans rien faire.

_-Mon ennemi est bien plus rapide que moi, c’est un fait. Je n’ai aucune technique offensive qui me permette de faire face, mais je ne vais pas me laisser abattre ! On va voir ce que ça donne… J’espère avoir le temps de la lancer !_

Levant les mains et les croisant au-dessus de sa tête, Plume lança la technique qui lui avait permis d’inverser la tendance contre Frisquette de la Grande Ourse Noire. Que la lumière soit !

-KYOKUTEN HOKUSHIN KŌ !

La lumière se fit dans un large diamètre, illuminant ce sombre labyrinthe. Un grand fracas se fit alors entendre à la gauche de Plume, et lorsque la lumière diminua et que l’on y voyait à nouveau de manière distincte, la Saintia de la Petite Ourse put enfin voir son opposante ; car c’était une femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en une tresse complexe à laquelle Plume ne comprenait rien, et ses yeux bleus comme l’océan étaient hypnotisants. Son casque, si l’on peut l’appeler ainsi, ne recouvrait quasiment pas sa tête et ressemblait à une mâchoire parsemée de dents acérées. Sa Scale recouvrait une superficie à peu près équivalente à celle d’une Armure d’Argent, mais ce qui surprit le plus Plume, c’est l’immense queue qui se trouvait à l’arrière. Il semblerait que ça ne soit pas seulement un élément cosmétique, mais bel et bien un formidable outil de destruction. Se tenant son nez ensanglanté (sans doute en raison du choc entre son visage et le mur), l’Amirale fit les présentations, reniflant régulièrement pour renflouer le sang qui gouttait.

-Je suis Unnur, Amirale Marina du Hrosshveli au service de Dame Charybde ! Je n’en reviens pas de m’être fait avoir par un tour de saltimbanque comme le tien. Mais sache une chose : tu m’as mise en colère et tu m’as amochée, alors tu ne quitteras pas ce lieu vivant. Je jouais avec toi en rigolant de ton impuissance, mais maintenant tu vas mourir : parmi les 14 Amiraux Marinas, je suis la plus rapide, alors c’est la fin pour toi, mon bonhomme !

-Je suis Plume, de la constellation de la… Attends, comment ça bonhomme ? Je suis pas un garçon ! répondit la Petite Ourse avec agacement en tapant du pied.

-Mais pourtant tu ne portes pas de masque ? Je croyais que toutes les femmes au service d’Athéna en portaient un… Et puis vu ton absence totale de poitrine, c’est pas de ma faute si tu as l’air d’un garçon !

Oh, comme cette Unnur agaçait Plume ! Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on se moquait de son corps, et ça l’énervait beaucoup ! C’était quand même pas de sa faute si les quatre autres Saintias faisaient plus vieilles et féminines qu’elle ! La Petite Ourse se remit en garde, passablement agacée.

-Sache que je suis Plume, la Saintia de la Petite Ourse ! Avec mes quatre sœurs d’armes, nous formons les Saintias d’Athéna, un ordre de cinq Chevaliers chargés de sa garde rapprochée ! C’est en raison de ce lien particulier avec la Déesse que nous échappons à la règle du masque. Même si je suis la plus jeune du groupe, je suis une vraie Saintia au service de la justice, comme les autres, et c’est pour cette raison que je te vaincrais, comme les autres !

Ce monologue improvisé ne semblait pas du tout avoir impressionné Unnur, qui semblait même totalement désintéressée de son adversaire. Toutefois, le Hrosshveli reprit la parole pour y déverser tout son mépris et sa condescendance.

-Moi qui espérais affronter un Chevalier d’Argent ou d’Or, c’est raté… Je me serais même contentée d’un Chevalier de Bronze, mais une SAINTIA ? Quel gâchis de mon potentiel ! Vous vous êtes faites pitoyablement laminer par Hellé des Katchinas, qui a tué sans le moindre mal votre cheffe Delphini, et tu penses avoir une chance contre moi ? C’est ridicule… Autant que je te tue immédiatement ! Prends cela comme une forme de pitié.

-Si j’étais toi je sous-estimerais pas un ennemi, quel qu’il soit. Et je t’interdis de dire du mal de Delphini !

-Je ne te sous-estime pas : je sais juste quelle est ta place. Elle est à mes pieds, à me lécher les bottes comme la petite soubrette que tu es. Et je m’en fous de ta cheffe, elle était faible. Meurs, Petite Ourse ! IRON TAIL !

À peine ces mots prononcés que la queue de la Scale du Hrosshveli s’anima. Puis, d’un mouvement en pivot du bassin, Unnur fit claquer sa queue comme un fouet avant de porter un coup latéral à Plume qui en eut le souffle coupé. Grimaçante et se tordant au sol, la Petite Ourse ne vit pas son ennemie s’approcher d’elle et lui donner un grand coup de pied dans les côtes, lui provoquant un hurlement de douleur.

-Alors, on fait moins la maligne maintenant, hein ? Sache que c’était mon attaque la moins puissante. Comprends-tu donc que tu n’as aucune chance contre moi, Unnur du Hrosshveli, Amirale au service de la glorieuse Charybde ? Je sens que tu es trop bornée pour abandonner. Tant pis pour toi, tu vas mourir. De tout de façon, tu es encore plus faible que ne l’étaient tes sœurs d’armes décédées. Que te frappe de nouveau mon Iron Tail, pour la dernière fois !

L’immonde appendice s’anima de nouveau, ce coup-ci pour porter un coup destiné à embrocher comme un sanglier la pauvre Saintia… Mais alors que la queue n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres de Plume, elle se bloqua, comme retenue par une force incroyable ! Jetant un coup d’œil, Unnur réalisa alors la Petite Ourse avait attrapé l’assaut à pleines mains, lui provoquant certes des entailles, mais l’empêchant de se faire empaler ! Mais ce qui surprit le plus l’Amirale, c’est que son opposante, plus morte que vive, irradiait d’un Cosmos chaleureux à un niveau qu’elle n’avait jamais atteint auparavant ! Saisissant fermement la queue du Hrosshveli, Plume la fit tournoyer et envoya Unnur s’écraser sur un mur. Sonnée, la subordonnée de Charybde ne comprenait rien à la situation.

-Tu étais quasiment morte ! Comment peux-tu cacher autant de force ?

-Tu as fait l’erreur de parler mal de Delphini et Fuyuka. Tu as peut-être raison en disant que je suis faible… Mais elles, ce sont de véritables héroïnes, des modèles pour toutes et tous ! Dans plusieurs millénaires, on chantera leur gloire… Ça ne sera peut-être pas mon cas, et à vrai dire je m’en moque. Mais je ne tolèrerais pas qu’on leur manque de respect ! Prépare-toi, Hrosshveli !

-Que crois-tu faire ? Ce n’est pas parce que tu as contré mon assaut une fois que tu me vaincras ! Tu vas crever, tu m’entends ??? Pour la gloire de Dame Charybde, je vais lui amener ta tête ! FURIOUS CRUSH !

Unnur fit exploser son Cosmos, qui prit la forme de son animal totem et se dirigea à toute vitesse, peut-être supérieure à Mach 5, sur Plume. Mais la Saintia de la Petite Ourse était désormais yeux clos, traçant des poings sa constellation protectrice et faisant brûler son Cosmos à son paroxysme.

_-Cosmos qui est en moi, brûle, jaillis ! Delphini, Fuyuka, prêtez-moi votre force ! Cet unique coup de poing sera pour vous ! Je l’aperçois enfin… Le visage de la victoire !_

Explosant son Cosmos, Plume libéra une nouvelle technique, bien plus puissante que celles qu’elle maîtrisait précédemment. Si elle ne l’emportait pas avec cette arcane, rien ne le pourrait !

-KYOKUTEN KŌKŌ KEN !

En un seul et unique coup de poing concentrant toute sa rage, toute sa détermination, tout son Cosmos, Plume porta un coup fatal à Unnur, Amirale Marina du Hrosshveli. Et alors que son dernier souffle de vie s’échappait, c’est dans un borborygme que l’Amirale appelait le nom de sa Générale qu’elle avait loyalement servie pendant des années, sans jamais être remerciée en retour.

-Dame Charybde… DAME CHARYBDE !

Le Hrosshveli s’écroula, raide morte, tandis que Plume se laissa tomber, dos contre le mur en se tenant les côtes. Elles étaient fêlées, si ce n’est cassées… Mais il fallait continuer à avancer pour Athéna ! Péniblement, la Petite Ourse se remit sur pieds et reprit sa route, espérant avoir fait honneur au Dauphin et à la Couronne Boréale…

_-Votre mémoire sera honorée, c’est moi qui vous le dit ! Je survivrais à cette bataille pour que tout le monde se rappelle de votre bravoure !_

Eunomie, de son côté, se dirigeait vers le pilier du Pacifique Nord. Elle ne sentait que le Cosmos du Général qui en avait la charge, et aucun venant d’un Chevalier d’Athéna. Ce n’était pas pour lui plaire… Arrivant sur place, elle réalisa avec horreur que se trouvaient là deux jeunes hommes qu’elle connaissait bien : après tout, elle avait enseigné tout ce qu’elle savait à l’un d’entre eux… Étouffant un petit cri de surprise mêlé à un certain chagrin, même si elle avait conscience que les deux Chevaliers d’Argent n’étaient pas morts, la Balance se rua sur eux en criant leurs prénoms. Elle essaya aussi de les secouer pour obtenir une quelconque réaction, allant jusqu’à coller des claques à l’Écu pour tenter un réveil forcé. Pendant qu’elle faisait cela, Eunomie s’interrogeait sur la puissance des Généraux Marinas : étaient-ils réellement au niveau des Chevaliers d’Or ? Sobieski et Mikhaïl n’avaient beau être que des Chevaliers d’Argent, ils avaient plusieurs fois réussis à la mettre en difficulté pendant des entraînements, l’obligeant presque à se battre sérieusement. Que l’élite des Chevaliers d’Argent d’Athéna se soit faite humiliée de la sorte… Perdue dans ses pensées, la Balance ne remarqua pas immédiatement que son disciple s’était réveillée, et semblait terrorisé.

-Maître… Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ???... Allez… vous-en… Il est trop fort…

Sobieski s’évanouit à nouveau sur ces mots, laissant Eunomie coi. Mais « il » arriva, prêt à dérouiller du Chevalier d’Or après avoir vaincu si aisément le duo… Ses cheveux châtains étaient longs, mais la plupart étaient tenus en une queue de cheval. Seul son œil droit, marron, était visible : le gauche était recouvert par une mèche de cheveux lui donnant un air mystérieux. Il ne portait pas son casque et le tenait à la main, faisant bien comprendre qu’il n’avait eu besoin que d’un bras pour vaincre l’Écu et la Croix du Sud. Derrière son masque, Eunomie n’était pas sereine : ce Général avait un Cosmos incroyablement élevé…

-Bienvenue, Eunomie de la Balance. C’est un honneur pour moi de te rencontrer. Je suis Wake, Général Marina de l’Hippocampe chargé de la protection du pilier de l’Océan Pacifique Nord !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plume a vaincu son adversaire, mais dans quel état? Et si Eunomie est arrivée à temps, un redoutable adversaire se dévoile... Vous l'aviez pas vu venir, celle-là, hein? ;)
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à partager, à laisser une review ou à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est pas grand chose et vous n'imaginez pas le booster de motivation que ça représente pour evno88 et moi-même. De mon côté je vous dis à mercredi pour la confrontation entre la Balance et l'Hippocampe, d'ici là portez vous bien et surtout, que brûles votre Cosmos!


End file.
